Sly Cooper: Inspector Cooper
by Ebalawn JFR
Summary: He awoke and a loud groan passed his lips from the pain. His eyes opened slightly getting used to the lack of light. All he saw was a small metal cabin of a ship, he could tell from the rocking of and clashes to the side of the ship. Someone rushed in a moment later, alerted by the noise. The last thing he saw was a women standing over him before he blacked out. More on Chpt1
1. Chapter 1

Sly Cooper New Life

Chapter 1

Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper sucker punch does; I am merely a writer adding another story to the already completed plot. Also I am now rating this Teen. **

**WARNING TO NEW READERS: This contains adult references themes and other such things. This is T-M so it is in the middle, I am warning you now, so do go after me for rating this wrong. If there was a rating between T and M I would put it down as so, but there isn't.**

** Main characters and all characters are older then they were. Things took longer and more years have passed but the same content of the plots hasn't changed only relationship and plot between the odd couple. Twists in the story line between the cop and robber, so read carefully and you will see. Read and enjoy and leave reviews.**

_The thief's eyes cracked open ajar and what shot past his barely open lids was darkness. He opened his eyes a bit more and then the pain hit, he let out a loud groan, trying to sit up but couldn't find the energy to do so. His skull, the back of his skull felt like it had been smashed open by someone with a hammer. All of a sudden the rooms details came more in focus as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. The first thing he noticed was that the room, cabin more precisely was made of metal, and on the door out of the what he presumed to be the captains quarters was a golden star that he had seen somewhere. All he knew was it was the symbol of the worlds best law enforcers, Interpol_

_"Where was he?" the man thought, what he last saw before things got dark was...was... how strange, he couldn't remember, the last thing he had seen was the inside of a van and he wasn't alone, there in the front driving was a hippo and next to him was a turtle going over the plans, his two pals, that he had known from the orphanage, Bentley and Murray. They were going somewhere that night, and yet he couldn't remember why or literally where. This seemed long ago a distant memory, not where he was now, wherever that was. _

_He yelled out in pain as he felt the blood pound in his head, there was so much pain, he couldn't stay awake much longer if it kept up, his vision went blurry and he saw the captains door swing open and someone ran in looking afraid. His yelling must have alerted her, for it was a women, a fox, who wore what he thought was very revealing in his mind, but he didn't mind what he saw. She came over to him and quickly grabbed something out of a first aid box, it was a syringe filled with some kid of substance. He felt a quick prick in his left arm which didn't compare with the pain his head was suffering from. He tried to say something but it came out as just random sounds and his vision started going blurry and his vision blacked out. The last thing he could identify before he submitted to unconsciousness was a pair of soft lips kissing his, and then he knew no more... _

A month later at the H.Q of the Interpol in Paris, France the same thief was in an integration room after being in a hospital for four weeks due to a concussion and other injuries he had gotten from Dr. M on Kaine Island. Six guards were standing guard over him; all of them had their hands on their shock pistols. Sly only felt nervous about this fact, not understanding why he was even there. From what his partner, Carmelita told him he was a Constable who had worked alongside with her for the last three years, no seven years. He couldn't deny that he had stolen some things when he was younger, small things so why was he being treated like a complete world-class A criminal.

_What is going on? I walked in returning to active duty with Ms. Fox, now I'm here in the integration room like a criminal. If my father saw me now he would have a heart attack from seeing me in this situation. If only if…he was here. _Sly thought to himself bringing the sad memory of the night the Fiendish Five murdered his father, and mother.

"Son, get in the loft and stay quiet. NOW!" his father yelled, while Sly doing just as the older Raccoon ordered.

When Sly got past the hatch and bolted it down, the front door was smashed down, followed by the scream of his mother. A loud gunshot that would follow the boy till his dying day echoed across the house. Silence followed by evil laughter. Sly's heart seemed to stop in his chest, his mother was gone. The attackers had killed his mother, his mother who had cared and loved him for eight years. Tears ran down his face soaking into his fur, but he did not cry aloud following his Dads orders. Sly's father yelled in anger which his son had never heard. He was filled back with hope again, his Dad could handle it, and his father could beat these attackers. The house shook as fighting took place. From the sound of it his Dad was wining the fight. The house shook while furniture, crockery, book cases, the entire house crashed from the ruckus.

Sly pressed his ear against the floor then heard something mechanical slide back then click into place. The sound was alien to him; nothing around the neighborhood had ever made that sound, it was the sound of the Coopers most revered foe Clockwerk, who he would come to meet in years to come. With a screech the fighting stopped then something collapsed onto the floor followed by more laughter.

The remaining Cooper in the house sat up and hugged his knees tightly, praying that the robbers wouldn't find him. As quickly as they came they left, leaving Sly alone in a house that no longer was his home, but a tomb. Once the murders left he doubled over holding himself crying and sobbing, hoping to die, just to be able to see his parents again. Life seemed not worth living alone without his parents, without a home.

Ten minutes later the police arrived getting a call from some neighbors. Two Detectives walked in, to try to piece together what happened.

"So, what do you think happened here Mr. Fox?" asked a younger Barkley, who was a Detective.

Mr. Fox (Carmelita's father who was an investigator before his daughter, who inspired her to join the law.) crouched down to the now dead Mr. Cooper. He pulled the cover over his rival's facial features, feeling instead of the happiest man on earth, felt disappointed. He had chased Cooper all over Paris, damn even the rest of the world when they were younger, now he was gone. Mr. Fox would even go so far as to say that the Raccoon was a close friend of his, not a bad man, never tired to hurt anyone except other criminals, that was all.

"I don't know what happened, Mr. Cooper may have been a thief when he was younger but I don't know what would have caused this. But why would anyone want to break into his house to steal a book though?" Mr. Fox mumbled off to himself.

"Are you alright Mr. Fox?" Barkley said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Did you know Mr. Cooper personally?

"I chased him all over Paris and other countries but he always got away, it was like a game of chess with a friend, not knowing what the other would do. Sometimes I would catch him, then he got away. But it just feels wrong that after all these years this would happen and stop him in his tracks, and taking his wife with him. It shouldn't have ended this way." Mr. Fox said looking about the living room which had been completely wrecked.

"Has anyone checked upstairs?" the other Detective barked at some police taking pictures. They shook their heads and continued to do their work.

Barkley headed up the stairs with Investigator Fox behind him. They noticed that everything was fine; nothing was disturbed or even in the slightest damaged. All the bedrooms were orderly, clean, what a normal home would look like. They finally came to another flight of stairs that led up to an attic. It was bolted shut from the other side, which seemed odd to the two Detectives.

Mr. Fox un-holstered his shock pistol while Barkley did the same. He mouthed a countdown then kicked the door down with their guns pointing at a young Raccoon lying on the floor, his back facing them. Mr. Fox exchanged a look to his partner and advanced slowly. The kid didn't look at them, but just shook violently, sniffling all the while. The fox placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, who tensed up from the contact.

"If you're going to kill me please just make it quick," Sly said hollowly, closing his eyes.

This surprised the two Detectives to hear something like this from a kid. Mr. Fox had a wife and kids at home, one daughter and three sons. So he knew how to be a parent. He sat down, brought the young raccoon over placing him on his lap. "Hey, it will be all right, no one's going to hurt you," he said sincerely.

"Are they gone?" Sly sniffed, still not trusting the man completely.

"Yes they're all gone, the police are here and you're safe now." What's your name son?" he added wondering who this young Raccoon was.

"Sylvester Shadow Cooper, I'm more called Sly though," the young raccoon said.

Mr. Fox looked at the kid seeing Mr. Cooper's resemblance in him, the facial features and that look in his eye. The Detective didn't know what to do, or what to say to the kid. _Calm down, we can't simply throw him into jail because of who his Father was, can we? _Mr. Fox thought to himself.

"Are my-my parents gone," Sly asked holding back tears.

The older man nodded slowly, reluctant to give the answer to the kid, knowing this was going to be hard for him. Sly leaned into the Mr. Fox's shoulder, not able to hold back the tears anymore. Sly sobbed into the older man's shoulder, who wrapped his arms around the boy patting him on the back, trying to calm him down. Barkley watched his partner holding the boy with mixed feelings. He felt anger; that some gang would come and kill a boy's parents, shocked that he had seen the soft side of his friend, also paranoid about the kid's future, suspecting that he would follow in his father's footsteps.

In the present the older Sly laid his head on the table, tears flowing down his cheek absorbing into his fur. He wrapped his arms around his head to hide this from the officers in the room with him. The raccoon refused to look weak in front of everyone else so he stifled his sobs and pretended he was board which wasn't exactly far off. He forced the memory back into the recesses of his already confused mind, which was a fight to keep him sane. Losing his family had really affected him, and being forced into a dark room surrounded by intimidating figures was not helping him at all.

In Chief's Barkley's office Inspector Fox and the Chief were shouting at each other. Carmelita was trying to get her boss to give Sly a chance, telling the Old Badger the Raccoon had no memory of anything he did.

"I am not letting that criminal join Interpol," Barkley yelled.

"Cooper has done more for the Interpol than anyone else has done in the last five years, without him we would have never of caught the man who stole the Diva Diamond. We wouldn't have the Fiendish Five, or the Klaww gang either if it weren't for him proving they were actually partaking in criminal actions," she threw back angrily.

"YOU SAID YOU BUSTED THEIR ASSES AND NOW YOU"RE TELLING ME HE HELPED YOU," he roared, his arms smashing onto the wooden desk which made a loud smash and a groan of protest from the wood.

"He dealt with them before I could an I arrested them, I am not associated with him in any way," she screamed back at her superior. And you said Cooper would be a good cop at one point as well."

"If it weren't for Cooper my branch wouldn't be the most disgraced law enforcers in the world," the chief was shaking a fist at her and spittle flew of his mouth from how loud he was yelling. "He has given us more problems than any other criminal in the last century. I will not have him WORKING FOR INTERPOl!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"He has no follando memoriao. If he can't remember any of that we can put his skills to use!"

"How do you not know he is lying to you?" Barkley growled.

"We can use the lie detectors on him." Carmelita said sternly.

"Fine, you put him through the tests, and if he is lying, I'm going to kick his ass into prison personally. If your father was in charge here I don't know how he would be acting right now."

This brought a painful memory to the vixen; she remembered what happened to her father, and some other officers years ago before she joined. They had gone after Mugshot, an insane murderous Bulldog who killed for pleasure and just did illegal things because he thought they were fun. Investigator Fox, with about nine others which made ten, assaulted Mugshot's hideout; it went well till they got to him in person. A fire fight broke out between the authorities and Mugshot, with his gang supporting him. The authorities were armed with modified shock pistols that fired lethal rounds as well as the standard bolts of electricity. But in the end Mugshot had killed most of the team, the wounded retreated back to a town to get help. Her father had survived luckily, but he retired the same day afterwards. She clenched her fist thinking about Mugshot, he was the sole reason she joined the force so she could personally beat the lights out of him.

"He would give Sly a second chance," she breathed her anger on the rim.

"He was fond of Sly when he was a kid, but now, I don't know anymore." the old Badger said lighting a cigar taking in a long puff than exhaling letting it pass between his teeth. If he got his heart rate any higher up his doctors had warned he would have a heart attack, the two cop needed to calm down for a minutes so he just let that quiet minute pass between them and waited for her to finally calm down.

"So, should I get him, or should we let him sleep in a cell tonight ?"

"Put him through some tests with the lie detector, and tell the other security to leave the room. God knows if he'll be giving us the truth," he said shaking his head.

Carmelita left the Chiefs office heading into the interrogation room. The two guarding the door let her in after she flashed her badge. The room was dark, with only a light hanging over the bolted table. The officers inside the room were wearing S.W.A.T gear, hiding in the shadows, seeming to blend in. Sly still had his head on the table, his arms still hiding his face. She went over to a man named Dustin; a six-foot one snow tiger, who was an Inspector like her. She told him quietly, they could leave. He was reluctant but did all the same.

"If he does anything, I'll be in here in a second to get him off of you," the tiger said looking at the Raccoon not buying they had caught the master thief. He had noticed some tears fall to the floor but he kept that to himself, he didn't want to show any pity to the thug but couldn't help it. "He's been sobbing silently, probably acting or something, but be cautious Ms. Fox, i don't trust him," he gave a hand motion pointing to the door and him and his men filed out leaving the two alone.

When they had left, Inspector Fox sat in the chair in front of Cooper. She waited but he didn't look up. She felt a bit saddened he had lost his memory, he couldn't remember much about her, most of his past, or about them. If only he hadn't risked his life-like that, and he couldn't even remember that easily without her telling him first. "Sly, is something wrong?" she asked concerned but in a hushed voice,so now one could hear. He shook his head still not bringing his head up. She noticed that the light behind sly turned red which meant he was lying. Behind a single side glass were some other officers working the lie detector, making sure that the criminals were telling the truth. The transmitter was locked onto his wrist, which was now on. Behind cooper were two light bulbs encased in thick metal wires, the one on the left was red which meant the suspect was lying and the one on the right, green mean the truth. Luckily officers behind the thick glass couldn't hear them, they hadn't installed a hidden microphone inside the room.

"Okay. Let's get to it then," she said not wanting Sly to suffer anymore," Do you remember anything that happened to you before the encounter with Dr. M? He shook his head, and the light turned a flashed back and forth between red and green, the machine was confused.

"What do you remember of your old life Mr. Cooper?"

"All I remember is my child hood, when, when the incident took place, and the assignments I worked on with you, Inspector Fox, and i remember breaking the law before i joined the force." Sly mumbled, the light flashed a green. "You told me all of this, so why are you asking this?" the light flashed green but she ignored his question. She had been at Sly's side for the second week at the hospital. This was because he was in a coma for the first and he was lucky he was able to come out of it. Barkley ordered her to stay away from him after she went in the third day to see him. There was security there day and night and Sly never saw a thing. But when she was there for those first few days she told him about his false life that she had made up for him, how he was a constable for her and all that stuff she hoped he would be, and he bought all of it. If he truly had amnesia then the lies she told him would be the truth because of course he didn't remember.

"How long have you been working with the authorities at Interpol for?"

"I don't know maybe five to years, I think," again the light flashed green.

"Have you ever taken part in criminal actions in your life Mr. Cooper?"

"No, and why are you asking me these STUPID QUESTIONS INSPECTOR?" Sly yelled banging the table with his fist making a dent in it. He looked up at her, his brown eyes looking into hazel ones, a look of hurt and anger in them. The light behind him slashed red then turned off again.

Carmelita wanted to reassure him that she was on his side, to hold him in her arms telling him it would be alright, but she couldn't do that, it would show everyone at the Interpol she had feelings for the Ringtail, which she had for a long time. "Just a few more questions and we'll be done Constable." Sly nodded leaning back in his chair crossing his arms, closing himself off from everyone, his breathing came out in quick breaths through his nose, the anger still obvious on his face.

"Alright, where were you born?"

"Paris."

"Do you have any family members or loved ones?"

"I have a brother, and a few cousins on my mother's side, and an uncle on my father's side, that's all I remember." The light flashed red which confused her, and then she remembered.

"Any love ones Constable, you forgot to answer that one?"

He locked eyes with her for barely a second. "Yes I have someone dear to me." The light flashed green. She hid her smile, maybe some of his memory was working correctly.

"Last question, when were you adopted?"

"I wasn't, I never had a family after my parents were murdered," he spoke dryly.

"Okay that is all the questions I had for you. Just wait here till further notice," she said leaving Sly alone in a dark room. Carmelita was going to head to the Chiefs office, but he met her outside the interrogation room.

"I can't believe this; he actually forgot all that shit he pulled?" Barkley said his eyes wide open.

"I don't understand either; Some of the things I asked him he answered wrong, but the lie detector says he was telling the truth," she said hiding her true emotions.

"Well I guess it's time to see if this plan of your's works."

"Yes, Sir, I understand."

"Uncuff him, and bring him back to my office, I want to talk to him." Barkley ordered heading back to his office still puffing on his cigar.

"Sir, why though?" she called after him.

"You'll see just go get Cooper," he smiled, then chuckled remembering all the times he had told the vixen that.

Carmelita returned to the room to find Sly out of his hand cuffs and twirling them about in his finger, reminding her of all the times he had broken free. The lie detector cuff was on the table. Unlike all those other times he had a scowl on his face and his eyes looked at her accusingly. She shook her head, and motioned to the door. He gave her a slight nod walking out of the open door. She expected him to hand the cuffs over but her kept them. Before he reached the door she placed a hand on his shoulder which made him look at her questioningly.

"Constable, I'm sorry that this happened," she whispered very softly.

"I can never stay mad at you Inspector," he smiled gently at her, and she nodded and opened the door.

Everyone in the Interpol looked shocked that the Sly Cooper was walking through their H.Q like he had been there his entire life. He opened the door letting Carmelita walk in first, and then closed it. He sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the Chiefs desk. The Chief looked the raccoon over, noticing how the little kid he had seen years back was now an adult, the one who had kept him up most nights, trying to figure out where the Cooper Gang would strike next.

"You wanted to see me Sir," Sly said with respect and an air of recognition for the Badger.

"Yes I did Constable Cooper, I am informing you that you have been promoted to Inspector," the Badger said still not believing what he was saying.

"Inspector, sir, I-I don't know what to say."

"Before you thank me, you will be working with Inspector Fox still. And as for what happened on Kaine Island, you lost most of your gear, so head down to the armory."

"Thanks sir, for the promotion," sly said offering his hand to the Chiefs, Barkley shook it firmly and Sly left leaving the real cops alone.

"Just from taking a concussion, this is great," Barkley grumbled. "And how long do you suppose this antic of yours will work.

"I don't really know, a few months, years till his memory comes back at least, and then we'll see where it goes from there, i guess. Are you angry about this, sir?"

"You know what I said, he steps out line, his ass his going to prison," Barkley said with the remnants of his rage. "Well go keep an eye on Cooper, then you're relieved, it's late, and I've dealt with a lot of shit today.

Carmelita nodded and got up leaving the Chief to his own thoughts, who was wondering where things would go with Sly Cooper as one of his Inspectors. It may work out for the best; Interpol had become less renowned due to the work ethic lately. Most of the other officers couldn't be bothered to push themselves hard enough, only Inspector Fox did this. And maybe with Cooper who was known to get a job done once started, maybe things would improve around the H.Q


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home?

Inspector Fox walked through the offices, trying to find where Sly went. The chief had forgotten to give him his badge, also give him clearance to the armory. It was impossible to get into the stash of weapons unless you had clearance or clearance stats on your record. She headed into the hallway thinking about where the Raccoon could have gone to, only to be stopped by one of her least favorite cops.

Helen was a coyote the same height as Carmelita, but she was even more attractive than her. The younger cop had made it her duty to make Carmelita's life as miserable as possible; either trying to catch the eye of everyone, which she could care less of. Like she wanted guys staring at her all day. Everyone knew what happened when they leered toward Mrs. Fox, either a quick trip to the infirmary or just a very loud chew out. Normally made the person afraid to go near her for a while, but the males harassing her just didn't get the message.

Or Helen just tried to make mischief wherever she could. She was the one who started the rumor of Ms. Fox and the notorious Sly Cooper having an under the blankets cops and robbers. This was true, but no one knew that, Sly and her had shared a bed together after arranged dates they had planned over the years. Nothing ever happened though, they would kiss, and cuddle in with each other under the blankets but they hadn't gone any further. No one had seen her nude, not even him. He always turned away acting as a gentlemen, giving her privacy. This of course just made everyone talk behind her back, when she stepped into the conversation they immediately stopped, annoying her even more.

"Hey Carme, I see your back, nice to see you," the young Coyote said with false affection.

"It's Miss Fox or Inspector Fox to you Detective," Carmelita growled.

Helen ignored the hatred that the Fox was showing her, which made it all the more fun. "I see that Mr. Cooper is here. And wandering about like he's been here his entire life."

"So, why would I care if he's allowed to wonder about the place without me at his heels?"

"We all know you always let the Raccoon go, you always had those chances to bring him in, but you never did, I wonder how that happened."

"I don't know, maybe because, oh that's right the master thief, which makes him harder to catch than other criminals!" The vixen snarled, her ears lowering, while she glared at the Detective. Her hatred for the younger women getting to over flowing.

"I wouldn't blame you really, he is very handsome. Those nice broad shoulders, that charming smile he has, and the way he talks, but unfortunately he is a criminal, and so he is off-limits."

"All criminals deserve a cell, no matter how small their crimes are, they broke the law and deserve the punishment."

"Doesn't mean I can't talk with him while he is here, I think I might be able to catch his eye before he goes."

"You would like that wouldn't you, sharing a cell with him," she snapped.

"That is an idea," Helen said teasingly. And if one could look into her thoughts you would see that she was thinking about making that Raccoon hers, and having him being in the same bed.

"You're full of shit you know that right. Anyways, the chief has recruited him, and given him the rank of Inspector, he's way out of your league."

"Well maybe I should go ask him, see what he likes," the Coyote said who was only inches away from the vixen's muzzle.

"I think you should get out of my face before I vandalize that ugly one of yours," Carmelita growled the anger now at her max.

A small crowd had gathered around the two, hoping to see a fight break out. It was a mixture of the cops, intelligence officers, S.W.A.T team, and other units. Dustin was even there looking between the two women, ready to break it up if things got out of hand. A fight nearly broke out between these two nearly every week, Barkley had gotten so sick of it, he just let the two figure it out. Dustin though was normally the one who broke it up. They needed proper behavior at work, Ms. Fox was the hardest working officer there but she went through a lot in the field and coming back here to this nonsense was not helping matters.

"Try it, it, let's see how Barkley responds to that, remember last time he yelled at you, you were nearly in tears, and it was all thanks to Sly, what could you possibly see in him," Helen said increasing her assault on the vixen.

"I have no feelings for him, I'm just post to keep an eye on the bastard till he makes a mistake, or let Barkley take care of him, other than that he's just a thief, and I hate him," Carmelita said angrily.

Meanwhile Sly was walking about Interpol's offices, no one was near the area he was in, either on break. Whatever he could remember of the office wasn't much. All he knew was where the armory was, Carmelita's office, and the Chiefs, that was all he could remember, which seemed odd, even though he had worked there for five years or so, well, that's what Inspector Fox had told him. She meant a lot to him, and he trusted her, more than anyone else he had met. If he couldn't trust her, then he couldn't trust anyone, even himself.

He walked into a corridor, in front of him a post wall with hundreds of pictures of criminals on them. His eyes traveled over them till he recognized a familiar Bulldog. Mugshot, a mixture of emotions came over the Raccoon. The one that rule dominant over its kin was anger, with its accomplice revenge. If he found Mugshot walking down a dark alley, he didn't know what he would do, or not do to the murder. That one creature deserved no resting place, or even to live.

That man had killed Sly's mother, it was unforgivable. Sly's father was the target that the Fiendish five had made, his mother just got in the way, not knowing what was going on. It was unforgivable. He loved his parents, his mother though just meant a bit more to him than his father, and she was the one who had cared for him, understood him more. Now it was all gone just because of some heist on his family's house, for a book no less, which then made no sense to Sly.

His eyes traveled, looking at all the criminals, which had been crossed out with a red sharpie, or circled. Then one caught his eye specifically, his eyes widened like saucers.

"It…It's me," he said hollowly, reading the name. Not believing what he saw. It was circled in red so many times that all that remained of him was his head, which had a mischievous smile on it, while arrows surrounded it pointing at the picture. He read over the reward, he backed up not wanting to believe this. His tail was worth nearly two million Euros. What was going on was this a prank, or joke the other officers had made.

All of a sudden memories started flashing before his eyes, starting from when he and his friends had left the orphanage, all the heists, and thefts they made. His head was pounding; his heart was racing in his chest, while memories made their way into his head again. It was to many memories at once, he crouched to one knee holding head in his hands. They were all so confusing, but all made sense, it was his early life, the missing pieces. They finally stopped when it reached the night he met Carmelita. He was a criminal, but there was still so much unanswered that it made no sense, what was going on?

Shouts, and yells came from somewhere in the Interpol, while things smashed or got toppled over, shook Sly off the thoughts. Deciding it was best to bring them up later. He got up running toward the commotion. The Raccoon came around a corner seeing a crowd of people blocking the way. He heard Carmelita screaming at someone, it was unmistakably her voice; no one else could make the fur on the back of his neck stick up. No one could do that except her. He tried pushing his way through to get a closer look, but was unsuccessful.

_Screw this; there are better ways to get past a crowd._ Sly thought to himself heading back down the corridor getting some distance. Without anymore thought on the matter, he sprinted down the corridor. When he had built up as much speed as he was going to get he jumped grabbing a hanging light. His outstretched fingers gripped onto the hanging light; using the momentum he still had he launched himself forward landing in front of the crowd silently.

If he had landed any closer he would have been in the middle of the vixen and coyote in their locked confrontation. He doubted he would have been able to hold his own between the two. He moved closer, minding his distance from the flailing limps.

Carmelita threw a punch at Helen's gut, making her double over gasping for air. Before the vixen could take advantage of her foe, someone who she didn't recognize stepped in between them, without knowing she lashed out at him to. Built up months of anger, spilling out of her, which she used to attack the Coyote, and now this foolish man who tried to stop the fight.. Without even a flinch he parried the punch to his head. She doubled back, now annoyed with him. Helen did something he clearly wasn't expecting. She took out a nightstick from her belt, she gave the Raccoon a quick but powerful whack to the back of his head. He collapsed onto his knees groaning in pain from the contact with his stitches.

"I just got out of hospital, give me a fucking break," Sly moaned. Carmelita recognized the fur of the Raccoon, and his voice. She hurtled herself into the coyote. She pinned Helen against the wall and with a powerful blow to the head won the little fight. The crowd left disappointed at the un-sustained entertainment. This was of course followed by curses and grunts while they walked back to their offices, like nothing happened.

When everyone was gone, which was a good thing for them, and Sly, or Carmelita wouldn't have done what she did next. She helped the Raccoon up taking him over to the elevator. She didn't like showing her true self to people, but Sly was an exception They climbed in and she pressed the button that would take them to the Amory. This would take at least ten minutes; the elevator was old so it took a long time to get to each level.

Sly was tilting back and forth off-balance, so he gave up leaning into the corner. His vision kept going double, or it would keep blacking out, his now minor headache from earlier was now a full on migraine waging its own personal war inside his head. He finally concentrated on Carmelita; her back was turned so he looked at her shoulders, the legs, and then her hair which he wanted to stroke since he first saw her.

Carmelita, looked over her shoulder to see him staring at her, he quickly looked away, pretending he was looking at the floor. She blushed underneath her fur, feeling strange, being alone in private with Sly for a few moments since the incident. She turned around facing him. He looked back at her, his eyes looking into hers, a warm, content look in them which she had only noticed a few times before. She smiled at him seductively, while advancing on him slowly. He stood up straight looking at her, his eyes now full of enchantment from looking into hers. _Got him, he's now mine, and Helen, oh well, she's not getting my Ringtail. _Ms. Fox thought to herself, still making her way to him slowly.

His eyes looked at her hips, which swayed nicely; his eyes were glued to her, not looking at anything else besides the slowly advancing vixen. She was a few inches away from him now, so he reached out with his arms, and wrapped them around her waist. She didn't fight or push like she always used to when they were on the opposite side of the law all those years ago. Instead she leaned into him, resting her head on his toned chest. He was still tall and thin, but underneath she felt hard muscles from the years of acrobatics he had to pull off. She liked what she felt. He held her in his arms, feeling relaxed. The excitement was now at its peak, wondering what would happen next. Her soft, warm from against his, he knew better though, she was stronger than she looked.

Sly started to stroke her dark blue hair gently, enjoying the feeling it brought to his hand and her. His gloves he no longer had, the rest of his suit he wore, with also a pair of black pants, which worked for the moment. Carmelita used her hand to glide over his chest, exploring him slowly. "If you tell anyone about this Ringtail, I'll throw you off the nearest building headfirst into a dumpster," she snarled returning to her aggressive self. He calmed her though placing a hand on her cheek. "I will never do anything to compromise this," he said. She noticed he was sincere, which was rare to find in a man around Interpol, most of them were just jerks who kept scrutinizing her.

"What makes you think, you have me Sly, I don't remember agreeing to this," she said sternly, but teasingly.

"I-I don't know, but I-I…" he tried to say something but gave up, returning to just stroke her hair and her back. She looked at him cautiously, saddened he had lost his memory. This would and could complicate things.

"What is it?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his head closer to her pierced ear.

He whispered so gently that only she would be able to hear if other people were there. "I love you Carmelita Montoya Fox, and I always have, I just don't like revealing my real emotions to anyone. Especially the way I have always felt about you," he pulled away from her but was stopped, her arms fixing him in place. Her eyes were wide and thinking of some defensive comeback was what he thought. "You can hate me now," he added.

"Sly, I can't hate you. You have been a pain in my ass for a long time. I-I," she said feeling strange, and blushing revealing what she was hiding from him. He leaned closer to her, his lips against hers; she leaned into him as well returning a passionate kiss they had been both waiting for. His velvety tongue passed between her lips and teeth and gently stroked hers. She moaned quietly into him, feeling her face heat up even more. She returned this too, letting her tongue touch his. He felt a bit off, from her not telling him how she felt. But e still enjoyed the kiss, mostly because it showed her how much he cared. The couple stood there in a trance, enjoying their first real kiss together that he could remember, for her it was of many. Sly stroked her hair, while she rubbed one of his ears gingerly. Their eyes showed only love, which was new to him. Sly had never been with anyone else, and Carmelita had suffered heartbreak from other men when younger. She was only twenty-seven nearly twenty-eight, and her Raccoon she was holding close to her was just three years younger than her. People if they new about their relationship would call it strange she had interest in a younger man, but she cared for him, had passion for the man she had chased all over the world. She then felt something new in her chest a more powerful heartbeat than her own. She started falling more for Sly as their hearts sank into a beat with each other, like they had so many times before.

"Carmelita?" he whispered, breaking out of their kiss momentarily.

"Yes, what's wrong?" she asked feeling nervous, did she do something wrong. "Did I move too fast…"

"No, your fine, I love your pace," he said calming the fox in his arm. "I just want to let you know that my memory is returning to me slowly, and I need your help soon to make sense of it all?" he added, pleading with his eyes.

"I will help you Sly. On one condition, you go back to your old ways, I'll make sure you rot in prison," she whispered back coming to a quick plan. If he couldn't remember what she did, then she would play it at his level till his memory returned to him.

"And leave this, never." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and broke out of their embrace. He turned her around so she faced the doors, and he returned to his corner acting casual. She was extremely annoyed at this, till the elevator opened, revealing them to the armory. She looked at Sly giving him a nod in thanks, and stepped out, while he followed. Sly didn't see much but a white-walled corridor, six guards and a big metal door. That was it, nothing impressive like he had seen before. Carmelita walked over to one of them, showed her badge, and a card. The guard ran it through a scanner. "Alright you can go in Ms. Fox, make it quick though." The wolf said, and then his gaze fell on the Raccoon. "He's with me, and has access to the armory," she said noticing the odd look he was giving sly, while handing him the access. He took it checked it through, which made his eyes widen, but he opened the armory, not asking any questions on the matter. The two made their way in to a very dark room.

Carmelita turned on a few light switches, and the room lit up, nearly blinding sly. His vision returned, and his jaw dropped nearly. Near half a mile in front of him were racks of weapons, uniforms, ammo crates, something a small army would faint from. There were new weapons old weapons, illegal confiscated ones. It was nearly too much for sly. "Well Ringtail, I think this will suit you," Carmelita said placing some stuff on the table. "What, sorry, this is just more weapons than I have ever seen," Sly said. He walked over to where Carmelita was, seeing the gear she picked for him. A pair of black combat boots, also a dark blue trench coat that went halfway down his thighs, also a bullet proof vest. Different then what he used to wear, and heavier. The weapon she had picked for him was a red shock pistol like she used. It would work but there was something missing. He looked about the racks looking for something else he could use. His eyes fell on assault rifles, grenade launchers, some kind of strange gloves, most of the futuristic gadgets that Bentley was into.

Finally he noticed a rack full of weapons that were somewhat out-of-place. Without saying anything he walked over to the rack, inspecting other weapons as well. "You're kidding, these look like my old cane," he said picking one of the replicas up at the rack. It was even lighter than the real one. Also stronger, it looked like it could do more than just grapple onto hooks and pick pocket, and the occasional scuffle he got in. He let his hand glide over the cool metal, admiring it. It looked exactly the same, but it was made of one material, also it was retractable. He found a small button that seemed for the most part out-of-the-way. With a sharp click it recoiled till all he was holding was a foot long bar with the hook. It was amazing, he loved it. He wish he had his own cane though, he couldn't remember where he last had it. "Why are these even here?" he whispered to himself.

"These were manufactured because of you Ringtail, and I thought they had the rest of them destroyed," Carmelita said coming over to him.

"Nice to know I have some admirers out there," he said getting up. "But I'll keep the shock pistol too, it will come in handy, just need the cane just in case."

"As long as you use it for law Cooper, you're on very thin ice around here, don't forget that," she said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, when have I ever let you down, my beautiful vixen?"

"When-you must have hit your head harder than I thought, maybe I should take you back to the hospital!"

"No, no, no. I'm not going back there. They wouldn't let me get up or walk most of the month," he said walking back over to the rest of his new gear while she followed.

"The master thief brought low by bed rest, maybe I should have injured you when we first met, and maybe you would have given up on the whole thieving business."

"Yeah, maybe, I should have listened to what my father said, and maybe I wouldn't have done the things I did, or for as long," Sly said wistfully, looking back on his past.

"You're making things up trust me. And there is someone who likes you here."

"Maybe, or does," he said looking at her with his best mischievous smile. "Ms. Fox it seems you are blushing, maybe I sho…"

A punch to the gut shut him up. It knocked the wind out of him. He doubled over, his breathing going ragged, but he was smiling like a fool. He found out he liked roughing it up with her. She leaned whispered into his ear, seductively.

"Later." After a minute or so he grabbed his new belongings and headed back to the elevator with her. This time their trip was quiet, and they stood apart from each other, letting their minds wonder.

_Getting this uniform doesn't mean I have the trust from the other officers, or even mean I'm one of them. I'll have to start working hard and vigilant with Carmelita. I can't get distracted though, by her or anything else. Ignoring her is going to be hard though, the way her hips move. Why haven't I noticed that? No! She can't be doing this to catch my attention, or maybe my lovely Inspector is trying to lure me to her. _He thought to himself, avoiding looking at her, knowing his eyes wouldn't leave her form.

The Fox sighed heavily, her annoyance about the elevator. Also the fact Barkley was going to tear a new eardrum after word got about the fight. In no lesser words he didn't tolerate disorderly conduct in the H.Q. This was a minor thought that occurred to her, she was thinking more about Sly and her. _He doesn't have anywhere to live, and I bet that bitch Helen will try to seduce him if he lives somewhere else. If she did I'll, I don't know what I'll do to her. I need to calm down, this is all over Sly, and I can trust him. He, he's the only one I can trust here, besides me. He wouldn't stab me in the back; I would kill him if he did. I can let him stay with me, but what if he doesn't want to? Couldn't blame him really; I'm not really the easiest person to get along with. And now that his memory is mostly gone, how am is this relationship going to work. He can't remember anything that happened. _ She thought to herself.

Finally the elevator opened and they stepped out, leaving the metal prison that always took forever. Sly made his way over to the men's restroom noticing it earlier, he needed to get changed into his new uniform and adorn his normal clothes that Carmelita had bought him. Carmelita waited for him, not in any hurry for the Raccoon or in anything particular. She was so concentrated on the floor by the time Sly walked back out she didn't notice him sit in the chair next to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder which made her look up at the unrecognizable officer.

"You like it, and are you alright Ms. Fox?" he asked.

She looked at him again, and realized it was her Ringtail; she smiled liking the new look "Yes, it is an improvement over that old getup you wore, I'm okay just worried about some things," she said.

"Glad you like this; I do to, but was just making sure I didn't look like an idiot. Anyways, we'll talk about what's bothering you later, if you want that is Ms. Fox?"

"Alright," she said off handily, and then she remembered something. "Oh, I forgot, these are yours," she said handing him a badge like hers which was around her neck, and also giving him an access card with his picture on it.

"So, I'm an Inspector of Interpol and I get to work with you, but I guess because I'm new you will be teaching me the ropes?" he asked placing the card in his empty wallet. With the badge he looked at it, thinking about how big of a step this was.

He felt a pair of warm hands laced in his. He looked at their owner, giving her a brave smile. She took that badge which was like hers a collar, and placed it around his neck the golden looking piece of metal with the symbol. It fit perfectly, not restricting any movement to his neck. He used his fore finger and thumb to rub it gently, letting it all sink in slowly. He was an orphan, a thief, then an Inspector. Not really your average life path, but he didn't mind. "Well, it's nearly past nineteen hundred I think it's time to go home," she said getting up to clock out, while he sat there. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. He got up and followed her, wanting nothing else to go somewhere for the night and relaxes Half an hour later Carmelita was behind the wheel of her car driving them to her apartment building. Which was twenty miles away from the station to far to walk to everyday. Sly had remained quiet in the passenger seat, trying to figure out where to stay for the night. But he couldn't figure out where to sleep except some random building's roof top. He looked at Carmelita, noticing how beautiful she looked in her uniform; a smile crept on his face remembering the kiss from earlier.

When they pulled up to the twenty story apartment building, Sly got out and opened the door for the vixen. She stepped out smiling; enjoying the fact Sly was a gentleman at heart. She headed up the stairs to the lobby of the building then noticed a lack of a Raccoon behind her. Sly was heading down the side-walk looking about, she looked at the entrance then at him wondering where he was heading off to. She ran over to him, catching up. It was cool tonight, the wind blew slightly while the moon gleamed out through the clouds and the stars twinkled faintly. In all it was a nice calm night in Paris.

"Sly where are you going?" she asked stopping him in his tracks. He turned around to face her, the moon's light made his fur look like a light silver. His chocolate eyes looking into her hazel ones.

"Well I need somewhere to crash, I can't go sleeping on roof tops now can I." he replied looking at her. His badge a faint glare.

"Well you don't have to anymore." She said.

"Then where do I live, I don't have anywhere to live or stay do I? I can't remember much?" he said sounding frustrated

"You could live with me, in my apartment," she said feeling nervous.

"Really, well, if it's okay with you my lovely vixen," he said giving her a little peck on the cheek.

She smiled and headed back to her apartment, beckoning him to tag along with one of her fingers. Sly jogged over to her, with a kick in his step. Excited about seeing the apartment they would be sharing together. A few minutes later the couple were at the door to the Ms. Fox's apartment. When they go to a door she opened it wide, motioning him to walk in. Sly stopped before he stepped through the thresh hold. But hesitated not feeling sure completely sure about this. Carmelita placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him it was okay.

He stepped through the door, and caught his breath. The place was huge. It looked like one of the best apartment rooms he had ever been in. There was a nice roomy kitchen with a clean stove. A nice kitchen table, a leather couch, and a medium-sized TV. He placed his coat on a hanger, while the rest of his gear went on a self that was obviously a weapons rack. He took off his boots, placed them by the door mat. Carmelita was in the process of getting her own boots off, but Sly with a mischievous smile stopped her. He united the laces and slowly slipped the boots off. He rubbed one of her feet gently, enjoying the soft fur and skin, she let out a sigh. It had been a long day for them. From the hospital, to the H.Q to the apartment.

They soon made their way over to the couch and sat down. She nuzzled her snout into his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her. She was soon curled up in his lap and her head resting on his chest her head tucked under his chin. "I think this will work just fine," she said dreamily. Sly didn't reply; but nuzzled her back making her blush, while it brought a new wave of feelings through her body she had never felt. Why couldn't their be more men like Sly, who just wanted to be with someone who they cared for.

Sly was only looking into her hazel eyes, seeing all the emotions that were most of the time hidden. He had never gotten time to talk to her much, alone or not being chased over rooftops. Now he had all the time he could give her, to understand her. Make it up to the vixen he cared deeply about, he only hoped he wouldn't ruin this chance with her. He tightened his hold on her, trying to express how happy he was. She must have gotten the message, because pressed herself against him. She was brooding over if she should say the three words he wanted to hear. She wanted to, but it just felt strange to tell him. She was scared, she didn't show her emotions to many people. With a quick inhale she finally said it.

"Sly, I love you."

His ears twitched from hearing the words he thought he would never hear from her. He had told her what he felt, but hearing it from her, meant a lot to him. He gave her a quick light kiss, his thanks to her.

Carmelita got off of him eventually leaving him there. He wondered where she was heading off to. She came back with a bundle of bedding, consisting of a comforter, a blanket, cover, and a pillow. He took it out of her hands, giving her a light kiss on the lips. She didn't kiss him back, but looked him over, hoping that maybe she could trust him in the same bed.

"I'm going to head off to bed Sly, I'll see you in the morning, okay," she said while he started working on the couch.

"Alright Carm," he replied. "Carm?" Shorter way how to say your name, and it sounds just as nice"

She thought about this. "Alright but on duty it's Inspector Fox," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, he had followed her. "Here it's Carm, or whatever you can think of to call me."

"As long as I'm Inspector Cooper to you on active duty," he said returning the hug. "Here, it's whatever you want to call me, Foxy."

She giggled to this last one. "You really are a hopeless romancer, goodnight. See you tomorrow and Sly?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked nearly chuckling at how fast she shot these words back.

"Sorry about the interrogation room, we just didn't know what you still knew, or if you were just lying to us."

"It's okay, I understand, and no hard feelings," she headed off to her bedroom, but he intercepted her again, trying his luck. He wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a long passionate kiss on the lips. She returned it; feeling the repressed emotions she had for him come forth again. This was her second real kiss with him, in one day no less. No tricks, no fire escapes, just standing there in each other's arms.

They pulled apart from each other after a few minutes had passed. Sly smiled and her heart nearly stopped. It was an actual happy smile, the first one she had seen on him. "Don't stay up thinking about me, Gorgeous."

"In your dreams, Ringtail!" she said heading into her room. He grabbed her tail and let it pass through his hands. It was soft in his hands, he wanted to go with her, but knew better. She flashed him a smile and closed the door. She hoped he would stop it and walk in to share the bed with her. It shut though Which meant it was time for him to head off as well.

Sly returned to the living room making his couch bed and then finally headed to bed for the night. One last thought came to him while he drifted off. _I will not mess this up with her. Also maybe in a few months she might want me to be with her, closer at night, maybe._ He finally fell unconscious, exhausted from the chaotic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six months later

Sly tossed and turned on his couch; more of his lost memories returning at a slow pace, but still stole sleep from the exhausted Raccoon. As a nightmare brew, getting worse and worse with every passing second. It had been so peaceful, he was on the balcony with Carm, his arms wrapped around her waist rubbing her stomach. It all began to fade though, everything darkening till he was eighteen again, in Russia back at Krack Karov. It was just him facing his families haunting nightmare. Clockwerk, a psychotic owl who had made it his job to hunt down every Cooper throughout time. Somehow he had made himself into a machine, making him even more persistent.

He felt the searing heat whip, lashing at his body from the active volcano, he was hovering a few hundred feet above it with Carmelita's jet pack, but this time there was no help, no one to save him. The metallic voice of his foe split the night air, over the roaring inferno below.

Sly had somehow managed by himself to penetrate some of the armor on the owl, but it was all for naught. He needed help he needed Carmelita to save his sorry hide or he was going to lose. When Clockwerk plummeted into the lava, he thought it was over, but he was wrong, the thing came back out unscathed.

_"I don't get it. You're so familiar with my family, you must have known my father had a son. If you hated the Cooper's so much, why did you let me live when you stole the Thievius Racconus?" Sly asked the machine flying only fifty yards away from him._

_"Because I wanted to the show the world without your precious book. The Cooper line was nothing," he replied smugly._

_"Ah, well, there's where you're wrong. The Thievius Racconus doesn't make great thieves. It takes a great thieves to make the Thievius Racconus!_

_"You are arrogant like the rest of your line, it takes a thief to make the book so that it can insure that others will follow in its footsteps. If I hadn't of let it pass on from generation from generation then you wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be here. My hate for the Coopers is what keeps me functioning. You will die as easily as the others," Clockwerk said shaking his head with fake pity._

_"If it weren't for a great thief…"_

_"ENOUGH." the owl bellowed his mechanical voice sounding out everything else out. "Sylvester Cooper! It ends here. I'll finish you, like I finished your Father. Then the Cooper line will erased and the only master thief will be Clockwerk!" He screeched, it sounded like metal being scraped metal sharply. Instead of flying in the other direction his eyes began to glow, those transfixing red eyes. Was it Sly or was his vision starting to see swirls that were begging him to look deeper into the owls eyes. He hovered there, frozen giving his foe the advantage he needed. With a blast from his back cannon he sent the wave of energy into the Raccoons chest sending him down to the liquid maw. _

_The jet pack went out of control as he was brought back to reality from the blaring pain. He crashed landed on a platform. His breathing was hoarse, and all he could smell was the burnt fur with sulfur from the lava below him. He glimpsed a look, it was not only burnt fur but where the skin should have been was a two-inch hole sizzling still. The skin was blackened, and blood squeezing through the cracks. It was over, Clockwerk had won, he had finally managed to kill off his entire line. He had no children to continue the work, no one._

_He was dying he knew that, his life was flashing before his eyes, every memory sticking out. Then his most precious ones came, the time he spent with Inspector Fox. She had left to wait for him at the van with the others, like he asked. he couldn't bear to see her get hurt. Now he could never tell her, that he loved her. His vision started blurring, everything started becoming white as his eyes let in more light. He could feel in his chest the muscle slowing down, till it faintly pumped every minute or so, then it stopped. With a last gasp of air, he went limp. _

Sly sat up gasping for air clutching his chest, right where his heart was. He panted, feeling overheated, his entire body trembling from what the mind had put it through. It was a dream, he was alive, and home. It was okay, he was fine and on Carmelita's couch, everything was fine. He lay back down, still panting for air clutching his chest still reassuring himself that it was pumping his blood throughout the body. This was the fifth time this week he had this horror filled vision, or whatever you wanted to call it. It seemed so real to him that he felt like he had actually died. What was worse was the thought that he was so close to never seeing Carm again. The only women he loved, who loved him back.

A shiver went up his spine as the cold hit him. He pulled the covers closer around his mostly nude form. All he wore was a pair of black boxer shorts. It was early in the winter, but the cold nights still made it hard to sleep when not cuddled up to someone else. Over the last six months since he left the hospital, Sly had gained most of his memory back all that was unclear was what happened the year before. His memory went as far as the last mission in Holland when the gang had discovered who the Black Barron was no other than Penelope. He had discovered that Ms. Fox and him had a secret relationship off duty. From what he knew he had only shared a bed with Carmelita on occasions, a lot actually. But they mostly stayed to their side of the bed, but once in a while they would snuggle up to make the other know that they had someone to rely on, to be with.

The Raccoon needed that now, he yearned to be close to his vixen. He needed, he desired the closeness they had shared in the past, so he wouldn't feel so alone. He just wanted to get his mind of his quelling nightmares, to be able to relax, to hold his love close to him. To smell her essence feel her soft fur against his coarse, her warmth, everything that she is, he wanted close to him. Another shiver ran down his spine, with nothing else for it he decided that he needed her more than anything in his life. He folded the bedding on the couch and placed it on the floor near the left arm.

Then the Raccoon quietly sneaked to the master bedroom, knowing there were a few squeaky floor boards on the way. He found the door opened ajar, stepping in and closing it ever so quiet, he made his way over to the bed. Sly crept under the covers carefully so as not to wake the occupant. The Fox that was tormenting him in more ways than one, by just laying there peacefully; her back may have been turned but he leaned over her seeing she had a small smile on her lips, and was relaxed. She looked to him more beautiful than an angle would. He hair was let down, going down to the small of her back, he wanted so badly to stroke it, just wanting to feel it. Letting his temptation get the better of him he ran his hand through her main of blue hair; sighing happily her smile twitched to a content one. He smiled back, enjoying the close proximity that he had established.

Carmelita turned on her side, facing him; letting out a content sigh while bringing the covers closer to her, which made him chuckle under his breath. Letting his body take, his arms wrapped around her lithe frame. He already knew this but she was lighter than him which surprised him at first but she still could knock him senseless. She wasn't skin and bones, her body was firm in all the right places, soft and balanced, nothing to soft or chubby, or to toned just perfect. She did this all naturally, he form had always been like this. He held her in his arms pressing their bodies together. She must have sensed that someone he was there because her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him even close to her.

A soothing beat in his chest from her heart, soothed his mind, while calming his own heart to a slower pace as to match hers. It pounded gently in his chest, with a slow tempo. She was full of life, full of love as he had seen in her eyes. Just like him, looking for someone who wants to be a lover, to make you happy. He felt calm and relaxed which she only could do. In presence or just talking to him, he would relax around her. His hands glided down her back and through her blue hair again. His reward was her snuggling into him, placing her head on his athletic chest sighing again. He gave a long comforting kiss to her forehead, and then fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion. It had been a long week for him. His thoughts going to more relaxed topics.

* * *

Hours later Carmelita woke up noticing that Sly was holding her in his arms while slowly stroking her. She immediately tensed up, feeling insecure about herself. She hadn't shared a bed with a man for a while. Her hackles rose revealing white fangs, anger coursing through her. A low growl started building in her throat quietly building up, about to chew him out. Her claws were on his chest which she dug in, making him moan in his sleep. On the very edge of a tongue lashing while she would physically do that to, she suddenly stopped herself though. She was more caught off guard, but enjoyed the intimacy that they were sharing.

_Finally he gets the stomach to get used to this again. _She thought to herself.

She then noticed that close didn't even describe what was going on. They were basically clenching onto each other, not wanting the other to leave. Her own arms were wrapped around the younger man's neck; Sly wasn't that much younger then she was, only by three years, but still he was a charming and her mate. After a while of just lying there thinking about this, while looking at Sly's relaxed expression. She slowly placed her head on his chest. The bushy gray fur and his toned muscles from years of acrobatic worked was comfortable, more than the pillow she had used. _Guess I could get used to this._ She thought to herself getting naughty thoughts.

Sly tightened his hold on her, but he remained asleep. He was very weary from the week's events. She was worried the Raccoon was pushing himself to hard, but she couldn't convince him. He had always been one to overwork or until he felt a job was done right.

Every night after she went to bed he would leave for a couple of hours do patrols and come back. Some nights he would come back early between eleven and twelve if nothing happened. If he caught some criminals he got home between one and three in the morning. He had started doing this since last month when the rumors at work mentioned he was just undercover criminal. He was also showing to Chief Barkley that he had changed. The badger knew this, trusting the Raccoon a hundred percent now. But Sly being Sly was determined to show that he was dead serious about his new role. She was really concerned at times, he was acting very defensive over things. She had mentioned his hair was a mess Monday and he nearly flipped out, he was cursing at himself, it was just strange. It was now Wednesday, and still Sly was going out on night patrols.

The only thing that troubled her more about his strange attitude was an old look in his eyes. She was the only one who noticed it up but it was normally in them when he was doing something he shouldn't be. This was no reason to get concerned, but still she felt like he was hiding something or doing something behind her back which she wouldn't approve of.

Carmelita was brought out of her brooding; noticing they were late for work. They were post to be in by seven it was now nine, two hours late. She looked over at the phone, noticing that it was flashing. Carmelita picked up the phone noticing that there were two unheard messages. She somehow managed to do this without waking Sly, and staying in his embrace. The first was from Barkley telling them they had the rest of the week off and the weekend. Due to Sly's taking his home to work the Chief was impressed and wanted to give the two a break. The Badger also said that he was proud of Sly for actually giving a shit about his job.

_This was obviously meant for me, well of course it was! No one knows where Sly lives or stays after work. They have no clue that Sly is living with me. All their allowed to know is that we are in a relationship but that's as far it goes. And Helen wouldn't get off my case about it, it has been ix months but she still has to bring this up. _She thought to herself.

The second message caught her by surprise. It was from her parents. She berated herself for forgetting. They were coming over today to come see her. She had seen them before the mission on Kaine Island letting them know she would be alright. She wanted to get out of bed and start cleaning, and then realized that their apartment was already clean. Sly may have been a criminal for most of his life, but he kept things clean and orderly. Another fact was making her nervous as well. She had told her parents she had found someone and he was living with her. What she hadn't told them was. It was Sly Cooper.

_Well it's not like it is going to get any worse. Just going into work is annoying enough. The men keep failing at flirting with me, even after I sent two of them to the hospital to get stitches. Dad can just accept the fact I'm with Sly. I'm happy with Ringtail. He always flirted with me, and treated me with respect. Always complimenting me on my look; never taking his eyes from me. He was just marveling me, not trying to imagine me in bed with him. Never once did he ever say anything nasty or started calling me some stupid sexual comment. _Carmelita thought to herself.

Sly woke up, letting out a sigh, and stretching his legs. He nuzzled Carmelita's neck, giving her a love bite on the collarbone. She snuggled into him, while rubbing his chest with a free hand. She let her thoughts about her parents' slip away not wanting to think about it for the moment. Sly wasn't going to leave her or make things hard with him meeting her parents.

"Bonjour mon beau renard," Sky whispered in her ear, his arrogant smile forming

This sent a shiver down her spine from the words. "Buenos dias mi amor," she said biting into his neck affectionately which made him groan. "I see my thief has sneaked into my bed?" she added, with her sarcastic attitude.

A few minutes passed by while they thought about what to say next, then Sly thought about her last comment, which was now bothering him. He didn't mind the other Inspectors and Detectives calling him that, but from her, it just didn't feel right. She was having the same thoughts. He felt angry about this, just pent-up anger from the last couple months of getting it. He was overreacting, he had been lately and it just popped out.

"I'm not a thief anymore," he said hollowly. "Just stop calling me that?"

"You're still a thief in the eyes of the law Cooper, you still have to prove yourself." she said harsher then she meant it to, not liking his tone.

_ Why am I saying this, he doesn't need to hear this. Sly's been proving himself since he first joined Interpol. _She thought to herself, but it was too late.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked feeling hurt but his voice gave off more anger than ache.

"Because, I have seen lately that you are starting to act strange. You have that old look in your eyes, that little twinkle in them when you were up to no good. You keep thinking about going back to your gang to relive the old days. You never once thought about me. Just because you decided to quit thieving, you think that it will all be okay. You're making this up as you go along!" the vixen said, her ears lowering, her otherwise normal calm tone with him becoming more angered. A tear could be seen making its way down her cheek.

"Carm…" he said feeling worse. Why couldn't she just believe he had changed?

"Inspector Fox till you get your priorities right Cooper," she snapped making him look away from her.

"What have I done to upset you?"

"What haven't you done?"

"What do you mean?" he scoffed. "I have only shown you love and companionship since I joined Interpol. I-Everything we did before, none of that was fake, all those dates we went on were real, what I said was the truth. I didn't even think a second about it. I joined up because it felt right, and I would be with you."

"That's it, that's why you joined not to repay all those people you hurt, or just to seek glory. Or was it just so you could get some of the best dibs from Interpol's records?"

He let her words replay in his head a few times before he answered to what he thought would end the fight. "You remember in Australia after I got the Mask of Dark Earth off of you?"

"Yeah, so what off it, nothing happened while we were out there," she said lying through her teeth, she knew what happened.

"I meant every word. I don't want to keep running away from you anymore. I only did what I did because I was trying my best to carry out my inheritance, to show my father that I would do my best to stop the Coopers line from ending. I Thought about….about us, after we defeated Clockwerk, and after our kiss in Russia."

"Where you hand cuffed me to a rail in a volcano. Someone finally found me after twelve hours of screaming and banging at the rail with a pipe," she snapped again.

"That was the worst decision I made, I felt awful about leaving you there. Now I look back at it, the kiss. That's when I realized I loved you that my heart only belonged to you. "

"Then why didn't you just stop there, before everything else you did?"

"I don't know, I guess I felt scared about the life change, after my parents left, I was the only one left in the Cooper clan. I don't know if you know, but all that is left of my family is me, and maybe my brother. "He choked up for a moment before he continued feeling worse. "Clockwork…. He took everything I held dear in my life away from me. If I just stopped I would be dishonoring my ancestors and everything the Coopers stood for. I also couldn't bear to leave the guys behind, they were like family, and I couldn't just abandon them after everything we had been through," tears were now making their way down his unmasked eyes. They landed on his chest, darkening the fur.

"What changed your mind, just being able to sleep with me, or maybe…."

_Shit, I shouldn't have said that. _She recoiled from her result.

"Do you think I think so little of you, are you trying to say you don't love me, after everything I've done and said to you, does it mean so little," he snapped. Sly completely pushed away from her, sitting up in bed, his normally calm eyes filled with anger and hurt.

_Why did I just say that to him? He's hurt and I just made it worse. All he's ever done was being there for me, now here I am, him needing me. All I can do is make him feel like crap. _Carmelita berated herself.

"Sly…I…I didn't mean that, okay. I have never really listened to my emotions, I thought-I keep thinking, I'm just very confused ."

"Do you think I'm lying to you about my feelings for you," he asked sourly. "That you mean so little to me, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here?

"I just don't want to see you behind bars; I always let you go, because I hated the idea of seeing you in prison," she said solemnly. "You always cheered up my day by being a gentlemen, the other male officers always thought of me as an in bed girl."

"Of course I cared for you," he said his temper receding realizing that he had snapped at the only person who cared about him in this way. "I have always loved you, and I always will. Nothing's going to change that. I knew what you were going through, and I wanted to help you.

"You don't mean that, do you?" she said feeling ashamed.

"I do mean it, and I can't stay angry at you, I mean it. I should be the one who was sorry. I overreacted, I'm just sick about everyone talking behind my back lately. Also I wasn't clear enough on my emotions toward you all those years ago. You are the most beautiful women I have met. Can you ever forgive me, my Carmelita?" he looked back into her eyes, letting his emotions pour from them. He let his hand glide down the inside of her thigh under the covers while he moved back over to her.

"I forgive you Sly. I'm sorry for what I said, you have been nothing else but kind to me. Or are you trying to distract me?" she asked blushing. It was fixed so she let it stay where it belonged in the past.

"Maybe, but I mean it, you're the most beautiful woman I've seen Carmelita, you are worth more to me then all the money in the world" sly said repeating what his father said to his mother without knowing it.

"You really know what to say to a girl don't you?"

"No, only you, who I love madly," his arms holding her again, gently caressing her thigh, while the other was around her waist.

Carmelita's tail swished back and forth under the covers elated that he was still being his charming self. _How did this happen, a ex-thief and a cop coming together, I don't care, I love him and that's all that matters. _She thought to herself.

Sly stopped his caressing, and interlaced their hands and gave her another kiss, then wrapped his tail around hers which made her smile. He loved holding her in his arms; he had just expressed his undying love for her and only wanted her. He looked at her attractive body, what wasn't covered by the blanket. One of her legs was showing, which he looked up and down taking in the sight. Then her exposed neck and arms. Carmelita's orange fur, mixed in with a brown and reddish hue, looked exceptionally alluring today. She noticed him scrutinizing her, while she was getting ideas herself. The vixen placed a hand on his chest, letting her finger gently outline his toned chest. She wanted to make it up to him for their row, but also wanted Sly.

"Inspector Fox, are you flirting with your partner, Inspector Cooper?" Sly asked in his n his interrogative tone which sounded harsh, which reminded him their job. "Wait, don't we have work today?"

"No, we have the rest of the week, and weekend off. Also if I am, what are you going to do about it?"Carmelita said rolling onto her back.

"Well I think I have some say in it," he said using his real voice, which made her smile.

"Well I wouldn't say that Ringtail," she said seductively.

"Well what if I do this," he positioned himself on top of her, kissing her on the neck. She groaned to this, wanting more.

"Your being so suggestive today Mr. Cooper."

"I don't know I think more a persuasive."

"I think you should go, I'll give you a ten second head start then I'm kicking your ass." Carmelita whispered giving Sly a very passionate kiss, which he fell into. If he was thinking he would have taken her advice seriously. She counted in her head, then reached ten, and handcuffed his hand to hers. He heard the click and the saw the key disappear between her breasts.

_ Where did she get those, never mind, just go with it. _Sly thought.

He grinned at her mischievously, which she returned with a warm smile. Her purple night-gown was made of a soft silk but it hugged her form nicely, revealing only to him what she looked like without all her police gear on. This didn't leave much for the imagination to piece together. He kissed her again and brought the key back out, with his free hand, which made her pout for killing the fun. He chuckled at this look she was giving him.

Instead of un-cuffing them he placed the key on his cabinet leaving them chained together. She let her arms roam his back, feeling the hard muscles. He slowly undressed her of the restricting cloth. For every bit of fur revealed he kisses, or nipped letting the pleasure wash over her. She had never been touched by a man. She had dated when younger but she had soon figured out all they wanted was her body. But Sly, he was pleasuring her, making her feel wanted, giving her pleasure that her body had been urging for some time. Her body was shaking with excitement. She was soon out of the gown, and he noticed that underneath his love was wearing nothing to cover herself up. He smiled at her, looking at her now fully uncovered form. She started feeling nervous about this, she had never been so revealing. She looked away from him, feeling embarrassed. He caressed one of her breasts gently. Squeezing the tit gently, while massaging the rest of her breast, she moaned gently, enjoying these new sensations, but refused to meet eye contact with him.

He stopped using his thump and index finger to cup her chin, turning her head to look at him in his chocolate-colored eyes."Hey, don't be ashamed, you are very beautiful, and I am the luckiest guy in the world to be yours," he said cupping her chin forcing her to look at him. He gently caressed her cheek calming his love. While his other hand had moved to her other breast giving it the same attention as the other one.

"I, I've never been with a man before Sly," she blurted out lying her heart out. She had and he didn't even remember, that was why she blurted it out to see if it triggered something.

"I have never been with another woman," he replied stroking her cheek. "I'll only do this if you are comfortable."

"Wait, you remember?" she asked him, staring at him in disbelief. "How long have you known.

"Krack Karov and after, can't remember everything that happened between us, but that night sure was romantic, and i have been getting my memory back gradually," he said.

She kissed him on the lips and she let his velvety tongue into her mouth. She was relieved that the could remember that far back now and some of their relationship. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, but neither was getting a footing. She let her hand travel down to his sweatpants then removed them. Her body flushed with warmth when she felt his erection; she was getting aroused and wet down in her sensitive area. Her instincts were taking over, and she wanted him inside of her. Yearning for him to finally be with her like this, to make her his. He stopped and looked her in the eye, love and lust in them. "Are you ready my lovely Carmelita he whispered into her pierced ear sending a shiver through her body. "Make me scream your name, Ringtail," she said pulling him in closer with her hands gliding across his back. He smiled and with that he pulled the covers over them, and made love to his vixen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Approval_

Carmelita rested her head on Sly's chest gasping for air, while he wrapped his arms around her, tightening his embrace. He nipped at her shoulder affectionately, leaving a thin trail of blood when he withdrew. The two Inspectors lay in a close intimate closeness they had only shared only once. It had been a long time since then, and it was worth the wait.

"Was…that…you're…first time since…, Cooper?" Carmelita asked still out of breath, while stroking his chest with her index finger.

He nodded giving her a light kiss on the lips, his heart still pumping at a fast tempo from their mating. "You're still the first, my love," he said under his breath.

"Why am I though, I thought you would have met other, attractive women around the world."

"True, but if I remember correctly you were normally on my heels most of the time. Also why would I want anyone else besides you."

"Always the gentlemen aren't you?"

He chuckled nuzzling into shoulder playfully. "Would you like me if I wasn't."

"You're a pain in the ass, but I love you Sylvester."

Sly smiled broadened, kissing her on the lips again. "I love you too Carmelita."

The two fell into a short nap, holding each other tightly, enjoying the day off they were having. What would have made it better would have been if they hadn't been abruptly woken up by someone knocking on the front door. Carmelita nearly jumped out of bed, making Sly jump fear in his eyes. He growled angrily his ears pressed back looking fairly annoyed about this. Carmelita pressed a hand on his chest which made him snap back to his calm demeanor. "It's just my parents Sly, I forgot the time. They were coming over today, sorry," she said feeling nervous. He nodded giving her a light kiss on the neck. "Everything's going to be alright, nothing they say or do will make me stop loving you."

Another knock at the door, made Carmelita try to get of bed couldn't. She noticed the handcuffs, annoyed. She growled a bit at this as another knock form the door came. "Just a minute," she yelled loudly. Sly quickly found the key and unlocked her cuff. She pulled her nightdress on, but couldn't find any panties or anything else to cover her up. Sly fortunately handed her a pair of pajamas. She slipped into them, gave him a peck on the cheek and ran over to the door. Leaving Sly to find some clothes half decent to wear; he quickly bolted into action trying to find something to wear.

Carmelita brushed her hair with her hand, trying to look at least awake. She passed a reflection noticing her orange fur was all ruffled up. She shook her head regretting what was going to happen. Also the dried blood on her fur she could hopefully explain. She took a deep breath of air then opened the door, and was hugged by her mother.

"Carme, it's so good to see you again, did you get my phone call?" the older fox asked looking at the state her daughter was in.

"Si Mamá , I got the call," she said giving the truth for the most part. She let them into the apartment, smiling, hiding her true feelings. "I just woke up, late night at the office." she said giving the truth for the most part. She let them into the apartment, smiling, hiding her nerves.

"Carme, you're a mess have you seen the state of your fur is in lately?" Mrs. Fox said brushing her daughters blue hair. "Is this… blood what happened?"She asked/

"As I said it was a long night," she said leading them further into the apartment.

"So! Nothing to say to your old man huh," Mr. Fox huffed jokingly.

"How are you Papá?" she asked hugging her father tightly, making him smile, she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He noticed the blood his wife had noticed, but saw that they came from small, shallow bite marks. _Well, I don't have to be an expert but I know where those came from._ He thought to himself mentally chuckling.

"Pretty well Carme, but I'm hurting, and old age isn't helping either."

Carmelita looked at the couch noticing all the blankets were gone, and folded neatly next to it. She silently thanked God, for giving Sly manners and a good head. It would really have looked out of place if he had just left the blankets everywhere.

The Foxes made their way into the kitchen. Carmelita's parents were impressed about how good their daughter was coping by herself. They had brought her up right, the kitchen was clean, and the chairs pulled into the table. The books neatly stacked on the book selves. Everything was well dusted, the only thing out-of-place where the files, and documents on the table which were sprawled all over it. The files were on leads from gangs, or just background info on earlier heists or killings. Her father noticed this and the neatly piled blankets near the couch. Being a retired Chief Investigator he had developed a keen skill of perspective.

Mr. Fox cocked a curious eyebrow, which she knew from years of getting it _"Explain?" _"Who else is living here might I ask?" it was an order not a question.

"My boyfriend, he normally sleeps on the couch. He's just getting dressed and making our bed," she said, then mentally slapped himself. _Well there goes that, just saying right in front of them that we sleep together. _She thought.

"I'm guessing he sleeps in most days?" he asked looking about the apartment, but his gaze kept returning to her, he was getting interested in who his daughter had seduced. She normally said bad things about the guys at work. And the other guys she had previously dated were either in jail or had gotten something broken.

"No, he's normally up earlier, and ready, but for the last couple of months he's been doing his own night-time operations. He leaves sometime between twenty-two, or twenty-three hundred. I can hear him sometimes when he gets home, which is always late, either two or three in the morning," she explained looking a bit glum on the matter.

"So, what have you been doing since we last saw you honey?" Mrs. Fox asked trying to change the subject. She knew what it was like being with a law enforcer, Fidel Fox had always gotten home late.

"Not much really. I have been all over the place to, I have been chasing down a lot of criminals of late. None of them got away except well the Cooper Gang as always. I never can catch them, they always manage to get away. They haven't done anything in six months which is good."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, I could never catch Connor Cooper when I was on his case. I was surprised that you captured his son for so long after he defeated Clockwerk again. But hang in there you'll get him eventually, law always catches up to criminals," Mr. Fox said.

A crash in her bedroom distracted them, followed by some cursing. Mrs. Fox let out a quick giggle hearing this, and Carmelita smiled keeping her amusement inside. Her father was looking amused at this, trying to suppress a chuckle. Well whoever it was seemed to be making his daughter happy, but he still wanted to see the man to know what kind of person he was. Looks could be deceiving and things could be different behind doors so to say.

"How long have you been dating this man for?" Mr. Fox asked interested.

"I've been with him for six months, but we've known each other for years. And he's the first guy I've let stay with me. He's also the first guy I've dated since I left home," she said her tense muscles lessening. This was part of the truth. Sly had been dating her for at least six years, ever since they defeated Clockwerk in Russia. He had come to apartment after their first kiss and apologized about the entire chaining her to a rail. That was also the first and last time they mated and a few other times throughout the years, but they hadn't done anything since ex-morning.

Mr. Fox meanwhile walked over to the weapons rack he had seen earlier, looking over the assorted gear he found. Sly and Carmelita had moved it closer to their bedroom after the first few months together and they agreed that they would start stashing their equipment in their bedroom. Fidel noticed a dark blue trench jacket, with an Inspector Collar near it like his daughters. The gold metal disk shun lightly, bringing back the old days of his time on the streets. He looked at it anxious to meet this man. He looked at his daughter s gear then the unknown mans. They both wore black combat style boots, both had shock pistols, and then he noticed a cane in its holder, and folded into itself to maximize mover ability, and transporting. He examined it closely, remembering that Interpol had made some copies of Sly Coopers weapons, and tool. It was nearly the same, but instead of oak and a bronze alloy, it was one whole material, which had been darkened so it wouldn't catch a gleam of stray light.

"So what happened to Sly Cooper, did you finally catch him, or did he elude you like his father did with me?" Richard said bitterly, remembering helping the kid, then getting thanked by him becoming the world's most uncatchable thief.

Before his daughter could answer the same raccoon walked out of the bedroom with a pair of his black pants which he kept for special occasions, also a punk rock t-shit. His head hair was shaggy and some strands ran into his eyes. it was damp in places because it was a mess when he looked in the mirror. This was his average casual appearance, which she liked; he normally tried looking so tidy and polite for her. He walked up behind Carmelita silently, and then placed his arms around her stomach. She leaned into him relaxing completely, it was good to know she wasn't alone anymore. But also scared about what her father would do. He nuzzled her neck affectionately and took a deep breath, he was feeling nervous. He whispered some thing in her ear and she couldn't agree anymore.

"I can see what you mean by high tensions."

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Fox, Carmelita's parents, it's good to see you. Did you guys have a safe trip getting here?" he asked casually, messing up._ Stupid, absolutely stupid_. He scolded himself.

"Yes we did thank you," Mrs. Fox said, looking at the young man holding her daughter. I take it you're Carme's boyfriend?" she added.

"I am the one who has captured this dame's coeur," he said making Carmelita blushed, it was embarrassing in front of her parents, she felt like a kid again.

Fidel walked back over seeing this young man holding his daughter in his arms. He smiled offering his hand. Sly took it and shook his hand. "Fidel Fox, it's nice to meet a fellow-man of the law, and what is your name?"

"Sylvester Cooper," it would of been so much better to make up a name. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Fox," he said with a nervous smile, knowing this wasn't going to be fun.

Mr. Fox froze, his smile had disappeared into a hollow look. He looked at the Raccoon identifying it was none other than the Sly Cooper, the thief that had been shown on the news and papers for the last few years. It was the same Cooper he had comforted all those years ago, the one who had repayed him by following his ancestors footsteps. Mr. Fox's facial pattern changed to straight down anger.

Mrs. Fox had gone silent a sour look over shadowing her once cheerful manor. Her daughter was dating a criminal, and sharing a bed with him. All those years raising Carmelita now seemed to have vanished, had their daughter learned nothing from them. She wasn't going to chew the couple out, but she was plotting her own ways of how to convince Carmelita that she had made a mistake with being with Sly. But for now she would watch and see what her husband did.

Cooper let go of his vixen but was still at her side, holding her hand firmly. He repressed a groan as he felt her nails dig into his palm. This didn't seem possible, Carmelita afraid, he had never heard of such a thing. They felt the tension change in the apartment, they knew what was coming but still they clenched each other's hand like a life line. If one were to drop in on them they would hear nothing at this point, a needle clattering on the wood tiled floors would of reverberated like a thunder bolt in the clear night air. Then the silence broke like the damn in India all those years ago, all of the emotions Mr. Fox was feeling barraging down the hill.

"What the Fuck is going on here, you tell me right now Carmelita Montoya Fox!" he yelled at the couple.

"Sir, can we please talk in a more civilized manner?" Sly said jumping to his loves rescue.

"You stay out of this you bastardo, you have no right to talk to me or even be with my daughter."

"I am not staying out of this you don't treat your daughter like that, I can understand your pissed off, but leave her out of this!" Sly retorted fury seething into him. No one talked to Carm like that.

"Stay out of this Cooper this is between me and my daughter, it's none of your business."

"You have no right to talk to my raccoon like that, Papá, I can be with anyone I want, and you have no say in it," Carmelita yelled.

"I will not have my daughter dating or having children with a low down piece of shit like Cooper." Mr. Fox said, his teeth grinding trying to hold back some of his anger. "He is just a deceptive ass who uses people for his own good," he said pointing an accusing finger at Sly.

"Leave him alone, he has been nothing but a gentlemen and friend when I needed someone."

"Your boyfriend is just tricking you like everyone else has before because you were to blind to see they were using you. He will do what every other man has…."

"Don't you dare start accusing me for being a world-class dick like everyone else, I will not hurt your daughter, how dare you go even so far." Sly interrupted poking Mr. Fox in the chest with a finger. "How dare you call your daughter stupid, she is the smartest women I have ever met…."

"Get out of my face Cooper before I run you into the station," Mr. Fox yelled shoving Sly, making him stumble back.

The Raccoon chuckled, a disgusted look on his face. "Can't run me in, I work with the law!"

Mr. Fox snapped his head to look at Carmelita, he was so ticked that words couldn't describe how much he wanted to strange the younger male. "You are a disappointment to this family, you have done nothing but mess up," Mr. Fox was yelling at the top of his lungs; everything he said was not true but he just wanted to get the message across. You always let Cooper escape, you always messed something up in your life. I raised you better than this, you're not my daughter," he finished, panting for some air.

Carmelita, looked down at the floor, at her feet hiding the tears welling up. Her father was right, she was nothing but a failure. She had always been a disappointment to their family, "Your right, but I hope your happy, because I'm not. All I wanted was to settle down but you won't even let me have that," she was choking on sobs, tears running down her cheeks. Mr. Fox had hit her harder then she could of suspected. "I have always been a disappointment in your eyes because of my mistakes. I always tried…tried harder than my brothers….to do something right…..and you just hated me for it." she stormed off back to her bedroom, crying to herself, while Sly followed her. He was trying to comfort her, he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. This quickly resulted in a quick painful slap to the face. He looked at her stunned, before he could gain awareness she had walked into the bedroom and giving it a loud slam. Sending a few cracks around the frame.

He stood there stunned, his mind still processing the emotions that were cramped inside of him. Anger got out first and he punched the wall with his left hand once then twice getting the built up anger out of him. With another punch a resounding crack filled the air as one of his knuckles got dislocated. The adrenaline rush suppressed the pain he would feel later on that day. The wall now had a reasonable indention in it, as with his hand he would deal with it later. Mr. Fox had taken it too far, he hurt Carm, now he wanted his supposed to be extended family out of the house before they could cause anymore harm. Sly walked back out into the living room, calming himself down. He wasn't one to try and act rude to others unless he was forced to.

"I'm going to ask you to leave now, you've caused enough problems here today," he said with a deadly calm voice.

"Not until I get something through to you first!" Mr. Fox barked.

"What? What else could you say. You have just possibly ruined my chances of happiness and Carmelita's."

"You want to know, well I'm going to tell you. I will not approve of you two being together, or even if you decide to get married." Mr. Fox growled, his hackles raised. "I don't want my daughter to have anything to do with you or what's left of your family."

"So you don't want your daughter to be happy, to be able to live a good life like you always hoped for her. You make me sick to my stomach you really do. I am the only man who has treated your daughter like a man should, I am the only one who has been with her when times are ruff." The young raccoon was on the edge of his will power with the old man, he was sick of this.

"What do you mean you were always there when she was going through the hard times, you have only been with her for six months since your so called amnesia?" Mrs. Fox said, she had remained unnaturally quiet throughout the entire conversation. "We were always there with her when times were bad for her, mostly because of you. You have done nothing but cause her anguish and sorrow for the past six years."

"I have been with her since I defeated Clockwerk when I was nineteen and she was twenty-two. We secretly had a relationship behind everyone's back. I have been at her side through all the bad times for six years. Whenever she needed me I was there, I don't care what you think. I love her and that's something you're not going to change. All your daughter wanted was her parents approval so we could move on with our lives and settle down," he stopped on his rant sighing tiredly. He murmured this more to himself but the two older adults heard this. "But it seems like my vixen just can't get what she needs, always slaving over what her job wants."

His words hit the parents like hammer blows. Reigniting their anger to newer heights. The absurdity of being told off by a younger man in his mid twenties, was just not going to be tolerated. They weren't the ones causing their daughters anguish, he was the sole reason. He needed to leave their daughter so she could find someone better. Sly didn't deserve their daughter's hand or any happiness in this world from what he's done.

"Mr. Cooper, I want you to know that my daughter will never love you. She doesn't know what love is, so you are just taking advantage of her. I am warning you that if you break my daughter's heart I will rip out your heart and crush it in my hands. Do you understand me?" Mrs. Fox said trying to scare the young Raccoon.

"I think it is best that you go, or I'll charge you for trespassing, because your no longer welcome in our home," Sly said having enough now. He walked and opened the front door beckoning with a hand motion showing them to the door so to say.

"Fine we'll have it your way, but don't think what you said has changed my mind about you. Dear come on let's get our things and go I have that meeting in Belgium to get to." Mr. Fox said. She nodded and left for the door. Mr. Fox was about to join her when his ears picked up, he heard someone crying, it sounded muffled like it was in a pillow. Sly heard it as well and a tear was making its way down his own cheek now. He hated hearing his vixen upset, she didn't deserve those tears. She only deserved to be happy.

"Mr. Cooper, would you allow me to see my daughter before I go?" Mr. fox asked nervously.

"Make it quick," Sly growled.

Mr. Fox walked into the master bedroom of the apartment, noticing there was light spilling through the windows, giving it a live positive atmosphere but it was not so. On the bed her arms hugging her knees to her chest was his daughter crying softly. He hadn't meant what he said but he still hated Sly. Acting cautious he sat down at the edge closest to Carmelita. He placed a reassuring hand on her right shoulder, but she shrugged it off, avoiding her father's eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry about what I said to you. You're my special niña, you always have been. And you have never been a disappointment, you especially have made me really proud of being your Papá. I love you my little Carme." he sat down next to her on the edge of the bed embracing her. She pressed into him her head under his chin and he stroked her blue hair slowly like he had when she was a cub to calm her down. He really had messed up, his anger had gotten the better of him. "Right now though I do not approve of you being with Sly due to all the bad things he has done," he said.

"You would like him if you got to know him Papá. He was a criminal," she choked out. "But he a was still a good man though, please if there's a next time get to know him."

"We'll be coming around Christmas to spend some time with you, I forgot to mention this on the phone. Your brothers Hector and Luis will be coming as well with their family's as well. Videl can't make it, his wife is seven months pregnant next week and there suspecting their litter will be around then. We were thinking that we could all sit down and have dinner together as a family and catch up. I was wondering if you would like to come?" he asked hopefully.

"That sounds nice Papá , I would like that," a thought came to mind so she asked, slowly. "Can Sly come if that is alright with you, I don't want him to feel left out."

Mr. Fox opened his mouth to immediately respond sternly with a "No" He then thought about it. It was against his better judgment, and he wanted deep down to try to get to know the now gown up raccoon he had found all those years ago." Hmmmmm, I really don't agree with what I'm saying, but he can come, if it matters that much to you. Just expect your brothers to freak out when they see him.

She leaned into his shoulder, he held her tighter his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm fatherly hug. "Thanks Papá, but please just give him a chance, he's a good man." Carmelita begged again her voice still weak.

"I will try not to kill him next time I see him alright, I can't promise how it will go," he whispered, he didn't want to give his daughter to Sly, he was really doubting the man behind the mask so to say. Also if he approved his wife would give him endless grief for it.

"That's a start then, now goodbye Papá, I guess thanks for coming over today."

"Carmelita, before I go, was it true that you have been together longer then you said?" she nodded slightly. "I guess you kept it secret so you wouldn't lose your job?" she again agreed to what he said.

"Goodbye, and I am sorry about what I said to you."

Sly was at the kitchen table looking at some files spread all over it. Carmelita and him had brought them home to look into them in-depth since these were criminals that were supposedly part of a gang they were trying to burst of late. He heard Mr. Fox coming out the room and met him at the front door. "I hope you have a safe flight to your conference. And I'll see you at Christmas," he shook Mr. Fox's hand one last time.

"How did you know about that may I ask?" Mrs. Fox raised an eyebrow wondering how the raccoon knew about their plans. She had been waiting in the hallway of the complexes waiting for her husband, getting impatient.

"I have sensitive hearing and I eavesdrop without knowing it sometimes." he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to, it just happens."

"Well goodbye and have a safe trip to Belgium, and again sorry for accusing you of being bad parents, I just snap when people go after Carmelita," he added.

"See you in a couple of months Mr. Cooper, and I'll be keeping a close eye on you in the future," Mrs. Fox said glaring at Sly angrily.

"Well, goodbye and have a safe trip," Sly said once again.

With that Sly closed and bolted the door letting out a long deserved groan of annoyance. It had started as a nice, bliss morning with his vixen. Then it all went to the gutters, why did everything have to go haywire on him. All he wanted was to be able to relax on his days off with Carmelita. He had predicted a similar outcome would happen, what happened was just beyond comprehension.

"Why can't things just go according to plan once in my life, is that just too much to ask God. All I ever wanted was to make someone else happy, someone I loved who I could settle down with have a family…."he was choking in his own words now. "Now it is just falling apart, her parents just hate me." With nothing else for it he returned to the bedroom feeling tired. He would settle down with a nap for a while and see where it went with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Comforting Thoughts

** Alright I just want to say thanks for the reviews and the support, I literally I am not joking have no clue where I am going with this. If you have ideas please mention them in future reviews, I cannot thank you enough for reading my material. I am glad you are all enjoying it and also I made a story before this Called Night of Significance. This will explain why my Sly and Carmelita get along so well, I hope you enjoy it just as much, also I still own nothing. Still would like to hear where you other readers and writers think this can go, I have an idea but I won't ruin the surprise.**

"Well that could have been worse," Sly said aloud to himself. "Well, it's nearly two and there's the rest of the evening to look at," he had decided it best not to go back to the bedroom with Carmelita still upset. "But what should I do." He knew what he had to do, but was afraid he might make things worse with Carmelita. She was still in their bedroom upset. With a mental pat on the back and with a reluctant sigh he headed down the corridor, dreading what might happen.

Carmelita was laying bed using a pillow as a back support; the rest of her angelic form was under the blankets. Her reading glasses were on, because she was far-sighted, not many people knew that. She was completely oblivious that Sly had entered the room. She was at the moment reading through the book he had given her. The Thieves Guide to Thieving and Evading Detection still looked as it had nearly seven years ago, brand new. She had always taken care of her books, keeping them in top condition, keeping them in safe places. She had finished the three hundred above chapter book nearly seven times now. It was heavy, but she managed to take it with her wherever she went. For one reason it was valuable to her and because it was the only one in the world written by Sly himself. Second it was hers, Sly had made it for her, even though he was planning on giving it to his kids one day, he gave it to her as a token of his gratitude.

Right now she was reading chapter two hundred and twenty-six, Loss of Touch. This chapter dealt with how thieves lost their skills after a long time of staying low making them easier to catch. She turned the page reading a couple of paragraphs. Reading somehow calmed the vixen, people would have expected her to calm down by running or using a punching bag. But for her reading managed to calm down Ms. Fox when upset. There was another, but she doubted if he wanted to even be in the same room with her after what her parents just pulled.

She paused seeing a word she didn't recognize, trying to figure its meaning out without looking into the dictionary. One of her hands instinctively went up to her badge on her collar which she hadn't taken off yet. She rubbed in gently between her thumb and index, it wouldn't help her find the answer but she just did it without knowing, it helped manage her stress. Reading and rubbing the badge really helped her when times were at their worst.

Carmelita jumped slightly as a familiar gray furred arm wrapped around her waist. She hadn't heard Ringtail step into the room. Or even felt the sift in the weight of the bed, he was sitting right next to her. He had done this on occasions but still she wasn't used to it. It was just too hard to predict when and how he would greet her in this way. She wasn't complaining but just how quiet he was, proved he was the master thief. Also why his middle name was Shadow. He was as discreet as them, and used them to his own benefit when he needed to.

Looking at the book then at Cooper, she growled in annoyance, noticing she had lost her spot. "Thanks for that, now I have to look for where I left off," she mumbled.

"Sorry, it's just I couldn't resist but not to hold you," he nuzzled her neck affectingly, he lay his chin on her shoulder looking down at the book he had written. "I see you are still reading your book," a small smile crept on his lips, while examining the cover. It looked as good as new. "You were on page five hundred and sixty-three, second paragraph, third sentence."

She opened the book exactly where he mentioned. "I doubt you know the exact page I was o….." her mouth was open ajar reading the sentence. It was where she had stopped. He chuckled at her dumbfounded face, it wasn't often he saw this expression on her lovely features. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which made her blush furiously from the contact.

"Am I good or what?" he asked triumphantly.

"Yeah, your pretty good. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish this chapter." she said sweetly. He chuckled but made no move to remove his arms from her waist or get out of the bed. "Mind if I join you?" he asked casually.

"No, I could use the company." Sly nodded leaning his head closer to hers reading along with her, which was odd. They had a perfect little harmony when reading the same book together, they were always finished with the page at the same time. They were perfect for each other, they knew it and so did Bentley and Murray before the gang broke up one last time. It had been a strange relationship for them both; in the end it all worked out well for both.

Carmelita started to get a back pain from the uncomfortable spot she was in. She started shifting her back vigorously, attempting to get comfortable again. The backboard of the bed was good for inclining pillows, not for resting against. She growled in irritation than barked at in annoyance. "Sly, could you, umm you know be my back rest for a while?" she asked feeling stupid now.

"Sure, anything for my beautiful Inspector," he said cheerfully. He re-positioned himself behind her trying to get comfortable himself now. It was a hopeless battle the bed board was just putting knots in his back. Letting off a low sigh he grabbed some other pillows piling them up behind his back. Laying back he determined this was as comfortable as this was going to get. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, letting her rest against his chest.

"Thanks." she said meaningfully. His body was way more comfortable than the pillows and most of the bed. She had gotten used to sleeping with him over the years he came over as a thief, now it was becoming easier as there was no wait anymore, well for the last day or so. Had he really only shared the bed with him last night and a bit of ex morning.

Sly didn't answer, the shouting from earlier put him off to speak much at the moment. Silence was golden now and he wasn't going to break it. Carm still seemed like she didn't want to talk that much either. The Raccoon rested his head on her shoulder continuing to read along with Carmelita when she turned the page. He didn't have to read the book, being the author and all he knew it back to front. He could have gone out or watched a movie; but he didn't want to. The time he spent with his mate was time he would never trade. He enjoyed it way too much to give it up for anything else in the world.

Outside their apartment the night was rapidly approaching as hours seeped away while they read. The clouds had turned grey again, the temperature dropping below freezing. Snow began to fall heavily in big clusters, this caused vision to become difficult so roads were closing outside of Paris, while other couples and families headed inside to escape the biting cold of the world. Winter had arrived once again, hopefully slowing down criminal movement so Interpol could get a break. The moon had come up, hidden but still there behind the dark clouds, while the universe's stars gleamed dimly in the night sky. Sadly it was not all happy for everyone in the beautiful city of love, for a certain Fox was walking back to an abandoned hotel to get warm. No one to care for him or love him, just another kid who had lost all of his happiness. Little did he know while he kicked a can down the alleyway that his life was about to get better; we will hear more about this kid soon enough.

"It's a good book I'll admit that Ringtail," Carmelita said after she closed the book having enough of reading for a day. Her stomach was also growling with hunger from not eating all day. It was accustomed to two or three meals a day, this was murder on the poor organ.

"Always with the pet name, hmm Carm?" he teased. " hearing her stomach rumble quietly to itself.

"I need to go eat, will you let go of me for a while," she laughed as she fell into his lap, he was very clingy today.

"It's against my better judgment but I think I will let this for some time," his arms returned to their owner while he smiled looking her up and down, still marveling at her beauty.

"You're going to burn your eyes out if you keep staring Cooper," she said chuckling.

"Well it's totally worth it then." She left before he could continue with something else that was sure to make her blush. He followed her watching her hips sway slightly attracted to her homely style of living. He liked being teased by her, he would never get tired of it.

Carmelita was rummaging through the fridge when he caught up to her, looking for something to cook. They had eggs, peppers, cheeses, milk, spices, etc, you could cook a variety of meals. He looked into the fridge trying his best to help but ended up getting in the way if it all. Sky thought he could get out of cooking but she started handing ingredients to him to place on the counter. He started putting all the things on the counter trying to figure out what they were going to make.

"I'm going to make an omelet, do you want some?" she asked placing the eggs next to the peppers, jalapeno, garlic and cheeses they had brought out. There was also onions as well.

"Yes please, what do you want me to do." he asked fearing she wanted him to cook. The last time he had cooked for the gang he had smoked out the ship they had stolen, he could remember the ship. That was the most exciting theft they had made, he had always wanted to steal a classic sailing ship.

"How about you chop…."

Forty five minutes to an hour later they had finished their cooking, and were enjoying their meal at the table which Sly had cleared of all the files. They ate in silence still avoiding to talk in-depth much. They were on the same side of the table scooted close to each other, still wanting the close intimacy of each other. Sly had wrapped his tail with hers under the table which she had intertwined gratefully.

Carmelita was feeling slightly guilty still about how her parents had acted toward Sly, and was trying her best to show that she still wanted him in her life. He knew that, it was just the guilt of what had happened that weigh heavily upon her shoulder tonight.

Sly was staring out the window thinking about the future feeling anxious about their mating earlier. He wasn't reluctant to have children just scared about how they would be treated because of his actions when growing up. As any father wanted he wanted the best for his kids, and not to live life in fear because of his mistakes. It was a possibility that sometimes kept him up at night along with Clockwerk. Why couldn't he had just not screwed about when younger, it would make things a lot more less complicated for his future.

Carmelita finished her plate. "Do you want to do clean…"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I got it handled." he finished getting up and grabbing her plate for her.

She headed over to the couch turning on the T.V looking through the channels for something to watch. As always there was nothing good on except on the Military channel and the News. She chose to listen to the news for a while to see if anything interesting came on, but she doubted it. Mostly wars in the middle east, while criminals were plaguing the streets of Paris at night and other European countries; there were problems in part of China as well. Whose job was it she asked you, Interpol's. Their best officers were all over the world chasing down theses crooks, while Cooper and her had to stay in Paris to deal with the bigger problems. It just couldn't get any better than this.

Sly meanwhile was cleaning up the kitchen thoroughly, making sure there wasn't any visible fat or stains on the counters or plates and pans. One thing he hated more than sand in his shoes was a pig sty of a home. He had been into Murray's room once when they were in India and scolded the stronger more intimidating hippo on the matter. Murray had called him mother behind his back, jokingly of course but still amused about the entire incident.

There were dirty bowls skewed all about the floor. While clothes littered it in every direction. The bed had stuffing falling out. It was a nightmare to clean it up when they were packing to leave. Bentley, to the amusement of the other two thief's nearly got swallowed up by the trash bags. He had never laughed so hard in his life. His ribs practically cracked from it all. One second Bentley was standing there the next he was engulfed in Murray's garbage screaming about the end of the world, and the resurrection of Christ. India had to be the most fun the gang had had for a long time, especially for Sly.

Now that he looked back on it all, he confessed he missed his old life. The excitement of running across roof tops, while a lovely Inspector was hot on his heels. Sly wasn't complaining about his new life, the only problem was that he hadn't seen his pals for a while. He wanted to know how they were, to see that annoyed look in Bentley's eyes when Murray or him distracted the turtle. Murray's enthusiasm to get a job done and the built up excitement before a mission. That's what he missed the most, his gang. Maybe he would find them one day just bump into them by accident. He had tried to find them over the six months, checking at all the old safe houses around France. Still no sign of them it was like they disappeared.

As his father said once. _A thief had to be patient. If you wait silently long enough and continue with life, going to work, going home, the answer will eventually show itself to you. So don't worry about what is to come but what is going to happen now. But as always make a contingency for the impossible for the future, I walked into more traps from not thinking ahead of time. _Cooper shook his head remembering how strange his Father was. He always knew how to cheer his son up when Sly was feeling down.

When the last of the dishes had been clean he decided that it was high time to take a shower to bath wash himself. A few minutes later he was scrubbing away with a bar of soap freshening himself up before he retired for the night. He bent over to clean his knees, and gasped as a sharp pain ran down his spine, starting from the back of the skull where the scar from the Kaine Island incident, it ran down his spine to the tip of his tail.

Through clenched teeth he sputtered out. "Damn thing… still hasn't fully… healed yet."Six months had passed but still his healed over injury still gave him problems; his skull just had to crack and cut just where the nerve that connected his brain to his spine was huh. He was only grateful this didn't happen often, only when it did it would send him to the floor if it was too much. He didn't regret how he got the wound but it still was an inconvenience for the raccoon. Sly would gladly do it again if it meant saving Carmelita's life.

After his trauma was over he stood erect again continuing to clean the rest of his body. The hot water felt so good pouring through his gray fur warming him up. It felt nice to be able to get away from work for a few days with Carmelita, today hadn't been exactly great but he would make sure things got better for them. He had a plan up his sleeve so to say, which he hadn't gotten the courage to do it yet. He still didn't not ready to move on with life in this direction.

He felt a smooth hand trail up and down his back, not noticing that the women who was tormenting his mind had joined him. Carmelita rested her head on his back leaning on him, closing her eyes. Her hands were still roaming his upper and lower back. He shivered from the contact. Sly always wanted a women to touch him the way she was, to feel comfortable with him around. He looked over his shoulder smiling, she was trying out knew things in their relationship lately. Sly liked where things were going.

Ten minutes later the two stepped out of their shared shower to their bed, feeling freshened up. The rest of the apartments lights were off except the bedside lamp. The room was darker but cozy looking, which urged them to rest in the comfortable bed. It may of just been them, but they were feeling better than they were before. Sly laid back on the bed then let Carmelita position herself comfortably resting her head on his chest. They hadn't adorned clothes yet, not feeling it necessary tonight, having a nude night in their apartment.

Six years ago before their first bliss night together she would have never of revealed this much to Cooper. True she liked him ever since she first laid eyes on him and their first conversation, but he was still a thief back then, not her type. He was her type, just not in the same profession. After that one night they realized that they could make it work if they were secretive about it, and she had never had so much fun in her life.

"I love you Ringtail," she said pressing her head deeper into his chest. She inhaled his essence which now smelled of clean soap, and a hint of sweat which oddly enough smelt sweet and comforting to her.

"Always with the nick name, hmmm Inspector?" he asked teasingly.

"Mmmm, I thought you were used to yours by now?"

"I am, and it never gets old," he chuckled from this reaction he was getting out of her. "But are-are you okay my lovely senorita?"

"I'm still upset Sly, but it's nice to know I have someone to hold when things get rough. Thanks for standing up for me like that, it takes a lot to stand up to Papá he can be a bit, well…"

"Over protective at the best of times," he finished.

"Yeah," she said under her breath."

"Will, well-will it be okay between us, or are things going to get worse?" he asked softly.

She sighed knowing he would ask this question and already had an answer for him. "I'm not losing you Sly, nothing's going to change that. But my parents are, hard to get along with. Don't take it personally, please. They are good people it's just hard for them to accept this, that's all."

He kissed her on the cheek right below her mole. "I know, and you know what ?"

"What?" she cooed softly as one of his hands went down to her thigh, gently caressing the sensitive skin.

"I still love you," he said softly, almost like a whisper. She leaned up and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Ms. Fox couldn't answer with words so she hoped this would work. It did, and then it all got quiet while they pondered about the future.

They sat there for a long while, thinking to themselves about what would break the awkward silence that had soon settled over them. Carmelita had one but didn't want to freak him out, it had been a long day so far and he didn't need anything else to stress over. Sly ironically was having the same thoughts she was having, but it was more of a different nature. It still related to the same subject, but would she listen to him or announce the subject closed till later notice.

Carmelita thought to herself desperately about how she was going to explain this to him. _I haven't been on birth control for a few months now. He knows he found the pads in the bathroom trash bin. But does he know that it was that time of the moth. Oh, this is not something I'm ready to talk aloud with him. _All of a sudden it came out, before she couldn't help herself.

"I'm not on birth control!" her voice portrayed worry and panic, confused at what her mate would think or do. She sat up turning away from him not wanting to see his reaction. She sat on her knees, her tail twitching when agitated about something. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, bringing her back to rest against him. It wasn't forced, it was like he always did, with that yearning for her to be closer. He nuzzled her neck, leaving a trail of kisses till he reached her chin. He cupped her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I know. Are you angry at me for this?" he asked with that arrogant tone he used when happy.

"No, I'm just scared about what's going to happen," she whispered. "Will-will you leave?"

"No, I want you, and only you," his hands returned to stroking her stomach making her catch her breath when he found an extra sensitive patch of flesh. "Do you want to have a kid with me though, are you ready for this?"

Carmelita was as so many times before surprised at his reaction. Most men would be either nervous or angered by this, or just simply overjoyed. He was utterly calm, wanting to know what she thought about it all. "I want to have kids Sly and with you. It's just that I am scared of what is going to happen. I might not be able to go into work soon, and my parents won't be…..

"None of that matters, I only care if we're happy and that our pup will be all right," he let his hand stop over her stomach, where at that moment a child was slowly forming. "That's all I care about Carm, and that you will be okay with the life change. As I have always told you I want you to be happy," he said reassuring the nervous women in his arms.

"That means a lot to me Sly, you mean a lot to me. I want this as long as you will be here by my side through it all," she whispered shaking.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I will be with you every step of the way. I know you're scared, and so am I. But as every other time we'll get through this, together."

"Thanks, I wouldn't want it any other way," she gasped as one of his hands squeezed one of her tits on her breasts. It felt so good but also hurt. "Why are you teasing me so much today Sly?"

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?

"Yes, but why…

Again he interrupted her. "Shhhh, sometimes you have to enjoy these things without question, even though I love hearing that sweet voice of yours," he squeezed even harder making her suck in her breath. He stopped as quickly as it began resulting in him getting a dirty look. He was still caressing the rest of her breast but she wanted him to play dirty still. Before they continued he wanted to ask this question.

"Carm, when we have our Foxcoon, I was wondering if it's a boy could I have your permission to teach him the ways of a thief?" he asked, slowly.

Her eyes widened as he mentioned this, wanting nothing else but to slap him for such a demand. Why would she want to raise their child up to become a thief. "Give me a reason first and I'll consider it Ringtail," she half growled and moaned as his other hand rubbed her lower regions. He was driving her body crazy with pleasure.

"Please Sly, I need to think?" she asked nicely which was rare, she normally demanded or ordered. His hands stopped returning to caressing her stomach. She didn't mind this but before they moved into a second round, they needed to concentrate at what he just asked. While thinking of a reasonable answer; his right index finger was circling her bellybutton which was the most sensitive area on her stomach.

"I want to insure that the Cooper line doesn't end with me, Carm. It has to continue one way or another, please we can figure a way for this to work can't we. Also it is his choice if it is a boy, I won't just force it on our child," he begged. "He could also, if we get this approved by Barkley and higher command of Interpol get a small group of officers that steal information and valuables from criminals so we can bring them down still. Like a Thieving unit in Interpol, would that work with you?"

"Sly," she sighed, not knowing what to do. "I know that you want to continue your families line of work, but just give me some time alright, this will take some time to decide. But for now, continue what you were doing," she ordered smiling seductively at him. Tried to because of the strange position they were in. He did as he was told knowing this was as far as the subject would go today.

"Thanks for thinking about it my love, at least you are considering this for our child," he whispered into her pierced ear nibbling on it for a few seconds. She didn't answer but acknowledged what he said. She was too entranced with the foreplay. All of a sudden he stopped again which made her growl, why couldn't he just stay on one subject

"Goodnight, my beautiful senorita," Sly said before laying back, readying himself for bed. The vixen repositioned herself straddling the raccoon. She didn't say he could go to bed yet, and she wasn't feeling exceptionally tired. He didn't just start something with her then stop, that's not how this was going to work. She racked her claws down his chest leaving shallow cuts.

Sly groaned in pain, Carmelita was being rough on him. He knew well enough what she wanted, but was delaying it to get a reaction out of her. "You're going to finish what you started Ringtail, or I'll force you," Ms. Fox growled lowly, glaring her lover in the eyes.

"Sorry," he gave her a light kiss on the lips lightly then withdrew smiling wickedly. "There now goodnight," with that he laid back down chuckling to himself mentally.

Before he could react he felt the pain of her claws rake his chest again going deeper. She was really serious about having a second round today. Before Carmelita could begin her third assault, she felt a bushy tail intertwine with her more fine furred one. It seemed that the painful begging had gotten through to him finally. He was smiling up at her, not showing any signs of advancing anytime soon.

With a deep annoyed growl she pinned his arms down laying on top of him resting her muzzle on his neck. The raccoon had pushed his luck this time, he was going to have to pay the consequences. Without any thought on the matter Sly was caught off guard as he felt teeth tear into his neck, it was painful, but also kinky in a way. She wasn't trying to hurt him, but none the less it did. "I'm going to make you pay raccoon," she muttered angrily into his neck.

"I think I like the sentence you have charged me with," he retorted. She moved her muzzle away from his neck slightly to look him in the eyes. That's when the soft meeting of their lips begun. He was kissing her deeply, tasting blood faintly. His neck hurt now, more stung really, but blood was still coming from the minor indention. "You're a bad girl my love, maybe I shouldn't give in to your orders so easily after all," he whispered when they broke for air.

"If you don't comply, you're never going to see me like this again, or be able to touch me."

"Your mean no more pleasuring you?" he gasped, faking his anguish.

"If I am begging you to take me, here and now, and you just ignore me, then why should I let you touch me when you won't please me sooner?" she asked sarcasm on the edge of her voice.

"Are you telling me that when your urging for me, you want me to take you as soon as possible?" Carmelita nodded a seductive smile forming. She really wanted to have him mate her tonight. What else should he do, she is practically open for him to make love to her. He wanted to, god how much he wanted to pleasure her. Something kept him back, he didn't really know what though. He sat up, sitting Indian style in bed, which got Carmelita off of him. The female fox was still close to him just not embracing him.

"Carm, why do you want this so badly?" he said not knowing he said it out loud. Meanwhile he was looking down at the covers trying to answer the question himself. Why did the vixen want this so much.

"Because Sly I want to express how much you mean to me, and I love feeling you touch me," she cooed. resting her head on his comforting chest. One arm was wrapped around his middle, while she brushed his stomach gently making him purr softly. His arms wrapped around her waist making her comfortable.

"I know, it's just why, more, why me though. From the memories I've gained back, we had a secret relationship but the small gaps won't come back. I just don't understand why you chose me, a thief, and not another officer of the law."

Ms. Fox let out a long, sad sigh. She hated seeing Cooper like this; confused about everything still. It made her feel guilty, that energy bolt was meant for her, not him. She had lost something when he got hurt, and that was his memory. All of his memories which made the master thief who he was, were gone. Yes they were coming back slowly, but some would never return. Sometimes amnesia just didn't work the same for everyone.

"Alright, first off you're the kindest man I've ever met, you always put your friends first," she said sternly, getting the point across. "Second you and I were made for each other, we always got along when we were not chasing each other over roof tops. Lastly you treated me like an actual man should, you wanted me because you cared about me, to see me happy. Every other guy I have met, as I have told you over and over, just wanted to screw me then leave the next day," her voice rose just a bit higher getting. She hated talking about all the men that had abused her.

"When we had, sex the first time six years ago, I was scared that you would turn out like everyone else, but when I woke up you were holding me in your arms. You were content, happy in love and damn it, I felt the same about you."

"Hey, it's alright, calm down," he said stroking her back. "I'm just confused still, and look even with half my memory gone I'm still here, and you're still in my arms."

"Can we just go back to sex please?" she asked looking up into Sly's chocolate-brown eyes.

"Okay, now come here gorgeous." They re-positioned themselves so he was on top of her. She normally hate being in this position; fear and defenselessness always crept in when she pressed against a wall nowhere to go. With Sly on top of her though, it brought a sense of security and safety to her. Her thighs gripped onto his hips, the rest of her legs bringing him closer to her. The arms took example, wrapping around his neck so their muzzles could be even closer. This felt so natural, it felt so right to be this vulnerable with him. To not care about what other people would think or do. She didn't feel any more embarrassment with showing affection to the thief, but she was still blushing from the tip of her pointed ears to her soft tail. Yeah, Cooper was defiantly not sleeping on the couch anymore, she wanted him in the same bed, loving her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fire Harbor

The following Monday Inspector Cooper was hunched over a stack of reports. It wasn't the best way how to start the week but the work needed was mandatory. He had his fun on his short few days off with Carmelita. They had been in bed most of it, but it was worth it, just to be that close to one another. Mating with her, was, in no small amount of words indescribable. But he mostly enjoyed it because of the pleasure he was giving his vixen. He smiled remembering the content look on her face when she had fallen asleep.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he returned to his work. It was near mid day now and he was only halfway through the stack, which still consisted of fifty more pages of paper. It was going to be a very long, crap day. He reached for his mug of steaming Coffey and took a sip, while reading over a report about ammunition requests. Fifty boxes of shock pistol ammo for him and Inspector Fox which they needed desperately. He signed it and put it in the correct stack that it belonged to.

There were five piles in stacks in front of him. The one on the furthest left was about certain criminals backgrounds which he had to go over and had to agree to the sentence given. the one next to that was reports of certain neighborhoods and who would be assigned to patrol it for the month. Across from that was one a short stack which consisted of junk mail which he would be shredding, just more crap from the other officer. Now the two on the right corner of the desk were made up of criminal organizations, with the individuals next to it.

Right now he was looking over a local gang called the Repooc Mercenary Fraction or RMF is what he referred it to. He had no clue why they were called that but it was probably some meaning that alluded him They had been up to recent activity, which had seemed odd. They had been very silent but now there were reports of weapons and ammunition being sent to them while stolen jewelry was being sent to the dealer for payment. If it was up to him he would have requested hiring some mercenaries to work along the Interpol S.W.A.T teams to bring them down. The problem was no one knew where the gang's precise location. The file was small, so not much to go off on. He was mostly assuming where this gang could be, and how to burst them.

With a low growl he tossed it over to a chair on the other side of the room. Just looking at the gangs file gave him a migraine. There was hardly anything in the file, how was he post to do anything to figure out where they would strike next. Barkley thought highly of Sly now, which he appreciated, but he always suspected Sly to know what and how criminals operated. This was in fact correct, but psychotic trigger happy…correction intelligently psychotic trigger happy criminals was different. Cooper could look on a crime scene that a thief had executed and tell you precisely when, how and who the thief belonged to. But warlords, and underground black markets were different story all together.

He took his mind off of it looking down at a new document about some mysterious character who had strolled the streets at night, hiding in the shadows. It wasn't him because he used the rooftops. Whoever this was, meant business, six assassinations over the last two months. The bodies they inspected had a precise clean entry and exit. Whoever it was, was trained, or very skilled at his job. Also was foolish or very brave because three of the kills were Interpol Intelligence officers. The station was becoming very agitated around the office, and on the streets. They hadn't suffered these many losses since the eighteen hundreds, wounded once in a while but never killed, often.

Sly read over the report, trying to make sense of what was going on. _Killer is supposedly wearing dark clothing covering his facial features and any known marks. Figure cannot be distinguished of either sex because it stays to the Shadows. Suspect has killed six people in all over the last two months including three Interpol officers. Was last seen on October sixth. It's considered highly dangerous and should be approached with caution Reports have suggested he has taken out an entire squad of mercenaries single handily when cornered in an alley last year, this is not certain, may not be connected. From what eye witnesses have claimed to have seen, it seems this maybe a Raccoon, but still uncertain. What we are trying to distinguish of this character is that we need more evidence and a team ready to intercept him after or during the crime. Only name we could lead him to was that of the Walking Death, which seems proper for the it. _He read on, till he had gone through it thoroughly. It was now October twenty-fifth. It seemed that the criminal would be attacking in another couple of months, this time he hoped they were ready to catch the criminal.

With this paper he put it away carefully, knowing he would go over it a few more times that day. He got back to work going over his other reports, while a few hours passed by without him noticing it. He was nearly finished with the last few papers. All he needed to do was read over them then, fill them out, then he could stop for the day. It already felt like he had spent weeks there, just sitting there filling out the reports. He had never been so board in his life. He actually liked working in the field chasing down a criminal or just being shot at for a change.

His head slowly tilted forward as time went by, his eyelids getting heavier with every passing minute. Before he fell further into his rest, he turned off the lamp enclosing the room in darkness. He was finally slumped passed out on his desk, the papers still neatly stacked near him. The thoughts swirling behind his eyes was the time he was in India, with Carmelita.

The dance, their first real dance together. For her it felt like she was being used, this was true, but after a while Sly forgot about the heist they were pulling off. They had gotten the wings, but Sly nearly blew it all, by staying there to long talking to the Inspector. She knew it was him all along, she was enjoying being close to Sly. Till he ran off when Rajan had noticed the wings were gone. All Sly left was a his calling card in Ms. Fox's hair and a rose. His way of an apology. The Inspector doze off, telling himself he would be out for just a few minutes then return back to work.

* * *

Carmelita walked through the steel glass less doors of Interpol. Her day had gone very well, she had arrested five criminals and had to chase down two of them. It had caused them more pain anyways for doing this. A few rounds of shock pistol to their back had stopped them. It was really annoying that they had to run, it would have been much easier if they would have just stopped. But she wouldn't have gotten the kick out of it, it was always more fun to chase down a criminal, as she had found out from Sly.

The damn Ringtail always made her dull days interesting, always treating her like women should be treated. The only annoying thing was that she liked him, a lot but couldn't be with him because they were on the opposite sides of the law. True they had gone on short dates and shared a bed together for a night over the years, but no one knew this. Sly kept his word when she told him what would happen. It also meant a lot to her that they could spend some alone time together. It was nice to go home for one night with a man who cared about you, treated you like a lover not a sex toy. He didn't try anything, but held her in his arms.

Sly was different from the average thief when he was still in the business. He would only steal from other crooks, who had stolen from someone who had previously owned it. To the law he was just another criminal, but he was a n honest one at that. After they defeated Clockwerk, the two years of him pulling heist's all over the world, with her hot on his heals was fun, not just for getting away from H.Q. but because when they did get some private time they would talk, talk like a young couple would and act as a couple should. It was hard at first for them to get past the all law and law-breaker concept but they had made it work. Till Neyla came along and played with both their emotions.

And the incident when Sly came over to check on her was all but stuck in her head. It had been a hard day at work for her, she was hunting down Sly, as she was ordered to do. Acting it out was hard, and being at the H.Q being yelled at by Barkley made things harder. If the Chief found out about what she was doing with Cooper off the job he would of gone ballistic; even more so then usual. He had a very short temper when it came to these things, always had, always will. This mad her remember a night a few years ago, it was one of her worst days. Ringtail had come through though, cheering her up.

_Carmelita had left work earlier that day feeling worn out and headed back to her apartment. This apartment was near Dimitri's Night Club, because this was when Sly was going after the Klaww gang. Ms. Fox walked down the sidewalk, feeling down as she always did after work. Work was fun and all, but going home always depressed her, there was no one to go home to most of the time. She kicked a can that was left in the middle of the side-walk, it flew a few yards away clattering, disturbing the quiet night before it rolled into the street. Paris as always looked breathtakingly outstanding as it always did I the cool summer. She personally liked France because of the country it had, Spain didn't have that. Looking at the night sky, she saw that the constellations were out clearly. She sighed heavily to herself, just wanting to get home now to get the night over and done with._

_"Maybe he'll come tonight, but he probably won't ever since Neyla, that bitch came into the picture," mentioning the tigress brought only hatred. Everything had been going okay in her standards, then Neyla comes along flirting with Sly and he didn't seem to mind tagging along. Why did he have to play with her emotions so damn much. She loved him and damn it if she was wasn't wrong he loved her too. Then he had to go flirt with the constable and kiss her._

_The familiar street came into view, still she continued at the slow pace she was going at, not eager to be in a bed alone. Unknown to the Inspector the Cooper gang's hideout was only ten blocks up from her. She had no clue, Sly did visit, occasionally. The vixen had chased the thief for the last couple of weeks around this neighborhood, and still no clue or hint where his gang was hiding. _

_If she wasn't so deep in thought, she would have noticed a Raccoon directly in front of her, balancing on a the tip of a flagpole watching her, concern written all over his face. Why did life have to treat his cop like this. She needed him like every night after work, which he didn't mind. But he was apprehensive to go to her current apartment that Interpol was providing her with so she could keep an eye on the Cooper Gang. Ever since Neyla had stepped in he had avoided his feisty Inspector. He had foolishly flirted with the young tigress, how he wanted to go back in time to stop that from happening. Tonight he was going to make it up to her. With a double flip followed by a roll he was running across rooftops heading toward Ms. Fox's apartment. He patiently waited on the opposite building looking into her bedroom._

_Inspector Fox walked into her house taking off her and jacket letting it fall to the floor, not caring where she left it. She proceeded to her room, on the second floor. It was a small apartment, with a small lounge, kitchen, bathroom, a master bedroom and a spare. Not much filled the house, accept a two seated couch, a small box T.V and a few suitcases which she kept in her room. Also a queen sized bed which belonged to the company that provided the house. It was a small set up, not for comfort but to keep a close eye on Ringtail._

_Continuing__ to the shower she stripped the rest of her clothing off, chucking them onto a chair in the corner of her room. All that she wore was her blue midriff-baring bra and a pair of dark blue lace panties. She stepped into her bathroom, stripping the rest of her clothing. She stepped in, turning the nozzle straight to hot. Needing the water to calm herself down to wash all the built up stress of the day._

_"Mmmm, yeah, this is nice." She said aloud to herself. Grabbing the soap from the side she started cleansing herself. The hot water seemed to melt her stress away, and the knots in her back. Again she thanked god for giving somebody the idea of inventing hot water. It felt wonderful, the hot steaming water running down her fur, gently caressing the hidden flesh. Nothing felt better than this, except one thing, and that was a certain raccoons job, who she wanted to kill at the moment._

_Unknown to her Sly was in her room waiting for her patiently. After a while Sly had stripped down to his boxers like he always did before heading off to bed. He was laying atop the bed and it's covers reading the Thievius Racconus which he always kept with him. His pack which he thought about getting rid of countless times, had proven itself useful once again. It was a good book bag. He liked taking his families book with him where ever he was going. It helped sometimes if he needed to catch up on some of his skills, or just to read more about his different ancestors. All the skills he possessed was thanks to the book he had inherited, everything that was needed about stealing and not being caught lay within the pages of the Thievius Racconus. The same was for the Thieves Guide to Thieving and Evading Detection, only that it was made for catching thieves and criminals not avoiding the authorities._

_When Carmelita had stopped drying herself off, she made her way to the bedroom, forgetting to dress herself in her robe. All that covered her slender form was a towel wrapped around her waist. Mealy out of surprise she yelled when she saw Sly laying her bed, well their bed, in her temporary house in his boxers no less reading a book. Like it was completely natural for him to be there. It was, but she still wasn't used to him sneaking in like this. The young Inspector had to admit, he looked nice. Cooper had defiantly been working out, he was still scrawny but more balanced then he was two years ago._

_He looked up from his reading that arrogant smile forming like it had countless times before. The smile deepened as he looked her up and down, starting from her attractive face to her torso, then down to her nice powerful legs. She didn't seem to notice that there was a lack of clothing on her body, but he wasn't complaining, he liked seeing her without clothes on. Everything that he saw was all familiar to his eyes, but all the same it was rare occasions he got to see her like this._

_Sly got up slowly walking over to his cop. His walk had confidence in it, and a stride that always were no less than arrogance like he owned the world. Carmelita knew he didn't think like that, it was just what happened when someone stole for too long and got away with it. They would develop a little stride from their success, sort of throwing it out there they were good at what they did. Sly, he was the master of his craft; also the reason of her bad days, but still she loved him. _

_Carmelita turned around, finally noticing that she had a lack of clothing, this was because of the cold shivers grazing her. He had seen her on countless times before, but she still felt nervous about it all. Oh well he knows what I look like anyways so why bother right. No, her mind kept battling over her that he was a no good criminal who didn't deserve to see her exposed._

_Cooper walked over to her, placing his arms around her stomach softly rubbing the soft fur, while nuzzling her neck. "Sorry, I didn't to scare you, I will admit that you have a very admirable body, and are beautiful all the same," he said smiling nervously. Her body tingled from the attention he was giving her. She groaned as he nipped her neck gently. _

_"Thanks, but don't go telling anyone about this Cooper, or…"he cut her off by turning her head; with a kiss, letting their lips lock together, he intensified, tried to but she stopped him pushing away. "I won't, I promised, but you are very beautiful, and I'm lucky to have the cop of my dreams."_

_"You really did enjoy that didn't you Cooper?" she said sarcastically._

_"I would be lying if I said no, so I did, but I didn't want to see you like this." he said leaning closer to her pierced ear softly tickling it from the warm breath._

_"How would you of wanted to see me then?" she whispered feeling a shiver run down her spine._

_"I want you to be more comfortable like our first night together," he whispered back, nipping her ear gently. She turned to face him, and nuzzled the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of his toned body against hers. Made her feel wanted, feel loved, which she was._

_"Could you explain why your flirting with Neyla then?" she asked remembering what she saw and heard, feeling depressed, and angered. Was she not good enough for him? "I don't want this with you if you can't be loyal Ringtail."_

_"Carm, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I did it," he led her to the bed laying down, her head resting on his chest. "I don't like her, I was just acting stupid, she doesn't even come close to you. Your that rare white rose in the bunch, and i only want this rare jewel all to myself," he moved her head closer so it over his heat. "If you feel my heart, I want you to know that it beats only for you," Sly finished, while her head when up and down with his steady breathing.._

_"Sly, you really an odd one aren't you?"_

_"Yeah I am, and i love how you say that."_

_Carmelita chuckled, enjoying the banter. Her ill temper had slowly left, besides she couldn't be bothered to hurt, or chase Sly, tonight at least. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I love how you say my name, I actually hate it but how you say it, sounds right."_

_"Well, it is your name isn't it?" she asked trailing a finger over his abs, her chin resting on one of is pecks, looking into his eyes.  
_

_"It is, but I haven't heard you say my name that much, I guess you're getting used to this charming thief being in bed with you."_

_"Si, anyways I want to sleep, will stay with me tomorrow?" Sly looked down at her, interested in her inquiry. "I don't have to go to the office, I'm supposedly trying to arrest you at the moment," the vixen pleaded with her eyes, which she didn't have to do him._

_"As long as you want me to stay, Bentley is planning out what we'll be doing, so no rush. Now, about what I saw," he gave her a light kiss. "You are very gorgeous and I don't want to lay my eyes on another woman, because you are flawless," he paused for a brief second deciding that she wanted to hear those simple words. "I love you Carm,, my feisty vixen._

She shook herself out of the passing memory, when she bumped into a Male Fox of her age. This Inspector acted like he cared about her, but she had seen how he treated women when off duty. He thought himself a charmer, and expert at it, but afterwards he would just go for the sex then move onto someone else. He smiled at her, which made her feel sick to the stomach. His charming smile was nice, but it seemed more forced, unlike Sly's. His name was Kilesmen.

"Ah, Ms. Fox, just the Inspector I wanted to see. You look astounding today, and I am wondering if you have plans for tonight?" he said his charming words falling on deaf ears.

"I already have plans," Carmelita said annoyed.

"Maybe I could convince you to change your mind, hmm?" he said taking another step toward her.

"I wouldn't want to get any closer."

"Oh don't deny your feelings toward me, I see you watching me when you think I'm not paying attention." Again he took another step toward her slowly advancing on the lustrous women that he so badly wanted to see unclothed. Her clothes revealed much, but not all of her form.

"You really are as thick as you look," she said as he again took another step toward her. She could handle this herself so scared was out of the question, just annoyance and disgust at this forwardness he had.

"I can offer you a lot Ms. Fox, all you have to do is act upon how you feel. Come on, a sexy women like you needs a man, a polite man," he said now a few inches away from her. What he said just turned her blood into acid. He only saw her as a person to share a bed with, to take control of.

"If I was to act on my instincts now, you wouldn't be very happy about it," she growled.

"Oh but I want to see you, I want to see all of you. Come on a girl like you needs this, needs someone to pleasure her, to take her under the covers for a while," his voice was drowning in persuasion mixed in with seductiveness.

"Piss off Kile, before I blast you!"

"Oh, you wouldn't do that, I mean a handsome guy like me, you can't resist forever, so just give in."

"Remember what Mr. Cooper did to the last man who touched me inappropriately?"she hissed.

"Yes, but he is not here, he's too busy working, so I'm safe."

A low growl had formed in the back of Ms. Fox's throat, her hackles raised showing off her white fangs. The pointed ears lowered and her eyes just added to the appearance of how she felt. If this wasn't a clear enough of a sign, then nothing would get to this idiot. When would these thick ass holes get it through their heads that she was not in the slightest interested in them.

Kilesmen smiled at her arrogantly, with one last step he was in dangerous territory around the female fox. He knew very well that she was irritated but was thinking she would have a change of heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist which would be the last thing he would do for the evening. Her body tensed the muscles taut, her back was stiff, like someone had replaced it with steel.

This had happened twice before, so she knew that drill. Her hand slowly found a grip on the weapon holstered on her side. Without the assaulter noticing she pressed the barrel into his stomach. His muzzle was a few inches away from hers that childish smile still on his lips. He must have thought that he was so close to his prize. With a crackling sound of volts being sent down a metal barrel the other officer was sent to the floor writhing from the electricity coursing in and through his body. His eyes were wide in surprise from his mistake, while there was loathing in them. He was so close among the other officers to nearly kiss the hot vixen.

Inspector Fox continued up the steps till she got to her office, locking the door behind her. Some guys just couldn't get a hint for the life of them. Literally, she was dating Inspector Cooper, it didn't take a smart ass like Henry (A intelligent Bobcat who worked down in the Computer labs they had. Sort of like Bentley but with better funds). All the women hated her for claiming Sly as her mate, openly anyways. And both genders hated him for taking Carmelita and ignoring all the other open women at the station.

When Carmelita stepped into her office she let out a long sigh closing her eyes. Glad to be back in the familiar and safe from the other cops. Work at Interpol was good, just what she had to go through every day was enough to drive anyone over board. Now that Cooper was working with her it relieved most of the stress off of her shoulders. Besides a few people he worked hard, not letting anything distract him when at the office. At first she noticed the lights were all off, which was odd, they were post to be on. This then led her scrutinizing gaze to fall upon Sly who was at his desk out cold on some papers. His face wore a scowl, his normal office look that he wore when bored.

Shaking her head in amusement she pulled a chair over to his desk sitting next to the kipping raccoon. She didn't want to disturb him knowing that he was having a rough day trapped inside the station, he was a more active person. Hopefully they would have a case coming up soon. Normally the criminal actions occurred at night so the two Inspectors were at home snoozing away. They needed a lead or something that would point them in the direction of the crimes taking place.

_Maybe if the Chief let us snoop about for a while we could find out what is going on, these attacks on officers, citizens, and the crime spree has been higher than ever, officers have been killed, now even these criminals elude us. How do they keep doing this, how are they always a step ahead of us._ Ms. Fox thought to herself.

Deciding to get her mind off of the thoughts on the current situation, and not wanting to wake Sly yet, started to stroke one of his ears. His scowl lightened up into a content smile; unknown to the doer, in his head he was kissing the same vixen on the lips when they were sharing a hotel suite room in India, this was before the heist of the Clockwerk wings. That time had to be the most fun he had with the Inspector who had captured his heart. Such good memories.

A smile cracked on her lips disintegrating the hard concentrated look she always wore. Much to her advantage there were no camera's in the offices. It was against the law, because workers had complained about no privacy within the comfort of the offices provided by the company/government etc. She wouldn't have whispered gently into his ear telling him benign things, just about how her day went and how glad she was that he was there. How much he meant to her, how much she had always needed him. To her dismay she woke her patner by nibbling between her teeth gently chewing on the felt like flesh.

"Uhhh, ahhhh, wha-what time is it. Ahhhh, Carm, your such a(yawn) bad girl," he mumbled coming around. He was in no way annoyed, the attention she was giving his ear felt like heaven for him.

"Sorry Mr. Cooper couldn't resist taking a nibble, but keep this quiet, and I'll continue," she said continuing to play with his ears. He leaned back in his chair while her hands still pleasuring his ears.

"No, but I have something for you, just come a bit closer, and I can tell you," he whispered his smile broadening to that same arrogant one she loved so much.

"What, could that b…" she leaned closer to his lips to be met by them in a light passionate kiss that she fell for. If anyone found out about this they would be in for a yelling of their lives from Barkley. But he wouldn't care they were in no way neglecting their duty's or failing at the orders he gave. For the sake of keeping things ship-shape he would still have to chew them out for it.

Not able to help it she moaned in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Reluctantly she pulled out of it, not wanting to get in trouble, they had to stay examples for the rookies. Everyone in Paris knew about the new Inspector Cooper and the relationship that had formed between the ex thief and Ms. Fox.

Very quietly she whispered to him not wanting anyone to hear what she said next. "Not here Ringtail, but I do have some good news for you."

Still using the soft voice he had adopted "And what is that my lovely senorita…" The phone unfortunately to making Sly groan. He had trouble getting to the phone because the vixen was now in his lap, her leg straddling his. The room, was still dark as he had left it, his hand fumbled on something which was the phone.

"Cooper here, what's the problem?" he asked hiding the worry in his voice.

"Cooper, just who I needed," came the Chiefs gruff voice. "I need you to get your gear and head down to the docks on the west side of Paris, at the harbor. We just got a tip that there will be a transaction between the RMF and their weapon dealers. I want you to do some reconnaissance with Inspector Fox, and see who is involved in this. Take photos, and you two will be heading alone, this is not a burst, if you need back up, call in and we'll send the S.W.A.T team with the copper. If this happens try to arrest some of the Mercenaries so we can bring them in to questioning.

"Alright, we're heading out now, when will the transaction take place, sir?"

"In fifteen minutes, so get moving!" he barked.

Sly hung up immediately, looking down at Ms. Fox who was resting her head on his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't asleep. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. He gave her a gentle squeeze making her giggle. "We got to go, we have to oversee a transaction and get evidence and such," he whispered into her ear.

"Alright, let's get our things and go," she said miserably, she had hoped for a relaxing night in bed with him. Getting off his lap and grabbing her gear she followed him out the door, not knowing that this night was going to be a very long one.

The two Inspectors fifteen minutes later were at the docks near a cargo ship. The transaction would be near a different freighter, where they suspected there would be a ton of the RMF patrolling to insure this was to go unheard by authorities. The two got out of the car doing last checks on their gear and equipment. Sly had the camera because he was better at taking long-range photos, while she carried the radio. Just for the purpose if back up was needed. If nothing went wrong then they would be home in a few hours, but these thoughts were repressed in the back of his mind, now it was time to get serious. This was their job and romance couldn't interfere like the rendezvous they used to have.

"You ready Cooper, or should I wait for you to get decent," she asked giggling from how his head hair was a mess. The hair which naturally suck up was now in his eyes.

"You weren't complaining back at the office Ms. Fox," he replied smiling seductively at her.

"Well, maybe later, I could explain what I was trying to get across to you."

"I thought we had to stay serious while on the job?

"Yeah you're right. Stop distracting me Cooper, get ready to move out we have evidence to get," she said walking past him into a warehouse where the in/export was placed to keep int out of the elements of the weather. The harbors of Paris were used daily, but no this precise harbor hadn't been used in nearly twelve years due to the port was too small for the bigger freighter ships and cargo carriers that the world was using. This exact port had been made in the second world war so the Germans could refuel and resupply before heading out to either Africa or increasing defenses around most of Europe. Now though it was deserted, no sign of any workers or anything of interest. Storage containers were still stacked high on each other; it was a maze of containers that you could get lost in for a few hours. They were also out of date, most had holes from rust in them, while others were dented or showed some signs of age on them.

Carmelita was about to break down the entrance to the warehouse but Sly stopped her shaking his head, the noise would be sure to show their presence to whoever was in the near are. She mentally scolded herself for thinking so brash, it could have blown the entire mission. While her partner worked on the lock with a lock pick and screwdriver she looked about with her shock pistol in hand keeping watch. It wasn't illegal what they were doing, it was their job. If the Mercenaries came about on patrol. She was okay with Ringtail working like this, his skill had proven everyone that he was a great asset to the work force.

The picks he used were made of a dense steal so they wouldn't break or snap while he worked, it wasn't common for authority units to even carry that gear anymore. The raccoon had argued he needed better gear for when emergencies or just because to the chief till Barkley just gave up ordering some new gear from the government suppliers. In addition to the tool belt with the picks around them, he accommodated another belt with attachments for his mechanical cane which he had grown close to. The new attachments consisted of a second hook that he could attach to the bottom, a taser that could easily be attached at either end, a tangle wire that would shoot from the launcher snarling itself around people's legs. Last but not least he had a fourth attachment which he rarely used was the blade. It was like a combat knife, fortunately he had never used it, or found any reason for it. his instinct told him to keep it, because they told him that it would save his life one day.

In truth he looked unrecognizable at some points with his worn out black pants, blue trench coat, hidden bullet proof vest and collar with the badge. There was no longer the Sly Cooper, Master Thief of the world, but Inspector Cooper the reliable cop who was unmerciful to criminals who harmed citizens or made fuss for the government law upholders.

The vixen's ears picked up hearing the young raccoon mumbling to himself while he worked. "Just turn it to the left a bit mor….shit, damn, too far now if I don't break the lock….I could just open this without another….there got it," he whispered triumphantly. (The locks today are actually worse than they used to be back in the fifties back to medieval time, the locks we have break easily because the metals are weaker, and parts are smaller so more fragile. If too much pressure or force is applied on the internal mechanisms of the locks it could break certain parts making the lock and whatever it is attached to useless. Only banks and government owned, or business, anything that makes enough money and needs to protect its interests and currency, have the best locks. Fun fact if you didn't know that.)

He opened the door still feeling proud at himself for his accomplishment, but then noticed that Carmelita was just staring at him thoughtfully. Was she getting distracted on the job, this wasn't like the more experienced officer. And she was older than him, she was three years older than him. He was twenty-four and she was twenty-seven. He always felt off about their love sometimes from the age difference between them.

"Ms. Fox we have to go or we're going to miss the transaction," he said briskly showing the serious side of him." This shook her out of her inspection of the other Inspector, she had to stop getting lost with him. This was Inspector Cooper the literal hard ass when the work started at Interpol. His job came first when at work, yes he flirted and messed around her in their shared office but that was to be suspected with a couple. In the field he was a different kind of person, he was all playful back in the office, but once they started the field work, he was in the zone.

With no further distractions she ran inside the building ignoring the irritated look on her partners face. He hadn't looked this cross with her since the Cooper Gang were in Alaska. When they had bumped into each other after a month of zero contact with the law still chasing her. Again she shook herself from the past, it was becoming annoying her mind was all over the lace, it needed to concentrate or she could ruin the recon mission.

The building was dark, the only lighting came from street lamps coming through the windows. In the middle of the warehouse were wooden crates covered in tarpaulins, protecting them from unwanted eyes, and the moisture. Something was odd, these crates shouldn't have been there. It gave the two Inspectors suspicious thoughts. Cooper walked over to the boxes, with a snap of his hand he removed the covering leaving the wood exposed to the world. Wood was outdated by metal crates, this was what was making his suspicion eat at him. With a soft metallic click his cane extended into the four-foot long staff he was so accustomed to using. Attaching a mod to the bottom of the cane he rammed it through a gap in the wood.

Tightening his grip on the makeshift crowbar he started adding pressure, the nails slowly came loose while the wood groaned in protest. A few minutes later a resounding crack echoed across the deserted building. Removing the top of the crate the two Inspectors looked inside to check the contents. They were met with straw, which was even more odd. This must have been an odd shipment whatever was inside. Straw was hardly used except for some old India, and some English shippers.

Carmelita carefully placed her hand in the depths of the crate rummaging around the straw till her hand met contact with a more solid object. Pulling her hand free she brought out an MP5 sub machine gun. Her eyes widened they had found some evidence for their case. MP5's were only allowed to be government approved, and they had gotten no indication about the shipment, also why were they hidden in a disregarded port. She placed it on the floor carefully, then took out more of the same type of firearm. Sly readied his camera when she had five of them on the floor. With a few quick snaps he had some of the evidence they needed to incriminate the criminals when time came.

After this they placed the guns back in the crate, putting everything back the way it originally was. The two cops made their way through the factory. Making a quick decision they made their way to the second level to be able to overlook the harbor. Sly looked at his watch it was now ten thirty at night, just fifteen minutes after the time the transaction had started. The dealers should still be around doing their trade-off. Carmelita walked closer to a blinded window, taking a quick peek through the screen seeing something catch her eye.

"Cooper, I think we found our criminals," she whispered.

He doubled back over to her taking a peek for himself, his eyes widening even further then they had earlier. Outside in the harbor was a small freighter with all its lights off, hidden in the black of night. On the port itself there was a clearing, steal cargo crates surrounding the open area. Some lights had been placed around the area, not bright but very dim illuminating the area dully, giving it a dark evil feeling. Dark shadows dotted all over the area, while flashlights moved back and forth as the dealers worked. There was about a hundred or so of the men and women moving the crates off the ship then into black vans. It was all moved my manual labor so as not to catch attention with the noise of forklifts and cranes. It was impressive in a way, it was absolutely quite except for the occasional cursing and grumbling followed by barks from the superiors to take that crate somewhere else or to wait a minute.

"Think we should call for backup?" he asked thinking about how to find the head of the operation.

"We would get torn apart, you saw what they were packing. Dustin and his team would be outnumbered ten to one. If we call for backup we might as well call for the Foreign Legion," she stated annoyed.

"Where do you think we should start then, there must be a couple hundred of them down there and we need to find the ringleaders?"

"How about on the deck of the ship, look you can see a few of them watching over the workers."

Maneuvering his head so he could get a better angle at the ship he saw some figures moving back and forth overlooking the trading. He couldn't make out any fine details on them, or even now what species they were in fact. They were staying in the darkness not wanting to show themselves, it was like they were used to the drill if unwanted eyes were following them. One was smoking a cigar that was all he could see from the warehouse. The minute flame brightening and dulling with every inhale and exhale of the cigar, while smoke surrounded him.

"How am I post to get a picture of them from here in the dark, unless you have clear night vision setting on these," Sly said frustration building up in his voice. How he wished for his old Binocucom, that brilliant invention of Bentley's always helped in situations like this.

"We're going to have to get closer to them, the camera has a zoom on it but it the picture gets distorted the further you get away."

"Fuck!" he said under his breath. He was not rusty with his skills, but to get close to those mercenaries would probably mean getting shot at if he screwed things up. "Alright…..I'll go get as close as possible, but if it goes south call for back up and get ready to find cover."

"You can't go by yourself, I'll be too far way to save your ringed tail if you need help," she said quickly not liking the plan of action.

"Unless you have a better plan, I doubt they are coming down from their ships anytime soon, so I'll be back in a little while, just keep an eye out and keep in contact with radio, I need you to be my eyes when I can't see them."

With nothing else said, but with a hesitant nod from the female Inspector Sly did something just in case he didn't come back, he gave her a quick passionate kiss on her lips. She hugged him briefly then he opened the window and jumped down to a crate below the warehouse. Now the fun was about to begin. With a final last deep breath he broke out into a quiet sprint avoiding flash lights and the eyes of the Mercenaries. His heart was pounding with excitement as it always did when the raccoon was being sneaky. Performing a double jump to get more air and distance he landed on the next crate with a suppressed soft thump. Breaking out into a sprint again he made his way over to the next crate hiding behind it. Right where he landed moments before a flash light was on it, while a laser sight scoped the area around.

Combat boots were good for fights, long hikes, running on uneven terrain but they were noisy when on stealthy mission. He would have to request and order form for the ones with a softer rubber bottom so it muffled his footsteps. His radio which he had the volume right down crackled gently in his ear(Sly's radio is a police version, not the one with the cords and wires but the hand-held ones, which he keeps on his belt. So hard access ones I call them, while the ones on shoulder are easy reach).

"Cooper here, go ahead," he whispered gently into the speaker.

With common sense she didn't ask him to speak up, she asked just as soft. "Okay, you have three men coming around the corner, so don't move till I give you my mark." A minute passed then she said. "Now, double time it." He quickly ran out from his corner while his god forsaken boots resounded gently, he really needed new boots or they were going to get him killed eventually.

"Take a right, now," she ordered. He did just that and where he was heading there was a flashlight gleaming on the spot while a red dot sight traversed the spot. This Mercenary group meant business, they weren't kidding around.

"Okay, take the back alley and take a right, there will be two guards walking about, take them out if you have to. Then it's up to you, I can't help you any more after that, I will lose sight of you," she said quickly, not wanting him to stay in one area for too long.

"Thanks gorgeous you saved my ass out here a few times." he said softly about to head out but another crackle stopped him. "Repeat that last one please.

"Sly, please be careful, and come back in one piece," she asked softly feeling for once in her life afraid for the Ringtail.

"Ten-four, and I love you too," he said sincerely knowing that his partner in more ways than one was worried. He wasn't worried, what would happen would happen.

Without another word he jumped down to the ground below him following it with a roll to break the impact. Looking about quickly he turned left heading the way he needed to go. When he came to the turn he pressed himself into the wall, poking his head around the corner getting a quick overview of what was in his path. Two men stood in front of him. the one on the left was a beaver, on the right was a rat of some kind. Their backs were facing him so he had the element of surprise on his hand. He needed to get past them, the metal crates were too high to climb over or even get his cane hooked on. Taking the taser mod from one of his belts he removed the wedge attachment linking the taser on to the bottom. With a click of a button in the middle of the cane the taser was armed, the electricity zapping from the two couplings. It was quiet but packed as much punch as the shock pistol. The pistol was out fo the question it was too loud, he needed stealth not authority.

Cooper stepped out from his cover, sneaking up between the two. They wore black trench coats while their faces adorned either a gas mask or a balaclava. When he was close enough he held the switch down charging the taser. Giving it five second of charge he pressed it into the middle of the beavers back, he fell forward. Then with a swift movement Sly hooked the rat's ankle giving a forceful tug made the man fall to the found chest first knocking the wind out of him. He gave him a precise zap to the middle of the neck. With a flurry of movement he gave the two a good blow to the back of the head, all before they could call up an alarm. They were now unconscious. Sly needed all the time he could get, so rendering them unconscious was the best approach.

Stepping over them, he continued through the maze avoiding flash lights, and the occasional patrol. The alarm hadn't been raised yet so he was still in the clear for a bit longer. No one else had stopped his progress to the ship so he didn't need to apprehend them for it. Turning a few more corners and avoiding another patrol he came out of the maze, the ship was directly in front of him, all he needed to do was get on board and get the pictures.

This was going to be hard, the Mercenaries were still moving crates back and forth, giving him only small holes to work with. They were usable but would be difficult to work with. There were around twenty different groups going back and forth, if he could somehow get all their attention to something else for a few minutes or seconds he could pull off the long stretch to the ship.

He then remembered feeling stupid for it. His middle name was Shadow for a reason. While his father had the skill of manipulation his was blending in with the darkness and surrounding area. It was not camouflage but a trick by making the light around him bend turning him somewhat invisible. It was difficult, it somehow used his own bodies energy while shafting the light around him. He could only use it for a limited time, he needed to make a quick run for the ship. With a quick sudden movement with his arms his form faded till he was just nothing in sight but still there. The only problem with this besides energy drain was that if he stepped into the real light of any kind his shadow would show.

Sticking to the shadows to make it easier to decrease the risk of being discovered he made his way to the ship stopping in the darkened shadowed patches around the clearing. Twice he had to stand as still as a statue as a group of mercs moved a crate only a few feet from him. They hadn't seen him thank his ancestors for the brilliant technique. When he got to the edge of the ledge his power wore off leaving him exhausted. He had pulled it off but getting back was not going to be fun at all.

Looking at the ship while in a crouch he took a picture of the name printed in near him. He couldn't read it but whatever that was could help find the ship in the future. The computer labs could lighten the picture so they would know later the name of the ship. Between him and the ship was a twenty-foot drop into the water. He doubted his chances at surviving the fall, and he couldn't swim still. The raccoon needed to get on the ship somehow or another, without going up the gang-plank. Looking from left to right he saw how he would get on the freighter. Near the stern of the ship there were chains keeping the ship in place. It was easy just grapple onto the chain and climb across no big deal.

Five minutes later Sly was thirty yards away from the bosses hearing them talk over each other. There was at least five maybe six, or four that were in charge. The extras might have been just co conspirators not as important but all the same he would need their pictures. If he was lucky they would say each other's names revealing who they were.

"Sir in a few hours our pickup will be complete then we can be underway," said a deep casual voice.

"Good, good, then we'll be out of the harbor before dawn," came the reply from someone with an English accent. "I expect that this time Silver, that your payment will be in earnest, with the rest you didn't pay last time."

"Yes, yes, it's all there, nothings missing, I counted the value of the goods myself. This caught Sly off guard the accent was French, almost familiar in a way. A voice he hadn't heard for such a long time, but it couldn't be him.

"For your sake it better be, or my employers will be out here next, and there not as forgiving as I am, said the deep English voice.

"Foreigner we've done a lot of business over the last three years, so don't worry about it. I can always convince your superiors that it wasn't your fault." Curiosity got the better of Sly so he peeked over the corner to see who the voices belonged to. The lack of lightning made it hard to make out any detail of the group. The only one he could make out was one with a bushy tail like his. It was a raccoon, not many species had a tail like a raccoons.

"Ah, but you forget, what if the cops find out about our little innocent get to together, we wouldn't want that now would we. I can't have the authorities sniffing about," Silver said. Sly fond the source of the voice, it belonged to the raccoon.

"Taken care of, I've burned all the evidence of our previous meetings, and bribed some patrolling officers not to come around here. Everything is going according to plan. Now if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do with the purchases?" Foreigner asked. Cooper noticed this voice belonged to a British boar, this was the one smoking the cigar a while ago. He had lit another though, taking long puffs on it. Sly ducked down listening to the conversation at hand.

"We are planning to wipe out a few opposing organizations around Paris in the next couple of months," Silver replied calmly.

"Who, for references anyways?" a shipmate asked interested in the conversation.

"For starters the Undergrounders who are living in the sewers now, then the Snow Raiders, they are somewhere up north near the border of Germany. They live int he mountains in the snow-capped areas, so they'll be easy to find, then a few small gangs. The first we are going after is the Cooper Gang, they haven't been active but they had an annoying habit in the past of bringing people like us down," the raccoon finished his voice still unnaturally calm. Sly was now slightly worried, his friends were in trouble and he had no idea where to look for them to warn them.

"What about Interpol will you be dealing them?" Foreigner asked getting intrigued himself.

"No, we will be letting them clean up the messes we make. We will be pinning this on other organizations, so we can continue toward our goal."

"In time you will see where we will be carrying out our schemes don't you worry yourself now, all in time, all in good time," Silver said chuckling darkly to himself, getting odd looks from the company surrounding him. The raccoon was defiantly crazy in some way or form, but they wouldn't bring it up, the harbinger of their operation because they were to afraid about what would happen. Silver was very unstable when he feared the air of command leaning to another. He had killed a few of the threats already proving he was insane but they wouldn't bring it up.

Cooper still needed to get some pictures of them, even though there was no lighting maybe the labs could enhance the photos. This new information that he had uncovered would come to uses in the future he still needed to get his main goal complete. Peeking out from behind the barrel again with his camera out, Sly tried to get a picture but was met with a fist to the face. The camera clattered to the floor as pain exploded around the impact site. His vision had blurred so the other fist coming at him was unnoticed till it made contact with his chest. He was sent writhing in the air till he landed hard on his back gasping for air, while pain filled groans escaped his lips. His hand groped about for his cane or shock pistol, something to defend himself with. His cane was holstered on his back once again making it impossible to grab because of course he was lying on it.

Un-holstering his shock pistol with lightening speed he shot a few rounds randomly in the direction of the assaulter looming over him with an evil grin. The bolts of electricity whizzed out of its barrel, one missed the rottweiler's face by a inches, leaving burns in his fur. The other two rounds hammered into his own chest, sending him to the ground as the volts incapacitated him.

Before he could get up another attacker grabbed him by the next, while adding pressure cutting off the flow of oxygen into his lungs. Sly was trying to pull the trigger to his firearm but the new combatant ripped it out of his hand throwing it into the river. The young Inspector was now kicking, and thrashing trying to get the iron grip off his throat.

The gorilla chuckled at the raccoons desperate struggle, it was so pitiful to have complete control over someone who couldn't fight back. He was about to end the cops life when a powerful precise blow to the spine made him drop the Inspector. He turned around obviously infuriated about being interrupted in his fun. The fist belonged to his boss, who wasn't seeming pleased with what had taken place.

"Damn it you incompetent bastard, we wanted to keep our hands off the police," Silver yelled anger coursing through the raccoon. "Then you two had to go harm one, where the hell were you when I announced this."

"But, sir, he was snooping about you said…"

"I said keep an eye out for other gangs getting their noses in it, with the cops I said to knock them unconscious not pummel them, leave before you regret what happens."

The gorilla ran past his boss, not wanting to end up like the others that had crossed him in the past. They had all ended up with scars, both physical and mentally. Silver believed in making someone suffer for their mistakes, not ending their life's. It made his men more disciplined than other gangs around the world. Silver waved his hand to one of his other men, motioning to the cop.

"Pick this wretch up and bind his arms, I have a few words to say to him," he ordered.

Sly was crawling away feebly, his strength fading. He was choking for breath, his throat recovering from the harm it had sustained. His hopes of escape were once again crushed as a pair of hands pinned his to his back, not being gentle either. The cougars claws dug into his arms as well, as he guided him to the bow of the ship. The conspirators had gathered around looking the officer up and down trying to make out who he was from the lack of light.

"Let's have some light shall we," said Foreigner gruffly, wanting to see the new comer in fullest.

A man ran over to a switch and with a sharp click the deck of the ship was illuminated in false lighting. Sly who was still in pain saw the details of the assembled group around him. Foreigner the boar wore a simple striped t-shirt revealing muscles arms and a pair of dark blue jeans, with a pair of steel toed boots. The others were not as important as Foreigner and Silver to describe so his attention fell upon the other raccoon.

Cooper looked at Silver not notching anything special about him. The raccoon was scrawnier than him, but his fur was exactly the same, also his chocolate-brown eyes. His chocolate eyes he had gotten from his father, his mothers had been a light green. Sly didn't want to believe who this man was, or accept it as a reality. Shaking his head weakly he avoided the other raccoon's eyes. If this was who he thought it was it was he was the same age as Sly.

"Hello brother," said the other raccoon. His voice portrayed craziness; his lips curled into an a smile, not the Cooper's arrogant one, but a poisonous, unnatural one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fire Harbor, II

The emotions overcame the Inspector, it couldn't be, it just wasn't true. This raccoon who looked nearly identical to him couldn't be his brother. Even their clothes nearly matched, his brother wore complete black though so he seemed to blend in with the shadows more than him. On the left sleeve was a symbol of some sort which must have been the RMF's emblem of sorts. . His brother was kind, thoughtful, intelligent mainly. The two had grown up together till their parents died. What could have happened that changed him so much? Was this even his brother, or was it just a mistaken resemblance. This couldn't be real, he was asleep at the station still, with Carmelita in his lap or something of the line was occurring, what was happening now was a nightmare.

His brother was at their grandparents house on their mother's side, so he wasn't there when their parents had been murdered. Father had sent him away for some odd reason. He only said that Silvestre had to be away to give his elders some company. This luckily had spared him from the horrors that Sly saw and heard that accursed night so long ago. Unknown to the Inspector and everyone else that Silvestre worked with; when the news of their parents deaths had reached him something snapped, his mind had been mentally distorted with grief. Over time though he came to live with it, but not heal in fullest.

The older twin at this moment watched his brother, with a crooked smile, enjoying the torment on his brothers face. Besides the feeling of breaking the law, tormenting others was defiantly a close second for him. He had wanted to face Sly for years, now here he was, just feet from him. There was no love toward the younger raccoon, only hatred. This was unexplainable how he felt towards Sly, just uncontrollable seething pure disgust.

After their parents died and they were living apart and in their separate ways his loathing continued. When they had been old enough to leave the places which had taken them in, Sly had the orphanage while he was in another some small town in France. All the older raccoon saw in the paper nearly every week was Sly Cooper, his more accomplished brother. Besides all of this, there was one last reason why he hated his younger brother. The Thievius Racconus, it belonged to him, what made his brother so damn special to get the book of every thieving technique. it was rightfully his by birth, he was the eldest, he hadn't denied getting it. Their father just gave it to Sly with nothing else said.

"No, it-you're… post to-you're dead, I read the file…Silvestre?" Inspector Cooper got out finally after staring at his brother for a while, gloom filling his calm voice.

"No, I wasn't dead just went missing. Police sometimes make decisions based on observations little brother, but as you see I am very much alive. But here you are, the master thief now working for the same people who chased you all those years."

"We're twins, you're not that much older than me, but look at yourself, have you not seen what you have become. I maybe a miscreant of sorts to our inheritance, but you are a criminal, a killer!"

"Ah, you always were the argumentative one on these matters," Silvestre shook his head; a dark evil chuckle came from his throat, he really had changed since Sylvester last saw him. "I'm just an honest man trying to make a living for himself."

"Tell me, what happened to make you see the world in this way?" Inspector Cooper asked. Curiosity was getting the better of him, this was his brother, he couldn't deny it. He needed to know what was wrong with him.

"I had it rougher then you when we were growing up. I had to fight with the other kids every night just so I could sleep at night without being beat up. Then after I left the orphanage I was making a living as a security guard like mom, but then it all changed. I started hearing about your schemes, your heists and how easy your life was because you were loaded with money after each one. That made me realize that life is so much easier when you can just take what is in front of you and pin it on someone else. It's how I have survived this long, fighting for every inch, and taking it away from anyone," Silvestre explained, waving his arms about as he paced back and forth while Sly was still being restrained. He muttered so softly Sly had to prick his ears up to catch it. "And the Thievius Racconus, what belonged to me, was placed in your hands, giving you the easier life.

"It was my choice for the most part, father said it was my option but wanted me to have it. It's not my book, it's the Coopers, and your right I have had it easier, but at least I'm not a criminal, I'm not hurting innocent people just to get by each day."

"IT IS MY INHERITANCE, IT BELONGS TO ME, I AM THE ELDEST NOT YOU. IT HAS BEEN TRADTION THAT IT BE PASSED DOWN TO THE FIRST BORN, THE SON THEN ONCE IN A WHILE THE DAUGHTER. IT BELONGS TO ME!" Silvestre roared, his fangs showing and his ears lowered all the way back, his eyes fierce enough for murder.

"It wa entrusted to me, to protect it and all its secrets, it is my duty to keep it from you and everyone else!"

"Then, I will get it eventually my naive sibling, don't you worry, it will happen all in good time. You will place it in my hands one day, it is inevitable that this won't happen."

"Your words won't convince me," Sly said calmly.

"You think words can't possibly change the course of history. No, you are a fool to think in such ways. I will make sure that this ends quickly for you," Silvestre un-holstered a silenced HK USP 45 caliber hand gun. The gun was black, not a shine of light reflecting off it. "We are brother, no?" Sly looked at the older raccoon his eyes widening, his brother couldn't be this mad? "We are, so I will make this painless, for everything you used to mean to me, sorry it had to end this way, but I can't have you interrupting my plans." The hands clamping down on Sly's arms tightened.

Inspector Cooper was calm, there was more than one way to get out of this situation. Leaning his head forward in a submissive way he readied himself for about what he was about to do. Taking a quick breath he slammed his head back; pain erupted in the man's nose, blood pouring onto his shirt. Sly with lighting reflexes dived to the side; not a moment too soon. A gunshot pierced the silent night. This was followed by curses as Silver mark killed his own man.

Sly jumped to his feet, then removed his cane from the back holster and let it unfold into its full length. The taser was still attacked to the bottom giving him a another advantage. Silvestre had a look of pure venom on his face, why couldn't the younger Cooper just die without a struggle; he holstered his gun, deciding to see if his men could handle the problem themselves. The other mercs on the deck sprung into action just as fast; the only problem with this was that they lacked handguns or any other weapons except their fists. The first two jumped onto Sly hoping this would surprise the raccoon. It was the other way around though, they were the ones caught off guard.

The Inspector's cane was a blur he stuck the one on the left in the knee; with a loud crack, toppling over. The other was too slow and in that split second Sly had hooked him behind the leg unbalanced him and brought the hook of the cane onto his chest, breaking a few ribs. The others watched this feeling more weary of the Interpol agent. They had never faced someone they couldn't handle. The rest of the pack backed off noticing their fallen comrades, spreading out to slowly enclose Cooper.

Cooper spun the cane between his fingers in few arcs warming his arm muscles up for the next assault. With a soft click the taser came to life, it hummed quietly as the electricity circuited around the coils. Sly gave his trade mark smile, he hadn't had this much fun for a while. Silvestre stayed back studying what his brother was doing, study the opponent first then attack when you find his or her weakness. Sly stayed in the center of the deck, while the reaming men had completely surrounded. They slowly advanced keeping their distance from the cane.

Foreigner had disappeared, but that still left eight mercs to deal with including his brother. This time they seemed ready because instead of going one at a time they all attacked, making Sly double time it. Picking up a skill he had learned from the Thievius Racconus from his ancestor Rioichi Cooper; he steadied his breathing, time seemed to slow but it was moving at full speed. He ducked a fist, and quickly followed by a jab to the chest with the taser. Three this time got the wind on him and landed a few blows. This made the Inspector stumble back a few steps. When he had recuperated he noticed that one had gotten behind him while one came at him from the front, the third was on his left about to deliver a hook punch. When the third's fist was a few inches away Sly stepped back and stuck his foot out tripping him. The one in front and behind punched at the same time. Again he ducked and they nailed each other in the jowls. Taking advantage he uppercutted one under the jaw with his cane knocking him out, while with the other he tased in the stomach.

The reaming four he took out in a similar fashion till it was just him and his brother on the deck. The rest of the mercs and sailors hadn't joined in which seemed odd. Stealing a quick glance to the docks he saw that they were still loading the vans with the weapons. Sly avoided his brother, giving a wide berth between the two of them he tried to make it to the ramp to the dock so he could make his escape. Silvestre, seemed like a thunderbolt one second he was thirty feet away the next he was in a stale mate with Sly with his own cane pressed against the mechanical one.

Silver's cane was like their fathers, the differences between them were noticeable. The shaft was a dull gray, the hook was a stainless steel. The major difference of the hook that Sly could see from being so close to it was that the hook seemed to be sharpened on the inside and outside, so it was like a bent in sword. If the blade made contact with him there was no doubt it was going to cut through skin. Sly being the stronger of the two broke them out of the deadlock with a hard shove making his brother back away.

What the older twin lacked in strength he made up in agility and brains. Silver paced around the Inspector for a few steps then lunged swinging for the neck. The canes clashed against each other making the night air ring in a clang of steel on steel. Sly was prepared for any move his brother dished out, he was the master of the cane and it's art. Deciding that the tactic of just trying to find a weakness in his younger brother was useless, Silver pressed into him, landing blows where ever he saw an opening. Every time though his strikes were swatted aside or blocked.

This continued for a few minutes longer and they were starting to breathe heavily from the onslaughts of each other moves. Sly had got frustrated and had moved onto offensive attacks. He thrust, lunged, swept, speared, and even racked his cane at his brother. Some of his attempts had managed to graze Silvestre but not enough to do harm. Sly was holding back there was no doubt. Here was the only other Cooper who had survived Clockwerk's murderous streak of the family. Sly couldn't just kill his brother, he was all he had left.

Silvestre had no bindings on this confrontation. He wanted to see his younger sibling bleed, to be broken in front of him, by his own hand. Hatred poured out of his eyes, everything Sly had done, everything he, himself could have been. Sly needed to die for what he'd done. Their canes still clashed against each other, as they fought. They were staring into each other's eyes, picking up hints on what they were going to do by the slightest movement.

Sly's own chocolate-brown eyes stared back into those bitter resenting ones. His own were full of worry, and anger. Not hate, but just anger of what his brother had become, what he was doing. Sly still would not harm his brother, they were family. He hoped he could just get across that this could end, and things could go back to how they used to. Being a family again, being faithful, loyal twins to each other.

"Just give up, you tire, and when you slip I will end this," Silver yelled as he brought down a powerful blow to Sly's head, which he of coursed dodged out-of-the-way.

"Why can't you see what you're doing, why can't you just see I can help you come back to the right path," Sly screamed back in desperation.

"I see things clearly Sly, the world and all its treasures are just lying there fo the taking. And to get them we must take them by force," the elder rolled, dodging a counter.

"That is not the Cooper way, we steal from criminals or other thieves who take it from the rightful owners or those who make more than others, not taking it from everyone, and murdering others for them."

"That is exactly what I am doing, I steal, but I see it in a different light. Our ancestors were wrong, they had it all wrong. There is so much more we can do, so much more to steal if we do it with force. If we do it this way we can become rich, have world wealth, power."

Sly's hackles raised, this wasn't the same cub that their parents had sired. This was just an empty vessel filled by madness. "You keep saying we, I'm done being a thief, that ship has sailed by, I'm now a cop and it's my job to bring you in."

"You really are deceived. You are a thief and you will always be one, nothing will change that, you must die for your crimes," he fainted to the side and Sly fell for it. With a hard punch to the side of the head Sly stumbled back getting closer to the railing of the ship, his back was facing the open harbor.

Inspector Cooper felt off-balance; he was no expert but he had a concussion, minor but enough to give his opponent the upper hand. "THEN YOU'RE LOST!" he yelled to the night. With a last attempt he shook off his confusion and dashed at his brother. His cane was in one hand over his head ready to strike down the madman.

An impact to his right shoulder stopped him. He screamed in pain as the bullet embedded itself deep in the bone. Blood gushed out of the wound, making Sly go dizzy and drop his cane. Another round hit him in the chest making him stagger back a step. Then two more which sent him to the railing. His entire upper body was searing with pain. He took hoarse breaths, and looked at the end of the barrel. His eyes glazed over, falling into shock. He was going to die by the last Cooper. His eyes wandered to the older raccoon's face, seeing only a loathsome, maniacal smile and his eyes portrayed it all, a resentful resentment towards him.

Sly looked at his brother his vision becoming blurry with tears, the lodged bullet was starting to send throbs of pain throughout his shoulder. It couldn't end like this. He had so much to do, to raise a family with Ms. Fox, to propose to her, marry her, be there for her. To find his pals again. It just couldn't end like this. "When you see father, tell him that I delivered you with leaving those twisted lips.

With another gunshot to Sly's chest he tumbled over the railing racing toward the water twenty feet below him. Time didn't slow for him like it did on Cane Island when the mutant had him in its grasp, or even any flash backs. Only this single thought came to mind as he fell, coming closer and closer with the freezing cold water of winter.

_I can't swim, damn it Bentley you were right, I should have taken those swimming lessons when I had the chance. Wait what was that noise, it sounded…_He slammed into the freezing water slipping into unconsciousness.

_Twenty Minutes Earlier…._

* * *

Inspector Fox was inside the warehouse still, taking peeks through the blinds of the window every minute or so. The mercs and sailors still loaded the vans with the weapons and ammunition's. They still had a way to go, maybe three four hours at best, but where was Sly, he still hadn't returned from his reconnaissance? He could take of himself this much she knew from working with him for the last six months, but she still worried about her Ringtail. She chuckled quietly to herself at this thought. She would never of thought this way six years ago, when he was still a thief when she didn't have emotions for him.

She leaned onto the wall placing an arm in front of her for support, she again peeled the blinds apart to overlook the port. Nothing had changed the personal militia were still going about; loading and unloading crates. Only this time something caught her eye, in the shadows a figure was sneaking about. She focused her eyes on the figure then noticed it was Sly, he may have used his shadow technique but she could just see his outline. He eventually made it onto the ship then disappeared again.

"What are you up to Cooper, you could just take the picture at a distance and we'll worry about the details later," the fox muttered under her breath.

Closing the blinds again she walked over to the manager's office to investigate. Carmelita decided not to turn on the light, knowing that it would cause more trouble than good. On the desk she found a few folders and decided to skim through them to find something useful. They were just old shipping reports dating back to the nineteen fifties an irrelevant time. Still it was interesting to look through them, it was a very busy port but then the newer ships came along and business got worse till it eventually just shut down, being used for storage area.

She stayed there for another minute as her thoughts strayed again to off task things, like one does when bored. The vixen thought about how Sly left the orphanage when he was younger, around sixteen, he had grown up for eight years without parents or anyone to love him separately among the other children. It was a soft spot for him, he never liked talking about his past, unless it was necessary. She was the same, she never talked about the other boyfriends she had, which in their own way mentally scared her, it was silly but most of them were just plain monsters behind doors. She shuddered remembering her last interest before Sly, he had nearly raped her, he was very determined to see the fox without her clothing, but unluckily for him she wasn't weak. She fought back and gave him a broken wrist, a few rips and a cracked pelvis.

_Rick was such cerdo, he seemed like an honest man at first, but me being the idiota thought there was some good in him. He acted so, nice, and kind but behind doors he was like everyone else, he just wanted the sex. _She sighed to herself wearily shaking her head. _Then I met that blasted raccoon, Sylvester Cooper. He was so…. polite to me even when I was shooting at him, always a smile on his lips and at every turn and corner complimented me on everything I did. Was it just hopeless romantic banter, no, it was the truth, he actually meant everything he said. No, shut up need to concentrate. _Her law-abiding self said sternly.

Wrenching her mind off the past she left the office and heard yelling outside, not the silent controlled but loud and angry ones. What was going on now, she had only left a few minutes? Looking through the window again she looked about noticing the troops had stopped what they were doing and were looking at the ship. Her gaze traveled up to where theirs was, her eyes widened as she saw Sly in the middle of a crowd fending for himself.

"hijo de puta, Cooper, what did you do now," she growled to herself. His cane was a blur as he fought the mercs. A blue faint glow came from the bottom of his cane, he was using the taser, which would keep him safe for now. When he was the only one standing, another figure engaged him, she couldn't make out who it was, but she didn't care he was going to need help.

She leaped off the second floor and landed on the first. Whipping her radio from her belt she called into Barkley who was on standby patiently for when the call would be made, which he hoped it wouldn't.

Barkley was puffing on a cigar when he heard the radio at his desk crackle. He instantly picked it up. "Barkley what's the problem?" he barked.

"Chief, we have 11-99 we need a dispatch out here now and I recommend that you send more than the swat team to deal with the mess we made," Inspector Fox said rapidly.

"Damn, it, 10-4, take cover until responding officers arrive, then start bringing them in," he said feeling extremely pissed off, this was post to be an easy assignment, nothing was post to go down tonight.

"Suspects are considered armed and dangerous, over and out." Carmelita placed her radio back on her belt and snuck out the doors of the warehouse. The sailors and mercs seemed to have picked up the pace with their work, they were scurrying back and forth now, they neglected the fight on the deck of the freighter which they could hear. She made her way on the outskirts of the worker sight of vision, making her way to the ship stealthily. She stopped a few times to avoid the spot light of sentries who were running past, even patrols seemed to be picking up the pace, they were spreading out around the dock looking for other authority units.

She got closer and heard some of the yelling from the ship. Ms. Fox was near the ramp that led to the deck but took cover behind some crates noticing that guards were posted near it to make sure no one intervened. She looked about for another way she could go, there was nothing she could do without being caught. If she power jumped like she had so many times before they would notice her, if she beat up the guards this would call more attention from everyone else.

_If I wait for backup I can do whatever is needed to get to Cooper, to help him, I just need to wait a bit longer._ She thought to herself. Mrs. Fox stayed put waiting impatiently for the backup, they were at least fifteen minutes away, the choppers would be here in about seven or five, but only three minutes had passed since she made the call.

She let her ears tune into the yelling above her, to catch onto what was being said. Sly's voice was gruff and angry, not something she had heard from him, then another voice answered. It sounded like he was yelling to himself, but that couldn't be right, her hearing must be off. Carmelita listened closer and picked up some of it.

"You really are deceived. You are a thief and you will always be one, nothing will change that, you must die for your crimes," said the unknown person. A moment passed silently.

"THEN YOUR"RE LOST!" Sly yelled loudly making everyone turn their head to the ship.

_Cooper, what are you up to._ Ms. Fox asked herself again. Her ears picked up a faint click followed by a silenced gunshot, then a painful scream. Her stomach knotted, the blood in her turned cold as she realized what happened. Her Ringtail was hurt or worse. Three more rounds were followed and she heard ragged breathing, it was little to hardly no relief for her, he was still alive, she needed to get to him and quick.

The Inspector snatched a quick look around trying to find something to aid her. She looked down and noticed the crate she was hiding behind had the lid removed. Inside were different types of grenades ranging from modern style mills grenades to flash bangs. She wasn't an expert at using grenades because law enforcement didn't use them that much, tear gas but not lethal. Her hand shot into the crate and brought back a frag grenade. Examining it quickly she guessed she had a five second count before it blew up in her hand. Just a quick diversion, that was all she needed. Giving a quick prayer to God she unpinned it and gave it a good underhand throw in a random direction in front of her. It landed but rolled toward an ammunition's crates sixty yards away. It didn't go off in five seconds but in eight. Ducking behind cover again; her ears picked up another gun shot from the ship, it may have been too late, Sly could be dead now. The explosion from the ammunition's crate was immense, bullets went off as did grenades and other explosives, the bullets went off in any direction they could, some hit other crates further away some hit fuel drums, and other either killed or injured the mercs and sailors around the explosion. More crates detonated and the fuel drums sent anything in a fifty yard radius into an inferno.

Inspector Fox was luckily before the explosion, was listening up at the ship. On the opposite side of the ship she heard a loud splash as something collided with the water. She decided at once that it was Sly falling overboard or escaping. She turned around and jumped into the harbor as the dock erupted into chaos and fire. Men and women were running back and forth cursing as everything around them turned into turmoil.

Silvestre turned away from the harbor where his brother had fallen not caring what happened to him. No one could survive four bullets to the chest, it was physically impossible, even for his younger brother. His smug demeanor was replaced instantly when his cargo started going off an instant later. The night was ruined he wasn't stupid, anyone within in a ten mile radius would hear the raucous of the little accident that had transpired. Then the cops would be sent out to investigate the scene. Silvestre shot off the ship going down the ramp and was accompanied by some of his higher officers, they were not going to prison today or any other day. He stepped into one of the black vans and seated himself in the back while some of his guards got in as well. The engine roared to life and they sped down the roads of Paris leaving the crime.

Carmelita was on the other side of the ship and saw a pool of blood in the clear water, but no Sly. She took in a deep last breath of air and immediately dived underneath the water looking for him. It was clear for a few dozen feet then the water started darkening until it blackened out to nothingness. If it wasn't for Coopers badge reflecting the dim light above them she would never of saw him. He was lazily drifting down toward the bottom of the harbor near the border of the darkness. She was not losing him after everything they'd been through. She got to him before he was lost to the hungry blackness and wrapped an arm around his waist. The blood came from a wound on his shoulder, it wasn't an artery but it would eventually kill him if not patched up, if he was still alive that is. She immediately started kicking with her legs, getting them back to the surface, if it wasn't for her powerful lower body strength she would never been able to of done what she did. Sly weighed a ton in his watered down clothes.

The Inspector burst through the surface his head was above as well, but his lungs were full of water, she needed to get him to land so she could save him, or he would drown. She wouldn't except if he was dead, she was going to save him. She found an incline, some kind of ramp that led up to the port. After stroking in that general direction with her back turned with the raccoon securely in her arms; her back touched a solid wall, she glanced over her shoulder noticing they were at the ramp, it must have been used for getting rafts or something or another into the water, she didn't care she was just thankful it led back to somewhere on land. The freighter was about a hundred feet away from them now, and smoke was rising into the air from the fire that had spread to the warehouses and some other storage's near the dock.

With her own clothes now drenched she dragged Sly up the incline till they were on flat level once again. She rushed into action and started CPR; it was basic in the academy and required to be learned by all Interpol agents. She quickly checked his mouth and throat to make sure there was nothing blocking the air ways, she then ribbed his coat, shirt and bullet proof vest off. She noticed that the vest had four impacts in it, luckily he was wearing it or he would have been dead earlier. She placed an ear over his heart.

Her own nearly stopped as she listened. Nothing, the powerful beating of the muscle was silent he was dead, but he could be revived, he hadn't been gone for long. She placed her hand between the nipples of his chest and started the compressions letting his chest rise back up then pressed back down, she kept this up for a minute or so, she couldn't tell. It didn't work, he still wasn't breathing.

She titled his head back clearing the airway even more, and opened his mouth. She started the rescue breaths. She did two deep ones and started back with the compressions. Again he didn't come around, but she didn't stop. She kept this up even when she heard the air thumping with the sound of the helicopters making their approach, and the sirens of police cars, fire trucks and emergency units getting nearer and nearer. Backup had finally arrived, but she was alone and refused to stop to call for help with her radio. If she stopped now it could mean that Cooper was gone for good.

As she began her third round of compressions she started to yell in frustration. "Damn it Sly why do you have to be so stubborn, wake up you hijo de puta!" finishing her remaining ten compressions she moved onto the rescue breaths again. She stopped for a brief second hearing nothing again from his chest or even a pulse. She was getting desperate, just a miracle or something that would save him.

She repeated the process again, and stopped to listen to his heart again. She nearly cried, she heard the faint beat of his heart he was coming around. She gave two more rescue breaths and his eyes fluttered open as his hear beat quickened. Sly sat up coughing up the water from his lunges, they burned and ached so did the rest of his upper body. He was in so much pain, his chest felt like it was broken, his shoulder screamed in protest, and his head just plain ached from a concussion. When the last of the liquid left his lungs Carmelita embraced him holding him close to her, the grip was like iron so he couldn't break away.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again, you bastard," she sobbed into him. He was very weak but knew this was his vixen holding him, his arms wrapped around her weakly.

"Wha-what happened, uhhhhh?" he groaned as more pain washed over him.

"You…died on me….but I brought you back…you're an idiot," she choked out through tears, she had never cried this hard in her life. It was too close this time, she had nearly lost Ringtail for good. He lay back as his body demanded him to put less weight on his frame. She let him, but helped him noticing how weak he was. She pulled out her radio, and called in (Interpol's radios are top line one hundred percent water proof and shock absorbent.) to get help, Sly's shoulder was starting gush out blood again. It was a serious wound he would have to go in for surgery and soon looking from the look of it.

"If there is anyone on this frequency, this is an 11-80 I need help A.S.A.P," she ordered, hoping that there someone using the channel.

"Ms. Fox what is your precise location," Dustin called back he was wondering where the two Inspectors had gotten off to.

"About a hundred feet or so in front of the ship I can't tell, please send a team over here."

"They're on their way, we will handle it from here Mam," with that he called over some paramedics and told them where to go, and continued on to capture or arrest the fleeing or downed criminals. He would find out later what had caused the explosions and fires that were being subdued to smolders by the fire department.

Carmelita took Sly's combat knife which she still looked at suspiciously, why would he want one in the first place? She took it off his tool belt and used it to cut parts of soaked jeans off. "This is wet and dirty, but it is the best I have now c'mere I need to stop the bleeding." he nodded weakly and after she cut the strips she need. And with her help sat up, his head was spinning and his eyes felt even heavier.

With one arm supporting himself up and another around her waist as an anchor he was able to stay still, mostly. When she tied the wet cloth around his shoulder his body stiffened and he tried to push her away. The bone was cracked around the lodged bullet. She clapped an arm around his neck and kept him stable. After it was done she felt him shaking violently.

_Of Course he's shaking, it's cold and he soaked to the bone and he's lost blood. Sly, please make it through this, I need you to come out okay. _Carmelita thought to herself feeling miserable. She pulled him closer to her, and started to rub his back aggressively to warm him up. Her own body was quivering in the cold night air. Sly tried to help her, but he was so weak that he only managed to stroke her back gently, not enough to send warmth into her.

The paramedics ran over a few minutes later finding the two Inspectors on the ground in each other's arms. They got Sly on the moveable bed and covered him in the covers to keep him warm. They rushed over to the ambulance and Carmelita brought up the rear of the group carrying Sly's coat, and shirt, his vest she left where it lay, deciding it was an unnecessary carry on.

Inspector Cooper couldn't make sense of what was going on when he was placed on the stretcher, it all seemed to go by in a blur. His shoulder had been re-bandaged and sterilized without him knowing it; the tubes and other medical appliances were attached to him to keep him stable. Everything around him in the ambulance shone with a greater intensity, everything seemed unnaturally bright, and everything that he heard sounded further away. Was he again passing through deaths house so to say as he had in the harbor, was he again letting go of life. He couldn't tell, he didn't even think this was real now, or if anything was real for the matter. All he could make out clearly was the hand he held in one of his.

Sly stared at her, she was right next to him and her brownish orange fur seemed to glow in the light, she seemed like an angel to him, and if she wasn't, one wouldn't compare with her outstanding beauty. His eyes watered from the blinding light inside the ambulance, the lighting seemed to becoming increasingly intense by the minute, or hour he couldn't tell anymore. He squinted his eyes after a while, too weak to lift an arm up to shield himself from the blinding light.

Once again he looked at Carmelita, who looked pale in worry, he tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth, he was very weak. The lack of blood was making it hard to keep his body going. Instead he squeezed her hand faintly. She looked up from the floor looking him in the eyes, her intelligent, loving hazel ones that he held so dearly to his heart. Tears were starting to form, and make their way down her cheek, the fur darkening as they fell. Mustering what will power he had left he was able to get out feebly.

"I….I….Shit," he muttered as his lungs sent their protest. "I love you Carmelita Mon…toya Fox, I love you…..all…..my….heart," he said before he fell into an awake unconsciousness.

"Damn," the cat in the back with the two Inspectors. He called up to the drivers worried about the raccoons condition "He's fading in and out and we don't have the right equipment, speed it up."

"We're nearly there just two streets away, just keep him alive alright, well get….." the bickering came to an end quickly enough but Carmelita was looking at Sly, feeling rage pump through her veins, if she found out who did this to her raccoon she was going to tear him to pieces. No one touched her friend, partner, lover like this.

_ He'll be okay, he always gets through everything, he'll be okay, he going to be fine Carm, he going to be fine_.

**Now that I read back on this chapter, I don't know how I actually did, opinions please on this one. I tried my best to make this follow-up chapter interesting, and still If you with patient ears attend will know that we are far from done with this story, but yet still many a surprise lies in wait, and I hope that you enjoy this as much as I do, sorry about delays, but these take time with school and things. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hospital, Bed Rest, Confrontations

In one of the many hospitals of Paris; a female fox walked back and forth pacing out in the waiting room. She had been at this for a couple of hours now, keeping her mind on more positive things then what just occurred. Ringtail had been unconscious when they arrived, he just slipped away. When they took him into the emergency room, she wanted to be there with him even if he would never open his eyes again. But the nurses told her she couldn't because she would just get in the way and they needed to concentrate.

Ms. Fox looked at the clock, the hands read one in the morning. Two hours had passed by and the third was making a rabbet approach. She was no expert but the surgery was taking longer than it should have, her heart-felt like it was about to explode. He couldn't be dead, she refused to even accept it if it was true. Sly had survived so much, he wasn't just going to die. Tearing her gaze from the clock she inspected her yellow gloved hands. Her mind went blank as she noticed that blood was staining the leather. His blood was all over her fur and uniform.

"Mrs. Cooper," a stern, relaxed voice said. He had just entered the room, looking about for the person Sly had called for. The doctor was a wolverine who had operated on the raccoon. Getting no response from the few people in the room he said a but louder. "Mrs. Cooper, could you come here," again no one came forward, so he walked over to the front desk

"Do you need something Dr. Livingston?" asked a female tigress asked.

`"Yes, I'm looking for Mrs. Cooper, the patient is awake at the moment and would like to see her."

Carmelita finally heard the name for the third time and realized they were looking for her. She was tired and she hadn't been called that before, but liked the sound of it. The fox walked over to the desk, feeling more timid with every step, was he alive or had he died in the procedure.

"No, I don't think there is a Mrs. Cooper here, there is a fox though who has looked worried though you might…."

"It's Ms. Fox," the vixen said. The two staff members looked over at the fox noticing that she was covered in blood, and she was a cop. "Is…is my Partner alright," she asked stuttering from her nerves. The doctor was at least a foot shorter than her, he wasn't fat more fluffy than anything else.

Livingston looked at the cop closer, and he kept in his astonishment. It was the Inspector Fox, the Interpol agent who had chased the Master Thief Sly Cooper for years. The same man he just operated on, he knew it was the same raccoon from listening to the news and reading the papers. He shook it off remembering what he had come to do.

"Mr. Cooper is alright, but he is resting at the moment. He said he needed to see you," he said hurriedly, he had some things to check on his other patients.

Ms. Fox let out a long sigh, relief washing over her worry. the name Mrs. Cooper speaking in the back of her mind. Carmelita Montoya Cooper, she liked the sound of it. "Thank you for saving him, but when can I see him exactly?" she asked.

"Right now if that is okay with you, warning before you go in, he is very weak from the blood loss; if you hadn't arrived before you did it would have been too late. I also advice that you use small sentences and words, he is very exhausted."

"Is there anything else?"

The wolverine was looking at a clip board looking at other things. "Uhhh, oh sorry, no other than that he is fine, if you follow me I can show you where his room is," he said looking up. Other than that he had to head that way.

An uncomfortable silent minute passed between them as he led the way deeper into the hospital, Sly's room was a few minutes away still. As everyone else was at the moment wandering around the hospital he wanted to know more about the patient he just operated on. "I have to ask, is it the Sly Cooper, the master thief, well ex now?" already knowing the answer.

"It's the same raccoon, just working on the different side of the law now," she answered casually.

"Just another question, are you the same cop who was on his tail for six years?"

"Yes, I'm the officer who was assigned his file."

"Are you two together? he asked going into dangerous territory.

"No, we're not married yet, but we are partners on duty, and in a relationship off duty," she said getting annoyed at the constant questions. All the Inspector wanted to do was see her Ringtail.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get in your business Inspector, just curious, that's all," he apologized noticing the tension building up in her voice. "Oh, before I forget. Where the bullet was lodged there are cracks and fractures surrounding his shoulder bone. He'll make a full recovery if he doesn't put too much stress on it. I'm sure you will make sure he stays in line." he said turning a corner.

"I'll make sure he stays in the bed doctor," she said reassuringly, Sly wasn't one to stay still for long periods of time. The Doctor stopped abruptly at a door, nearly passing the destination. Carmelita looked at the door, hoping that Ringtail for once was following direct orders.

"Uh, can we be left alone for a while?" Carmelita asked needing time alone with the other Inspector.

Livingston looked up at her, with a friendly smile, he understood what she wanted; anyways he was going to leave the two alone till the nurse's started checking up on him. "Sure, as I said he isn't thinking straight so he may not be able to comprehend what you're saying."

"Thanks, but how long can I stay with him?"

"As long as you want. I think it would be better if you did, when the surgery was done and he was awake for a few minutes he was demanding that he see you. I will see you later Inspector," with that he walked off leaving the vixen in the hallway alone.

Without anymore hesitation she stepped through the door, and she was relieved to see Sly on the bed resting. His eyes were closed and he had a pain filled grimace, he wasn't feeling that well. Why would he be? It had been a long night for him, all he wanted to do was slip into a comfortable bed with his vixen, the current situation prohibited that though. Instead of going over to him and waking him up like her heart ordered she took a seat in the chair next to him.

Her eyes inspected him, he looked once again weak, exactly the same after the vault collapsed on Kaine Island. She hated seeing him like this, he was always confident, always calm, now he was weak and defenseless. Who had ever done this to him was going to pay, she hadn't felt this angry since her father had been wounded by Mugshot. It was like it was happening all over again but from her mother's perspective. To see the one you loved, the one who you held close to your heart in front of you broken.

She scooted the chair closer to the bed, staring at him all the while. His gray fur was in a mess; it stood up in all kinds of directions, it looked paler as well. It was a nice coat of silvery grey with the dark streaks now the lighter areas reminded her of clay and the darker areas were more of a dark brown. He looked, more dead than alive, his chest rose and fell and the heart monitor beeped quietly to itself showing a stable sign, but it seemed more like a vivid dream she had stepped into.

_It's all my fault, if I hadn't forced him to join Interpol he wouldn't be here, this wouldn't have happened. _The fox thought to herself. Her emotions overwhelmed her, it was delayed due to the circumstances; but now the metal damn she had cracked and everything gushed through. She muffled her crying, but the tears still came. She didn't cry much, she was normally so strong, to see someone she had connected with hurt and incapacitated was too much for the young vixen. This was why she never had a partner after Neyla, for one that one experience made her more reliant on herself. And if she became friends with them then she would have to deal with these emotions that came.

She had kept the raccoon all to herself for six months, making sure he wouldn't go back to his old ways. She started choking out words to herself softly, not knowing that he was starting to rouse.

"Sly, you didn't deserve this, you deserve better-a better life then the one you have now," she clutched onto his left hand squeezing it gently bringing it to her forehead. "I just want to get married with you and settle down with our cub, it's all I want," she said even softer.

Inspector Cooper groaned quietly as he awoke not catching anything that the fox had said. His eyes fluttered open, getting used to the light in the room. It was painful at first because he was looking right into them. His right arm was in a sling while his shoulder was bandaged, his left was held down by something, so he couldn't shield himself from the blinding light. His eyes slowly came into focus and readjusted to the room, more details coming into view overtime. He sat up slowly, feeling, well like someone had poured water down your throat forcefully, pounded on your chest then proceeded with a hammer to the head and to top it off with a red ribbon a bullet to the shoulder. Only one thought was on his mind, he wanted to see his partner, to make sure she was doing alright.

When he was fully used to the room he noticed that he was still in the same bed as earlier, more importantly he saw familiar cobalt hair. His ears picked up sniffling on his left side.

"Carm….please ….calm….down," he said slowly gathering his words. His tongue felt like lead.

The vixen gasped and looked up at the raccoon, while her tears still made their trail down her cheeks. Her eyes locked onto his and he managed a weak smile, a shadow of his trademarked one. He slowly managed to free his left hand from her firm warm hold and placed it on her muzzle. His hand-made its away across her muzzle to her cheek, stopping some of the tears from falling. Her chest heaved still as she slowly cooled off from his soothing touch. For the first time in her life she had felt broken, shallow, shattered, just from seeing Cooper hurt.

She leaned into his hand feeling a familiar comfort bathe over her. He wiped under her bottom eyelid, stopping the tears, the smile still on his lips. His hand moved to her un-pierced ear gingerly stroking the felt like skin. Carmelita's tears stopped, her gaze still looking at those warm ones never wanting to break the contact. His hand squeezed gently on her ear, and continued rubbing. She started to purr, liking the ticklish sensation that came from his touch, he knew every weak spot on her, every sensitive spot and she loved it.

"Is…that…better?" he asked quietly, his throat was burning from the abuse it had gone through. _Well I knew she loved me, but I wasn't suspecting her to be this worried. _he mused to himself.

"Mmmm," she groaned forgetting about all of her other thoughts and emotions for a while. After another minute passed she sat up and placed a hand on the bed for support and kissed him on the lips. He couldn't move but he placed his moveable arm into her free one intertwining them. It wasn't a deep kiss, just a light but meaningful kiss to show that she cared and loved him still. They broke apart a couple of minutes later, and she rested her forehead against his. Closing her eyes, trying to stay strong in front of him for his sake. She tried to move away but.

"Please…don't….go….I need…you here," he whispered feeling the weariness collapsing on him again.

"No I won't go, I'll be here by your side, till work, my mapache," she gave him a comforting lick on his muzzle. She had done this with her brothers when they were very young cubs. Her mom said it was normal, it was a sign of early affection. Like everyone does she had eventually grown out of this, Ringtail was an exception. He did it back making her giggle softly, his eyes were starting to struggle to stay open.

When his lids were just a few millimeters apart he mumbled. "Still have….the good…news….tell," with that he fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." Carmelita sat back down in her chair feeling tired herself. The foxy Inspector yawned falling asleep in the not too comfortable chair.

_ Yeah, I'll tell you the good news when you can handle it Ringtail, ha. _The vixen thought to herself taking example of the sleeping raccoon.

_Later on that day at the hospital_...

Sly started to wake up, feeling worse than last night. He yawned widely and felt built up pressure in his head, he was tired. His chest still hurt and his shoulder was itching like crazy under the bandage and sling it was in. It was torture, the doctor had told him not to scratch, or do anything to his injured arm or it would slow the healing process. He looked over to where his vixen had been earlier hoping to distract himself for a bit in a conversation or just looking into her eyes. This was only met by disappointment. The clock read it was two in the afternoon, he had been asleep most of the day.

Carmelita unknown to him had left to go home to clean her uniform and then to the station after a call from Barkley. He would find out later what the Chief wanted. Still didn't mean he couldn't be a bit upset. He wanted to hear this good news she had meant to tell him for the past day or so.

The weariness he was suffering from was due to the nightmares he had. They were only making him confused and upset, what had happened last night was just unreal. He had looked for Silver for nearly, god knows how many years, he was eight when sent to the orphanage, and he started when he was twelve so, near on twelve years. Twelve years of thieving, heists and looking on the side, and he came up with nothing, just rumors, and a look at a few files that he had taken without permission at the office. Then to see him on the ship, the principal of an organized crime scene, it just seemed so much like a dream.

He decided to sit up and to shake off the uneasiness coursing its way through his mind. His night had been a restless one, sleep didn't come to the young Cooper easily. His body may have slept but his thoughts had consumed all of his energy before the day had even begun. Besides just thinking about his brother, the night had replayed like a broken record, it would end with him plummeting into the harbor then start when they dueled. Every time it played through something different would happen. In small ways, but each was a possible different direction that could have been chosen. First play through: Silver dead on the ground with a broken neck. Next Sly giving in and joining in the crime scene. Then he was bleeding out on the floor, brothers cane in his chest. Then him dead yet again but Silver was holding the Thievius Racconus in his hand chuckling darkly. Last was Silver behind bars with an arm in a sling; these were paths that could have happened.

The patient leaned forward placing his head in his hands, letting off a silent yell. Getting out his frustration. A nurse ran in a second later wondering what was going on. "Sir, are you alright?" asked the young man, walking closer to the bed checking the machinery and keeping a wary eye on the raccoon.

"Yeah, sorry, just got a lot on my mind," sly mumbled back. He wasn't in the mood, but the nurse was just doing his job.

"Can I get you anything, or are you fine for now?" Sly looked up from his grey hands and noticed it was a raccoon. Only differences was that his fur was lighter, the grey seemed more like fog, and his darker areas unlike his were nearly a dark brown. And his eyes were blue, also he was about six inches shorter and was skinny, couldn't be his brother sneaking in to finish the deal.

"Just some water and something to eat please."

"I'll see what I can do, anything else before I go," the kid replied walking back to the door.

"No thanks…that…will…be…all," he started coughing violently, and his chest started to hurt. His lungs needed time to rest after the abuse. The nurse helped him sit up straighter to let the air flow more freely.

"Better?" he asked when Sly calmed down.

"Yes….thanks," he breathed out. With that the kid left to go to the cafeteria to get something for the older raccoon. Something simple, he was assigned to look after Mr. Cooper and three other patients so he knew what they could and couldn't have. If the Inspector had been shot in the stomach then he wouldn't be able to eat anything solid for a while or anything till it healed.

Sly sat there waiting for the nurse to come back, he let his eyes wander the room, it was like any average hospital room, small but just enough room so the bed and about five visitors could fit in. There was a sink, some cupboards a trash can and a bedside table to his right. The only thing that he disliked about it was the white-painted walls. The shining white, with the lights on it was just murder on his eyes, he could see fine but they were starting to sting. He knew it made it easier for doctors to see when operating but in the recovering rooms, it just made it difficult to see.

_At least I know who I am this time, last time I was in a hospital I had a cracked head, amnesia and I had no clue who I was. Again Carmelita saved my life, first the cave in at Kaine Island then me drowning and bleeding out, again. What next, am I going to get hit by a van? _He thought to himself. This was becoming a habit, this was his second visit to the hospital in the last six months.

The nurse walked back in a few seconds later with a tray before he could dwell on anything else. He placed it on his lap and sat down in the chair Carmelita had occupied earlier. He wasn't a kid, now that Sly looked at him, he could be around his early twenties or maybe he was eighteen. Either all the nurse was avoiding to give him eye contact.

"Thanks," Sly said taking a bite out of the meal. The meal consisted of mushroom soup some slices of bread and a glass of orange juice. Not the best meal in the world but it brought back memories. Cold winter nights up in Alaska and Canada with his old gang, hunting down the remains of Clockwerk. It was stressful at best of times because the Klaww gang was always a step ahead of them. But that was then and here he was now, in the hospital yet again, struggling with the insanity boredom brought.

The young raccoon felt nervous taking care of Mr. Cooper. He wasn't afraid that the Inspector would hurt him it was just that this was the Sly Cooper, the master thief of the age. It felt awkward, he normally talked to the patients under his care but what could he talk about with a ex-thief. "So, uhh, how are you doing today Mr. Cooper?" he finally got out after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed.

"I'm alright, just in a lot of pain from the fun last night," Sly said, a smile forming. It had excited at first but ended in disaster.

"Was that your wife who left earlier, the fox I mean, I saw her asleep in the chair next to you?"

"No, she's my well, I don't know how to put it, my girlfriend," he replied, not expecting this question. "So what's your name?"

"My names Aaron, and I'll be taking care of you till Mr. Livingston decides you've recovered," he said shakily, this was getting awkward. "So is there anything else that you need now?"

"No, I'm done, but when am I allowed to walk, my legs are fine and I don't really want to get lazy while I'm here?"

Aaron took the empty tray and bowl and started heading for the door again but stopped when opening it. "You'll have to ask Dr. Livingston for that, I'll see if I can get him to come down later today, but for now I advice you rest that shoulder," with that he left leaving Sly alone once again.

_Well, nothing else better to do, so I guess I'll just get some sleep and wait for Carm or someone else to show up. _He thought to himself laying back in bed, closing his eyes. Sleep immediately taking hold, but little did he know what waited for him.

_Darkness covered Sly's eyes like a veil, only the depressing hunkering black. He was surrounded by this malice full death, he couldn't see and he couldn't breathe, where he was he couldn't tell, but he was trapped in the dark. He was alone and in the dark, with no light at all to show him the way out of this nightmarish hell. The raccoon turned around and looked about only seeing the engulfing night. He slumped down on the hard ground of the realm unknown to him, hugging himself closer, only terrified of what was lurking in the shadows of his nightmares. Where his mind took him was in no way his control, he would have to wait and see where it went._

_ Then the darkness faded into a dim grey and he was surrounded by patches of white fog. The area started to build itself slowly, what he saw first was a couch in the void, just a cloth couch. It was a velvet red, it seemed all too familiar, but when? His vision cleared till he saw an entire house hold set before him. A kitchen, living room, stairs to the second floor, a few cupboards, a TV, bookshelves filled with books. It was a homely house, whoever it was. He heard someone walk into the room, and he turned around to be face to face with someone who had left this earth a long time ago._

_ "Father, it can't be," Sly said reaching out. His hand simply went through, like he hadn't disturbed it at all. He quickly withdrew but still stared at his father, not believing what he was seeing. This was a dream but it felt all too real. He heard laughing and turned on his heel to look back over at the couch._

_ Two cubs were wrestling and shrieking in joy with their game. They both wore smiles, and they were very young, at least two, maybe three years old at best. He just stared at them, his emotions blank while the memory of his dad walked over to them while grinning. One of the kids was pinned, his legs and arms trapped underneath the dominant's ones. The memories rushed to him, literally slamming back into place among the puzzle pieces that were his memories since the amnesia._

_ Silvestre was on top while he was on the bottom, but they were both just playing to have fun. Father had gotten home early and walked in to see his cubs playing on the floor while mom made dinner. Connor Cooper went over and sat on his knees, and the two cubs tackled him, he was laughing now. He hugged them close, and he saw his mother peer out from the kitchen opening the door enough so she could fit her head through. She smiled and shook her head returning to the cooking. This wasn't a bad memory so why did he still feel like he was being watched by someone, or something. _

_ The memory all of a suddenly faded into something new, it faded till it was nothing but the fog again while the new one assembled itself rapidly. Everything changed, the ground he stood on became lava while walls rose up all around him. The jagged black rock reaching out for the heavens, while the remnants of a base melted in the fiery inferno. Sly's body moved so it was on a platform, watching the battle take place all over again in his mind. The surrounding was similar to the ones six years ago nearly. _

_ Clockwerk was hovering in the distance, in front of a younger Sylvester flying a few hundred feet from the mechanical owl in the jet pack Inspector Fox had given him. The owl boomed to the boy after he resurfaced from the lava which Sly had hoped would have destroyed the owl. Same old Clockwerk, explaining everything before he killed his foes, but this time would be different. _

_ He listened to his families predator catching the last part of the conversations, that he had forgotten completely. "Ah, but I know more about you then you know Sly. I know exactly where you and your brother are, I know everything about both of you, your weaknesses, your strengths, and especially who you care most dear. I will in time, after I have disposed of you will finish what I started, and end your brother's life. But don't worry, you won't be around long enough to see it," the owl chuckled madly, staring down at his younger self, then it suddenly changed again._

_ But sadly this last dream would be the worst of the night. The surroundings slowly came together, but he watched as another memory of himself started to play. He knew exactly where he was, and what time and date it was. It didn't make it any easier for him though. "No, no, no, I can't-it wasn't my fault I know, I wish I could…have done something, it-I was so young, I couldn't have saved you." Sly sobbed out into the cold night air to the epitaph in front of him. It was two in the morning and he was freezing in his normal get up except for his the accommodated dark blue pants he wore. It was a mid winter morning, the temperature was below fifteen degrees Fahrenheit. Tears were swelling up in his eyes as he was becoming more and more depressed with every passing second. _

_ They were in a graveyard a few months after defeating Clockwerk and the resurrection of the Thievius Racconus. He went back to this exact spot every year to say hello to his parents. He was looking at the grave of his parents. He looked down the single tombstone and read their names out loud; the exact day they had been murdered. It was the same date now, the worst day of his life. Sly still came to pay homage to his parents and to visit their grave to well, at least pretend to see them. _

_ The memory burned inside of his mind, like every year he went to visit the grave his parents shared. He thought that he would eventually could except his parents death, he was wrong though. Every time he went there it seemed to get worse, in no way easier for him, just harder and harder for the thief. The real Sly looked down at himself, with emotionless eyes, he couldn't do anything to change the outcome of the memory he was just a specter reliving these moments in his life. _

_ "I, wish I could see you two one last time, but here I am at your grave like every year, to be as close to you as I can," tears were rolling down the raccoons eyes now. Sly was glad that no one had followed him or his pals accompanied him. He hated showing who he was underneath that arrogant trade mark smile, and for everyone to see the master thief weeping over a grave, he needed to be alone with his parents for a few hours. _

_ "I killed Clockwerk, and restored the family book, but what should I do now. I guess it's time to start making a name for myself as the master thief, start pulling off big heists and robberies. I just want you to know, that I love you and I promise you I'll find my brother, and I'll make you proud," he placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave and put down his calling card he only gave one other person. On it was a letter he had written down everything that had happened, it was a short letter._

_ He got up dusting the snow off his jeans, and stared at the tombstone, taking it all in before he left, he let out a sad whimper but let the tears fall as they may. "I have Bentley and Murray and their my new family, but I still feel alone, I wish it could have been me. I'll see you next year."_

_ The memory Sly disappeared, after a few steps till he was the only one left in the yard of the dead. Why hadn't he left yet? The answer revealed itself a moment later, when the voice of his rival spoke up._

_ "Good to see you here brother, but I wish the circumstances could be better," Silvestre said kindly._

_ Sylvester spun on the spot facing his twin. Why was his brother here and why was he acting so, well better mannered in simpler word? "It…good to see you too," he replied feeling confused. _

_ "I miss them, Sly," the brother spoke his voice cracking._

_ "Diddo," he replied, not knowing where this was going, the two brothers were both facing the grave now. And just like on the ship Silver was wearing the exact clothes and had his own cane holstered on his back, only difference about the cane was that it was exactly like his, a duplicate. _

_ "I'm glad we defeated Clockwerk, the crazy buzzard had it coming," Sliver said darkly._

_ "Yeah, so how have you been?"_

_ "What do you mean, we live in the same house with the rest of the gang? Are you sure you're alight, you're acting odd?"_

_ "I'm just upset, I just miss them, I wish they were here," Sly said, enjoying this. Silvestre broke the distance between them and took his younger brother into a hug, patting him on the back. Sly accepted the brotherly hug; knowing this wasn't real, this was what Silver could have been. "I know, but we're alive and we're continuing their our family's legacy, now let's going, it's late and I do not wish to stay in such a depressing place," the older brother said letting go of Sly. He gave a warm smile and with that the dream started dimming, taking Silver with it in the darkness. _

_ Everything around him started to get darker, why this was happening he didn't know. The only thing the Inspector knew was that what could have been no longer could be. You can't change the past unless you have some kind oftime machine, and those were far off._

_ The last of the darkness started to close around him till he was the only thing left in the dark realm, waiting for the next torment that his mind would give. "Not afraid of the dark, only what's in it," he said aloud to the void. _

_Back at the station…_

Carmelita had left Ringtail earlier that day to go clean her clothes, they were filthy and she needed to wash the grime from her. After she took her shower the Chief had contacted her with the radio. Even if his voice was mechanical on the toll she could tell that the badger was holding back on something. The tension in his voice showed that he was in a very foul mood, and she knew from experience that she was going to get chewed out. Besides her father Barkley(who counted as family) was the only other being alive that she was afraid of. He didn't have to actually touch the people under his command but just his voice brought fear into them. He's been smoking for years but his voice seemed harsher and louder than ever.

The fox stood at the door to the badgers office, twenty minutes later, knowing what was to come, all the same she wasn't looking forward for it.

"I said come in Ms. Fox," yelled a gruff voice. She had stood at the door for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath she walked in, nearly gagging from the buildup of smoke vapor in the office.

Barkley was facing his top officer wondering how he was going to get his point across to her, she could be argumentative at the best of times. She sat looking at him directly back into his eyes, those hazel eyes fixed on his caramel ones. Her arms were crossed and one of her legs were propped on her knee, but still they held this stare down. He let out a huff and leaned back in his chair, mentally preparing himself for the vocal ass kicking he was about to dish out.

Carmelita respected her boss, he had a lot of crap to deal with every day as head of the department. He also had to deal with the board giving him shit for all the problems and mistakes his department made and the sexual harassment that the women got from his male officers. Especially her. She let out a sigh and forced the intoxicating smoke into her lungs.

"You know your cigars are going to be the death of you, sir," she said chuckling at her own joke.

The chief laughed and shook his head leaning down to look at the desk covered in files. He rubbed his temples vibrantly, he had stayed in all night and was extremely fatigued. "What am I going to do with you Inspector Fox," he grumbled.

"Let me see, restrict my badge and bust my ass to detective again," she said angrily, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Where would that get the department, I would lose my finest officer besides Mr. Cooper. Just tell me what happened last night, I sent you two for reconnaissance and then what happened, something obviously got fubared," his voice started rising in anger that he had suppressed. "Six dead and twenty injured, and five detained, out of the RMF. Fuck, I didn't want an incident, so what happened damn it?" he yelled.

"We arrived at ten o clock and we found some weapons in a cargo crate filled with military grade weapons. We have the evidence on the camera and what's left after the explosion-which is at the bottom of the harbor," she said still closed up to her boss. "We later noticed that the ringleaders was actually just a single man, but Sly couldn't get a clear shot. So he moved in to get a closer look and the mercenaries found him. He struggled and it broke into a fight. I called back up then I proceeded over to assist him but I heard gun shots and I knew he was hurt," she paused feeling anger course through her, whoever hurt her raccoon was going to suffer.

Barkley waited for the vixen to continue, he knew how it felt like to nearly lose a partner, and that they were in a relationship must have made harder for her. He was still seething with anger, but kept it back. He wanted to hear what happened before he carried out his verdict on the matter.

After a few minutes had passed and the urge to break something left she continued. "He was hurt I had that feeling that something wasn't right. I grabbed a grenade out of a crate and I armed and chucked it. The entire area went into chaos but I let the boss get away, I saved cooper instead who had fallen off the ship. I have no excuse, but I don't regret the choice I made, except for those that died in the process," she finished acidly.

The badger leaned back in his chair, taking a cigar out of its carton, but decided he needed to cut back, he had about eight already. His feelings were mixed at the moment, for starters he was completely displeased about the nights events. The other side of him was thoughtful of how his words were going to affect the stressed officer. He couldn't relieve her of duty, she was one of the few who got things done around the station.

_Great, one of my top officers down and the other one stressed and distracted, it can't get any worse than this. _The chief thought to himself.

"Alright, I've heard enough, but that still doesn't excuse what happened, you killed criminals but none the less killed. I won't take your badge or demote you, or place you under arrest, because nearly everyone who has served here has or will kill someone eventually. We're cops, but were a different branch of law enforcement" he stopped and looked at her seeing if she was about to interrupt. "But I'm giving the case to Sanders and Johnson till…."

"You can't take me off this case, you assigned it to me and I'm going to see it through," Carmelita stood knocking the chair over, her body as tense as a drawn bow.

"I can and have taken you off the case till…." once again he was cut off from the fired up fox.

"I rather hand in my badge than give up this case, I refuse to be taken off this case," she yelled.

Barkley stood up now getting fired up as well. He was impressed at her perseverance, it was something his department lacked. "That can be arranged, but will you let me finish before you jump the trigger and blow someone's head off, NOW SHIT DOWN," he yelled. The vixen immediately sat down, looking even more pissed than usual.

"I'm not getting off this case, this is personal," she mumbled.

"That is exactly the point, you are too tied to the suspect over what happened to your partner. If you wouldn't have jumped down my throat I would have told you that you are off the case till Mr. Cooper has recovered, now, I want you to go home or whatever it takes to calm down and I want you to report in tomorrow for your new assignment," he fell back in his sheet rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"My cigars may kill me but your emotions tied to that raccoon will get someone killed in the end, I swear to God," he growled."

"Sorry, Sir, I've just be stressed for the last few days," she got out feeling like an idiot after her childish reaction.

"Do we have any idea who the leader of this gang is, or it's going to make it damn near impossible to find him, or her."

"Only Inspector Cooper got close enough to be able to identify the suspect, I'll get back to you on that tomorrow after I see him tonight," she said twiddling with the shock pistol in her holster. She was just turning the safety on and off.

"Well that's just great, how is he anyways, I haven't heard anything since he was sent to the hospital?"

"He'll be fine, it's Cooper, he'll pull though."

"Well, I have nothing else to say so get out of my office, and report by tomorrow morning," he said waving a hand toward the door, he was exhausted.

Inspector Fox left her superiors office, glad to be finally out of that room. Underneath she was in a complete turmoil, she was in such a rage that it would be suicide to go near her at the moment. Instead of leaving she returned to her office only four office blocks down from Barkley's. She wrenched the door open and slammed it shut with all her might which nearly shot the glass out of its frame.

_Just who the infierno does that badger think he is. Getting taken off a case-screw it I don't care, this is a lot worse than going to a funeral. _Ms. Fox stopped recoiling in shock when she said that, she didn't mean it. The troubled cop slumped down in her partners desk chair, burying her head in her now clean yellow leathered gloves, just shaking her head. It had been a long couple of days, such a bliss weekend led to this. Only one thing could cheer her up, and that was her partner was going to be okay.

The papers from the previous night were still in neat stacks on Mr. Cooper's desk. Like nothing had happened. Always organize, just less work if you kept things neat really was the reason. She decided to go through some of the files he hadn't filled out yet, just reports on some local gangs and some pleas of insanity from the Klaww gang members. She quickly read through the rest and filled them out, not caring if they weren't hers, Cooper was going to be gone for a couple of months, so it wouldn't hurt. She placed them in the basket which the file department would come and get when they were due. Not giving a care in the world the fox kicked her legs up resting them on the desk, taking a few minute breather.

She played with the ear-ring on her left ear, just to concentrate on one thought. _Who is the one who put my raccoon in the hospital? _Sly wasn't weak or stupid, he was clever and fast in a fight. Whoever this was had to be worse than anyone they had previously brought in from the Klaww gang and the fiendish five. Only problem was who this was, and especially what did they want, everyone had a motive.

"Might as well get going, but first I wonder if Cooper has anything in his desk that he shouldn't have," Carmelita thought out aloud. The cop had come to trust the ex-thief a lot but she wanted to keep a tag on him.

Pulling back the draw she held back a curse noticing a yellow file. He better not be scoping out places, using Interpol as his information base to get the best dibs. She tore it out, and opened it out and saw a file.

"Why would he have a file of himself…." she stopped looking at the name. "Silvestre Lauran Cooper, age twenty four, condition dead. Was killed in a raid by the Thugsters five years ago, body was not found but concluded to be dead."

The Inspector read on, her eyes widening, it was Sly's brother, no correction twin brother, they looked exactly alike. Only difference was the older brothers file was clean, hardly anything in it, just a few parking tickets, and that was all. But Sly had said he was looking for his brother, maybe that was an alibi or something he had used to keep his true intentions hidden. She looked again at the file then at the clock, the chief said she could check out when, it was only twelve o clock in the afternoon. She read through the file one more time and placed it back in the draw. Instead she noticed another file, she took it out and found another. Why was he hiding these three particular files in his desk.

Casually she opened them looking through the contents, noticing that they were of his old gang members. Bentley's file was cleaner than Murray's but still equally guilty as the hippo. Unlike the other file their were scribbles all over the place on the actual documents themselves. She nearly blew a fuse, if these were the original files then there was no way to replace them. The fox noticed a smudge on the bottom right corner of both file identifying it was just a copy. The notes just read where they had been last seen and predictions of where their exact locations were. The raccoon seemed obsessed with finding his friends, again the question came to her, why? To abandon her and go live out the good old days or just so he could keep an eye on them or to hide them from the law. She put all the files back in the desk, shaking her head angrily. She would deal with this later.

Getting up she noticed the time was late in the afternoon nearly four, she had spent a lot of time reading through the files. Time flies by when you have your mind on something. She checked out, leaving for the hospital.

The vixen an hour later stepped through the doors of the hospital a scowl on her face, she had a lot of questions for Mr. Cooper or she was going to make it hard on him. He was hiding too many things from her and she wanted in on it all. She walked past the desk ignoring the nurse who tried to stop her by showing her badge. This made the women back off immediately. She walked into the door seeing a young male nurse outside of Sly's room and Livingston standing outside talking about something in hushed voices. They hadn't noticed her yet so she took a step back pressing against the wall listening in on the secret conversation.

"I looked at the x-rays and it seems he will make a full recovery in six months, but he can leave in two," the wolverine said looking the younger raccoon in the eyes.

"And, you said there are some complications as well?" said Aaron wanting the answer.

"Well as I looked closer at the x-rays, he will heal, but he will have problems lifting his arm past his shoulder, it won't hurt or anything but it will be slower than it used to be," that's it nothing big.

"Anything else Dr. Livingston I have other patients to go look after," he said now calming down, he hated being the bearer of bad news with the people under his care.

"That's it, I got to go check out how that rabbit with the broken collarbone is doing, wait, keep forgetting things, his cough seems to be getting worse, I think he may have a chest, or a lung infection I will check it as soon as I can," he said walking off toward a different section of the hospital. The younger raccoon walked away as well, making sure to tell Mr. Cooper this when he was more awake.

Carmelita walked out from the corner she was hiding at, feeling a bit relieved but a bit worried, it couldn't be anything serious. She walked out from where she was hiding and headed into the room seeing Sly fast asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. She could wait for him to awake again, but he looked worse than he did that morning, or was it just her imaginations. looking closer she decided it was her imaginations, his fur was still a bland color form the blood loss, it will change in time. Ms. Fox decided to not be too hard on him, he was ill and he needed to relax and her yelling at him was sure to do just the opposite.

Sly an hour later started coughing, and gasping for air, his eyes shot open, feeling pain inside his chest. He quickly sat up in the bed, still coughing up a storm, his lungs felt like they were on fire, and his pulse was pounding inside his head giving his migraine a flare of more annoyance. He just couldn't win at all today. He sat up straight like how Aaron had shown him earlier that day after his bad dreams, it alleviated the coughing but the damage had been done, the body was crying out in anguish. He lay back in his bed clutching his chest with his free hand. Completely oblivious to the vixen next to him who just observed him not making any movement to help him.

"Ah, god, Silver I swear when I see you next your dead," he mumbled under his breath.

"Who's silver?" a cold voice asked. He jumped in his bed, pulling on the cords in his right arm sending a tingling painful wave up it, he nearly ripped them out. What was the purpose on sneaking into a patients room then scarring them like that, to kill him? Carmelita didn't suspect him to jump like this so she decided to cut the bitch act to calm him down.

"Sorry, Sly, are you alright?" she asked stroking his chest gently, which always calmed the raccoon down.

"Yeah, just in pain, next time don't act so, sneaky, he said catching his breath."

"Okay, but first who's Silver?" she asked calmly, the anger that had boiled for most of the day washed away.

"I knew you were going to ask this eventually," he paused looking her in the eyes and continued. "He is my older brother, my twin, he's more referred to as Silvestre Cooper, spelled with a S-I-L, not a S-Y-L," he said, looking away from her, looking up at the ceiling.

"So, why do you hate him so much, I looked at the files in your desk, you have some explaining to do," she asked feeling annoyed about being left outside in the dark.

"Alright, last night the man who put my ass into a bed was my brother," he growled the last word like it was an evil word. "I thought he was dead, and sadly your files were wrong, he's alive."

"The file said he was dead and you have not proof of him, there last night," she contradicted him.

"Carm, please just calm down, just tell me what's wrong?" he said reaching a hand out toward her, she looked at it and took it gently in hers, noticing his warm touch was cold.

"Alright, first why are you hiding the files in your desk?"

"The one of my brother I have been looking at for a while not believing he was dead and last night I proven right," he stopped before he caused another fit. "The files of my old gang I keep because I'm looking for them, I need them to know I'm alright and I miss them alright, I can only see back to Holland and that's it I need to know what happened," he admitted looking deep into her eyes.

"That's it, you're not going to go back out on crime sprees again, or anything like that, or am I going to have to convince you," she said gently.

"I won't break a promise to you, I never have never will," he brought her hand closer to his face and placed it on his cheek so he could feel her warmth. "So what else do you want to know about last night accept the obvious?"

"Why did he shoot you, I thought you two got along?"

"Once, the cub I grew up with is gone, replaced by madness, so what else is bothering you."

"Chief has pulled us off the case till you heal up, Johnson and Sanders are on it till then," she said tension rising, being pulled off a case was too much to handle.

"They'll only slow him down, we'll catch him but it may take a while, he was always slippery," he said gently stroking her free hand.

Carmelita smiled and chuckled gently making him smile in turn."What is it?" he asked her, wondering what was making her laugh.

"I still haven't told you the good news yet have I?"

"No, I've been waiting for the last day or so to hear it, so?" he asked. She smiled forgetting about her problems for a few minutes.

"Well, you know how we were talking about kids last week? she asked casually, he nodded not having an idea where she was taking this. The back of his head was building up with anticipation and excitement. She leaned even closer to him and whispered. "I'm pregnant."

His reaction was classic, Sly was always ready for anything but this caught him off guard, he said there would be no problem if she was. To hear the news just shocked him, he just stared at her trying to think of something to say. His mouth opened but closed shut just as quick, no words came from him. Carmelita felt a bit irked about this, was he happy or was he just upset about their relationship going this far?

The news finally settled in, and he looked at her with a smile. "That's great news, but are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just worried about where things are going to go from here," she said rubbing her arm nervously.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, but where do we go from here?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't want to know where we go from here Sly, your recovering, your brothers planning something, and we'll be parents in at least eight to nine months. As long as I am with you I'll be fine, just my family's going…"

"We'll deal with that when we get to it, but everything's going to be okay,(cough) my lungs are killing me, it's best that I don't talk," he said laying back in the bed, trying to slow his breathing.

"I think it's the pollution in the water that you drowned in, but hopefully it will go away."

"It feels like there is a pressure in my chest, and every time I breathe it gets worse," he stopped when his coughing started.

"Let's just be quite, we're making it worse by talking," she said running a hand over his chest again. He just lay there looking up at the ceiling staying silent, while Carmelita just sat there and gave him company, he had a scowl in his face due to the boredom. He refused to watch anything on the T.V because the commercials were just stupid, and he just wanted to rest. He had gotten plenty of sleep but his nightmares had exhausted all of his energy. His eyes started to flutter, the white light bothering him, he would just close his eyes for a few minutes, take a sort nap to get his body to relax.

Carmelita and Sly fell asleep after a while. Carmelita was leaning forward looking like she was about to fall out of the chair, while the raccoon just lay there in his bed tossing slightly from the nerve racking pain he was going through. Some pain killers and cough medicine would have been appreciated a lot by now. Mr. Livingston though said it was too dangerous with how many drugs that he was already on and still circulating through the blood stream. Said it would overdose him and make him more ill, so there he was with a burning chest and a pain riddled shoulder, it couldn't get any worse than this.

_Seven hours later….._

The hospital for the most part was empty, just the night shift staff going back and forth but all the other visitors were gone. Visitors weren't allowed after visiting hours, unless you had special permission from one of the doctors. This would explain why Inspector Fox was still in Mr. Coopers room, fast asleep unaware of her surroundings or she would of heard some footsteps coming down the hallway, not the normal sneakers or boots against the smooth tile, but one that was nearly on the verge of silence.

Some unexpected visitors had come to see an old friend, who they hadn't seen for a while. They knew that he had changed and left his old ways behind. They had gotten this information from spying on him occasionally and from what the news earlier that day about a fire down in the old docks of Paris. Curiosity got the better of them and worry, if this was who they thought it was then they needed to see their friend.

The biggest amongst the two accidently bumped into a wheel chair resulting in a soft clatter of metal skidding across the floor. He let out a curse under his breath while the other looked at him with annoyance,"

"Sorry, didn't see it," he whispered.

"Be more careful, if anyone finds out we're here then this entire operations is going under said the paralyzed one who wheeled along in his home-made wheel chair. He had upgraded it since his old friend had last seen him. Now it had two mechanical arms that came out of the back of the chair, and a few other upgrades, it had a bomb storage a cross-bow holder and everything else it had but now more hidden and neat. Everything was easy reach, his last wheel chair had restrained in the front by a bar that held his lap top now it was open so he could get out of it if need be.

The other companion had less gadgets and other things he had a simpler attire because he wasn't restrained; but no one brought this up around the turtle, or he would get depressed and hide in his shell. The biggest of the group the hippo wore leather gloves that he mainly used for pummeling on people who got in his way, mostly thugs, and a few rare times cops. This was accommodated with a pair of wrestling shoes and a leather jacket and a belt with a gold buckle, with a familiar logo on it. It represented the Master Thief's calling card. He wore a pair of thick pants that surprisingly enough fit. What stood out on this man was the muscles he had, no wonder why his nick name was the Brawns before the gang split up.

They had been looking for a perfect time to meet up with their old friend over the last six months but too many problems had come up. They would be called for a heist or their friend was around the authorities way too long for them to get close. Now it was time to act, they had the best opening in months.

"Which room is he in again?" whispered the hippo.

"Murray you can't expect me to always remember everything, it's room three-one-five, but it's harder to read anything in the dark," said the turtle hastily.

"The Murray suggests we should split up."

"It's an idea but it will be easier for someone to find one of us, if we stick together it gives us more of an advantage because I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder." Bentley looked down at his computer reading the map it had brought up on the building. They were nearly there. Murray stayed quiet for the rest of the way. They found the room of interest, which had its blind drawn down so they couldn't look inside. A light peered through the bottom of the door, hopefully there wasn't a nurse or other staff members inside.

"I'm going to take a peep inside, so keep a look out," the turtle ordered. Not waiting for a response he reached for the door knob and turned it slowly. It clicked when he opened it which nearly made him jump. _Way to close for comfort. _He thought to himself.

Opening the door ajar to be able to peep in he saw a raccoon sleeping on the bed and an all too familiar fox in the chair next to him. He had the right room but with a cop inside, this was going to make it tricky, he opened the door wide, and walked in with the hippo, praying to god if he cared that they wouldn't be caught by the sleeping vixen.

Murray's eyes adjusted to the lighting, and nearly yelled, "Inspector Fox," but kept it in. The female officer may be smaller than him and skinnier, but he knew all too well how fast she could unholster her side arm and the power in her round house kicks, or any kind of kick she dealed. His adrenaline rush kicked in, and he was feeling excited, like one always does when sneaking or do something they shouldn't.

Bentley wheeled over to the other side of the bed not wanting to be anywhere near the cop, but hopefully if she did wake up she would be forgiving. This was at least a fifty-fifty. What he didn't suspect was the loud click of his wheel when it bumped into the forefront of the bed making the raccoon wake up.

"Who's there," he asked weakly as his eyes were blinded from the accursed lights for at least the hundredth time that day. Bentley had the instant fight or flight response, should he leave or was it already too late. It was a visit and he wasn't doing anything illegal except sneaking in and hacking the mainframe of the hospital system.

"Well, the broken has awoke," Murray said all too loudly waking up the vixen.

"Murray, you've compromised us," said the turtle wanting hide behind something for cover. Even if that meant the pink mountain that compared to his small stature.

"Wait, guys, is that you?" Sly said rubbing his eyes not believing who was in front of him.

"Yeah, it's us…

"Holt criminals, your under arrest for breaking an entry to a government-owned building," barked Carmelita aiming a gun at the two intruders.

"Umm….Miss Fox, we would appreciate it….if you could….well….please put the firearm away," Bentley gulped.

"Who are you and why are you here, in the dead of night?" she said her gun still trained on the biggest of the group.

"Everyone, calm down, can we just talk," Sly said, looking at the hilarious scene in front of him. Bentley was frozen at the front of his bed covering his face with his arms, while Murray was trying to squeeze himself into the corner of the room, acting like he was part of the wall.

"Alright, but….oh dios, it's your gang, why can't we just have normal days for once?" she said sitting back in her chair but kept her shock pistol in her hand.

"When has anything we've done been normal Carm, it's always been a strange relationship," he said. This was truly a good surprise for the night. His love was pregnant and his best pals had come to pay him a visit. From the lack of a gun in his direction Murray stepped out of the corner, making his way over to Sly' side of the bed.

"Murray, it looks like you've been busy," Sly said looking at the more muscle on the hippo.

"What else would I be doing, crushing thugs was always my job."

"And it looks like the Lizard has gotten some new wheels," Cooper stated

"You're never going to let that go are you, should have called myself, Overlord," Bentley said shaking his head in false disdain.

"It's good to see you guys again, but must be for other reasons then a visit, so what's going on?" the raccoon asked Bentley.

"What? We can't come see our friend who's been hurt? We're just here to see you and, when you will be back in action, so tell us what happened since we got separated?" Bentley asked keeping in the excitement of future thefts to come.

Carmelita looked at Sly, with a warning, what he chose to say or do next was going to have consequences. "Guys, well, not to put it in a bad way, it's just that, I'm happy with where my life is going now." he said avoiding the turtles eyes. He started from the beginning at the hospital and half an hour later he had explained what had happened the previous night, and no questions were asked. Bentley knew how important it was to keep the Cooper family book safe. He only had a few questions, about why the Master Thief wasn't coming back with them.

"What are you saying Sly, you're not coming back with us when your all healed up," Bentley asked feeling crushed, keeping a hold on his question after the six month catch up.

"Bentley, it's just that well, I have gone into retirement, I'm enjoying my life, and besides the occasional injury it's good working for this side of the law."

"But we're a team, we've always have been, you can't just abandon us like this. We have spent months looking for you, and now you're just waving us away."

"Bentley we're brothers, all of us, it's just I have moved on with my life, my times come and gone."

Murray stepped in, knowing how Bentley could get and not wanting it to occur. "How've you been pal, busy I suppose with all the law work and stuff?" the hippo got out.

"Just fine Murray, it's hell some days, but it's worth it at the end of it," he replied his eyes locked with the turtles who was quickly coming up with plans to convince Sly. "How about you Murray, what have you been up to?"

"Well I was a racer for some time but my insurance company had to pay out a fortune because I wrecked the other cars, so I went to the demolition version of it. I have not lost a single match because of my baby. I also stepped into the boxing ring to keep myself busy," he finished with a big grin on his mouth.

"I have looked for that van for months now, guess you guys improved it?"

"Bentley added this camo function to make it look like an average day plumping van, it's so fricking awesome, I'll give you ride when you're not busy."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Sly said his smile broadening, his chest wasn't hurting at the moment so he could bask in the reunion.

"How have you been Bentley?" he asked casually.

"Fine, Penelope told me to tell you to get well soon," the turtle said still glaring at the raccoon.

"Send her my thanks," he said then a thought came to mind. "Have you asked her out yet, I know you liked her, but have you yet?"

Bentley looked at Murray wondering what was wrong with their pal. He was there when Penelope and him started to form a relationship. It had gotten better over the last few months together. His gaze looked at Inspector Fox who stared back at him, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Sly has long-term amnesia, his memory hasn't quite returned since he took the hit for me on Kaine Island. Luckily it is coming back, but at a slow rate," the vixen said, looking at Sly who seemed confused.

"Well, I asked her out a while ago, but things are going alright. The jobs have been slow since you left and it's making things difficult for us at the moment. Could you at least consider coming back, we miss you and we're not doing as well without you," he said pleading to his friend now. Adding a guilt trick to it.

"Bentley, I'm sorry, I can't go with you, I'm not sorry because of the reasons why, but we eventually have to move on with our life's. It was a good run while we kept it up," he said softly.

"Could we at least know why you're not coming back to us, Dimitri even misses you and he never acts that way about anyone, the Panda King, well, he's probably been affected in his own way."

Sly all of suddenly got tense ad clenched his fist anger spilling over the brim. "The Panda King is a murderer he helped kill my parents. It's one of the reasons why my brother snapped, so don't you dare bring him into this. And why would he miss me, he ruined my life and he showed that he didn't care."

"How far back can you remember, Sly?" Bentley asked fear in his voice he had never seen Sly like this."

"Only to Holland that's as far as my memory goes," he said.

Carmelita thought to herself about the conversation at hand. _I just said he has long term amnesia, dios what do i have to do. Right down exactly how amnesia works and have a picture of the brain and explain how it works to Bentley. _

"So you're not going to change your mind on coming with us are you," Murray asked feeling a bit upset.

"Alright I'll tell you but I'm not changing my mind, end of discussion," Sly gathered his thought to the best of his ability, not all of his memories were supporting this, but he had to try, at least. "Carmelita and I, well you guys didn't know and that's how we wanted it. We were in a secret relationship, but due to my lack of memory I can't remember if we got to together in the end, but we are now, and that's how I've always wanted it. I love her, and I'm not giving her up for anything," he finished his short speech looking at the Brains.

"How could you two been In a relationship, every time we bumped into her she tried to blast us with that electric conduit they call a gun, if you two were together she would have been nicer to us and let us go more freely," Bentley said flabbergasted.

"We had a deal, if she didn't catch me I would go to wherever she was staying and spend a night with her, that's why I disappeared all those times, you thought I was taking longer on my jobs, or I just went out for a bit longer than usual."

Murray jumped in. "Why didn't you tell us about this, were your friends Sly you could have trusted us. For the most part."

"Alright, for one. You guys would have made fun of me for falling for a cop trying to blast me on sight. Second it was my business, the less people who knew about it, the less chance Carmelita would have lost her job….which eventually happened because of Neyla, but that's beside the point. "Cooper said getting sidetracked.

"These are possible outcomes, but why can't you come with us, it would just be like old times, and you two could still be in a relationship."

Sylvester was getting miffed from all the questions being shot at him. His voice rose a fraction. "Carm, is pregnant, I'm not abandoning my future wife, and my child, it's taken me too long to get this far with her, jewels, diamonds, precious artworks, are nothing compared to be happy with the one you love, it's worth more than all the treasure in the Cooper Vault," Sly said loudly causing too much strain on his throat and resulting in another cough attack. Bentley's reaction was only to be expected, his eyes widened and he yelled the only words that could come to mind. "WHAT!" but they never left his mouth, it made it to his throat nearly to his lips but died before it excited the mouth. He collapsed into his chair, nearly fainting. Why of all people did his friend have to fall in love with a cop, and further yet get her pregnant.

Carmelita forced Sly to sit up straight so his breathing would be easier on him. "Take it easy, you're going to make it worse," she said rubbing his back gently. He had been like this all day and she was getting worried.

"Yeah, just take it easy pal," said Murray nudging his the right shoulder which caused him to gasp as pain was skyrocketed throughout his arm. "Shit, sorry about that Sly, didn't know that was the injured shoulder," the hippo said rubbing the back of his head guiltily. Carm glared at the taller man, but calmed down, she remembered Murray. He was a good guy at heart except for his anger problems which she had heard about.

"It's…alright….don't sweat on it," he breathed out through hoarse breaths.

Bentley felt a bit stupid now, he jumped down Sly's throat with too many questions and he had always been protective of the Inspector. "Sorry, Sly it's just I want you back like good old times, but I understand how you feel. I wouldn't give Penelope up for anything.

"That's alright too….but please keep the Thievius…... Racconus safe, if my brother gets a hold on it…. we're in trouble," he gasped.

"I will, but if he knows where the hideout is, I can't guarantee it, we have a good security system but I bet he can break through them eventually. So here," Bentley pressed something on his chair and the familiar red cover came into view out of a hidden slot. "this is yours, I think it belongs to its owner, and the next Cooper who we'll be seeing soon. "he passed it to his old friend, with a smile.

"What if he comes after me, I won't be able to keep it safe if he, kills me for it?" Sly said, not looking forward to his neck meet with the crazed Cooper.

"Not to worry, I have installed something into the book so it blends into its surrounding as a normal book, it on the inside page, just press it and it turns into a dictionary." he demonstrated by doing just as he said and it turned into an oxford dictionary. "Also added bonus I added a protective layer over each page, which also changes them to the real dictionary pages, that took a few months, I had to type the entire dictionary in there, didn't miss a word so it wouldn't look suspicious." he gleamed with pride.

"This won't burst into flames will it, or am I just doubting your expertise of engineering again," Sly said slowly.

"No the technology inside the book doesn't generate heat and it's completely waterproof, and heat-resistant, also electric resistant as well, because I know how you like messing with power cables.

"Thanks, I won't have to be so careful now, I nearly smudged a few pages at one point on Tennessee Coopers section. I do not know what he was thinking when, using pencil. Thanks again, but what will you two do now."

"Live life as we normally do, struggling each day, but we always pull through," Bentley said tiredly.

"I could try and convince to get the chief to hire you two like Ringtail if you want," Carmelita said, the department could use the entire cooper gang.

"Thanks, Inspector Fox but I doubt they want me smashing cars off the road, or pummeling suspects into submission" Murray said, chuckling.

"And my hacking skills, and knowledge would only make them jealous," the turtle said smugly, enjoying the fact he was good at what he did.

"It's your choice, but if we catch you in the scene of the crime, we'll have to arrest you, with a ten second head start that is," Sly said looking at them seriously.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Bentley said.

"The offer is always open if you change you guys change your mind, Interpol would benefit greatly with your experience," the vixen said still in her chair, her shock pistol was back in its holster.

"We'll think about it," Bentley looked at a clock on his chair and nearly paled. "We got to go, I did all the check outs of this building today and from what I can say the security watch is about to stay and that's are cue," he said wheeling over to the door, Murray following him at his own pace.

"Remember what…I said…he's coming for you….and I…don't know….when…be careful," Sly said straining to get it out due to his chest throbbing.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, anyways I would like to see him try to defeat the Brawns." Murray said and without another word the two thief's left leaving a tired raccoon, and fox to their thought on what just transpired. They stayed up a while talking about where things were going to go and what they would name their child. All the while a raccoon sat in a chair in the dark, his hands placed on a table and looking at all of his associates taking part in the meeting. There were four of them in all, and they had discussed their next move on Paris. Last night's fiasco had delayed their plans for a couple of months at least.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Difficult Decisions

_ "Ah, Ms. Fox as hot-tempered and as lovely as always I see," said a suave voice from behind the officer. _

_ The cop this was directed had been searching where the thief had just gone. Every time, he managed to escape like this, without a word or even a last sight. Then after five minutes had passed of her looking around the neighboring rooftops she heard the man's voice._

_ "Freeze criminal, and put your hands where I can see them," she barked facing the familiar raccoon who had stepped out from his hiding spot which had been him using a strange cloaking technique. The sun was setting on the French horizon, when he stepped out of the shadows, his fur glow a brilliant fiery silver. This did little to distract the veteran, this was because of the priceless golden scepter of some Egyptian Farrow in his red pack. She had a job to do and she wasn't going to let her thoughts distract her._

_"Now, why would I want to do that?" Sly asked smiling at her deviously leaning on his cane giving her complete eye contact._

_ "Because you're a criminal and need to be brought in Cooper. Do I really have to keep explaining this every time I'm about to bust your ass. Now put your hands behind your head!"_

_ "No thanks, I have better things to do then go to the station, even though the thought of a ride with you sounds just captivating," with that he ran to the edge of the building performing a perfect double jump dodging the trail of shock blasts that followed. He executed a role on the lower building with his cane in front of him both hands firmly grasping it and tucked into the roll breaking the fall. he then broke out into a fall sprint away from the Inspector the adrenaline rushing though out his limbs. _

_ The vixen used a power jump because of her powerful lower body strength she landed on the building the criminal had been on a moment before, not bothering with a roll, she just absorbed the shock throughout her legs by crouching. She saw the thief running full go across a building to her left. Not wasting any time she jumped from building to building to his general direction catching up gradually. The scepter was weighing him down so maybe it was the day she would arrest him._

_ Sly was running slower on purpose, teasing the cop with how close she was to getting him. He looked over his shoulder for a brief second seeing the fox was closer than he realized, this wasn't good, maybe he was running slower than he thought. If she was only twenty feet behind him then the item of value was slowing heavier than he previously thought. He heard crackles of electricity and dodged them by doing a quick zig zag, and proceeding to jump to the next roof the Inspector hot on his heels. She was not going to give up, that was for certain, but maybe if he kept the chase going for a bit longer maybe he could get her to go where he was intending. _

_ Carmelita had an idea, it could work but she doubted it would. A half hour passed and she was still on his tail, but starting to wear out, this needed to end, and now. She shot at him and he did a quick peek over a shoulder and dodged it slowing him down momentarily. She put on a last burst of speed and tackled him in the ribs, they fell to the roof. His cane went flying out of his hand skidding to the edge and he was pinned to the ground with her on top of him. he wasn't suspecting this._

_ "I got you now Cooper," she croaked, cuffing him to her wrist so he couldn't escape. He did something that she wouldn't have suspected out of him but none the less caught his other hand which was in a fist and pinned it to the found by the wrist. She was straddling him and she knew it but the situation called for it, he would have escaped by now if she hadn't restrained him._

_ "It seems you do, but maybe I could persuade you to let me go, I don't like the sound of jail tonight," he said cockily. _

_ "No deal, and it's evening, not night-time yet," she said looking down at the raccoon noticing his fur seemed darker. She stole a quick look up taking her eyes off the criminal seeing some stars in the sky and a lack of sun. What time was it?_

_ This was all Sly needed for his advantage. He broke out of her grip and rolled them over so he was on top of her, with a mischievous smirk. "GET OFF ME RINGTAI," she shouted hoping that it would at least stun him so she could kick him off._

_ "No, I have a better idea," Sly intertwined their hands together and took his hand off her free wrist to her hip and laid a quick kiss on her lips. This resulted her muffled scream in dread. She forced her claws into his gloved hands, making him growl in annoyance. Her other hand had shot into action clasping him by the throat, not crushing it yet, but just enough to cut some of his breathing down. She was completely pissed off by being kissed by a criminal._

_ "GET OFF," he managed a weak chuckle since she was cutting off his supply of air. She thrashed underneath him, squirming but to no use he had her secured but she had him in a sticky situation of his own._

_ "It's not rape innless it's unwanted," he breathed out. _

_ "_ _Suéltame le bastard," she shouted trying again to push him off. This again didn't work so she tightened her hold on his throat so he would go unconscious resulting her in being free. He didn't try to struggle that much even though it was clear he was starting to feel light-headed and wanted to be released. He removed his hand from her waist and stroked her gingerly on the cheek making her loosen her clamp on his hand and windpipe. He knew that this would calm her down. She looked at him more confused now, not understanding what was up with the crook this evening. _

_ "You're sift ended three hours ago," he said huskily. The heister looked into her eyes seeing the stars reflect off her pupils and the gleam they gave it, it made her eyes seem like they were hazel crystals._

_ "That doesn't account for why you are sexually assaulting me she said angrily the tone in her voice going down a bit. _

_ "It's not assault when I'm your lover, is it?"_

_ "What did I say three months ago estúpido ,"_

_ He remembered it all too well," That I wasn't allowed to do this outside you apartment or in secret," he said rolling his eyes as he did. She removed her hand from his throat and slapped him hard on the cheek to make him understand how ticked off she was._

_ "I could lose my job if anyone found out about us Sly, and I could be arrested on charges that I am affiliated with you," she growled._

_ "I apologize for my actions, but can you really blame me, you're beautiful and I am just a simple man," he said with his trade mark smile._

_ "Your better than a simple man so act like it," she hissed at him. _

_ "Say it,!" he whispered to her silently pressing his nose against hers. Sometimes he could act very childish._

_ "What, get off, go away, what Cooper?" she barked not understanding what he wanted from her._

_ He leaned closer to her ear, making it quiver as his hot breath tickled it. "_ _dites que vous m'aimez, carm,_ _Mon flic, mon flic beatuful?" _

_ "_ _te amo mi criminal astuto," she whispered back to him. _

_ "Was that so hard?" he asked nuzzling her cheek with his nose._

_ "I hate you sometimes. Now get off, so we I can go home." _

_ "I don't think so Inspector, because we're at your stop and I don't think I want to let you go yet," he said._

_ "Can't you wait till we're inside?" she asked getting riled by his playfulness. _

_ He kissed her again on the lips making it become passionate as his tongue dabbed her lips. The vixen couldn't resist him anymore, and wanted it just as much as he did, and opened her mouth. Their cuffed intertwined hands squeezed each other and their free hands found their way to rest on the place they wanted. His free hand cupped her cheek, while her arm wrapped around his neck. pulling her love closer. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth letting hers sneak into his, he bit down on her tongue making her moan with a half-hearted growl. Her eyes opened and she stared into Sly's eyes, seeing the emotions that portrayed from them. His tongue forced its way back into her mouth their lips moving more furiously. It had been too long for them to be this far apart, and their hidden feelings of each other came out. Three weeks apart was too long, with hardly any contact. _

_ What seemed like hours passed for them when they broke for air, the real time was only five minutes. He pressed his nose against hers, her hot breaths brushing his lips and he could smell her essence from the natural smell and her breathing. It relaxed him, just her being around him even on a chase calmed his bottled up emotions._

_ "How was that?" he asked her breaking the silence that had settled around them except for the cars occasionally driving through her street and their ragged breaths. _

_ "You say you're new to this, but I don't think you are," she said giggling as she pressed him down to her more, feeling all his weight on her._

_ "I'm just following my instincts when I am with you."_

_ "Well they're doing a good job."_

_ "I think It's time to head in," he said looking back up at the sky, it was late and he needed to head back to the hideout early in the morning so as not to cause suspicions from the gang._

_ "You're staying the night aren't you?" she shot out quickly sounding desperate, which she wasn't._

_ "Yeah, the hideout is too far away, and I'm tired," he said looking down at her, but that means that you will have the stolen item in your apartment," he mentioned._

_ "Keep it in your pack and make sure to leave early," she said biting into his neck marking him as hers as she always did. He groaned slightly from it, all the same he enjoyed it._

_ "So, after tonight I'll see you in a few weeks or so?"_

_ "Si, but next time hold back till we're at my place, this was a onetime thing, understand!. _

_ "Anything for you my senorita," he said kissing her cheek then helping her up._

Carmelita's eyes shot open, waking up in the middle of the night, from the blissful memory that she dreamt about. It was four months after they had defeated Clockwerk and he had come to spend the night with her, like he promised he would do their first peace filled night.

The guilt grasped her in its icy cold claws. Sly had gotten back from the hospital a few days ago, after his two month imprisonment. He was below her, pinning her to his chest. His right arm was around her weakly, still healing from the minor fractures that would heal in a few more months. And all through those seven weeks she felt the guilt collapsing around her, eating away at her soul. Ever since his gang had come to pay him that visit, and the look in Bentley's eyes, she felt that it was all her fault.

She looked back on the eight months and he was only there because of her. She had changed him to her point of view of being good and that was working for the law. Something just felt wrong now, had she been possessive over the raccoon, keeping him to herself so no one could take him from her. Looking back throughout their long relationship she figured out that it was true. She had always been possessive of Sly, but she couldn't blame herself for that. He was such a considerate gentlemen, and he was the first one to love her for who she was. This mixed her emotions together making them conflict with one another, what was she going to do?

The answer came but she wanted to throw it aside pretend that it never crossed her mind. But she finally thought the question she despised. _Maybe, it was time to let Sly go._ Push him away from her life, let him go back to his gang, let him return to his old life. She had him to herself for eight months straight now, and even more days besides after their secret dates. but would she be able to live with the heartbreak of pushing raccoon away?

How would she bring up a cub by herself, and she refused to have Sly around if he was off thieving again if he took that option, but she didn't want to lose what she had with him, or would have with the raccoon once their baby was born.

_Dios, I don't know what to do, I just can't figure how things will be without him. _Inspector Fox cried to herself miserably. She loved Sly before when he was a thief, but with a family in the near future, she didn't want to rely on him thieving to support them. On the other hand she's had him to herself for a long time maybe it was time to let things go back the way they were. But how she asked herself would this work? She needed him when their child was born, she needed his support his love, and she wanted their kid to know its father. How would it work if she pushed him out of her life?

Deciding that it was futile to come up with a possible answer to her questions while in Sly's arms she decided to get out of bed as quietly as possible. The troubled women made her way to the balcony after adorning herself in a bath robe, her nightdress wasn't going to keep her warm from the cold air. Like the rest of her relax wear the thick warm bath robe was a dark violet. Carmelita quickly opened and shut the door making sure that the cold air didn't wake up her partner who was still sound asleep in bed, not bothered by her absence.

The vixen inhaled the freezing cold air which brushed her fiercely, she wouldn't be standing out here for too long. She rested her hands on the cool metal after she tied her robe tighter around her, and looked over Paris seeing the Eiffel tower in the distance. The golden lights making it illuminate the dark night, and catching all of its citizens attention miles around. Then her previous thoughts vanished to be replaced with a memory. She hadn't been this cold since she was in Alaska, being hunted down by Interpol, while she chased down the Cooper Gang to try to clear her name. The memories that came were only filled with loneliness and anger. One certain memory came to mind and she still hated herself for it.

_Three years ago up in Alaska, America yells could be outside a log cabin and the women's was the loudest among the two while the man kept a calm manner, understanding why his she was upset. He had stepped into the cabin five minutes earlier to be met by her talking to herself angrily when he barged through the front door shivering from the cold. His appearance seemed to only worsen her foul mood, he refused to stay to try to help her. This had gradually gotten worse till-_

_ "Carm, I know that your upset, but please list…."_

_ Sly was cut off when he was slugged in the jaw by the Inspector, ex-Inspector. He staggered back spitting out a molar with a spittle of blood following it to the floor. It made a clutter and tears filled his eyes in pain. The thief just stare at her paralyzed from what she just did, but made no move to retaliate, instead he held his jaw with a blue gloved hand which was getting stained with the blood that escaped his mouth. The light from the wood lit fireplace made the fox's eyes seem even more fiery then he expected them to be. _

_ Carmelita was a foot away from him, not feeling any remorse over what she just did. "Because of you and your gang I lost my badge, and now Interpol is on my ass trying to arrest me," she shouted, her fits clenching and opening as more anger ran through her. "I have nowhere to go, and no one to trust to keep me hidden from the authorities. And after two months of trying to catch you after you have avoided me, you come and say you're sorry. Do you honestly think saying sorry can fix what you have done?" she was still going on with her rant, but he made no move to interrupt so she continued. "I read the newspaper and found my parents and the rest of my family are making no affiliation with me at all…you're a complete gilipollas, you ruined my fucking life," she yelled at the top of her voice making him take a tentative step back toward the door. _

_ "I, I don't know what I can do to make this better," Sly said softly. " but if you want somewhere to stay low you could come stay…with me and…the rest of the gang." he said thinking as he went along._

_ "Oh yeah, lay low with a bunch of criminals, how will that help my situation out?"_

_ "What can I do? I have no idea how to fix this problem," he stated raising his voice a fraction, her mood was starting to rub off on him._

_ "Well I have your answer," she pulled her shock pistol out aiming in between his eyes. Which caused them to widen in shock, she hadn't pulled a gun on him like this before. Would she? _

_ "What is it then," he gulped backing closer to the door._

_ "I'm bringing you in, I bring you in I get cleared, simple as that," she growled viciously her finger gently squeezing the trigger. _

_ "W-wait, what about our deal? he said hurriedly._

_ "Are you still under the impression that I still give a shit about you, it's over Sly. I hate you," she said unemotionally._

_ Sly swear he heard his heart stop and something crack inside him, but he knew it was his imagination but his chest felt all of a suddenly heavy with hurt. The only person he loved in a romantic way had just stabbed his heart out. He held back more tears his face mortified over what he just heard. "No, please, Carm I love you and I can't lose you," he whispered not able to speak up due to the bulge in his throat._

_ "I don't love you anymore Cooper, now get out before I blast you." He took a step toward her but she gave a warning shot that grazed his cheek, singing the fur down to the skin leaving blackish stubs and the reddish, raw flesh. He yelled in pain placing a hand on his cheek and quickly turned around and bolted out the door leaving the remains of his tooth behind. Leaving Ms. Fox alone and slowly realizing what she just did. _

_ She bolted out of the door not caring if she left it open and to her relief Sly hadn't gone far, he was a hundred yards away from the cabin collapsed in the snow. She ran over to him noticing the specks of blood in the snow, this made her sick to her stomach, she had caused him pain when he was just trying to help her. When she got over to him she heard his rugged breathing and his arms hugging himself trying to keep warm. _

_ Carmelita crouched next to him placing an alleviating hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her. It reminded her of the broken man who had come to her apartment four years ago, this time she had caused it not him. "Sylvester I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that," she said softly seeing the hurt in his eyes. _

_ "Please just leave me alone, you can arrest me another day," he begged her._

_ "No, and I'm not bringing you in today!"_

_ "Then why are you here?" he sobbed._

_ "I love you that's why, and I am never letting you go," she said sternly pulling him up to his feet. When he was completely up she hugged him tightly running her hands down his back, while he tried to push her away. _

_ "Why?" he asked, wanting to know why she had hurt him._

_ "I was angry, I didn't know what I was saying and who I was saying it to," without him knowing she lead them back into the log cabin as a blizzard started coming in from the west. When they got in she sat him down on the bed, because there was only one chair and it was slowly falling apart in the corner. _

_ He lay back on the bed, while she wetted some cloths from the hot water she had boiled in the fire-place. She sat down behind him and cradled his head in her lap, using a wet cloth to wipe away the blood on his cheeks and face. She removed his gloves from his hands and through them into one of the corner of the house where she had placed all of her dirty clothes. His hands had blotches of red so she worked on them as she cooed to him. When she had finished she looked down to find him fast asleep a grimace on his face from the pain of the tooth that she had chipped. There was no way they were going to be able to fix it; Sly had to get a filling and a cap over his chipped tooth from Bentley after the turtle decided it was hopeless to reattach the molar, and he needed the molar which Sly had thrown into the snow the morning after the blizzard._

_ "I'm sorry, you didn't cause this to happen, please forgive me and I love you." Carmelita got out hoping he would hear her in his sleeping state which she doubted she just needed to hear herself say it. _

_ Sly must have been at least half asleep or something because he mumbled. "It's okay, I understand, and I still love you," with that he was silent for the rest of the night. _

A pair of grey furred arms wrap themselves around her stomach and she felt her back press against her mates chest. Breaking her out of her thoughts and to combat the thoughts that returned to mind. How was she going to tell him it was at least okay to leave to go back to his old life. She felt him kiss her neck then rest his chin on her shoulder. How long had it been since she left the bedroom she wondered? He tugged at the fur around her slightly swollen stomach, she was only two months in to her pregnancy and it wasn't noticeable yet, except to them.

"Come back to bed, it's too early to start the day," Sly said gently to his vixen. He had woke up after he found the bed empty besides himself and feeling cut off from the usual atmosphere that they made together. Her heart beat not thumping in his chest was really what woke him up, it lulled him to sleep and it brought her familiarity to him which she only could do. When he had found her outside he had gone over to investigate, only to find her fur was cold and she was shaking.

"What time is it anyways?" she asked.

"It's near midnight," he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed not wanting her to catch cold. He guessed she must have been outside for about ten minutes or so, but she needed to stay healthy for the baby's sake and his. He hated seeing her ill as well. Also he was starting to get cold due to not wearing anything but boxer shorts out in freezing cold temperatures. He laid her down on bed and got himself in carefully and pulled the covers over them. "So what woke you up," he said propping himself on his side with an elbow looking at her.

She wanted to avoid the real reason of what woke her up, but she would get to that later. "You remember how a few years ago when we were in Alaska and I chipped one of your molars?" he simply nodded wanting to know more. "I didn't mean to snap at you, I know you know but I never really told you because you were asleep," she said softly hoping that he didn't hold lifelong grudges.

He rubbed a tongue up and down the tooth that was fake, remembering the day like it was yesterday. " It's okay really it is, you were confused and angry and I just showed up after avoiding you for a couple of months like nothing happened. I guess we were both to blame, but next time don't try to fry my face off, I had to explain what happened to Bently. I got him to believe I got to close to a camp fire outside when trying to get warm, and that one of Jean Bison's men found me and hit me in the face with a shovel hard enough to knock my tooth out, and knock me into the fire" they both laughed at his lame excuse and they stared into each other's eyes, and Sly found that she was hiding something from him still. Just the slight glance away, or the quick avoidance, was what he picked up on.

"What else is it you aren't telling me?" he asked rubbing a hand down her bare leg, admiring the toned muscles she possessed.

She sighed unhappily knowing that he would figure it out himself somehow or another, or that she would finally give into him just prodding at her. "I have hogged you to myself for the last six years Sly, not completely but you spend a lot of time with me which I am thankful for. But for the last eight months now, I have kept you completely to myself."

Taking a brief pause she finished, holding back tears as to not influence what he did and keeping her voice lack of emotion. "What I am trying to say is, do you want to go back to being a thief?" his look was of pure confusion, what did he want? Yeah he missed his friends like everyone would over a period of time, more of his family then his friends. He loved her and as he told Bentley he had her finally and he didn't want to give that all up just to go back to thieving again.

"Are you saying that it's okay for me to go back to my old habits?" she nodded slightly not wanting to talk. "Why? Do you want me to go?"

"No I don't want you to leave. But you were happier with your old life, and I just want you to be alive and happy Sly. Since you've been at Interpol we have caught a lot more criminals but I nearly lost you. I don't want to trap you here where you're not happy. But if you got back, next time we meet I will arrest you," she added.

He rolled on top of her gently as not to harm her or his hurting shoulder. He used his elbows to lessen his entire weight on her and looked into her hazel eyes which he could see in the dark. Sly had his answer and he has had it for a long time now. "How about if I'm already happy where I am, and maybe I don't want to leave?" he asked her just as softly.

"Sly don't talk nonsense, how could you be happy? You're a thief, it's hardwired in you like I am a cop, I'm only keeping you away from your life," she said firmly.

"True, but how could I be happy?" he asked while brushing some of her cobalt hair out of her eyes. "Well for one I get to be with the most beautiful cops Interpol has. Next we don't have to hide our affections like we used to, we just have to wait until were alone or out of work. And my gorgeous renarde is pregnant and were going to be a family soon," he finished by kissing her right eyelid. "That is why I don't want to go, because I am happy where I am. So don't beat yourself up, the guys can handle themselves, but I will be visiting them when I get the chance." he added.

"You really know what to say, don't you?" she whispered to him. Feeling the worry and guilt wash away from her. Maybe she had been over thinking this too much and because of her hormones going all over the place from pregnancy she was getting emotional and paranoid.

"Well, with such an amazing women it's hard not to," she smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's late and we have work today, so try to get some sleep." Sly placed his arms around her and flipped them over so he was on his back again and her on his chest. He placed her on his chest where she was most comfortable, just nowhere near his right arm, it was healed but still too much pressure on the shoulder could deepen the cracks and fractures.

"See you in the morning," he whispered kissing her one last time and found she was already asleep in his arms. Just seeing the smile she wore when he was there told him he had made the right choice, he wouldn't return back to being a Master Thief because of her. He pulled her close then drifted off to sleep with a lack of dreams, which was a first, his dreams had haunted him for the last two months, just bad memories of Clockwerk taunting him, and his brothers evil smile found its way in there at random intervals. What worried him most was what he had said.

_"Then, I will get it eventually my naive sibling, don't you worry, it will happen all in good time. You will place it in my hands one day, it is inevitable that this won't happen." _Those were the last words his brother said to him. Silvestre proved that he would kill him without remorse, his brother seemed to be weaker but he was his match, the only one he couldn't best. This was the last thought had before fully merging with the realm of rest.

* * *

In the Southern Region of France outside Nîmes, Air Base Nîmes which had been otherwise thought inactive was actually in use, but not by FAF, but by the Repooc Mercenary Fraction. The air strip had been re cemented and the hangers rebuilt from the ground up, all done by the Mercs themselves. But to keep unwanted eyes off their one of many sanctuary's across the world they kept the light off at night unless they absolutely had to for their landing their aircraft's. Which consisted of two Lockhead C-130 Hercules that took up two of their hangers. Then they had five scout observation planes, the Bellanca 14-13 Cruisair Senior, which could hold up to four people, from their upgrades of radios, sensors, and a state of the art camera that gave them accurate pictures of their current targets. The perimeter was still surrounded by fifteen foot tall barb wired fences that ensured that no one would get in except them. Along the fence there were observations towers which they had made of pipe and metal grates, they were durable but on occasion some of them got knocked down when the winds picked up to hurricane conditions. With the tower men busy patrols went back and forth on regular around the fences both inside and out to keep an eye out for other gangs that wanted their hands on their goods.

Inside an underground garage where the military made secret designs and plans for new planes three men were having a discussion, which became more heated with every passing second. The third of the group remained quiet, listening to his boss argue with his second in command. The second highest ranking officer as they came to become to call him the Kernel as time went on they started to become more organized was a weasel with ask grey fur who had been associated with other crime filled groups across the world. His personal prize he wore in a dark leather holster, was a jet black Lugar P08 (Parabellum). His uniform was a black trench coat that went past his knees, and it had faded Nazi emblems on it. He wore black cloth cloves, grayish pants, and a red long sleeve shirt underneath he jacket. He wore steal toe military grade combat boots. Out of all the men RMF had he was the best but was a little insane and cruel to the men that were charged to him.

The conversation went on and finally the boss was getting annoyed at his Captains stupidity.

"What do you mean were behind schedule, all we lost was a few crates of weaponry and some men, we have to press forward or the Snow Raiders will get to the stash first. The gold bars that the Nazis left after world war two in that bunker could get us more than just some firearms, we could get more fire power for our later operations," Silver yelled at his second in command, a wolf with an eye patch. The wolf's eye had been blinded after his truck had crashed into a boulder out in Africa, he hadn't been all there since the incident, he was slower than he usually was. Just couldn't seem to think fast enough.

"You forget that they are exactly where the bunker is, it's under twenty feet of ice and they have excavated the area for months. And to top it all they have one thing we don't have, and that is man power and a battalion of APVs. And they are outfitted with heavy machine guns," the captain replied. Ranks really didn't exist for the mercs, but they Silver had given his squad leaders ranks to give authority over the other men. This was because a year ago some of the other mercs thought they could get away with doing what they wanted when attacking another gang. This caused confusion, disorderliness and lost him some of his best men working with him. After the assault he gave what was left out of his top troops ranks and to lead the men and keep them in line.

Sil held the bridge of his snout and shook his head sighing with annoyance. "That's two things, and we have some new toys of our own. And you forget, we have the two Hercules jets that we have bought over the years of saving, we can paratroop into their base and take them out from the inside out," he paused as the Canis lupus grasped what his commander was saying.

"But what are the new weapons you have bought, sir?"

"Some RPGs, with Thermobaric rounds, so don't worry about their armored vehicle, they'll be no problem when were done, and we'll be making sure to hit them early in the morning to, well put their advantages to our benefit now tell the men to be on a standby for thirty-six hours, there's a blizzard over their base and the planes won't be able to land us in the compound," he explained and then looked over to his Kernel. "What do you think Reinhold?" the only thing that made his best man standout out was his get up, he never understood why he wore the second world war getup, but it did make him look more threatening and mysterious because of it.

"I think that we should have a ground assault as well," he had a thick Austrian accent. "Drop some of our men in front of the enemies base and drawing their attention away from our men in the inside, and we should outfit some of the men with the RPGs to get rid of the APVs that will no doubtfully be called out when our men in the front lines start causing their little distractions. We then have them spread out and we can finish them off," the weasel explained pointing out to places on a four-foot by four-foot picture of the real compound. The Compound was surrounded by thin pull up metal walls. The Garages were made of pipes sticking into the ground with sheet metal walls to keep the snow out. Five barricades of sandbags were at intersection all around the box fort, which their scouts had told them were mounted with turrets and machine guns. Around the base and inside it were holes that stretched twenty feet by twenty and that went down twenty or fifty feet. Their operations had been funded by their own group which based in Alaska but the thought of gold had brought them with a small army of workers and security to get the trapped prize. IT wasn't a bad idea to make a compound but, it was what caught the RMFs attention in the first place, and after some research and digging around they had got the information they needed and were off for the same prize.

"Sounds better than my idea, so lets start prepping for the drop, Reinhold, Wolfgang I want you to..." he was interrupted when soldier came bursting through the steel door panting and interrupting the battle planning. Silvestre snarled in anger being interrupted during this time was waiting his time.

"What the fuck is it and catch your breath before you fall over dead smart ass," he barked at the grunt.

He didn't listen he took a deep breath and said simply. "Sir...we got a...report...from scouts...on the bunker...here...i have the message," he handed a long piece of paper to the crime lord which was folding in on itself. Silvestre snatched it out of the troopers hand mumbling it out aloud.

"One o hundred scout Robert Anderson, Lee Huston reported movement around the Bunker referred to as Bunker 11(the name both groups started calling the Remnants of the Nazi base), this would seem normal but when we saw a blast and the ground shook as normal, they heard cheers of celebration. They believe that they have gotten to- THEY'VE BREACHED THE BUNKER" he yelled reading the last line.

"Yes, Sir, this came in five minutes ago," said the Intelligence man walking away.

"Silver, this changed things, we have to get there or we will lose a year of work," Wolfgang said.

"Well I would never of guested smart one," Cooper yelled exasperated.

Reinhold spoke up looking at the silvery raccoon, knowing what they had to do. "Sil, even if there is cloud cover we have to go once the planes are prepped and the blizzard passes over, or we'll lose the upper hand."

Silvestre looked up at them anger filling through his eyes. "We go once the storm lessens, then were going in, I'm not loosing twenty million just because of a storm. Now all of you get out of my sight, I have to think and prepare for the assault, I'll see you before we board for final orders.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rendezvous

**You remember in chapter five how I mentioned someone. Well I didn't forget about it either, time to introduce this new character in a few chapter ahead. Again I write this for you, and also my self amusement, so enjoy and review if you wish. The genre as you read says romance and adventure, well this has so many but romance is a big part of it. And where will Silver strike next, I know and soon you will to if you with patient ears attend we will see. Also I am posting two chapter up at the same time, so I hope you enjoy. So we will see this character in chapter 11. Will be posted up this week as well.**

** Important Information: I am not one to restrict your guy's imagination but, Ms. Fox and Sly look like they did in Sly Cooper 2 and 3 in the cut scenes, I have not played the new one, and I have seen pictures of the newer one and I like the old Carmelita and Sly cut scene versions better. So Imagine the guys and all the characters that are shown in the game looking like they did and wore what they did except Sly and other character I add in. **

Sly was at the station by himself later that Thursday around eight in the morning, the day always started at eight or six at the H.Q.. This time he was going without his partner. He was glad that she hadn't come with him because she wasn't feeling very well. He knew that she was suffering from the stages of pregnancy and he felt sorry for her. He hadn't been home for two months to help her and she was still working. He felt like a dick because of that, he knew she didn't think him like that, until she had mood swings and sometimes she yelled that at him.

Earlier that morning she was fine, their conversation he pondered, but he already made up his choice. He was staying but he wanted to make his job more interesting and put himself in an area he was accustomed to. The office work really was getting boring and he wanted to get out and bust some criminals, and to catch a criminal like his brother he needed to go back to a style he was comfortable with.

So when Ms. Fox woke up she had a pounding headache and woke him up to get ready for work and he immediately noticed that there was something off about her. He had gotten her some aspirin and some orange juice hoping this would pass as a morning thing. It did, she still had the mind splitting headache but it had gone down mostly till her head just pounded lightly, irritating but not like someone with a hammer going at you. He truly thought that it would be a normal day after her migraine passed. They had taken a shower together and he was thinking about the day's work ahead while he gently washed her back and nipped her neck and ears, then washing her stomach and breasts, hoping this would ease her mood which it did.

He was sadly wrong about it being a normal day. After breakfast which had consisted of a bowl of cereal for both of them she had rushed to the bathroom throwing up and stayed in there for half an hour trying her best not to throw up again. She did, about three times from what he heard and he was starting to consider asking her to stay home for the day, he didn't want her going in if her symptoms continued like this. He got his boots on, and just went to the bedroom retrieving his cane which Dustin had given him the first day he was back and his replacement shock pistol from under the bed. His first one was hopelessly lost at the bottom of the harbor. And he didn't wish to go near water again till he could swim. Deep water, shower and baths and shallow rivers were fine, a few hundred feet canal no way in hell was he going near those. He holstered his gear when -

_A loud smash followed by foreign curses made Sly rush to the lounge of the apartment seeing a very pissed off fox in her standard uniform. A dark blue midriff-baring bra top that zips in the front, dark blue pants that hugged her legs nicely, and a choker which her Interpol badge hangs from. She wore her light brown leather jacket over her baring bra wore her yellow gloves. In the shower she had been very submissive and seductive, that's why she let him caress her for as long. And Minutes before she was crying on his shoulder about how worried she was about the baby, and it would be treated because of being a hybrid. He approached her quickly avoiding the shards of glass so as not to make smaller ones with his new combat boots. He had gotten the ones with softer rubber since last time he sneaked in them he had caught more attention then he wished. He got to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She stared at the floor her fists clenched shut her breathing coming out slowly using her breathing method that she had used since she was a small girl._

_ "Gorgeous, you're staying home today, alright?" he whispered gently kissing her on the forehead bringing her in for a hug, which she didn't return. _

_ "Alright! This is nowhere close to alright Ringtail, I feel like crap, and now you want me to stay," she growled. "Why, because I'll embarrass you, your such a selfish bastard," she pushed out of the embrace him at arm's length away, but his hands were on her hips firmly. _Did he forget to mention the anger as well, oh the anger she had and he forgot to mention.

_"It's not like that at all, I just don't want you to get hurt and you're not feeling well," he said calmly, remaining vigilant of what he was saying to the cop. _

_ "You think I can't handle myself, I'm pregnant Sly not ill or dying…"_

_ "My lovely vixen we both know what you are capable of," he kissed nuzzled against her muzzle gently. " But I want you to rest and relax. You are sick today but that's because of you being pregnant and carrying something very important to both of us. I can work alone for a few days when you start feeling like this," he coaxed forcing reason into the situation._

_ "Fine, but be back soon alright, I get bored when not doing anything," she smiled at him weakly and wrapped her arms around his middle. He gave her a soft hug back and gave a quick peck. Seductive, Submissive, Depressed, angry and now being sweet, it was going to be an interesting seven months._

After he brushed up the shards of glass and a saying goodbye he left to go to work. Alone for the first time in eight months, without his vixen keeping an eye on him. Luckily he had learnt how to drive from Murray when the gang was still together and he wasn't too bad at it. All he had to do now was get a license. Maybe he should have gotten one a while ago but he never thought about it that much, he had driven safely for years; anyways if he had gone into any government-owned building he would have come up as the most wanted man in the world. So, that was another thing he had to add to his list, drivers license, and somehow explain he was a cop before the building caused a scene about it. He could imagine it now, he walks in everything's normal, he says his name five minutes later he's in the capital prison and he's calling Barkley to get him out of this problem. Did that sound fun, no not really.

He drove the police car that they owned down the streets, thinking about things. He didn't have to explain to his boss why Ms. Fox wasn't coming in because she called him before he left explaining that she was too sick to come in, and she would use one of her vacation days. She had about, four months of lay off days from over the years. Does that women ever rest from the law? It didn't seem she did, her job was always on her mind and that was why he respecter her. A hard worker who did everything she could to get the job done.

Half an hour later he was in Chief Barkley's office. He had some problems in traffic and because the two security officers down in the entrance made a fuss about him not looking like his picture on his badge card. He even showed his metal badge on his collar to the idiot, before he was allowed in. He had to go see the badger because he was late signing in and went to complain about the other buildings security about being, how to put it, complete and utter thick heads. Barkley sympathized with what he was saying and said he would see what he could do. If his men kept this up he was going to get in trouble from the head directors and government officials because of it. Goofing off around Interpol, and the H.Q one for that was looked down upon and just made everyone look bad.

The conversation had gone well before Sly asked a question to his boss that had swum around in his mind. Their talk had gone well for the most part, till he asked this precise question. He really just threw it at the older man from the blue with no warning. This topic he changed the conversation to had left the badgers jaw ajar and him staring at the raccoon. Had his Inspector said what he heard correctly, or was he starting to lose the plot because of his age and everyday stress. He looked at Cooper then picked up the cigar that had fallen to the floor from what he just heard. Still to stunned to talk still he put the half burnt smoker between his lips again and took a very long inhale of the fumes. With a similar exhale he took the risk of digging deeper, not just pretending he hadn't heard what was said.

"Inspector Cooper…." he paused waving his hand in front of his face. "Repeat what you just said.

Sly wasn't slouching in the chair in front of his bosses desk anymore, he was sitting up his ears twitching nervously while his tail was giving short flicks back and forth. He had a suspicious feeling that he was going to be running out of the station jobless with energy blasts following him.

"I said, that maybe we should introduce a new department to Interpol….a thieving department, that gathers intelligence and evidence from those we suspect to be breaking the law behind doors. Not like our central intelligence or the governments either, but a group of trained men that steal the information or the items suspected of being stolen and then using this evidence to incriminate them, sir, he added the recognition part in it.

"I thought that's what you said," the older man sat back, looking at the officer with emotionless eyes. The ex-thief looked at the superior, trying to figure out what those eyes and face were hinting. But it was to no use, Barkley had a flawless poker face, he should know from playing with him a few times on break.

"Sir, permission to have a ten second head start?" he asked with a nervous chuckle, the small joke had no affect on the tension that was now suffocating the room along with the smoke. With a force of habit he looked behind him thinking there were cops behind him; there were but they were in the offices and unaware of the discussion.

_Well, I might of just ruined my career here. _He thought to himself.

"Mr. Cooper, I don't believe in head starts. But what you're asking me to bring up in the next board meeting has me questioning my trust in you. It's beyond crazy what you're poking at, and I don't know how the other executives and my superiors will handle it." he paused and that's when Sly abruptly added.

"Just forget I said anything, it was an idea, sir."

"I'm not done Inspector. Other than that, I think that what you have mentioned is a good idea. I have noticed that I am wasting your skills with the office work and the regular drill everyone else follows. I have also seen what you meant, the Klaww gang. The Contessa one of ours, Rajan the very wealthy lord. And without you unmasking them and Ms. Fox arresting the criminals, I doubt we would ever found out what they were doing."

Sly stared at the man his eyes wide and not believing what his ears just picked up. How did he know that he was the one bringing these criminals to justice when he was on the other side of the law. He thought that with his planning that it would look like Carmelita had arrested them.

"Sir, I…"

"Still not done Cooper, just wait to ask your questions. I will be mentioning this and asking the board about this, though you will have to be there as well to explain your plan. But I will be making sure that it is you in charge of the operations, if this works. And I will be keeping very close eyes on you. You remember what I have told you, you go back to your ways, I go back to mine and sending officers to put you behind those bars," Barkley's eyes softened and he looked at one of his best Inspectors, beside Ms. Fox. The one man who had put a thorn in his side for years, he wasn't the worst criminal but he had gotten very annoying at times. He would distract his other officers from their duties while hunting the raccoon down. Now one of, dare he even let the thought cross his mind, assets around the station. The work ethic wasn't the best from his other men and women but Mr. Cooper, Ms. Fox and a few others were exceptions. "You're a damn good cop Cooper, I would hate to lose you. Now you have work to do, and I have to plan how to even get this on the meeting, I'll contact you when I'm sure I can.

"Thank you, sir, I'll be down in my office if you need me," Sly turned to leave and his hand was on the door when he was stopped.

"Cooper, what has been wrong with Ms. Fox lately. Last week she had migraines, the week before that stomach problems, then before that mood swings?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to check on her tonight after work."

"That's all, sorry for wasting your time," he stared at Cooper's back as he left, a hint of knowing in his eye.

With that said Sly left and went straight to his office, locking the door behind him. He let out a groan and held his temple in both his hands; he rested against the door and slid down it till he was crouched on the ground. He nearly blew it, eight months of a good job and he would have been out of that door quicker than a bullet if he didn't have his bosses respect, and a degree of trust. On the bright side, his boss was considering it and planning to get in the next meeting, on the downside he could have been in prison now.

He got up after a few minutes passed and turned on the lights heading to the back of the office. Behind his desk there was a five foot by five foot pin board, and it was a mess to say in the least. Barkley had commented that it was a mess and he needed to be more organized, jokingly though. The Chief may have been old but he could tell that this certain case was driving the Inspector to the limit. Barkley was glad that he was serious about his job, but worried about his health. It had been only a week since he got back but he had been frantic about finding anything to even associate with the RMF. Barkley was one of the last people to leave the station but sometimes he took a stroll around the offices and that week Cooper had been in his office till two in the morning, still working. He couldn't force the man out of his office, but he did come in saying it was time to go, but Sly just shook his head and continued. He had even found Sly asleep on his desk a few nights ago.

Ms. Fox had managed to get him to go home yesterday and the day before that, it had been hard but she knew how to, persuade Sly to come home. She had worked by his side diligently since he got back, and sometimes stayed with him at the office when he fell asleep. Most of the time she would leave around ten at night and would find her partner either on her couch or in her bed, except for a few nights when he had fallen asleep at the station. Their hard work had earned them a great deal of information about the RMF and what they had been up to. It wasn't just the RMF but other gangs and thugs as well that they had worked with. Silver's gang was just a sliver of a puzzle.

The board had everything about the groups on it, sticky notes, pictures, maps, and the occasional sighting on the Illusive so-called mercs. It also had where they had been, done, or ever interacted with. There were mug shots of Silver and his accomplices all over, small ones, and he had drawn red connecting lines with a sharpie that connected them. In the middle of the board was a map of Paris, France, and stabled behind that so it could be lifted was one of all of France then behind that the world. He had used black sharpie to dot places where his brother had been and a purple for where the gang had been. His brother had been very busy in the last five to seven years. He didn't know because he kept digging up new evidence. There were hand written notes in certain places or on certain people.

Some people were crossed out in a red X, meaning that were no longer in action or causing trouble. It had started out as twelve different leaders of the organization. He looked at each one knowing which one had met their down fall first. Two dead in normal accidents car crashes, two killed, one by an officer and the other committed suicide while being cornered. Two arrested, one MIA, one in a coma from a fight with another gangster, two more had been given the death sentence for their crimes murder and torture had been there felling. The last, was killed but no one knew who from. They weren't all situated in France, some were in America and in Europe.

He looked over each ringleader of this gang, which had been called The Cheated. They were all broken up into smaller gangs, the RMF being the largest. Their names were written underneath the picture, so he knew who they were. When he saw some of the pictures he recognized them as criminals he had seen on the thief net.

The two that died by accidents. Joel Fritz, an American coyote, who had grown up on a ship with his father had always dreamed life on the seas as a pirate. He grew up and did just that and even gone to Blood Bath Bay when he could to join in the fun of sinking wooden hulls to the bottom. His profession was stealing fuel and oils, he was situated on the border of Alaska, pirating ships that were transporting the fuels to America. Rex Huston, an English bulldog who had been in the Military for certain amount of years was framed and got dishonorable discharge and stripped of his medals and war performances for the RA. He wasn't as big as Mugshot half his size but still big and burly; a weapons specialist, ex-military captain, so for his act of vengeance he stole from the same people he worked for. Both died while transporting, the fuel from the ships this certain day was jet fuel and they had accidently punctured it causing a leak of fumes from the top of it. A cigarette was the cause. The ship had caught fire going through the hull and going into the interior, the entire crew held hostage and the pirates had been killed. The smoke was seen from the shore and emergency crews with the coast guard had gone to investigate. Ammunition explosion while using a plane to get to France. Turbulent caused a grenade to unpin itself and detonate in the cargo bay ripping the plane to shreds. Crashed somewhere in the English Channel, was found before it could completely sink to the depths and the crew of the cargo ship had described it to the coast guard who reported it. This had happened five years ago.

The two killed while on the job. Twins, Adrik and Alda, northern Russian snow wolves, he couldn't pronounce the last name. As kids they grew up moving from place to place by train because there family was poor. They managed when adults to become head directors of a train company but were quickly shut down for using illegal fuels in the train to make them run better and go faster than the other companies. They dealt with robbing supply trains in Russia, medical or food wise, this was their way at getting back at the businesses for ratting them out to the cops. The same people who had worked with them lost their jobs as well and had joined them in their revenge. One train robbery was guarded by agents of Interpol and soldiers, this was post to go to one of Russia's military bases. In the raid Adrik had been killed first by a Russian Interpol Inspector because he shot and killed a constable, which made the Inspector get jumpy and panicked killing the brother. Alda had barricaded herself in the caboose after killing the same Inspector who got her brother. She had only one bullet left and instead of facing the charges committed suicide, the rest of the thugs had been arrested without a struggle and carted off to prison and were sent on to trial. Occurred four and a half years ago.

Next were the two arrested. The first was a female raccoon from Spain. Went by the name of MM, Miss Mechanic was what her associates and followers called her. She was a brilliant mechanic and inventor of different types of machines that Sly had seen used by the Fiendish Five, including Clockwerk he of course made his own servants and machines but needed certain parts for his Robo-Falcons. She had no idea who her buyers were at the time so she just sold them but when she got ripped off by Mugshot for his different kind of armored trucks she went into a life of crime. Her job in this gang was to provide transportation, and support vehicles. Stealing from other companies and providing them herself with her work crews who made them in the garages from scratch. After snatching some CH-53 Sea Stallions from an airbase up in Germany the military police had stepped in and without a fight arrested her and the work crews. Then came someone known as Mr. Wolfgang, a German elk, he was assigned to be central intelligence to find out where all these things that the gangs stole and used. His back-story for joining the gang was because he was bored and had nothing better to do so he would help. He worked in the government and after he was found by his manager he was also arrested silently for giving government know information to terrorists.

MIA, all that was known of her was that she was an inventor who used to work with NASA. And also she had a Doctors degree from college. She was a rabbit, and he had met her once, an associate of Bentleys. Bentley knew more about what she was up to then him, he had asked a few times but the turtle just said it was confidential. All he knew she was trying to build some kind of machine, but disappeared from the face of the earth never to be seen again, this was about a two years ago. The turtle wasn't close to her, but he thought about where she could have gone when on his spare time. They had gone to her home after the funeral hosted by her family and friends. Afterwards they had gone to her house and went down to the basement. Down there was an entire lab, and machines that worked or were had been tinkered with. Bentley had taken some of her plans and Sly remembered him eyeing a machine out of the corner of his eye, probably the one she was working on.

Death sentences, were given to a Komodo Dragon and bat. The Komodo Dragon came originally from a small island in the pacific but his family had moved to Alaska of all places. , His name was Henry Johnson and he was a pyro expert. Said to be an expert but not really, he had burnt down a few places where him and some of his men lived after messing around with something that was unstable enough to use. His deal was he just didn't like people and wanted to show them how much he despised them. He burnt down an entire town with his men's help and a lot of people were injured or killed. Still awaiting on death row up in the northern state of the USA. The Bat had been a serial killer and drank blood from the deceased victims, his death sentence had been quicker up in Holland because of him being psychotic and attacking guards and other prisoners. Not much was known of those two and Sly personally didn't care, this had occurred three two years and five months ago.

Last member crossed out was Hiraoka Nishihara, AKA known as Walking Death. An opossum , and in his mid thirties. Like the Coopers, he came from a long line of ninja assassins that had served the emperor of Japan throughout the entire empires reign, even in the second world war his grandfather had killed some important soldier in the pacific. His child hood was like Sly's but not interrupted by a mechanical owl, his father had taught him the ways of the Nishihara's and he eventually became a trained killer. Same guy that had killed a few people around Paris. He had been caught while Sly was recovering in the hospital after his next target, another Intelligence officer in the H.Q.. His sanctuary had been raided and he was found to have a bullet in his head on his training mat. The entire room was filled with swords, knifes, throwing stars and other such weapons. Who had killed him was still a mystery to the entire station but no one was complaining, another criminal was off the streets.

Silvestre and the Foreigner were the last two members left of their gang. Foreigner provided weapons, ammunitions, fuel, and such now. Silver was still doing his original job, stealing anything that could get him by, mostly going for jewelry stores, a few banks and museums across the world. And killing anyone that got in his way, don't we just love family members like that. He was the master mind behind all of this. Now that Sly had analyzed it from every angle he had figured out one thing. The RMF didn't have a purpose, they weren't planning anything. All they were doing was getting through every day and becoming steadily richer. The same was for The Cheated. Nothing was planned all they did was keep getting by each day, no plan or anything just a cycle, just like the Klaww Gang, maybe he should go talk to Dimitri when he could, maybe the marine iguana could shed some light on where his brother was.

The frustration that had built up in the Inspector had melted a bit after finding this out. The Foreigner's ship had been discharged from its secret active duty and it was being torn apart for scrap for other ships. The English boar had nowhere to go and Silvestre didn't have any suppliers any more, except with other gangs across Europe, he doubted that any of them would supply the RMF now with Interpol tracking them down.

All that was left was to find out where their base, hideout, compound, or next meeting was to finally burst them. It sounded easier in talk then in the reality which he was trapped in. His brother being a Cooper, it didn't matter that he hadn't read the Thievius Raccoonus, being sneaky was just a gift they had. It would take time and he had to admit it, his old team to catch his illusive double. If his proposition was taken by the board then he would call his old gang to give him a hand even Dimitri if need be.

Inspector Cooper turned away from the board sitting in his desk and going over the stack of piles and information about previous spotting and sightings of the RMF. It was becoming easier to find members because of their uniform they were forced to wear. They wore military like uniforms. A trench coat that went past their knees, and it was black, all of it. It was good at night time but out in the day it was obvious. The only smart thing they did was to keep decals off them, a big RMF in white or gold on their clothing would really give them away. They wore dog tags for some reason, probably to keep count on those they lose. Silvestre though seemed to be noticing the lack of men coming back from jobs so he must be letting his men not wear the outfits out in daylight, saving them for night time operations.

Sly thought to himself reading over a report about a black van being spotted last week, that seemed similar to the RMFs. _This would be so much easier if Bentley were here. He spent hours on his laptop digging information out, and talking to other thief's and other resources we could trust to hunt down our targets. Here, well it's against protocol to trust thief's for information. If this plan works, I'll try to recruit Murray and then Bentley, if I have Murray on my side I could convince him. _He put down the report, deciding it wasn't any of the vans they were looking for. The windows were tainted a near black, which wasn't allowed except fo the government. The windows described in this were clear.

Five hours passed and he continued to work quietly without any interruptions and at the same time going over The Cheated in his head. Before the cheated had even been busted Silvestre was unknown, he simply didn't exist before. Then a few years back when most of his gang was gone he started showing up more. Could it be that his brother was using everyone else as a diversion, so he wouldn't get caught. The more he thought over it, it short of made sense, put the blame on everyone else so you wouldn't get caught. But it was too obvious, anyone could of figured that out even Murray, he wasn't the brightest guy in the world but he was smart, just not like Bentley. Was his brother leaving crumbs so to say, leaving clues for him or a cop to follow. Or was this a diversion to distract him from the case, it had become confusing again, he thought he had something now it was a mess swirling in his head. The phone on his desk rang, startling him for a moment. He picked it up glad for the interruption, it would give him time to clear his head. He recognized who it was instantaneous from the first word she spoke.

"Hey Ringtail, I was just checking to see how your days going?" said his vixen.

"Hey Carm, everything's fine here, except being trapped in this office," he said laying back in his chair kicking his legs up onto the desk. "How are you doing beautiful?"

"I'm starting to feel better, just grouchy and feeling sick. So what time do you think you will be home?"

"Ummm, no clue, probably a late night if I don't get some progress in the next few hours," he said picking up another file about a break in last night at a art museum. Just some stolen paintings, not worth too much but still enough to get some profit if you found the right buyers.

"Oh, well I was just checking in to see if you were alright, forgot this was your first day going in by yourself," there was a hint of something he didn't hear too much from her. Sympathy, and was that disappointment.

"Unless you want me to come back early," he added.

"No I'm fine. You don't need to come back or anything just wondering when you would be back?"

"I'll come back between seven and twelve tonight."

"Bye and I'll see you tonight Ringtail," she said about to hang up.

"Carm, I love you," he said with his charming voice he only used with her.

"Love you too," with that he heard a click which ended the call. He pu the phone back knowing what was going on, her hormones were acting nuts and the mood swings were taking their toll. He decided that he was going to head back to the apartment early to make sure she was and he had put in a ton of hours that week it wouldn't matter if he went home early.

Before he could continue to scrounge through the jumble and spread out papers, he was stating to get fed up of losing the papers he had in his hand because of his sloppiness, when the phone pierced the silence again. He bit his tongue holding back a curse, there was work to get done and he had just grabbed the file he need. It wasn't his vixen she wasn't one to forget things or to harass him, well maybe she harassed him a little. But she wouldn't keep calling him every five minutes to check up on him. With a blurry of movement which was his hand he snatched the phone from its charging port.

"WHAT?" he barked into it. There was a long moment of silence and someone growled on the other end.

"It's Barkley," there was an audible gulp from the raccoon as he recoiled in what he just did. "Some cops found some RMF and have arrested them, I think you could use a break and go investigate the crime scene," he spoke, his anger on the brim of spilling.

"I'll head over there pronto, sir," he said quickly.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHERE TO GO YET," Cooper pulled the phone away, his ears ringing. Dieu he could yell. He swore he heard the Badgers yell out in the hallway without the phone, he slowly put the receiver near his ear again, not knowing what was to come yet.

"So where was the break in?"

"Zeina Alliances, on 8 Place de la Madeleine, 75008. Put it in your cars navigator it will give you directions." With that said the Chief hanged up smashing the phone back in its port.

_I got to start calming down a bit, this case is going to take a lot more than my brother away at this rate. _He shouted in his head.

Sly grabbed his trench coat off the hanger, his shock pistol, the replacement, the original was hopelessly lost at the bottom of a harbor. He un-holstered it and unloaded the energy source, it showed it was fully loaded and ready to go. A single clip could carry up to thirty rounds. The ammo was small but they held one heck of a punch. When using a charged shot it could use up to three ions, he placed it pack in its carrier and went for his radio. Luckily it still worked after taking a swim with him. All that was left was his cane. It had been retrieved the following morning after his incident. Dustin had found it and given it to Carmelita who took it home and put it in on the weapons rack which they had moved to their bedroom. The three and half-foot black steel was contracted to the foot and a half long shaft. The hook was still where it always was, it couldn't be removed it was welded to the shaft. It started off thin from the base then at each section it got fatter. There were two compaction and three separate shafts which slid in and out. What stopped it from falling back into a small little cane was turning the bottom counter-clockwise for ten times till it clicked. Then it was as stern as the original just a bit lighter. What he couldn't explain was it was hollow in the inside of the shaft the hook was solid, but still it hadn't broken from bashing someone's head or just using it in general. After he had done some succeeded grapples he found it could hold his weight without hyper expanding and breaking. He did a quick twirl with his left hand, his other arm was to slow to work with his cane. His right was his dominant hand, but he wasn't too bad with his left, it would take time to get used to.

_Fifteen minutes later…._

Cooper drove up to the front of the Zeina Alliances some cop cars still there on the side of the road with their lights flashing. It was one in the afternoon and it was mostly clouded over with grey clouds brewing, it was about to snow heavily. He would have to make this quick before it snowed getting rid of any evidence that may have been left outside. He opened the door to his police vehicle and got out with a loud crunch from the ice. Before he could even get on the side-walk a female chocolate lab in uniform walked over to him.

"Sir, we have the culprits in the back of the van, what do you want us to do with them?" she asked

"Take them in have them processed, booked, and I want them questioned and if they won't answer send them to an Interpol station so we can, try our methods," Sly said. It was good to work with the advanced branch of the law, for one reason he liked extracting the truth roughly if they wouldn't talk. None of this got out to the public of course, or there could be some problems and some kind of movement would be made to stop abuse of the guilty.

"We also have the film and some DNA evidence, I guess you want those to?" she led him to the building which had a few bullet holes through it. The owner was not going to be happy. He heard yelling to his left and looked over to see a jackal yelling at the cops about demolishing his business.

He tore his eyes off the scene and walked inside with the other law enforcer. "Yes, also which way did they enter through the back, front, or the roof?"

"We believe they came through the back door through the storage, it was forced open and the hinges are damaged," she replied.

He looked about and the glass casings, and the encased selves, most of them had been smashed and the contents were gone. The glass was cracking and breaking underneath his boots loudly with every step he took, it wasn't one of their cleanest or smartest moves, in broad day light what was his brother thinking. One of the cameras had been destroyed but the hidden one was fine. The register also had been pulled from the front desk. There were some bullet holes in the stone and wooden walls some blood was splattered on the wall behind the register. In all it looked cleaner then some he had been called out to recently, but it was sloppy, rushed, no skill or patience like he had pulled off, Murray could pull off a better heist.

"Were any of the muggers killed?" he asked examining the blood on the wall.

"No, one of them was shot through the hand, by accident. There were some officers down the street so they rushed in to see what was going on and afterward the rest of us were called in to carter them off. Do you need anything else?

"Yeah, did they get away with their loot, and have you found the vehicle they came in?"

"The jewelry is still here and we have given it to the owner, but we haven't check for a car or van, we haven't had the time."

_Incompetence of the local police never fails to astound me, no wonder why Carm hates working with them. _He thought irritated. He looked over to a black cloth bag on the checkout and he was curious to see what the thief's had nearly gotten away with. He went over and opened it, a second later he shoved it off causing a crash and the intents shattering. Some of the investigation team looked at him in shock wondering what the Inspector was up to.

He walked into the middle of the shop. "Did any of you check the contents of the bag?" there were a lot of no's and people shaking their heads when he looked all around. "Well if you had you would have noticed it is full of glass and casings," he said chuckling in disgust. "Good job, by now the owners wares are probably long gone and we are never going to find them.

Without t another word he walked past the other cops who were looking at each other dumbfounded and some had their faces in their hands, and he even saw one shaking his head off cursing about their failure. He headed to the back door finding it nearly off the hinges, a bit more than damaged, it was only hanging on by one hinge the others were cracked and punctured from what seemed liked s shotgun slug. He walked back outside feeling the cold bite through his fur. He fumbled with the zipper pulling it up to his neck and continued. The air smelt of trash from the dumpster nearby, and that of something acrid. It reminded him of the times his gang had zoomed out of an alley leaving the burnt rubber on the tarmac.

He looked right noticing it the tracks came from the street where the rest of the police were. The cop lights were reflecting off the ice-covered brick walls. He followed the shallow indentions left by tires from the entrance out into traffic till his gaze fell upon the black marks of the rubber near the door. It was the only clear spot of ice, where it must have melted or someone had removed it. The way the tire marks faced told him they had gone somewhere else afterwards, then the driver must have left when he heard cops pulling out into traffic lane and left his comrades No one noticed the innocent black van probably and it just merged like a normal vehicle and left to where ever its base is.

The Inspector followed where the criminals had gone, which was to his left stopped dead in his tracks. A few hundred in front of him in at a turn was some black matter. He ran over quickly noticing it was the remains of a blown tire. The same track that he had followed showed deep groves in the snow on the left hand side of the car, the front wheel, he followed the tracks for a few minutes taking turns and twists till he heard an engine and shouting from the turn on his left. He pressed his back against the wall and looked around the corner. What he saw would have been hilarious if he hadn't been for whom he saw. There in a black trench coat yelling at other dark clothed characters was a raccoon, not just any but his brother. His silver can give that up. The van was tilting on its right side being held up by a jack lift. One was putting on the new tire while another gave the tools and parts the mechanic needed. Two other guards were on look out. One was in front of the van while another was a few feet away from the rear. They were both armed with sub machine guns. The one facing Sly had a MP5 with a red dot sight while the other held a KAC PDW with a reflex sight and a laser dot sight was on hers. The mercs wore the same outfits as last time, black trench coat that went past the knees, black leggings, black t-shirt and they wore gas masks if they needed them.

Sly took his pistol out the holster and spun around the corner charging the round and fired. It hit the rear sentry directly in the chest, he gave a brief yell and collapsed to the ground shaking while the electricity coiling around him dissipated. The one in the front came running around training the gun at his chest. Silvestre had noticed the commotion and turned around with his HK USP, cane in his right hand. A smirk spread across his lips and he holstered his gun but still had his razor-sharp cane at the ready. The women looked at him cautiously, but he muttered something and she left to put the paralyzed man in the van. The other two were still working on the replacement tire, picking up the pace.

The older raccoon spoke first, twirling his cane in his hand slowly. "You really were one for stealth instead of force, no surprise that you haven't lost the touch Sylvester," he drawled the last word like it was a bitter taste on his tongue. The women had flanked his brothers left after placing the man in the back, her legs were spread apart and she had a shoulder strap for her firearm, one hand was on the grip while the other rested on the topside of the barrel in the middle. She was keeping a close eye on the other raccoon just in case he made a move on her boss.

"You should work on your aim, a bit rusty compared to mine," Sly held his pistol at his side the finger on the trigger guard, but the safety was off and he was ready to end this.

"I will admit that I was sloppy, but maybe there was a reason to why I am prolonging our meetings," he said his tone grating.

"I think you missed and now I'm a thorn in your side," he said smiling mischievously.

Silvestre's hand tightened around his cane, he hated it when people acted smart. "I shot you four times, three in the chest and by then I realized that you were wearing a vest, instead of killing you I got you out of my hair for a while by injuring you," he laughed waving his hand in a circle above his head. "You should be thankful I have given you this time to live your life, but sadly I do still need you. Care to guess why little brother?"

"Let me give it a shot," Sly fired but his brother dodged it with ease, the armed thug raised her gun at Sly's chest again and flicking the safety off. The aim was flawless, aimed perfectly at his chest. He was glad he wore a vest underneath. "You want me to give you a first class ticket to solitary confinement in prison right?"

"Tempting, but I don't like the sound of bars and striped clothes, and I don't get along with others that well. But your answer is wrong, I advise you to give me the book."

"I've already told you, it's mine to guard and protect and give it to those I think are worthy of it."

"Technically it is mine but father was foolish in who he gave it to," this made the other Cooper's blood boil."

"Don't talk about father like that, it was your fault, he gave you the option but you put him down on it."

"That's when I learned it wasn't just a dusty old book, I caught glimpses of it and that's when I realized that you fell for Dad's speech of how to be an honorable thief. If he had given it to me, I would be the most successful Cooper that ever lived. I would make everyone else's triumphs and successes in that book look small," he snarled being reminded of his foolishness.

"I guess I have you to thank for this mess that you left back there then?" Sly asked taking a few steps towards the older. The merc lowered her weapon after Silver made a motion telling her to calm down.

"I just wanted to give you one more opportunity to comply with my demands." he said with a silvery tone.

"And that is what exactly?" the Inspector played dumb.

"Where is the book Sly? And I implore you to think wisely what you say and do now will have its just reaction," he breathed tonelessly.

"I have no clue where it is, I haven't seen that book for months," he barked back acting frustrated.

_Take the bait, believe my lie. _He begged silently.

"You were always a bad liar, you know where it is. You're left eye twitches slightly when you lie. But if you do or don't have it, is another question entirely."

"Do I have a choice, and you know me too well." Sly groaned.

"Who else is better to know what and who you are best then your brother. Well, enough of this friendly talk," Silvers voice was low and deadly. "You can tell me where that book is or I will make this hard for you."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I know the people who will tell me if don't spill, and talking of spilling. If you don't talk now there could be a mess that you won't be able to clean up so easily," Silver waited for the reaction on his sibling face, he was looking down the alley at him with a dark smile. Sly's expression went to confused, to frustrated, to nothing. All in the matter of seconds.

"I'm warning you now, if you touch them I will kill you," Sly growled.

"Then give me what I want," it's your choice, tell me or one of them will die, or suffer I can't decide yet, if I hold them hostage you'll do as I want but if I kill them you will come after me probably with an entire group of mercs of your own and Interpol, either way it doesn't matter to me. As long as I get my inheritance then it won't matter."

"Then you really are a coward. This is between you and me and you are trying to drag others in because you are afraid to face me a second time," the old playful insult he had used on his brother as a cub worked. He still hated being called that.

"I am not a coward," he walked over to him, his cane pointed to the ground and he had a look of pure hate in his eye towards the cop, a few feet away from the younger man."And I will prove it to you," he lunged only to meet air. Sly was now behind him his cane in his left hand and his shock pistol in his right. After years of thieving it paid off to be ambidextrous. The armed RMF took a step towards them but Silvestre shook his head and pointed toward the van. She obeyed and helped the other two get the tools in the van and get ready to leave, they had done their repairs.

"You are such a fool sometimes, you just charge right in to solve your problems," the officer shook his head looking at the criminal. Silver leapt at him again his silver hook getting caught in Sly's black one. Sly being a bit stronger increased the pressure between the two linked canes, his brother's arm bent getting closer to his face. "Either turn yourself in, or I'll do the honors," he said, Silvestre only chuckled and surprised by falling onto his back and Sly fell on top of him. Silvestre planted his boots into his brothers stomach and kicked back out with all his might tossing his brother a few feet away. Silvestre planted a boot on his brothers chest forcing him to lay flat as his razor sharp cane was inches away from his throat.

"And, as I have seen with you, you are foolish to act alone, at the docks alone, and now again here, I won't kill you because I need the book, but I warn you I will if you come after me," he whispered darkly. He lessened his pressure on the Inspectors chest. Sly scrambled to get up, but Silver stomped hard on his chest crashing his head against the ice. Black dots swarmed Sly's vision and all he saw was the tip of the cane crash into his face, and he was too dazed to move. He sat up a few seconds later seeing the back of the van close, and then zoom off onto the street, merging with the traffic.

Sly sat up a few minutes later, and grabbed his radio off his belt. "Inspector Cooper calling in," he spoke into it.

"This is Chief Barkley, go ahead Mr. Cooper." Barkley didn't know why he was calling in.

"I have discovered that my brother was behind the break in of the Zeina Alliances, and the merchandise has been stolen, he was way gone before I was there. I have found a blown tire from his vehicle, I don't know if this will be any help, but that is all," Sly didn't mention this to his boss, he was hiding it because it was too late and he didn't want to get his tail chewed out for not notifying the station earlier. That should have been the first thing he should have done. He had made a mistake, thought he could handle it himself.

"Alright Inspector, bring in the evidence you have collected and head back to base, I'm notifying other units to stay alert of black vans, and suspicious character driving them."

"I'll be back shortly sir, over and out." Sly put it back on his belt and sat up, his head hurt but the pain would numb away soon. How he wished Bentley were there to give a scolding of not following a plan through and not acting like a team player.

_Just wait brother, next time I see you, I'm going to make sure to break your legs if necessary to stop you. And I won't be alone, I'll make sure of that. _He thought cursing all the bad luck in the world before jumping back on the alley. His shoulder hadn't played up during this time and he was thankful about that. If he had an episode where it felt like it was being shot at again than Silver could have gained an upper hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Relax Tonight

Carmelita was in her violet night-dress her favorite color; after Sly had left for the day she decided to get at least comfortable. She was now laying on the couch on her side hand propping her head watching the news. Nothing was interesting most of the time, but she heard about a break in at a jewelry store and it was identified that the RMF were behind it. It only interested her when they brought up partner. As every time they brought up Cooper they talked about how the ex-thief was now working for the law and the two commentators both agreed he would go back to his old ways sooner or later. She had gotten fed up and changed to the BBC, and they seemed only interested in talking about the middle-east, Africa, and other such countries in turmoil. She personally couldn't care less, and she had changed the channel again to another news channel that was talking about gangs and interviewing different criminals behind bars.

It had ended when Mugshot had punched the camera and evidently broken it. The Investigator and the reporter talked about thieves, thugs, murderers, or any kind of law-breaker and why they broke the law. They had discussed it till they came to the strange class of criminals. Coopers Gang had come up first, and they were still called the worlds master thieves. The two had gone on about how Sly's early life and discussed where his gang had gone and why the cops had failed. She felt a bit embarrassed but some of those were her fault. The Clockwerk wings, and a few other thefts he had gotten away with were entirely her fault. But how could you blame her, the charming raccoon knew how to distract her.

She let her mind wander while listening about other cases and criminals. It had been an in no lesser words but interesting how long she had chased Sly from roof top to streets to trains. And all the while they spent time together and no one had noticed. All those dates, and all the nights they had shared together. Not all of them were good, some days she was feeling depressed and frustrated trying to catch criminals and they got away, and he was defiantly the one who frustrated her the most. He was always one step ahead of her in some way or form. One night came to mind a few years back when Sly was acquiring a team to break into his family's vault which had enough treasure and stolen goods to make a large poor country rich.

She still was feeling better now after the day of relaxing, but the headache was still there, not as strong as before. Her stomach had calmed down an hour ago and she had eaten some soup and her body kept it down. The enjoyments of pregnancy had been small compared to her excitement of being a mother in a few months. Seven to precise, but that didn't matter. Sly had helped her the best she could, and that was mostly agreeing with her and giving her space when she needed it. All that was left to do now was to get her parents approval so they could get married. This was easier said than done as they had found out last time when Ringtail met her parents.

Her mother had sent some emails over the last couple of weeks how she disapproved about the relationship between the ex-thief and her daughter. She had replied that it wasn't any of her business and she was happier with Sly than anyone in the law enforcement, and now that he was a cop she believed that he met all the requirements her parents wanted and she didn't care even if he was a thief anymore. Christmas night was still planned and Sly was not looking forward to it, neither was she but she hoped that her family could act normal even with him there. Now Luis and Hector would be easier to deal with, they were always soft on her and always wanted the best for her. If Cooper was the best for her then they would approve, maybe.

Besides planning for the worst in a couple of weeks and thinking about the cub or kits she was carrying she had read most of the day and had just finished with another thirty chapters of her book that Sly had written for her. For no particular reason but just to catch up on some skills and maybe it would help catch his brother. By now everyone was starting to wonder if there even was a Silvestre Cooper, still alive. The only one to see the mysterious relative was Sly and he had seen him alone. She believed he was telling the truth and so did Barkley and a few others, who didn't believe him was the Interpol board, they wanted to have other officers see this Cooper to prove to them that the ex-thief wasn't pulling a fast one with them.

All of a sudden she heard the lock click open and she focused her attention on the door. The time on the T.V showed that it was eight nearly nine at night. He had kept his promise like he always had with her. He wasn't one to break a promise to her yet or lie to her. Which she was thankful for. He didn't have to be so truthful with her and she knew it, but it still meant a lot.

When she had talked to him earlier that day she heard the stress and tension built up in his voice. She had never seen him like this and it was all caused because of the stress of his brother. He was going to eventually kill himself if he kept this up, he had nearly killed himself. He hadn't told her the reason he and his brother had this betterment toward each other. Brothers didn't just try to kill each other without reason unless one of them was mentally ill. Sly was weird, but not enough to show that he was crazy or something. He was fine by her standards, a gentlemen who could act childish with her, but that was made it fun.

All of a the door opened, and she focused her attention on the man. The time on the T.V showed that it was eight nearly nine at night. He had kept his promise like he always had with her. He wasn't one to break a promise to her yet or lie to her. Which she was thankful for. He didn't have to; but tonight she wanted him to relax and not to fidget over the case anymore.

Her raccoon walked in and she immediately caught the signs of blood on his face, just a few specks here and there, nothing serious but he walked in with a defeated look. He walked over to her and she sat up to get up and greet him like she normally would in these circumstances. A quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and rest him down on the bed or something like that. He instead crashed onto the couch and laid down resting his head in her lap, all of his gear still on, he took sat up slightly and placed his cane on the pine wood coffee table. He then let out an audible sigh and closed his eyes for a few minutes. She waited patiently and started to stroke his jaw line, seeing that the tension he had was melting away slowly. The rudeness she could forgive, it was minor and he looked like he had a rough day.

"Hey, gorgeous," he said softly, his eyes lazily opened. He brushed some strands of hair out of her vision and ran the back of his hand on her cheek. She purred gently to his touch she moved into it, holding his hand there for a few brief seconds before returning it.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fine, just dull without you around," he chuckled and lay back into her lap, he had cupped her cheek and was using his thumb to stroke the hair-line to her jaw.

"I'm glad to see that I am a front-pager in your life," he had been on the front page a lot and it always corresponded with her work.

She saw the smile on his lip and smiled back. "You really are full of it sometimes."

"I can't help being a hopeless romantic, you should know that by now," he closed his eyes letting everything go quiet for a few minutes, clearing his mind of work as Barkley had told him. Getting kicked out of his office; it was around seven-thirty and his boss had stepped in and told him he had two options, either go home or he would have Dustin kick him out. Already knowing that the chief didn't make threats he got his stuff together and left. On the way back he decided to get something to eat. He grabbed a burger, fries and a soda from a burger joint and ate it on the way home. And that was why he was here earlier than normal. Good thing to or he would have broken his first promise to his senorita. The snow had started falling in big clumps outside and he was glad to have gotten home before.

He opened his eyes again and got out his comfortable place and moved up so he could lay next to Carmelita instead of on her. She moved so her legs were resting back on the couch next to his. He laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his left arm around her waist, he faced her slightly so he could look into those amber eyes which he always loved getting lost in.

"Comfy?" she tried to keep a straight face, seeing the look he was giving her, he acted cute sometimes which sometimes worked, this wasn't one of them.

"For now, but it's perfect," he breathed placing his other hand over her stomach. From spending so much time with her, she was not wearing a bra. but she was wearing a pair of panties.

"Rough day?" she asked as his hand slipped under the night-dress to rest on her bare stomach, pulling at the fur.

"It seems every time we're not together on the job I get hurt or something goes terribly wrong. Maybe I should have kept you with me on my heists, I could have gotten a lot more done," he explained still playing with her fur in his paws.

"What went wrong this time?" she huffed looking at him.

"Well first off, I shouldn't be telling you this but I asked the Chief to bring up a proposition to the board, for me," the vixen's eyes opened and she stared at him, getting suspicious. "It's nothing to serious, it's just that at the moment my skills are being put to little use. I asked Barkley if we could get a thieving department."

"Let me guess he didn't take the news lightly?" she said grinding her teeth slightly. Was he trying to get himself arrested.

"Not at first but we talked about it. Interpol just a higher level of authority around the world, but still we have to follow the law. The department I'm imagining will have it so that warrants and politics don't affect it," he noticed in the corner of his eye the look she was giving him, he smiled warmly shaking his head and kissed her on the cheek. Which didn't help.

"I don't like the way this is going," she pointed out.

"If you are going to yell at me, please make it short or I could explain?" he pleaded gently, he had a crap day and he couldn't put up with anymore yelling.

"You are making it hard not to, but go on Ringtail," she said softly resting her head on his chest. If he hadn't been caressing her stomach soothingly, he may of not been able to calm her down.

"You know how you hate it when there's someone who you suspect is breaking the law but you can't arrest them, like the Contessa. You couldn't just go and search through her house without a warrant. Well the way I will be running my branch is that we can search a suspects house and leave without anyone knowing we were there. So it's like the Intelligence Team we have at the station, but they can't do much. I'll be stealing the valuables, documents, shipment records, things that can prove the criminal is guilty and more importantly that they did it. And when we have the evidence, you or any other officer, or even I could go in and arrest them. They'll be caught off guard." After his long worded explanations she simply sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess if this gets approved then your gang will be working with you. You always liked to spice things up a bit?"

"Well now that you mention it I always made your day, more exciting," he laughed weakly and placed his chin on her blue curls. He was finding it hard not to doze off now, even in the uniform and he was still wearing his bullet proof vest.

"And I would come after you with my shock pistol," she giggled, remembering all the times she had chased the raccoon. She had only caught him on many occasions but he always managed to get away. Picking the handcuffs, picking the back door to the police car, trapped against the wall and then jumping through a window. Most other criminals tried to fight her off but he always ran or sneaked off. He would never hurt her, he was too much of a gentleman to harm women, unless he had to.

"What else was there?" she asked guessing there was more to his bad day then she guessed.

"Well, we didn't find anything new about Silver's gang, except that he was in India exactly when I was stealing the Clockwerk wings, he was in Kolkata, stealing from the Indian Museum, and got away with some priceless artifacts."

"I thought that was you when I heard of it. But what else went wrong?"

"Alright but you can't tell the chief or anyone else down at the station," he waited till she nodded. "I ran into my brother today at the break in at the Zeina Alliances. I went after him alone and I paid for it. If it wasn't because of the information he needs then I wouldn't…. exactly be here now," he growled in the back of his throat remembering the black van getting away.

"And I guess that's where you got the blood from," she licked her index finger and thumb rubbing some of the specks off his cheek.

"No, I got that from Interrogating one of the three he left at the crime scene. They were part of another gang, the police got it wrong. They are part of the Undergrounders seems they made a pact with each other. I didn't cuff this one's legs to the chair and he kicked me in the nose, I taught him how far respect goes with Interpol, so it's a mixture of mine and his."

"Sly, you should have at least called for backup. I don't want to get a call from the station telling me you were killed. I nearly lost you eight months ago. Then I lost you for a few minutes a couple of months back." she had tears in his eyes, and he wiped them away.

"I figured that out the hard way, didn't I?" he mumbled to himself.

"Stop!" she ordered and he looked at her. Carmelita had always had a quick changing temper. "We all make mistakes, and your no exception from that, but next time call for backup. I wouldn't be so soft on Silver if he took my Ringtail away."

"He should be glad he hasn't met you then, you wouldn't go easy on him," he said dryly. thinking out the entire scene. She relaxed into his shoulder and obviously she ran through the conversation in head because.

"Wait, you've been going easy on him?"

"Yes, but…."

"Are you trying to get yourself thrown in the deep end Cooper, if anyone finds out you're going to be seen as an accomplice." she half yelled and whispered looking at him. She was angry, but she was more worried about him being arrested than anything else.

"Think about it from my point of view. Cousins dead, uncles, aunts, grandparents, great grandparents, everyone on my mother and father's side of the family. They're all gone. Silver and I," he covered his eyes, shaking his head. "I…just can't alright," he left it at that, not wanting to talk or he was going to break down in front of her.

"I know that this case is hard for you, but you'll get through it, trust me," she gripped his chin in her hand and forced him to give her eye contact. She saw his eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted, more than normal. She sighed shaking her head at him. "You need to relax tonight, get your mind off the case and work.

"How am I going to do that?" he asked wearily.

"Go take a bath, relax and go to bed."

"It is a big bath, and I don't want to hog it to myself, so would you like to join me?" he pointed out casually.

"No funny business tonight Mr. Cooper, you need to get some rest tonight."

Ms. Fox got up and felt her partner nab her tail pulling her back slightly and getting up himself. She turned around glaring at him but he was the only one who seemed unfazed by this. If it was anyone else they would be running by now. He gave her a blank stare back and ran his hands from the base to the tip of her appendage gently, she shook her head laughing stifling her laughter. It felt good, for him to interact with her like this. The other men she had run into, anywhere, had attempted to grab her tail but got a bad result, and the sexual harassment charge. Sly had done it before the end of the Fiendish Five and had gotten the same treatment, and a black eye. If memory served correct, that was added into his file as well. Even though she actually liked it.

He nuzzled into her neck. "Why, Ms. fox you're blushing, thinking about taking me up on that offer?" he said calmly like he wasn't interested.

"I thought you were tired, it seems that you're fine now."

"Carm…."

"Sly, just go and take a bath, I'll be in bed with you the entire night, so you can wait," he let out a groan and walked away from her heading into their room and stripping down to his underwear. She walked in when he walked into the bathroom, she noticed the scars on his body. The one on the back of his head from Dr. M, the one on his right shoulder, the shape of a quarter. Then smaller ones from fights, she saw on his left shoulder and blushed remembering that. Her love bite into him, she must have accumulated the same amount after years working in the force. She had a few from Sly, but he was gentle, he never would do anything to hurt her, intentionally. He turned around at her and smiled at her seductively as he closed the door leaving open a crack.

Cooper stepped into the tub and sank into it slowly, it stung till he wanted to jump till his body adapted to the hot water. When the water was up to his knees he went all the way in not wanting to wait any longer. He laid back till it was up past his neck, just beneath his chin. He sucked in a breath and kept the swears that wanted to escape with that breath at bay. One thing that had changed with him over the eight months was his new tongue for cursing. He hadn't done that before, there was no excuse he could think of or even one that existed. His father had never cussed, around him anyways, or maybe in general, all he knew was that his mouth would have been cleaned out with a bar of soap.

He needed to get a control of himself; snapping at other officers, becoming clumsy in the field, his obsession with his brother. It was starting to become too much, how Ms. Fox dealt with this kind of stress was beyond everyone else's knowledge except his. She took it out on the criminals, he had seen black eyes and bruises on the people she brought in before. Some of that was his fault, he defiantly was the biggest problem for the authorities, and he had been satisfied about it in a odd way. It just showed that he was doing something right in his job to have entire departments after him. Though he had never been a cop till now he realized that he must have made a lot of peoples nights difficult, including Barkley's. He must be going through what any other law enforcer goes through on a highly stressful case.

"_Sly!"_

He sat up slightly coming out of his dazed stare off to the white wall. He propped himself on his elbows, his chest resurfacing from the bath fur sagging and dripping the water. He looked around wondering where the noise came from. It must have been nothing, just his imagination. It sounded familiar, not friendly but…never mind it wasn't important. He lay back again letting the hot aqua distract him again. He felt his tense muscles and knots loosening, it felt good to reliever all of it, just to forget about everything for a while. He heard someone yell and he jumped sitting up, no it wasn't real, he was imagining things.

_"NO!" _a voice yelled.

The Inspector looked about again not understanding what was going on anymore, if this was real why hadn't Carmelita come to him yet. These noises were coming from inside this room but where from. He looked around cautiously and sank back into his bath slower this time, his eyes searching the room while his ears twitched for the slightest sound. He again fell into a comfortable security hoping that whatever was going on was over.

_"SILVER!" _a boy screamed.

Sly's eyes were closed but he finally understood what was going on. The last time he saw his brother, after their parents death. The day that had led to their separation for sixteen years, nearly seventeen now. Silver had just gotten there brought by their grandparents on their mother's side. Silver had gone over there because their father wanted him to spend some time there for mysterious circumstances. This was two weeks after their parents had died and a week after the funeral which they weren't allowed to attend, it was for the best really. The two boys were outside the Happy Campers Orphanage owned by Miss Puffin, an old mean bird of some kind. The old women was talking to their mothers parents, who had requested that the orphanage take their grandchildren. He remembered the yelling that went on for hours while him and his brother waited. In reality he had tears coming down his eyes remembering what happened, it was the second worst day in his life.

_"Sly, I don't like this," Silver whimpered tears in his eyes. The two of them were sitting on the steps, and huddled close together, trying their best to stay calm. Silver was wearing a red shirt and blue pants with red sneakers while Sly wore his normal get up that resembled what their father wore. The real Sly looked in at a window and saw he was in his police gear. He looked about the scenery around them some tress, a dirt road, it wasn't a bad place but at the moment the old building made of timber and stone seemed like a unwelcoming home. Everything today was dark and he could feel the chill in the air and the breezy wind from the gathering storm that was coming. The air smelt of wet grass and wood after a heavy rain, but it was dry here for now, he knew later on this scenery would be drenched. Even though he was just a form that his mind made for him, he could recall all that from this memory. He looked back at the two boys and saw flashes of lightning and the echo that followed the instant bolt of energy. The kids ignored it not afraid of the storm, their fur was being pressed down from the west winds, the ocean was only forty miles away but he knew that all to soon that this day could only get worse. He listened to the conversation from his past, it was nearly over. _

_ "I-I have a bad feeling about this," Sly sobbed into his hands, his ears all the way back and his tail laying limply on his lap. The tears, child's tears that still burnt deep in his older eyes. _

_ "What do you think they're yelling about?" the older boy asked after they heard their grandfather raise his voice for the hundredth time today. His ears were the same as his brother, his tail doing the same thing. Before their parents died they had noticed that their twins did nearly the same actions, movements without noticing, they had even laughed at the same time once or twice. Their Grandparents had arrived and talked to Sly about how everything was going to be alright and other comfortable things before they left the two kids on the steps to talk to the Mistress._

_ "I don't want to know," he avoided looking at his brother not wanting him to see he was crying like a wimp. The older Sly watched from the top of the stairs staring at the two kids backs, he was a visitor in his own mind. He had no recollection of this till a few minutes, he had just gained some of his memory and this was one that he wished that would have just stayed forgotten. He didn't need any more sad memories, wasn't his parents death enough, this was just an insult. _

_ "Hey, it's going to be okay," Silver wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder letting the younger cub rest his head on his shoulder. He was older by five minutes but he still acted like the older brother. "There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't let anything get you," he said trying his best to comfort him. This brought even more confusing emotions to Sly, how could someone so kind and loving in the past become the thing he despised the most in the future. He needed answers about this. He was trying to figure a way out of this darkened memory that shadowed the past memories in his past. _

_ "I miss mom and dad," his younger self said. He turned his head away not wanting to live out the rest of this memory._

_ "I miss them too, but we'll be okay, we got each other," Silver mumbled gently. They had both noticed that their father Conner Cooper had become a bit distant with his oldest when he rejected the family inheritance. Silver had felt like he wasn't loved as much as his brother, and Sly now had the feeling that this was his father's biggest regret. To leave your child with the thoughts that you didn't love him or her. But their father loved both of them very much he was sure of it, but Conner had never gotten the time to tell Silvestre that. _

_ Suddenly the doors swung out behind Sly and he turned around facing his grandparents and Miss Puffin, they just walked through him disrupting the image his mind made for him. He saw them walk over to the two boys and he desperately wanted to get out of this now. He had required the memory but it was replaying for him. _

_ "Silver, Sly. We need to tell you something important," their grandmother said sitting next to them on the step. Grandfather kneeled in front of them, wiping some tears out of Sly's eyes. _

_ They both nodded, and they could both tell that this wasn't good news or their relatives faces would be calmer and more happy. They had thoughtful worried looks instead._

_ "We were just talking to Miss Puffin, and there isn't enough space for both of you to live here," she said. Sly's eyes narrowed not understanding. Why couldn't they just live with them or one of their other family members? Silver looked shocked and angered, not believing what he just heard. _

_ "Why can't we can't we live with you?" Sly asked curiously._

_ "Why are you giving us up?" Silver asked hurt._

_ The elders looked at each other sharing an unseen agreement, Miss Puffin looked at them as well, she didn't understand this either. "We can't take you in with us, I'm sorry but we can't tell you why, but it is what your parents wanted," the old man said._

_ "I won't leave Sly," Silver jumped up protesting this._

_ "I'm not going anywhere without Silver," Sly got up as well standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother._

_ "Silver you're going up to an orphanage up in Strasbourg, they both have limited room, so you'll be staying here Sly, and Silver you will be staying there."_

_ "You can't do this," Silver started crying sitting down, and so did Sly, they had their arms around each other's shoulders not wanting this to happen._

_ "Silver, we have to go, it's a long drive to Strasbourg from here. You'll see Sly again, it's not forever," their grandmother pleaded. _

_ "I-I don't want to leave Sly here," Silver whimpered holding onto his younger brother even closer while he did the same. _

_ Granddad sighed and forced the two apart making them even sadder than they already were. He took the older twin by the hand and led him to the car, with his wife following him. He opened the door and pointed to the seat, but Silver was looking over at Sly who had fallowd Miss Puffin back into the building, he was on the top step Miss. Puffin waiting for the younger raccoon to get inside. Silver immediately bolted back over, while the grandmother walked after him. Sly met him halfway and they hugged each other crying softly not wanting to be torn apart like this. _

_ "Sly write to me or something, please?" the oldest asked_

_ "I will, and I'll see you soon," he whimpered back into his brothers ear._

_ Grandmother grabbed Silver by the wrist and he came along fighting and squirming to get loose and go somewhere, anywhere to get away from where he was now. "Sly!" he shouted._

_ Miss Puffin had dragged the other Cooper away as well he was at the door again and he yelled," NO," as she tried convincing him to get inside. "SILVER!" he screamed lastly as he saw the car leave, his brother staring back his hands pressed against the window watching as his world fell apart even more._

Inspector Cooper's eyes opened suddenly and he heard someone walk in."Sly are you alright?" she asked gently, as she walked in.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I heard you crying, I just thought there was something wrong," she said sitting on the edge of the bathtub, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just some memories coming back, but I'm fine," he took her hand off his shoulder and kissed her palm, and looked up at her smiling weakly.

"Anything important….no, everything you can remember is important, but…"

"Was it something small or big?" he helped. She nodded, looking annoyed about being slow. "It was big," he mumbled , his hand holding hers still. "Would you like to hear about it or do you want to wait?"

"If it's okay with you I would like to hear about it," she had a hint of worry in her voice hoping she wasn't crossing a line with him.

"Yeah, it's fine with me," he paused seeing the digital clock they had over the door. He had only been in here for ten minutes. "Do you mind joining me or do you want to stay there?"

"Alright," she sighed, with a small smile. Her night-dress was thrown into the sink and she slipped in laying against his chest. One of his arms was wrapped under her beasts, and the other was in her hair. She felt the warmth of the bath soak her fur and wash over the skin and she let out a moan as he kissed her collarbone.

"Tell me what you remembered this time," she got out as he trailed up her neck.

"You know I was in an orphanage when I was growing up already. But a couple weeks passed after my parents were murdered, and my mother's parents came to where I was living at the time. Well Silver was with them and they brought him along, and that's when we were separated," he blinked and held her tighter to him just appreciating her listening. "and I still don't understand why."

"Sly the only way you are going to figure out what happened is to investigate," she squirmed in his hold till she could look at him. "This could help with the case, so you should go and look into your past more."

"Alright, but where should I start?"

"Not now, as I said," she got out of the bath, letting her tail bat him in the face. "you need to relax," she smiled at him seductively. She grabbed a nearby towel and started to dry herself.

Cooper stared at her, knowing how he wanted to relax now. He got out and came up behind her and spun her around so she was facing him. She looked at him knowing what he wanted to do. Years of spending time together she knew how to persuade him in many ways. "Not tonight," she said playfully, placing a hand on his chest. He ignored her and their lips clashed. They were in a heated kiss and Ms. Fox felt her back press into a wall. She opened her lips and let him gain entry with his tongue. He searched her mouth and caressed the tongue which made her moan into it. She returned it and she heard a low growl in his throat from the contact and she kept back the giggles from the noise. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist with her thighs. Her arms were already around his neck securing her in place.

Sly's placed a hand on her bum and another around her neck deepening their kiss. The towel had fallen off Carmelita's lithe figure laying forgotten on the tiled floor. Water still dripped from the raccoon but he didn't think about it, as he fought against his lover for dominance, she didn't give up as easily anymore. She moaned again as he pulled his tongue out and licked her lips, but just as quickly pressed back in to pay more attention to the inside of her mouth. Minutes passed by which felt like hours to the couple and when Sly pulled away his fur was damp, most of the water that had clung to his fur had fallen to the floor. They pulled away for air to both their displeasure.

He managed to get out while catching his breath. "I think we….should…continue this in…..the bed," her upper body was heaving like his and he felt her breasts pressing into his chest. It was not surprise to him when she nodded instead of talked to him. He carried her back to the bedroom turning off the light and leaving everything in the bathroom the way it was. There was a floor drain so the pools of water would be gone later. He placed her gently on the soft bed underneath the covers, and he was on top staring down at her. She refused to loosen her hold on him until she was on her back and she let her legs unhook from his waist.

"You are too beautiful for anyone, Gorgeous," he whispered to her, running a hand down her cheek. She was purring again, and he felt his own in his chest, weaker but he was just as eager to get back to what they started.

"Then maybe I should find someone else," she mused.

"They wouldn't want to meet me afterwards or they're life could get a little less interesting. Face in Inspector you're mine," he kissed her sweetly over her eyelid, but he didn't know why he started kissing her like this. He pulled away a moment later seeing her staring up in him. Those amber eyes he had fallen in love with, the person he had fallen for, all he could see in her eyes was love and the one thing the ex-thief wanted back since it was stolen.

"Thank you," he whispered so quietly that it could be masked as a breath. She heard it and he hoped she would.

"What for Ringtail?" she coed.

"As a cop you abide by the law Carm, but you have offended it in one way," she had heard something like this and waited for him to finish it. "You stole my heart and haven't given it back. So thank you for loving such a wanted man."

"You did the same with mine, and I'm never giving it back," she said gently. He kissed her one last time on the lips before they made love.

A few hours later they were asleep in each other's arms, and Cooper had forgotten all about the case. Though the case wouldn't be forgetting about him anytime soon, there was still working to be done and a mysterious past to uncover which would shed some light on what was occurring in the present, because only the past can yield to what someone is in the present.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sunday, and Beginning

**From the author: To all of you reading this, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And without further any other holdups I Introduce you chapter 12 and welcome the new OC.**

It was early morning nearly four o'clock on Sunday of the same week and the two Inspectors were in a deep sleep enjoying the peace their two days off gave them. The vixen was sleeping against the raccoon's right side of his chest, a small graceful smile on her lips. He squirmed slightly from the slight pressure on his right shoulder, this slight movement fixed the problem as her head slid off it. He let out a sigh and nuzzled into her otherwise braided cobalt hair which she had let down. It had the slight hint of cherries from the conditioner she had used the night before, he let out another sigh and he fell into a more relaxed sleep.

A few strands of loose hair had made their way onto her face covering her face and some falling onto the raccoon's chest. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic mimicking her partners, who had an arm around her firmly which had now laid across her lower back lazily. He held her right hand with his left holding it against his left peck, unknowingly caressing her knuckles in a circular motion. She let out a little whimper from the dream she was having, it was reliving the night she had spent with the raccoon holding her in India, at Rajan's palace. After he had danced with Neyla he had snuck into her room and they had spent a night dancing and drinking some wine he had brought with him.

The raccoons ears twitched slightly hearing some tires screech outside the building. His ears settled back down after the noise stopped, going back to their original position. A few blocks down he picked up another set of tires screeching and then followed by a crash as the vehicle collided with something. His ears shot forward hearing alarms and cursing followed by the crash. His eyes blinked open slowly, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness in the room. He leaned forward slightly looking about the completely dark room. The moon gave no light because it was not out for a few days. The alarms wouldn't stop making noise at the moment and now they were giving him a headache, it was too early for this. Maybe it would stop, if it didn't he was going to have to get up and check what was wrong.

He looked back down at the women sleeping on him and smiled, nothing could replicate these moments he had with her. Every time he woke up he was happy to see his vixen, to see her smile and laugh or even just to scorn him made him happy. He had made the right choice, all that was left was to gain the rest of his memory and that would be the end of his amnesia, he hoped. His arm around her waist he tightened, as he kissed the top of her head. She was so beautiful and peaceful looking while she slept, but tomorrow it would go back to her bursting criminals, not that he minded. What they did was good, the more bad criminals they put away the safer the world could be. He took his attention away from her breathing and beauty hearing the alarm once again which was still ripping through the night air stealing the peace.

Finally it stopped and he laid his head back into the pillow dozing off again. It was his day off so he was going to take advantage of that and get some sleep. He stroked down Carmelita's back once, twice, enjoying the softness of her fur that his hand felt. She was warm, soft, and firm, everything about her was perfect. He gripped the base of her tail lightly and ran his hand part of the way, making her moan into him and sent a shiver up her spine. She liked being touched, just politely and if she allowed it. Which was just him for the moment, he pulled her up carefully so not to wake her up and placed her head under his chin. After years of sharing a bed with her he figured out that she liked snuggling under his chin. When this was done he closed his eyes and in a few minutes fell asleep, not knowing what was to come that day.

Around four thirty in the morning, an hour later, the couple were woken up when the telephone on Carmelita's side of the bed wrung loudly. They were both up and grumbling about the fact of waking up so early. It was their day off so why would anyone be calling them unless it was an emergency.

Cooper's hand fumbled on Ms. Fox's bedside table, knocking, over a frame. It was a picture of them on a balcony his arm wrapped around her waist and kissing her on the cheek as she blushed and placed a hand on her mouth in surprised. They were at some fancy restaurant in Paris, he used the money he had gotten out of his thefts. He was in a black suit, and wore a blue tie, and she was wearing the same black dress she had worn in India, which showed a lot of leg and some cleavage. He loved seeing her in that dress, how it hugged her curves and she enjoyed wearing because she knew she could distract and catch his attention with ease. She didn't even have to be wearing that, she could be wearing anything and she still would catch his gaze. This picture was taken a few years ago, and that's when no one knew about their relationship.

Then the alarm clock clattered on the floor as his hand wacked it off by accident. He was getting frustrated by now. His paw finally landed on the phone and he picked it up, bringing it to his ear stifling a yawn, he heard Carmelita cursing in Spanish into his chest not bothering to open her eyes. From the noise he was making, this better be something that demanded their attention.

"Inspector Cooper, what is it?" he asked grouchily.

The badger voice came in surprise for the moment. "Cooper, this is Ms. Fox's number what are…never mind."

"Sir with all due respect this better be important," he glanced at his clock restraining to moan at what he read. "It's four-thirty-two in the morning."

"Someone called about a disturbance down at an old apartment. I sent a team down there and they arrested some members of the Red Eyes gang, and the RMF. From the scattered reports there was a fight and some of them were killed. Seems like they had a disagreement or something, I don't know. Anyways I want you and Ms. Fox to go down there and check it out, maybe you'll find something that will help your case. You can go home after that," the badger explained.

"Alright we'll be there in ten or fifteen," he groaned and was about to hang up.

"Mr. Cooper, you can be there within the hour but the quicker you get there, then the more evidence you might find. This isn't an emergency call out, the police are already there, I just need you to find the evidence, or something about why the RMF were even there."

"Understood Sir, we'll be there in twenty or so

"What is it now," the vixen mumbled into him.

"It was the Chief, something about the RMF and an apartment or something. Come on we got to get dressed," she let out a long growl and finally got up sitting on her knees stretching her arms over her head. He turned the lamp on his side of the bed, the warm comforting light spilling over the dark room. let his eyes wander down and up, he started from her belly button and made his way up to her face, her eyes were scrunched closed as she stretched.

"Fine, let's go, the quicker we get this over with the faster we can come back," she said after her stretch and then shivered from the lack of clothing on her. It wasn't too cold in the room, about sixty or so add that to the cold weather outside. She sat on her knees not making any move to get ready yet. She wrapped her tail around her stomach holding it there with a hand, looking tired.

Sly watched her carefully and tore the covers off the rest of his legs and crawled over to her. He pushed her onto her back her spreading her legs apart and pressing their noses together. She had a small smile and let out a sigh. He slipped his arms underneath her and brought her into a close hug. He begun to suckle on her neck and up to her jaw to her lips, not making it long. "I guess you're right, but you still look ravishing like you always do," he chuckled as she moaned when he pulled away.

"Come on let's get this over with," she said pushing him off and getting up. She grabbed her gear off a chair next to her bedside table after putting the picture and alarm clock back on the table. She threw her clothes onto the bed and picked the picture up again.

"First time you've sounded annoyed about going out onto a scene Carm," he said getting his own gear on which he had stashed into his clothes draw. The cane and shock pistol were under the bed in their holsters. He hadn't noticed her frozen to the spot looking over the picture, deep in thought. A minute passed and he had his bullet proof vest on covered by a black shirt with the Interpol symbol on the right peck. His black pants were on, and he had his badge around his neck and his other one with his photo in his trench coat pocket. His new trench coat, he had to get rid of that after the first day going back. It was stained with blood and the bullet holes made it look improper for the job.

"Sly it's our day off, I'm tired after what we have done the last couple of days because of hormones. And I just wanted to sleep," she mumbled still looking at the photo. He turned around after getting his cane and pistol out from under the bed and he noticed her standing there not wearing anything yet. He threw his side arms onto the bed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist rubbing his cheek into her neck.

"What's wrong, you're normally ready before me?"

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought," she tried to shrug him off.

"Carm, don't keep me out, let me in."

"Sly, we've, you mainly, have worked very hard these last couple of months and especially this week, and I'm just worried about you," she said gently, turning in his arms to face him.

"I know, but I promise that once this is over things will go back to normal, for us that is," he said.

"I know why you're keeping me distant at work," she pointed out staring at him. "You're worried that your brother will come after me, aren't you?"

He was surprised at her perception which was always good but this was too good. "Yes. If he hurt you and our kids or kid, I couldn't forgive myself."

"I can take care of myself Ringtail, but thank you," she hugged him tightly quickly and let go. He froze and got tense a twinge of pain in his shoulder. The image of his brothers crazed eyes, and the gun pointing at him after the first shot. It left as quick as it appeared and he saw Carmelita staring at him, rubbing her hand over his shoulder.

"My shoulder," he said bluntly which she understood.

She nodded and got started getting dressed. While he went to get his coat she was getting her boxing bra on, she was struggling with the zipper at the front, she was still waking up. Her pants were on and her socks and boots. Sly walked in and shook his head and walked over to her and zipped it up. She kissed him on the cheek thanking him and he returned getting his weapons on.

"You were still amazing though," he said as he got the pistol on his belt which had all his assorted tools. He was hinting about the mating she had brought up between them.

"So were you Ringtail," she was blushing remembering how she had dragged him into the bedroom Friday and Saturday night, she didn't know what got over her but they had been busy for those two nights in bed. Sly had gotten all his gear on and was behind her hugging her from behind again.

"Looking for this," her badge hung from his index finger. She grabbed it put it on facing him and noticed he was staring at her concern on his face.

"What Sly?" she said exasperated.

"Are you going to be okay," he asked placing a hand on her shoulder seeing how tired she was.

"I'll be fine, just a bit tired and that never stopped me from chasing you or bursting other criminals."

"True, but as you can obviously feel and see you have a bit more luggage to take care of," she walked up to him pulled him by the collar out of their bedroom to the front door. Her car keys were in her pocket. She opened the door and threw him out following him and he had that damn smile on his face. That arrogant one which she had come to love and accept.

"And who's fault was that?" she said sarcastically as they got in the elevator a minute later.

"Well, you were the one who agreed so it was your fault," he said jokingly. She cocked an eyebrow at him, staring at him with false anger.

He pushed her against the back wall and whispered in her ear while nipping it and running his hands over her exposed stomach which made her giggle. He said slowly. "Well you don't seem to be complaining and you seem happy to be a mother soon. And I knew you weren't using birth control, and I wanted this. Didn't you as well my love," he said even softer.

"We talked about having kids someday Cooper, I just didn't expect it to happen like this," she kissed him on the chin and he got off her and they returned to being professional. The vixen used a hair band to tie her hair back into a braid, while Sly checked if his cane was still working. It clicked after the ten rotations clockwise and locked in place. He folded it back up and holstered it. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, hoping that his brother wasn't at the crime scene waiting for him. Last time was by accident, he did not want to actually walk into a trap.

_Twenty minutes later…._

The two Inspectors pulled into a parking lot where other cop cars were, there was police tape across doors and windows. It was a four-story complex, that was in a box like horseshoe. There were some vehicles that had been on fire but were still smoking. The sun hadn't risen yet so the night hid some of the details of the crime. The cops and detectives that had arrived before them had turned on lights and brought some of their own to find evidence. Cooper got out the car once it stopped and Ms. Fox followed. He slid under the tape and walked into the center of the horseshoe, keeping his distance from the burning wreckage of a car to his right. The firs thing he noticed there was blood spattered on the walls and doors of the complex and there was a lot. Specks here, some pools over there, a big blotch. There were bodies near the bigger clusters of blood the animals now lifeless.

"I'll talk to the other law enforcers, you look about and see what you can find," the vixen left him alone to look at the carnage that was left from the killzone.

He walked over to some bodies that were in a circle. Maybe they were talking and got caught in a cross fire, just huddled up trying to keep warm. When he was up close he knelt down and looked at one of the bodies, noticing a cut across the throat. The man it belonged to was a panther, maybe sixteen, he was small so he may have been young or missed his growth spurt He saw some red paint around his right eye, he was a Red Eyes thug. He didn't touch the body but saw how the panthers throat was cut clean. Then there was a pool of blood beneath him and it had soaked the clothes. He looked over the other, seeing the red around their eyes. They were all bloody and just like the panther there was blood staining their clothes and on the hard tarmac.

Sly hadn't seen anything like this but he was fine, this would haunt him for a while, this was just revolting. How could criminals be so violent? This wasn't new but he had never seen anything like this. His eyes noticed that one had been stabbed through the stomach and another was cut across the leg artery. This must have happened a few hours ago, because the blood was still fresh. The body liquid had frozen making it gleam in the light. There were base-ball bats and pipes next to these bodies so they must have been more of ruffians then the actual fighters.

"What do you think happened here Inspector," a man asked with an Irish accent. Cooper got up and looked around to see a cop, a coyote.

"I have an idea, but when did you guys get here?" he asked

"About an hour ago, we got here when it stopped, there were injured criminals here. Some RMF and RE's. We let the paramedics take the more injured ones to the hospital accompanied by officers. Most of what we found were injured. We have two of the mercs in the a van being questioned by Ms. Fox along with one of the Red Eyes," the cop explained.

"So how many dead?"

"About fourteen. I think twelve were REs and two RMF, I'm just a cop I don't know all the details."

"I'm guessing not many were injured."

"In all three of the thugs, two of the mercenaries. Do you need help with anything?"

"Actually yes, have they been photographed for evidence and have you gotten any of their identifications?"

"That's all been done, we know who the REs are but the RMF are a bit harder to identify, we'll send a report and the appropriate files to Interpol once we have found them. Is there anything else?"

"No, I can handle this by myself." The cop walked way returning to keeping citizens and civilians away that were trying to see what happened at the crime scene, and that of the media.

_I was made for thieving not figuring out murders and investigations. Maybe it's time to go back to being a thief, this isn't the life I was post to live. _He thought to himself. He quickly slapped himself, not all crimes were like this, this was just one that he got dragged into. He walked over to the few RMF gangsters. He found one slouched over the hood of a car a bullet in the back of his head. After he put some rubber gloves on, he didn't want to destroy any evidence. He searched the body for papers or something that would lead to the hideout. Nothing on this one, he went over to one that had a Red Eyes member on top of her. He pushed the body off her and found a knife in her chest. She was a wolf but now she was just another corpse mixed into the violence. He searched her, and found nothing, they were just muscle, nothing important but security, soldiers, whatever you needed them for. But they were expendable, they were just paid for their job. Sick but it was true.

An hour went by and the Inspector walked into what used to be the landlords room. There was a bison behind the desk, he was laying back in the chair his head snapped back a hole in his chest. The raccoon looked back at the door and noticed a hole in the window. he replayed the scene in his head, like he was there right when it happened. Gunshots outside the boss stands up wondering what was going on. One of the RMF sees the bison and doesn't want another gun shooting so takes the shot, bullet penetrates the window and goes through the big man's throat getting lodged in the neck. Sly stepped back outside seeing the last RMF trooper killed face in the ground, a few rounds in his lower back, he had eventually bled out. Well here was the Gang Leader dead and the rest of his gangsters were either dead or arrested so here was the end of the Red Eyes. Just another thorn out of the police departments side. But there were still a lot left to deal with, his focus was on the ones who ended this one. With only two alive and the rest of the RMF in hospital mixed with what's left of the small gang.

Besides the hole in the window and some glass shards littering the ground the office was clean. He looked through the desk, around the small office and all he found was an auto pistol which had its clip completely full. Couldn't even get a shot fired before he was killed, but this was sloppy. His brothers gang wouldn't have lost so many in a raid, he had looked through earlier ones, he would lose two at most and a few injured but he wouldn't leave them behind. It seems like the authorities constant searching and occasional bursts were halting his actions. Still they were no closer to finding him then a diamond in an art museum. He put the gun on the desk and gave up there, the dead have no answers. They wouldn't give him the location or the next place the mercs were going to attack or raid, or whatever. The dead had all the answers, you just had to find them. But that was up to the forensics teams. This morning so far had deprived him of his relax time, sleeping in. And spending some proper time with Ms. Fox, if he didn't find anything in the next hour he was going home with evidence or empty-handed. And for a thief coming back without the valuables was just a sin, that meant they had failed, and he wasn't one to lose.

"What are you playing at Sil. You were looking for something or someone, you don't just attack without a reason," Sly said with a dead voice. He pushed open the door and took a deep breath of cold air. It was filled with smoke and with the smell of rusted iron, a sort of metallic smell. He knew it all too well, he had first smelt it when he was eight, the smell of blood. It particularly hung their like a stubborn fog. So much blood spilt for a reason that he couldn't place. If luck was with him, and it was always with him he would find the answer. Or maybe Carmelita had gotten the arrested criminals to speak, RMF not likely but the Red Eyes weren't ones to keep their mouths shut. They wouldn't tell you where they hid but you could get clues of where they had been, making their sentences worse. He took a few steps then.

"Mr. Cooper," a Latin accent called. He looked to his left and saw his vixen coming back from the cluster of police vehicles that were parked near the entrance ad blocking off anyone from entering the area. He saw some flashed of light from over there and saw the media, while cops kept them back.

When she was a few steps away from him he leaned against the wall, the walkway above shading him in the dark. The lights bulbs where he was standing were shot out, all she could she was the reflection gleaming off his retinas. "You need something Inspector," he asked darkly the shadows representing his mood.

"Is there something wrong Ringtail?" she asked walking up to him. She was a few inches shorter so she looked up at him.

"I haven't seen anything this bad since my parents murder. There's…." he paused remember seeing glimpses of his home when Mr. Fox carried him out of the house. The man's daughter snapped her finger in front of him making him concentrate on the now. " There's just so much blood. I guess you've seen worse than this."

"I've worked with other officers on homicides before, but the first one freaked me out," she placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at his eyes. "We've both killed people before, but this is just wrong. They may have broken the law but this was a bad way to go," she said gently.

"So did you get anything out of the arrested criminals?" she just shook her head, frustration clear.

"Well I'm going to go look about, I'm not done yet," he said pushing off the wall. He tried to step past her, but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

She whispered so she didn't seem unprofessional on the job. "Sly," she didn't know how to phrase her words and hesitated."This…I don't know what to say." Cooper looked at her seeing what she was trying to do. He brought her in close so their noses were nearly touching.

"You don't have to say anything, trust me," he said then she let him walk past. He found the steps and made his way up, seeing more holes in the walls and doors to the apartment. There were blood splotches here and there and a body, but most of the fighting had been on the first floor. His feet seemed to carry him about, and he stopped a few times to look into the rooms. They were empty, some just ransacked, a few foldable metal tables turned over. Whatever was valuable had been stolen, if there was anything. He just needed something, a letter, a document or a computer with at least a scrap of information on it. It was the next best thing besides one of the criminals coming forth with information.

He stopped at a closed-door on the fourth level, this was odd. All the other doors had been kicked open, the hinges shot, or the locks broken. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe not, it just seemed out-of-place in this scene. His hand grabbed the knob and turned it but it stopped not budging, it was locked. He could break the window and step in, but he didn't want to make a lot of noise. He rummaged over to his pick locks and found the thin piece of metal and the screw driver, the screw driver was so he could turn the lock, the pick just unlocked the door but he still needed to turn the lock to make the door bolt open. With a few tries he got it, with a click and a movement of his hand the door opened a crack. He stepped back one hand on the handle and the other now holding his shock pistol the safety off. He turned on the flash light beneath the barrel.

The Inspector took a deep breath then threw the door open his sidearm searching the room, his white flashlight flooding the once dark area while he stared over the iron sights. He started from the far left corner to the right one. He stepped pas the threshold looking behind the door and the close left corner still not seeing anything. It was mostly empty, nothing but a floor and four walls and a roof. He looked over to the right corner looking at the furthest and then to the close one but found nothing, it was just an empty room. It was completely deserted, there were a few bullet hole trailings going across the right wall near the door which hit the wall in the back of the small apartment. He put his gun away, it was of no use at the moment. He turned to leave then saw something in the right corner, he must have missed something. All he could see was the outline and the reflection of light off the person's eye.

Cooper ripped his gun out of the leather holster aiming at the unknown figure. It was an Arctic Fox, the white fur proved that much to the raccoon. The boy wore a black t-shirt, and a blue pair of jeans and some white sneakers. The kid stared at him, his knees brought close to his chest, and he was shaking. His little muzzle and eyes showed the fear and confusion he was feeling. Sly just stared at the ball of fur. Unlike other animals he had met, his fur was thicker and more puffy, like the rest of his breed had. His first thought was that the kid was overweight but it was just his fur; come spring his fur would be thinner and would make him look skinnier.

The raccoon walked over to the boy slowly, his gun still out, so it would offer some light and the kid backed away pulling out a switchable knife from his pocket pointing it at the adult. His grey eyes showed that he felt trapped and didn't want anyone near him, his hands were shaking violently so the knife wobbled a lot, his grip tightened on the knife to get a better hold of it. Sly took slower steps toward the cub, leaning over so he wouldn't look so big. He put a hand out to assure the kid he meant no harm but this just resulted in the child pushing himself further into the corner.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," Cooper said calmly keeping his voice on one level.

"You're not one of those guys dressed in black?" the boy's voice immature not showing signs of breaking into a lower tone.

"No, I'm a cop. And it's safe outside and I'm here to help you."

"I don't trust you. You look just like him," the boy's eyes widened catching some of the facial features of the raccoon.

"Like who? I need you to calm down," his voice showing interest. The boy shook his head the small knife still trembling and pointed at him. "So what's your name kid?"

"My names Leon," the kid titled his head seeing how this man was different. He wasn't shouting like before or looked like a thug. The knife gradually aimed toward the floor facing away from the Inspector. "You're not like the others but who are you."

"I'm Inspector Cooper, now tell me who was it that looked like me."

"There was another raccoon….. and he wore what you are now, but it was all black and he had a silver….. cane. Him and the others were…all dressed in black." Leon tried to back up as he found the Inspector right in front of him his hand on his shoulder. He had been crying a bit remembering what he saw, it was a nightmare.

"You're safe now, but if you can I need you to answer a few questions?"

"I'll try to.?"

"First one, why are you here, don't you have parents?"

"I was sent here to deliver a package," Leon shook the letter in the thick envelope for emphasis. "But I don't have any parents, I'm an orphan.

"What's in the package?"

"I don't know, I'm supposed to deliver them that's all," the fox looked at him, then looked back at the package. "I guess this is yours if you're a cop, evi-dince and all," he gave the package over to the cop, who put it in a pocket inside his coat.

"Thank you Leon, but what gang did you belong to?"

"The Jackals, and a few of us were used to deliver packages, and do other things."

"What kind of other things, and do you know where the rest of your gang are?" Sly was sitting next to the kid his arm around his shoulder, the kid didn't mind and it was just to make sure he didn't run off.

"Do you know what time it is?" Leon threw in.

"Yeah, it's five-fifty three in the morning, why do you need to know?" this was different.

"I was post to be back at the hideout by four, but it's too late now, " he looked at the opposite wall some relief seeping into him.

"What's too late?" the kid wasn't making sense now.

"As a 'mule'(criminal terminology for someone who delivers packages.) I had certain times to come back in or I would be thought dead, caught or a runner," he said. "But they probably think I'm dead so I'm free."

"Did they keep you prisoner, or hostage?"

"No but coz my con-track, I only came out at night. I was the most helpful so they think I'm dead now."

"I'm guessing they used you to sneak through small openings and like air vents and open the doors or windows from the inside, because of you size," he said, piecing together what the kid was for. Leon nodded to this and was still looking at the wall. "So where does the gang live?"

"There was a guy outside an alley way, and when I got there I was blindfolded and led there, and the same when I left. So I don't know." He put a hand on his opposite upper arm and gasped. Sly moved his hand away and saw a cut that was shallow but was bleeding still.

"Leon, your arm," he put a finger on the wound and saw how the kid winced. "Let us help you," he got up but the boy was still sitting down. "Come on, we need to patch that up."

The fox shook his head not making any move to follow. "I'm fine, it's small and I don't want to go with you," the fear was in his voice again. Sly picked him up and put him on his feet seeing that Leon was only up to his lower stomach.

"Won't or can't?" he asked placing a steadying hand on the kid's shoulder when he started swaying.

"Both, I won't go with the cops and I can't," Cooper waved his hand in a circular motion. Meaning explain, luckily the kid knew what it meant. "I've stolen things, and broken the law. If I go with you then I'm going to prison," he was teary eyed again. Sly had never worried about this when he was a kid, well he wasn't doing what this kid was doing at his age.

"How about we keep this criminal business between you and me, I won't tell anyone about it and I won't arrest you," Leon looked at him his mouth slightly open not believing this cop would do this. He hugged Sly and the raccoon patted him on the back gently. This had been one strange night.

"Mr. Cooper, thank you," he mumbled into him.

"It's quite alright Leon, but let's get your arm patched up, and the I'll have a few more questions for you."

"Alright, I don't want to stay here any longer then I have to," Leon said as he let go of the cop, looking a bit embarrassed about it. Sly turned around and headed to the door the fox following him closely. When he stepped outside he noticed that most of the bodies had been put in their body bags and put in the van.

"Maybe you should close your eyes?" he mentioned.

"No, I'll be fine." Without anything else said the two made their way down the levels and headed toward the ambulance that had stayed behind. The paramedics looked over at them wondering what they needed.

"The kids hurt, could you give him a quick patch up," he said.

A weasel waved over, taking a cigarette out of his mouth and nodded. Leon walked over to the stranger who helped him into the back. Sly left them at that, and would come back when they were done, now he needed a breather. He walked over to a bench placing his head between his legs. It had started as a quiet this morning, not something that you would suspect to happen on a Sunday in the early hours in Paris. He leaned back looking up at the stars that would be gone in just a few hours. That's when he felt the weight in his inside pocket, he took out the package, the only thing written on this the address. He took the combat knife of his belt and carefully cut it open from the top. He reached in and felt some bundles, the Inspector took a hold of them being careful not to crush them and pulled out one at a time, and had four bundles around three hundred euro banknotes in each, all were marked five hundreds. In American money this was worth around eight hundred thousand dollars. He had seen more money than this of course, but this was still a lot to be sending through a mule packaging. He placed that to his side and found a note inside.

_From the Jackals to the Red Eyes._

_ I got the drugs and the gold jewelry last week as you said it would be. Here is your pay. Also not to ruin your fun but I am terminating our contract, by the time the money reaches you it will belong to the RMF. I am not sorry to be ending this business deal but you were not giving us enough of what we wanted. So this is for cutting us short, and you can kill the boy if you want, but it won't help you in any way. _

"So this is what you were looking for, you must be more desperate than I thought brother," Sly whispered to himself. Leon was lucky he had survived the ordeal he was thrown in, he would have to have a talk with him.

"What was that Mr. Cooper," Ms. Fox asked walking over to him. She saw the money next to him and the note. "I hope that is evidence you found there," he looked away from the note and nodded. Still no closer to finding his brother, but this just proved that the gang was getting desperate for money. He handed her the note and she read over it quickly and gave it back to him.

"Seems like we haven't gotten anywhere Ringtail, but we are getting closer," she put the money back in the envelope and sat down next to him.

"Did you find anything else?" she asked.

"I got that package off a kid up on the fourth floor. He delivered the package here and was hiding out the killzone up there."

"Was he alive?"

"Yeah, he's getting patched up by the paramedics at the moment, he had a bad cut or stab wound in his arm, he'll be fine."

"I guess we'll have to hand him over to the police then," she said casually.

"No, he's coming with us. We'll drop him off at his orphanage and pretend that he wasn't here," he said looking at her.

"Cooper, we can't he's a suspect, and from what you just said he's a criminal," she hissed. Was he really protecting a law-breaker?

"He's at least six maybe seven years old, he doesn't know any better. Do you think that is fair, for a child to go to jail if he doesn't know what the difference between right and wrong is," he growled, he was not going to have Leon thrown behind bars for this. He had done worse and hadn't been given charges. Bentley, Murray helped him pickpocket a rich guys gold watch when they were at a museum.

"You know the law as good as I do, he has to be brought in and questioned."

"I've questioned him and he's told me all that he knows. My brother was here and leading the assault. This wasn't a turf war, he was trying to get some cash and goods. But he didn't get it. For this I'm thanking Leon that he was smart enough to hide away and kept this package with him," he had in his hand then put back in his pocket.

She sat up and put a finger in his chest refraining from yelling in his face, her ears were all the way back and her hackles were raised her teeth showing. "We cannot break the law for him, he is going to have to be put through due process and that is final. You hardly even know him." Why couldn't he just not tell her everything?

"He is a child, why do you want to put him away so bad? Is it because of me? Do you think that I am being soft on him for being a thief? There was one difference between him and I. I made my decision to be a thief. He did it because he didn't know the difference between right and wrong. Alright he knew it was wrong but he's still a kid." Sly stood up he was on the deg of going off on her. His own hackles were twitching and he was glaring at her.

"This has nothing to do about you. Leon chose to take part in breaking the law and he has to be charged by the law."

"Don't give me that, you know just as well as I do that you can trick someone to doing something. Just let him go!"

"Mr. Cooper, I would consider what you're saying. You are still a criminal to Interpol, you step out of line, I will have no choice but to arrest you," he heard no sympathy and was starting to feel even angrier at her. Was she just acting to be someone who liked him, was that all he was since he joined Interpol, another asset that could be used and threatened to obey. He knew this wasn't how Carmelita thought but he wasn't thinking clearly because of the lack of sleep.

He spoke quietly noticing their voices were starting to rise. He had a lump in his throat not knowing how to say what he needed to say to his partner. "Is that all I am to you and Interpol and everyone else around me. Bentley mentioned thus, then you have as well, and even Silver. Am I just a tool that you can control and I have no word or say in the matter. Is all that I am is just a thing that has to obey orders. Bentley is my friend and he wanted me back because he was bored and he and the rest of the gang are struggling without me. He just needs me so I can get the jobs done. Silver mentioned that I was tricked to be Interpol, that I'm working for the same people trying to arrest me….I….Don't want to…..live my life-like this," he stopped not able to say anymore.

"Sly, I don't think you're a tool, I just want to keep you safe," she said weakly. He saw how she was shaking a bit, not used to seeing this anger from him. He sat back onto the bench holding his head in his hands between his knees. Was this really how much stress his brother was putting on him? Or had he finally cracked, not seeing the fine line between right and wrong. And his shouting had rattled the one person he could trust on this side of the law.

"I'm sorry Inspector, I stepped out of line," he mumbled. Carmelita sat down next to him placing a hand on his neck rubbing it. She had pushed him too far this time.

"No, I pushed your buttons. I should have let you explain before jumping the gun and blowing your head off," she leaned forward gripping his chin and making him look at her. "We're partners so I can't expect us to always agree. So what do you think we should do?"

"We'll keep this to ourselves and just say we found him at the crime scene and he saw what happened. I won't tell Barkley about him." he sighed looking up at the ambulance thinking about the white fox. So misguided, so lost. Unloved, now why did that sound so familiar, that's right it was the other half of his childhood till he was sixteen. He knew that he had a connection to Leon, and he wanted to help him.

"Why are you helping him?" she asked leaning closer keeping her voice soft and gentle.

"I looked into his eyes and I saw me. He doesn't have any parents, he's confused, angry at the world and trying to prove he is so much more than his parents were. And everyone else."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Don't tell him, but I'm thinking about taking him in with us," he looked at her and noticed the wide eyes she was giving him. He gave her a nervous smile and sat back while she was still giving him the look.

"Why him though, is there a reason?"

"I just want to give him a home and get him out of the life he's living. I guess it's because I never got adopted, not that I wanted to because I would lose my pals but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try to help him out."

"I don't know what to say Cooper," she was deep in thought, and she didn't know really. Kids and her never mixed well together but she was going to be a mother soon.

"I don't want to do this without you Ms. Fox," he said.

"Let's give it a few weeks, get to know him and then we'll see, let's not rush into this Cooper. We're both tired and were not thinking clearly."

"So, you'll think about it?" he asked seeing Leon step out the back of the paramedics vehicle. He was looking for him and saw him and started heading over.

"I will, but…"

Leon walked up to Sly and looked a bit nervous talking in front of the orange fox. "Mr. Cooper, please could you drive me home?" he mumbled. Sly ruffled his shaggy hair that went down into his eyes.

"Of course, you were very helpful and cooperative. Also I would like you to meet Ms. Fox, she's my partner."

Leon put a hand out and Carmelita took it. "My names Leon, it's nice to meet you," he said quietly as he shook it. The vixen smiled, seeing how nervous the kid was, she had been like that with other adults at his age.

"Leon before we go I have just a few more questions to ask you," he said patting down to the spot next to him. The boy hopped up and sat back his legs dangling a foot off the ground.

"So what happened to your parents?" Ms. Fox asked.

"They left me when I was a few months old. I can't actually re-mem-ber them that well," he broke the word a part slowly not sure of it still."

"And how old are you," she asked again.

"Six and a half," his voice was more calm now and he was being more cooperative with then before.

"Where do you live now?" Sly asked cutting the other officer off who looked annoyed at his interruption.

"The Children's Home of Care, it's not too far away from here, about thirty minutes away, if you run."

"I guess your administrator is going to be upset that you snuck out tonight," Cooper said pointing out a possible outcome about this. Leon got angry about him saying this. The raccoon noticed and knew why. He placed a hand on his shoulder which made the boy relax.

"Ms. Fox knows, she forced the information out of me, but we'll keep what you told us between us."

"Thank you, for everything. And what's a admin…..adminis….I can't say it."

"An administrator the person who takes care of you. The person in charge of the orphanage you live at," Ms. Fox explained.

"Okay, so like Miss Riley, she's the mistress at my orphanage," Leon said understanding now.

"Come on, it's nearly sunrise, and we should get you home, I don't want you to get in more trouble then you already are," Sly said getting up and the other two followed up example. They started heading toward the car, he was a bit further ahead of them so the two foxes started talking.

"Do you want me to give you directions?"

Ms. Fox answered this time. "That would help Leon, we have a GPS but sometimes it doesn't work. So Miss…:

" Riley," he said bringing up the Mistresses name again.

"What should we do if she starts asking questions, two cops bringing you in is bound to bring up questions. And you walking in alone isn't going to help."

"I didn't think of that, I normally sneak back into my room before morning," he rubbed the back of his head like Sly did. This made her crack a smile.

"Well, we'll think of something, cops sometimes have to bend the rules, especially him," she pointed at Sly's back but he was thinking to himself not aware of the conversation.

"Does he do it a lot?"

"He used to, but he's improving I'll give him that much," she said mumbling the last part.

"Thank you," Leon brought up out of no where.

"For what?"

"For being kind, all the other grownups I met are mean and jerks," he said grumpily.

She looked at him and smiled seeing the little pout on his face. He was cute she had to admit. "Well not everyone is nice in life, but some of us are," she said gently. He looked at her, and blushed and turned away.

"What's wrong?" she asked teasing him.

"You're not wearing much," he said quietly, then jumped in shock as he realized what he did. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound that way," his voice was panic filled.

They were at the car and Sly had come out of his thinking and wrapped an arm around Ms. Fox's waist, as she giggled about what Leon said. He heard it and agreed, but he didn't mind what he saw. Other men just weren't as respectful as him though.

"It's alright kid don't worry about it," she said and he let out a breath that he was holding. "Cooper get off!" she growled after realizing what he was doing.

"Alright, but you're driving he said giving her the keys which he had picked pocketed from her.

"Fine," they got in and a few minutes later they were on their way and Leon was giving directions of where to go. He remembered the familiar streets, for the most part. He had to be stealthy so he didn't get caught by interceptors or the cops when he was delivering his packages. Fifteen minutes passed and he was still giving directions from the back seat and he had a question nagging at the back of his head.

The raccoon and the fox talked and joked about things while he wasn't giving them the directions and he was starting to wonder if they were in a relationship. At the Red Eye's hideout they were acting professional with each other now they were getting along with each other. Were they a couple, like the ones he had seen walking on the streets together through his window when he was drawing. He didn't want to just ask them, it would seem impolite and sound weird if he did. He liked both the Inspectors, they were an odd pair but they were kind to him. Or was that just them and their jobs. Maybe it was required they had to be civilized in public but were different behind doors. He had seen how the Jackals boss had been when alone with someone and it wasn't nice. It scared him, the man scared him. While he was debating whether to ask them it just came out and he mentally slapped himself for his mistake.

"Are you two to-gether?" he asked innocently. They both got quiet and Cooper wouldn't look over at the vixen anymore and she was avoiding his eye contact as well. He was about to apologize about making it awkward.

Ms. Fox answered for him. "No, we're a couple Leon, but not married, yet," she mumbled the last part.

"Sorry!" the boy said, seeing how odd things had got.

Sly answered him. "Don't be, you're curious and it was a fair question.

Leon nodded and saw the time on the clock it was nearly six o'clock he was so dead now. Miss Riley wasn't mean or hard on them but she would definitely be mad about this. Breakfast would be soon and then the chores would start and then the homeschooling from the teachers they had there. It was going to be a long night after what he had gone through. He was now worried about his consequences now, he wasn't scared but he didn't want to see Miss Riley's reaction and the punishment that was sure to follow.

He gave the remaining directions to the officers, and half an hour later they pulled in front of the building. His stomach was in knots and he couldn't speak that well from the knot in his throat. The orphanage was made of a reddish brick on the outside, and some of the windows were a bit dirty. On the front glass door was the words 'Children's Home of Care'. In the inside the floors were all made of a tarnished wood that had been kept in good condition. There were carpeted areas but mostly upstairs, but they were all that rough material that was safer than the fluffy stuff if someone should slip down the stairs. Three meals a day and breaks from their morning and afternoon chores.

The classes started at seven-thirty and went to two thirty in the afternoon. After that it was the assignments to complete for the teachers and the little amount of chores that they had to do. Leon kept up on all his chores and he got good grades for his work, but he just did it to get it done. The school work he cared about but everything else was just boring for him. The only thing he enjoyed was the art class, and he did exceptionally well there. He was no Leonardo da Vinci or Pablo Picasso but he was skilled at his talent. He drew from real life objects and figures and he could get the shapes and people he did dead on just the detail needed work. Shading to make it more lifelike was what he needed to work on. A few lines here and there were off but didn't do any overall damage to what he was trying to draw.

Other than that skill, he was good at being a thief. He was sent out by his gang some times to pick someone's pockets or just to get into a building squeezing through vents and opening it from the inside to let the real thief's in. He had only been at it for the last few months, he had been caught on the street by some of the Jackal's and the lord wanted to put him to use. He enjoyed the work, the rush I gave him and how much concentration and skill it needed, but he hated the people. They would pick on him because of his race, the color of his fur, his eye color, even the way he walked. Then there was the occasional insult about him being an orphan but those didn't hurt as much. What hurt the most was that there was no one there to defend him and they were right when they said he was a loveless being. how could anyone want to like a thief, a criminal like him.

"We're here Leon," Cooper said getting out of the car and Ms. Fox did the same. He hesitantly got out of the car as well and led them up to the entrance, dreading where this was going to go. He opened the door and let the two grownups in and he was thanked by them. And the familiar eastern blue tongued lizard behind the desk, she had half-moon glasses on and a black suit with a black blouse on. She smiled warmly at the two adults walking in and then her eyes widened when she saw the Arctic fox. He winced as she stared at him in a quick flash of anger then it was replaced by relief then quickly replaced by anger and she stood up. It had been many years since she had lost her temper with anyone but it was six-thirty in the morning and she had called the cops about a missing child of hers and now here he was.

"Leon, where have you been?" she half yelled and gasped at the boy. She had a calm sort of sweet voice. The cub hid behind Cooper using him as a shield from her gaze, shaking. Out of everyone at this foster home she scared him the most when she got angry. It was like a motherly anger mixed in with love, she cared about the children at her orphanage took care of so he was more afraid of her disappointment in him then the anger. The women and some of the other staff had helped to raise him, but Miss. Riley spent more time with him. Unlike other foster homes the people here tried their best to give the kids enough attention but it was never enough. The owner Miss Riley who was also the head mistress had been an orphan, so she opened her own to help raise kids who were abandoned, or just ran away.

"We've been looking for you for the last half an hour and I have nearly been worried to death ," she got out from behind her desk and Cooper saw that she was a few inches taller than him, even without the high heels. She stopped in front of the two officers, looking at them like it was the first time again. She took a few steps back still confused about these people. She saw the golden badges their necks and she furze the color in her face becoming pale. Interpol rarely just walked into a building unless it was a serious.

"Leon what did you do?" she gasped in fear. What had one of her boys done to get the advanced authorities involved.

"Miss…." Sly started and she ended it for him. "Riley." he nodded appreciably. Why was he forgetting her name so easily. "Leon hasn't done anything wrong we were just returning him home."

"Where was he then?" she snapped, at the raccoon.

"Mam, please calm down," Ms. Fox ordered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that, but where did you find him."

Ms. Fox did this bit, seeing as Sly was trying to figure out what to do with the fox hiding behind him. "We found him a few blocks down from here in an alley way. He seemed to have gone out for a walk but got lost, nothing serious."

"Thank god," the lizard breathed and looked back at the boy hiding behind the raccoon. The man spoke to the boy gently, and she hid a smile when the fox listened to him. He was always so nervous around adults and didn't trust them that well when they came to the orphanage.

"Hey it's alright kid, it's alright," Sly rested his hands on both the white fox's shoulders looking at the Mistress with his trademark smile. The women swore she had seen that smile and face somewhere before. She noticed the boy shaking in the man's soft grip and he was staring at the floor and she saw he had tears in his eyes, and she saw some tears land on the floor.

"Leon," she started and he looked up at her giving her full eye contact. "I'm not mad, but you scared me, just promise me you won't run off again." he nodded not able to talk. She placed a hand on his shoulder when the man let go and she led him to a door to their right. "Go get ready for breakfast, I'll be there in a minute." Leon stopped and looked back at the two Inspectors, this was probably the last time he was going to see them. He ran back over and gave the Mr. Cooper a hug and the Ms. Fox and whispered so they could only hear. "Thank you," after that he ran back over to the door on the right and walked into the room.

Ms. Riley walked over to them with a questioning stare. "You said nothing happened but I noticed he had stitches on his upper right arm. Could please tell me the truth about what happened?"

"We found him in an alley way with a deep gash on his arm I think he may have nicked it and panicked, that is why we found him there. I patched him up with the first aid kit we had. Sorry about not adding that in Miss," Sly said curtly.

"That makes more sense," she said thinking about it. "Is that it officers or do you need something else before you go?"

"There is one thing I would like to ask you Miss Riley," Cooper walked away from the vixen he was with and the lizard followed him over to a desk and they spoke quietly.

"I wanted to know if Leon was up for adoption?" he asked seriously.

"You want to adopt him, you only just met maybe…"

"Not now, but is he?" he interrupted.

"No, he's not been reserved for a meeting or anything like that, so he's free for now. What do you want to do, you could adopt him today, or in a few weeks. Whatever is the best for you."

"My partner and I," he nodded back over to the fox. "Would like to get some time to know him before we decide. When would be the best possible time in the afternoons to come and see him?'

"Around seven in the evening, or eight, that's when he isn't in classes or doing chores," the women looked at him wondering if this was such a good idea. The cops just found Leon and now they wanted to adopt him. Then again this was the first person who seemed interested in taking the fox. "I'll put him booked down for you Mr….?"

"Cooper, Sylvester Cooper," he said doing what she did for him.

"The thief?" she gasped, she knew she had seen this raccoons before not in person but in the News Papers and on TV.

"Yeah that one," he said with a sly smile. "But I'm working on the other side of the law now. I guess this hurts my chances of being with Leon, doesn't it?"

"No, it's just I didn't know. And I needed your name so I could fill out the form. My orphanage is different to others, you can book a kid for a week or two so you can get to know them and they get to know you. I never liked the hour or so meeting or just reading a file about yourself, it's better to know the kid before you make a decision. I think you would agree, I heard you grew up at an orphanage," he nodded to this. The way she was running things sounded good to him. "And she is?" she motioned toward the vixen.

"Ms. Fox, put us down as Mr. Cooper and Ms. Fox," he said.

"Okay, Mr. Cooper, you can come in Monday through Sunday and we'll make the appointments around eight in the evening, if that works with you two that is," she said walking back to her desk and grabbing a clip board with fill out sheets on it.

"That would be great, we'll try to be in tomorrow night or Tuesday, it matters how much work we have," she gave him his hand which she suspected him to shake in a deal. He took it an kissed it quickly. "Merci mademoiselle," he said in his French accent.

"Thank your Mr. Cooper for bringing back one of my kids," she said sitting down in her chair giving him a smile and a wave before getting back to work.

The two Inspectors exited the building the gentlemen opening the door for the women who thanked him and once they got back in the car.

"What did you do?" she asked turning the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Monday or Tuesday night after work we have our first appointment with Leon."

"So we're going to go with this then, are you sure?"

"No, but that's the fun part isn't it. Not expecting what will happen," he said chuckling.

"I'll come, I like him and I have to admit he's cute. Unless I'm not feeling well," she said putting a hand on her stomach, feeling a twinge of pain like her body wanted to emphasis this.

"I understand, but I think it's time to go home."

"We have the station to go to first, I'm sure Barkley will want this evidence, and our report on the scene." He groaned, when was this going to end. It was their day off and they really needed some sleep.

She drove them to the Interpol station and they dropped the evidence off at Barkley's desk and without much said they went back home and crawled back into bed to sleep into the afternoon. That morning had wiped them out so to say and they needed to get their rest for the following Monday, it was going to be a busy week going over files and maybe going in to see the Arctic fox that her raccoon had rescued.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Love, Family, Problems, and Something Else

**Author to Readers: Alright so here is chapter thirteen. This chapter will be split off to sections. Reason why is because it going to be a long one. To you the readers that dislike Leon, I am sorry but I will not update to get rid of him, this character is going to stay, and will be useful to the plot. Warning, this first section contains cursing and maybe some violence. Enjoy and yours truly as always JFR. And sorry about the long delay in update, I do have things to take care of before I write like we all do, also I didn't know what I wanted this chapter to be about until a few days ago. This Chapter is long and has a lot of conversations. **

_December 19, sometime in the early morning_

Another week passed, and Sly was tossing in his sleep again. It wasn't a haunting nightmare in his mind or that of his memories returning to him, but the feeling of pain in his shoulder, it was the first time since he left the hospital that it had hurt this much. And it was sending a message that was quite clear. He needed to take something to dull it, just so he could get some sleep that he had been, lacking, since the multiple homicide his brother had committed on the Red Eyes.

His arm was wrapped about Carmelita's stomach and he was behind her, they were both laying on their sides. He slowly took his hand off Carmelita's stomach, turned onto his side facing away from Ms. Fox whose back was already facing him, and scooted over a bit. He clutched the covers close his claws, which he kept trimmed but were still sharp enough to pierce through the sheets, as the pain came in waves, each one worse than the last. He didn't feel like getting out of bed at the moment because work wasn't too far off and he had gotten in late again tonight. So he was trying to push through the pain with sleep but it was starting to become a futile effort.

His eyes shot open when he heard a door creak open in the apartment and he knew who it was. It was Leon, the sound came from the spare bedroom which was now his room. They had adopted him three days ago after they had visited him, mostly him because Inspector Fox hadn't been feeling that well. After the fourth visit to see the cub the two cops agreed that they wanted to adopt Leon; they both had different reasons for doing so. Sly saw himself in Leon and wanted to give the kid something that he hadn't had when he was a growing up. Carmelita wanted to give the child a future, and mostly because she felt sorry for him. He was given up when he was only eight months old, it just seemed wrong to her.

The Inspectors showed up to the Children's Home of Care the following Monday after the early morning call the previous day. They showed up around eight at night as they had arranged with the head mistress; they found that Leon was on his bed in his room drawing and lounging about. Because of his winter coat he got hotter quicker in a warm room so he had removed his shirt. His eyes were scrunched, and his eyebrows narrowed in concentration as he was drawing something they couldn't see. When he looked up his instant reaction was surprise, as he suddenly sat up all tensed. Then he was confused to see them back and suspected that they had come to question him further. He thought about the first visit to see the cub and remembered it perfectly.

_ "Hey officers. I guess you're here for Sunday?" Leon asked sitting up in bed; he wore blue pajama leggings which were a very dark violet. He quickly figured out that he wasn't wearing a shirt and fumbled under the covers grabbing one. His bushy white tail was sticking up on end, he seemed scared again. This could be because he still didn't trust them and they were still in uniform. He had asked them not to tell anyone about what he had been up to and they gave him their word, ignoring him being a criminal. Cooper noticed that he was blushing, probably uncomfortable with people seeing him half-naked, like most kids were at his age. The tray he had on his lap he put on the table which was a mess, there were papers, pencils and some of the pictures, they assumed they were pictures crunched up. He sat Indian style on the end of his bed looking at them, with his body was closed off, his tail in his lap. He played with it, stroking the fur absentmindedly not looking at them anymore._

_ "No, we aren't here to question you about what happened," Carmelita said walking over to him sitting on the edge of the bed near him. "We're off duty and came to check on you."_

_ "Okay," he said bluntly, looking uncomfortable and worried about something._

_ "So Leon, are you alright? You seem anxious about something?" the raccoon asked sitting on the other side of the boy. _

_ "I….I'm fine, actually what does an….xi…anx….."_

_ "It means you're worried about something," he helped. _

_ "Well…..there is something," he muttered some indistinct things then he stopped becoming silent. He looked at his tail again and ran his finger over a bare line over the appendage. The scar started in the middle and went down for a couple of inches after wrapping around it slightly. The vixen moved his hand away so she could get a better look. _

_ "Where did you get that?" she asked._

_ "I got it the first time I de-livered a package. I bumped into the Feathers and one of the women had sharp talons. I fought back and that's how this happened," he ran a finger down the scar, remembering that night. _

_ "How did you hide it from everyone?" Cooper asked._

_ "I snuck into the first aid room we have near the kitchen when everyone was still asleep and used some white tape," the boy explained._

_ "How didn't anyone notice?" he asked_

_ "I told them I was using scissors and cut it by accident, they believed me."_

_ "Do you lie often?" the vixen asked._

_ "I try not to, but why are you asking all these questions?"_

_ "Sorry, I was just curious," she said wrapping an arm around him. He flinched, not sure of the contact but he quickly rested against her._

_ "So what's bothering you bud?" Sly asked, watching the two foxes closely. This was the first time he had seen a motherly side to Ms. Fox, it made him realize just how much more mature she was compared to him. Three years more of life experience and just life then him. And he was the only one she called his equal. But just seeing this new side of her made him doubt himself. She was ready to be a parent, but him though. He was coming home late, not spending much time with Carmelita, and he put so much more of himself into his work. He only didn't understand that his new-found obsessive behavior would have consequences soon._

_ "I-I-I keep seeing them when I go to sleep," this confused both adults but they waited to see where it went. "Every time I close my eyes, they're there. The blood, the screaming, the loud banging noises, it's like I'm still there. Sometimes when I dream I get caught and they, they hurt me," he was stopped and started choking for breath, he was shaking._

_ "Hey, you're safe now," Ms. Fox put her other arm around him. He was crying now, tears and sobs escaping him, in more frustration than anything else. He was personally hating himself for acting so weak in front of them, why couldn't he just grow up. Sly watched feeling uncomfortable for a few moments and wrapped his own upper limbs around the vixen and fox, sort of like a family hug. _

_ "Sorry, I'm sorry for acting like a baby," the boy got out between sobs._

_ "It's okay Leon, I know how you feel," Sly said gently. He had experienced family death, but it was still the same, he hadn't watched his parents die in front of him, but Leon had seen people get murdered. "And you're still getting over what you saw, it's isn't something a kid of your age should see," he added._

_ "I hated them….all of them….but I was so scared," he breathed. Carmelita wiped the tears away and rubbed his back._

_ "Leon, look at me!" Cooper ordered, not angrily but he raised his voice. The cub looked at him with one eye, his neck was turned as far as it could go. He was still holding onto Ms. Fox and she had her arms around him securely. His grey eyes looked into his brown ones. He spoke more gently again. "They can't get you, you're safe now and I'm not going to let them hurt you."_

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I promise." _

Mr. Cooper held in a groan as the pain brought him out of that day. Cursing underneath his breath, he decided that his shoulder was not going to reside to submission of his will to ignore the pain tonight. He carefully got out of bed making his way to the kitchen to the medicine cabinet underneath the herbs and spices they had collected for different meals. His mind was slow at processing or he would have noticed that the kitchen light was on, and that there was someone sitting on the couch. It was Leon and he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and a blue t-shirt and was staying very quiet, he heard Sly grumbling to himself but remained quiet, thinking about his own problems.

"Aspirin no, Tylenol no, birth control definitely not, penicillin not going to help," He said the names to himself snarling at each name as he brought it up to read the name, then dropping them back to grab another. What did it take to get some relief. He came across. "Demerol, or Roxicodone, which one of you will relieve the pain faster than the other huh?" He walked over to the light switch and finally realized that the light was already on. He read the Demerol and the Roxicodone. The first he remembered Carmelita talking to him about. _Demerol (meperidine), it was an opioid pain reliever. It was similar to morphine. An opioid is sometimes called a narcotic. __Demerol was used to treat moderate-to-severe pain._ This sounded like the ticket, he was in past severe pain now as his shoulder started to feel like a spike was being driven through it.

He read the other, which was his prescription medication from Dr. Livingston had put him on. Sly hadn't actually read the affects of the drug he was given, he hadn't even taken any to this point._ Roxicodone or Oxycodone was to treat his shoulder pains. His doctor told him it was to __treat moderate to severe pain. It may be used before surgery to sedate the patient and reduce fear. Roxicodone may also be used for other conditions as determined by your doctor. __Roxicodone is a narcotic pain reliever. It works by dulling the pain perception center in the brain. It may also affect other body systems. _

Looking between the two he decided that he was going to use his drug, he didn't know what affects the other one could have on him. Anyways it was Carmelita's prescription, it was unmistakable because he saw the C in black sharpie on the lid so they wouldn't mix them up by accident. They may have been alike in many ways but he doubted if it was the same in this area.

He popped out two pills from the small white bottle and got himself a glass of water and gulped them down. The effects, were meant to take effect in twenty minutes or so, but he was feeling dizzy none the less, he was fatigued and wasn't thinking clearly. All that his mind could process at the moment was the time and the minutes that were simply melting away.

"Just to get some sleep,(yawn) and get my mind of the casssse," he grumbled to himself. He bent over the sink his head between his shoulders. Gripping the sides of the stainless steel sink till his knuckles turned white. His head was hurting as well, the scar on the back of his forehead was tingling, like there was an itch underneath the skin which he couldn't get to. It was healed but sometimes it would hurt to rotate his neck or head. Ms. Fox had told him he got it from saving her on Kane Island. He still didn't know what that place was or why they were even there. He knew he had been a thief, not a police officer like his vixen had told him, and she explained why she had done that. Keeping him safe and just wanting to be closer to him, he didn't mind….but the only thing bothering him was why the rest of his memories hadn't come back yet. He remembered flying in the aces competition in Holland and winning, and Penelope joining them, but where he and the gang had gone next still remained a mystery to him. The simple answer to remember all this was to go talk to Bentley and Murray, hopefully this plan of his at Interpol worked.

Carmelita walked out of her bedroom rubbing her eyes, getting used to the light from the other side of the house. First she had heard a door squeak then the talking. And the lack of a certain raccoon in bed. He may of not been holding onto her like they normally did tonight because she wasn't doing all that well, and she was irritated at him. But when his hand left her belly and his weight disturbing the otherwise still bed when he got up, that's when she had woken up. Then the talking, he did this a lot but it sounded so similar to when he was talking to his brother. That night seemed like years ago to her, but it had only been nearly two months ago.

Personally she had enough of Sly's brother causing chaos. It had done more than deprived the two of sleep, but it was starting to do something that she hadn't expected from her raccoon. He had begun to open to her, but now he was shutting her out. Ever since the homicide a week ago he had been working even harder than he was. He came back late more often, and it seemed he hardly spent any time with Leon or her, the boy didn't seem to mind, but he was hiding the true emotions that he was feeling. The cub wasn't used to expressing himself to people, probably because of his background with criminals. But the way Cooper was acting now was beyond what she could handle. She thought about talking to him, but she didn't know if it was him or her pregnancy giving her a hard time. Maybe she would find out later what was going on, if she was correct or she was just getting paranoid.

Taking a few more steps forward, she put those thoughts away when she saw the door to the right was open a crack. It was originally a spare bedroom, it had a single sized bed, bedside table, closet, clothes draw, and a wooden desk table. It had an old laptop that she didn't use anymore. It was now Leon's room and he was very grateful to have such a big room to himself. Also to his delight the desk was filled with printing paper and other kinds in the draws. Sly had her and both helped him move in, it was a one way trip, all he had been pictures, pencils, some crayons, clothes and one stuffed animal which was of a bold eagle. She opened the door a pit poking her head inside, not seeing their adoptive son asleep. He had told her he was having problems sleeping. He was somewhere in the house, most likely, trying to calm down.

She brought her head back out and rounded the corner quietly to the kitchen and found Sly leaning over the sink, taking deep breaths. He was either exercising his anger about the current assignment or his shoulder was bugging. She noticed a patch of white fur visible from the other side of the couch, it was Leon's head. he was up as well. First Sly then Leon, or maybe she could do both she didn't care which way worked better as long as she could get them all back in bed. She walked up behind her mate, placing her arms around his middle and nudging his neck with her muzzle before resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Sly felt a warm form press against him and nuzzling into him and he looked over his shoulder to see the other cop, her eyes closed and her dark blue hair a mess with her arms resting on his shoulders. He wiggled her hold off and turned around to look at her, resting his hands on her waist. She pouted at first but a small smile formed when he held her in his hands.

"Hey," she whispered quietly, keeping back the frustration in her because of Leon's sake. He had gone through a lot and she didn't want to scare him, and fighting between parents wasn't good for him to hear.

"Good morning," he greeted back, his voice a lack of his normal suave he usually had. He turned around facing her, seeing a familiar look in her eyes."About this week, well I bet you agree that it has been interesting, and nothing is making sense with what's going on with Silver anymore," he said not breaking eye contact.

"Now you know how I felt when I was hunting you down Sly," she snarled a bit, not practically fond for the excuse of the barrier he had made.

"Sorry for waking you Gorgeous," he whispered in an undertone. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a few minutes or so."

_He's been saying that for the last week or so, but he hasn't come. What do you think? _She thought to herself, hating the words he just used. _I don't know, but I can't keep up being alone most of the time._

"You first Cooper, I know that you won't go straight back to bed," she noticed he had a grimace on. "Your shoulder?" she asked placing a paw on it, seeing the pained look he gave her.

"Yeah, but I've taken some meds the doctor gave me."

"Okay, but go on, get some sleep. You look half dead Ringtail," she stated seeing how weak he was looking, his bloodshot eyes and the far off look he had. She bet it was about the case, his mind seemed wrapped completely around that now, not letting any other thoughts come in besides.

"All right we both need it, you haven't been feeling well either, and we got another long day coming…"

"Yesterday was Friday, it's Saturday and we have a week off for Christmas, Barkley's orders. He said you needed a rest, and I'm assigned to insure you relax," she said cutting him off by placing a finger on his lips forcefully, not to hard but enough to get him to shut up.

"I think I might go in anyways, I am so close to figuring the case out," he lied.

"I'm not letting you, you need to calm down and we have plans for Christmas already," was he seriously just forgetting about her like that, and now Leon? The cub was a new member to their small family for the moment but he was still their son. She wanted to throw this out at him, but she didn't know if she was thinking straight maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed.

"What's going on again?" he asked placing a hand on her hip and the other on her jaw. She shrugged it off, not wanting him to touch her for the moment. He stared at her for a moment his face in confusion but it was their and gone as quick as lighting. She just didn't know what to do, she was mad at him but she couldn't place it as real or what her body was doing to her.

"Christmas night we're going to dinner with my family, remember?" she said getting aggravated, was he trying to make her lose the control of her temper.

"Yeah, maybe it would have been better if I drowned," he gave a dark joke; as he remembered the last time he met her parents it had ended in disaster. This made the vixen a bit sad but even more riled. Was he saying that he would rather be dead then with her, or to have Leon in their life? She kept calm on the outside though, not wanting to make a scene.

"Sylvester…." she said weakly. Her hormones weren't helping her keep one mood, but she was feeling a bit depressed and what he said brought back painful memories between them.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying"

"Come back to bed and we'll get some sleep." she took a step away but he grabbed her hand and cupped it between his slightly bigger hands. "Sly please, it's time to sleep." Cooper let go of her left paw and started heading to their room but stopped when he saw her staying put. He cocked an eyebrow wondering and she quickly motioned her head toward the couch and he saw that Leon was awake. He nodded again and entered the bedroom leaving the door open so she could get in with more ease. Carmelita had gotten him back to bed so all she needed to do was check on Leon, he needed his rest too.

She sat down next to the cub and his feet were slightly dangling over the couch because he was all the way back against the rest. He looked over at her, smiled weakly and then returned to looking at the turned off TV. He was deep in thought, she believed that was what he was doing but she would find out she was somewhat wrong. She scooted closer so they were only a few inches apart. He looked over at her again and he opened his mouth but nothing came out, he gulped slightly and tried again.

"Morning mom," he said. He had started calling her mom nearly right away but kept calling Sly, Mr. Cooper. The couple had both noticed it but they hadn't consulted him on it yet. He'll do it when he was ready to.

"Good Morning Leon," she greeted back. A minute or so went by of silence, not uncomfortable, but with a bit of uneasiness as Leon was waiting for the question the vixen had for him. She already knew that school for him went well, enough. The two adults arranged with the headmaster at an elementary to accept Leon into the school. The young boy wasn't practically pleased to be going to school but was enjoying himself. School got out at four-thirty, and started at eight-thirty, there was a lunch break that was nearly two hours long, and because both his parents were cops and at work he stayed at school and did his own things.

"So why are you up so early?" she asked gently. No hint of frustration came from her voice, Leon hadn't done anything wrong.

"I-How was your day?" he already asked this question today.

Ms. Fox smiled sincerely at his slight maneuver. "It was okay. We had a lot of work to do on the case today, all the evidence and reports on the homicide last weekend came in so we had to sort through that and Interrogate some criminals who survived," she explained seeing the grey eyes looking into hers listening patiently and with interest. "But how was your day azúcar (sugar)?" she had given him the nickname because of the color of his fur.

He chuckled, hearing his nickname always cheered him up. But he fell back to being odd. He mumbled it inaudibly and she barely caught it. "I had a bad dream,"

"What was it about," she said coaxing him to talk to her.

"I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"About the hom-e-side," he was young but it still amazed her how close he properly pronounce words. "It keeps happening over and over when I sleep, and I still see the dead people when I close my eyes. I just don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything. I can promise you that it won't bother you as much as you get older, but I can't promise it will leave entirely."

"I know I won't be able to forget about that, who could?" it was rhetorical.

"Only real cruel criminals could enjoy doing things like that to others," Leon closed his eyes and opened them back up sighing a bit and a tear ran down his face but the others died in his eyes. She rubbed his neck trying her best to soothe the child. He eventually did and he looked back at her.

"Thank you mom," he whispered not sure if Mr. Cooper was asleep yet or still awake.

"Anytime Leon, but it will get better, believe me."

"Will it?" he said hopefully.

This sounded odd in the conversation, how he said it seemed to have more than one meaning. "Is there something else that's upsetting you?" she asked, and he simply nodded.

"Would you mind telling me, or…."

"It's Mr. Cooper, I'm just confused about him. When you two started visiting me at the orphanage he was different. He spent time with me and seemed more happy. Now that you've adopted me, he doesn't come home much, and he never spends much time with me. I know it's only been a couple of days since you adopted me, but have I done something wrong?"

_So it isn't just me, he actually has been neglecting us. Well it's time to talk to him about this, ignoring me is annoying but Leon, he needs a father too. _She thought to herself.

"Doesn't he even want me?" Leon asked. He was starting to cry a little the unshed tears from the last assault started damping his cheek fur. He wiped them away and clasped onto the unsuspecting vixen. He rested his head into her chest crying softly and she wrapped her arms around him whispering nothings that would relax the cub.

"Of course he wants you, he loves you like his own Leon, he really does," _does he care about Leon? It was his idea to adopt him but how he's been acting shows otherwise. _"The case we're on right now is just stressing him out, but that's still no excuse for him to be neglecting us," she was stroking his back as he was slowly calming down. She didn't know how she knew what to do, it was just instinct mostly, just her motherly side taking over. "I'll talk to him about coming home earlier, but we have him to ourselves for a while," she didn't know if talking to Sly would work but she was sure enough to get him to understand what he was doing was causing negative effects on their family. She had thought it was her hormones messing around with her feelings but if Leon was feeling this way then something needed to be done.

The kid calmed down but still held onto the vixen, not to tightly but enough to know he was upset. "For how long?

"For all of Christmas," she replied to him. Barkley had other detectives, constables and inspectors looking for Silvestre as well. So far they had arrested about forty of his thugs since incident at the harbor, so he must be getting low on support by now. This would all be over soon, hopefully.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep," he said pulling away from her and getting off the couch.

"You can sleep in today, it's a weekend," he nodded and they both went to their rooms. She gave crouched down to his height and brought him for a quick hug and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he closed his door. She then entered her room closing the door quietly behind her. She found Ringtail sitting up in bed reading an old orange book. The Thievius Racconus, he had been reading out of it more and more often lately honing his skills back into shape, she had seen him practicing some of the moves when they were out in the field chasing down RMF thugs, or inside their room, there was enough room for most of them.

He looked up seeing her and she crawled into bed next to him, thinking about how to start the talk they needed to have. She started it as bluntly as she could. "Sly we need to talk."

The raccoon placed an old calling card in the book so he could remember his spot and closed the book, and pressed a hidden button in the front of the inside cover. Its image morphed and its disguise activated, looking like the Oxford dictionary. He then placed it inside his bedside table. He had heard couples having serious talks, and had been in a few with her before, but now he didn't know what was wrong. "What is it that we need to discuss?" he asked. Then sat up crossing his legs turning to face her so he could keep eye contact with her, it would make things easier.

"We need to talk about you and this obsession you have gotten with this case," she whispered, if this got heated she didn't want Leon to hear it.

"I don't understand?" he asked in the same tone.

"Sly for the last two to three weeks you have been back at the station, you've been obsessed about the case. You come home later and later and sometimes you don't even bother to come home."

"You've been with me through most of it as well, it's not just me staying at the office late."

"I know, but I was doing that so I could at least convince you to come home but you didn't," she growled. He was going to be stubborn about this.

"Then what's the problem, I'm just doing my job and trying to figure out this case, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

"You are doing something wrong," she said her voice rising a fraction. "You have to be able to separate work from relax time as well, you can't just keep working constantly."

"I have been coming home though, just last Friday through Sunday I spent time with you," he snapped back. He hated being blamed for something he hadn't done.

"If Barkley hadn't told you to go home you wouldn't have. And I almost had to drag you," she said her anger spilling out.

"Of course I would have," he lied.

"All this week, except for when we went to see Leon you came home between eleven and one. I left around six or seven, expecting you to come home and spend some time with me at least," she barked quietly.

"I spend time with you all the time, we work together all day," he retorted back he was getting annoyed at how this was turning out.

"That's different, we're partners while at work, not friends or a couple. I want you to come home so we can actually spend some alone time together."

"I can't, you know how important this case is to me. It needs more of my attention then you at the moment," he bit his tongue inside his mouth. _Why the hell did I say that. _He thought to himself mentally punching himself for it.

Her eyes focused on him more her features showing how pissed she was from that, and her ears were lowered all the way back and her hackles were trembling. "What the fuck is wrong with you. Leon and I both need you as well you bastardo," she poked a finger in his chest, making him wince from her nail digging into his flesh. "You have been neglecting me for the last couple of weeks unless I drag your ass back here. But you can't just ignore Leon like this, do you even want him?" she finished and took a deep breath through her nose.

"What do you suspect me to do. Everything that my brother does falls onto my shoulder. It makes me look bad because not many people believe he is behind all this.….." he stopped, hearing her sobbing silently. Why was she crying?

"I have put everything…I have ever cared about…. on the line for you Cooper. My badge, career and even….my family. And you won't even…come home early…..to even spend some time with me…..or our son," her chest was heaving and she had problems breathing through the lump in her throat. She didn't know why she just fell apart like that, she didn't want to but she started feeling teary and it all just fell apart on her. "I thought I fell in love with someone…..who cared, but I don't know anymore. Don't you love me or Leon anymore?"

"Carm, I didn't, I thought….." he stopped choking on his own words, he hated hearing her upset but for him to be the cause made it even worse. "I had no idea that I was treating you this way," he paused, thinking carefully about what to say. He knew what needed to be done and it wasn't hard. All it took was him to be more watchful of the time at work and to come home earlier. "I'm sorry about how I have treated you two lately. And I should really be coming home more often because of you two, we're going to be a family soon and you need a husband and Leon and soon the others need a farther."

Sly stopped there for a few minutes he couldn't talk because the words coming out of his mouth were becoming hard and he found that his vision had gotten a bit blurry. He wiped the water out of his eyes and started to rethink how to phrase what needed to said so he didn't offend the vixen anymore then he had. Now that he has been told what he was doing wrong he looked back on the last few weeks and noticed that he had neglected her, and now Leon was here and he was doing the same to someone who needed a farther in their life.

"Alright, you're right, I give you my word as a Cooper I'll start coming home sooner and to spend time with you and Leon. And I'll leave the case where it belongs and that's at work. But I need you to do one thing?" he asked gently. He lifted Carmelita's head so she would look up at him, he saw some of the tears, but she looked relieved now instead of the hurt or frustrated ones she had worn a few moments ago. He wiped them away, and pushed a few stray strands out of hair out-of-the-way. She nodded weakly so he could go on. "I need you, when we're at work to help me arrest Silver when the time comes, I can't do this alone."

"Sly I will help you," she sniffled and laughed softly, it sounded very faint. "We're in this together because we're partners but just remember who you are, not what the job has made you."

"I will, but that is still no excuse from how I've treated you guys. You two are very important to me and I don't want Leon to get hurt anymore then he has, from life and by my brother."

"I know that, but you didn't have to push yourself so hard," she said weakly. He nodded and hugged her tightly. She was buried in his chest, while he held was tucked under his chin. He rocked them back and forth. The tension and anger left them after they had been like that for a while. Her arms eventually wrapped around his neck and she pressed herself even closer into his bare chest, the grey fur mixing with hers. The remains of the tears on her face dampened his chest, but he didn't mind, it only made him hold her tighter.

When they broke apart they laid back into their bed but the vixen pushed herself away from him. She didn't feel like cuddling up at the moment, she was confused and just wanted to be left alone. The raccoon understood but he still planted a soft kiss on her cheek before scooting over to his side of the bed for the rest of the dark hours of the morning. It was his fault and he couldn't deny that but he would do better. He had never broken a promise to her and he wasn't about to just break that golden rule. Now all he had to do was apologize to his adoptive son, who didn't know him that well and probably wouldn't be so easily to gain forgiveness from. He would do this first thing when he was awake.

"I'm so sorry Carm," he whispered as he drifted into a medicated sleep. Her ears twitched from the broken silence. "I love you."

_December 25th, about 6:00 PM_

Carmelita had gotten done styling her hair up for the night and was inspecting it see if it was alright in the mirror. It was the same chignon hairstyle she had when at Rajan's ball back in India, it was hard at first to figure out how she wanted her hair to look at first but she decided that this one would work for the occasion. She wore a dark purple evening gown with a high leg slit on the left. It was one of her favorite to wear when she went out with Sly or on special occasions. She had taken her Interpol badge off her neck and replaced it with an emerald cut amethyst which was encased in silver frame. It was half the size of her palm and it had been given to her by Sly today his gift to her. What surprised her was he bought it with his own money, hadn't stolen it or bought it from someone on the thief net he had told her about.

Sly suddenly walked in with an undone tie around his neck and a brush in one hand. He wore a black tux and had black polished shoes as well. He quickly looked at the mirror and combed his tangled hair so it looked more reasonable. She hadn't seen him this frantic before, though the circumstances had never been like this. Once he was confident in that his hair looked mostly decent, his attention was stolen by his vixen. It had been a while since she had worn her dress or had dressed up for an evening and he wasn't complaining.

"Beautiful as always," he breathed. This made her flash a smile at him which made him smile as well. This helped settle his nerves a little but not completely, all he wanted to make this Christmas to become even better was that this night went flawlessly. Mr. Fox had given him a second chance at their first meeting and from what Ms. Fox told him it was a first with any of the guys she had seen in her younger life.

"Calm down a little Ringtail, it's not like they're going to shoot you at first sight," she joked.

"That isn't completely true, I doubt your brothers know I'm working on this side of the law yet," he retorted chuckling.

"I'll be there so don't worry so much," she said then put on some red lip stick.

"And Leon, he seems just as stressed as me," he brought up.

"It's only for a couple of hours and then it will be over, we'll be in and out quicker than you think," she said casually stepping back checking if there was anything wrong. She frowned when she saw the slight bump that her stomach made. Her right hand settled over it protectively, and she closed her eyes letting out a deep breath.

"Hey, something bothering you?" he asked seeing the way she was acting. He had just finished brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," she said softly, with a smile.

"You're still beautiful and fit into that dress perfectly," he said stepping behind her. He Intertwined their hands and resting it over their child or kids. They still had no idea yet.

"Thanks," she said blushing underneath her fur. "It's just I don't know how they're going to react when they see."

"It doesn't matter what they think, as long as your happy," he coed into her un-pierced ear. "And it's barely noticeable," at work no one had noticed yet. It was just because she could feel her pregnancy and she noticed these small things. "You are happy, right?

"Yes, I'm just nervous about everything," she replied. "Is Leon ready to go?"

"Yeah, he has the tux that I helped him get, he looks more nervous than me really. But do your parents or anyone else know about him?"

"Nobody knows we've adopted yet."

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to have him tag along, I don't mind, but we both know he's scared of large crowds and other people still."

"I know it doesn't seem like a good idea but I don't trust anyone but us around him at the moment. And the less your brother knows about him the safer he'll be," she said waving a hand in emphasis.

"You have a point there, I don't know what I would do if Silver got his hands on our son," he said gently. It was dangerous to have a kid now while his brother was plotting his next move. And Sly distinctly remembered him saying he was going to get others involved.

"I know that my parents were rough on you last time, but I expect them to be more polite with Leon around."

"Alright, but if they start lecturing you on it was a bad idea on our part to adopt, I'm stepping in," he growled.

"I know you will," she confirmed.

She pulled out of his hold and left the bathroom. He followed turning off the light and found her getting a pair of black open toed high heels on. She got the last one and stumbled a few steps holding her stomach wincing in pain. He caught her, a worried look on his face.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Sly, nothing I can't handle, but thanks."

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," he suggested.

"I'll be fine, but before we go, I want to talk about some things," he let her go and she faced him, looking at him carefully. He remained silent and sat down on their bed, waiting for her to say what needed to be said.

"I just wanted to thank you for being here, nothing to get worried," he relaxed hearing this and knew there was more to come. "And I wanted to talk to you about Leon," she added.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"He seems still unsure of you, and I know that you have been spending time with him," she quickly said as she saw his annoyed reaction. "But do you know what's bothering him?"

"I don't know Carm, but I'm guessing it was what happened that has gotten to him. You don't just walk away from those kind of things without...some kind of scar, you know," he mentioned. "I'll talk to him if that will help, and I'm still sorry about ignoring you," he said, walking over to her.

"You don't have to apologize, you've made up just fine," she did up his bow tie and put it on straight with a smile and then placed her head against his chest. Today had been the first real family Christmas they had together. Their son had enjoyed it just as much as them and he liked the gifts he got, some new brushes and to his surprise Sly had figured out he liked war ships, so he bought him some models of the famous ones. He bought the appropriate brushes and paints and other tools to help make the models, and offered to help if he needed it. This was only the icing on top of the cake for their cub because Sly had gone out with him to some art museums that he mentioned he wanted to see one day. But it was really spending time with his adoptive father that had made it a good holiday. The two had gotten close, and Sly was becoming more fond of the fox every day.

Cooper hadn't forgotten about her either, he had spent time with her, either helping her out with her pregnancy or just being there when she needed him. He had cooked some dinners for them and when Leon went to bed they watched a few movies together and made out. She had a few outbursts at him which she couldn't explain, and this made her feel a bit guilty. Even with the occasional outbursts and arguments which they had he remained patient and calm and gave her the space she needed when she felt like he was smothering her.

In all, this Christmas had gone well, and hopefully tonight would go flawlessly. She already knew who was going to make a fuss about it all and that was her mother, and maybe her farther if he forgot about their deal. Now her two younger siblings, she hadn't a clue how they were going to react, hopefully they would just except it. She understood this would be hard for them, to live with the knowledge that she was with a ex-thief as a mate, and husband someday.

Sly's arms were around her back but and he was thinking about how he was going to talk to Mr. Fox for his daughter's hand in marriage. If this didn't work then he would just do it anyways. "Hey Carm, I have one more present for you but it will have to wait until after dinner alright," he whispered to her. She looked up with a puzzled look not sure what he was planning.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned," she said excitedly. She noticed the time on the clock and saw that they had half an hour before they had to get there. "We better get going, we have to be there in a half hour and it's twenty minutes away.

"Okay," he stopped feeling that something was missing. "I'll meet you and Leon at the car, I forgot something," she nodded and left him calling Leon to come with her. She grabbed a black coat and Leon got his crimson one, it was below freezing outside luckily it hadn't started to snow yet. Once she was gone and he heard the front door close shut he opened his bedside draw and pulled back a hidden compartment, and quickly took out what he needed placing it in one of his pant pockets. Before he closed it he pulled out a picture of him and his two pals. The trio was inside of a garage, and behind them was the Biplane they had made for the aces competition, he missed that plane and hoped to see it again one day, but he missed his friends more than the machine. Just two weeks, that was when the next board meeting was. Barkley called him yesterday about the meeting and said his proposition was a go and he just needed to present it with him. If things went well then he could have the old gang back, but working on the opposite side of the law. It sounded easier than it would actually be in reality, he just knew Bentley would take some persuasion while Murray would just jump on board to help his friend and be able to punch criminals without getting charge with assault.

He noticed that five minutes had passed since he opened the draw so he put the picture back in the compartment and turned off the lights. He grabbed some Aspirin just in case his shoulder started acting up tonight. It was throbbing right now, like it had been since after the surgery but it was just an irritation nothing more, but the throbs could eventually turn out into minor or severe pain. He did a quick look over the apartment and nodded, then put his blue trench coat on, and left, locking the door behind. The Thievius Raccoonus was on the bookshelf with other books, its camouflage was on and it would remain hidden and safe.

_Ten minutes_….

The drive to the restaurant to this point had been quiet and no one was talking, and Sly found himself driving Carmelita's red convertible car, it had police lights on the top of it and looked like any other kind of police car. Barkley had given him his own but for tonight this car would work better. The roof was up, and the heat was on because outside it was a few degrees below zero. Ms. Fox had been on and off today with the pains in her stomach or the mood swings but right now she just felt tired. He had told her to get an afternoon kip in but she hadn't, she just couldn't fall asleep for some reason. Once every couple of minutes he looked over at her making sure she was okay, she was, just very quiet and not very talkative at the moment. He asked a few times if she was alright but she just nodded and gave him a smile, it must just be seeing her parents again.

He personally wasn't feeling very excited seeing her parents again, last time had been a complete disaster but he understood their concern over who she was dating. Though they shouldn't have been so rough on her last time, especially what her mother had told him. He had heard from his vixen that her mom was a very kind women but stern and disciplined her kids when she had to. She showed it when he first met her, but finding out who he was made her get protective of her child. He didn't really understand why, but being deprived of the so-called "family connection" he had problems understanding why people did the things they did with their children.

Carmelita said he was doing fine as a parent with Leon, and she helped him when he was clueless but other than the occasional questions he had, he was doing well. Bringing up Leon made him look in the rear view mirror, for one there was someone who was getting too close to his bumper, and he wanted to see how his son was doing. At the moment the cub was resting his head on his hand looking out the window, watching buildings going by and thinking about his own things. He looked a bit anxious, maybe worried.

"Hey bud, how you holding up back there?" he asked concentrating back on the road. The vixen's ears perked up and she was listening in on the conversation, there was no other noise besides the car's engine and other vehicles passing them on the other side of the road.

"I'm fine dad," he replied still looking out the window, he wasn't used to going anywhere fancy or special with people, and he was happy to be spending time with his parents but he was worried what people would think when they saw him. Other than that he was fine, he was connecting with his adoptive father and started calling him dad. it had taken a few days of the adult and kid bonding but they finally started to get along.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell," Sly said. A minute went by as he had to concentrate on the road again. The road was slick with wet snow, but luckily the snow storm had stopped for a while or it would have made it hard to navigate. The person who was on his bumper took a turn and went down a different street, so he eased up with watching for cars behind him, and was watching the front.

"What's up then?" he asked as they came to a traffic light, he stopped behind a few other cars as the traffic light was red for the time.

"I'm just worried about what people will think of me," he mumbled.

"You shouldn't be unhappy with how you look. I looked very strange when I was growing up." All he wore when he was a kid was something similar to what his father wore and always had his family's cane with him.

"It's not that, well it is, it's just," he shook his head thinking about how the words should come out. "I've never been anywhere this pricey, and I don't want to embarrass you, and I just look strange in this...suit."

Carmelita joined in after. "Sly it's green," he looked away from the rear view mirror and continued down where they had to go, another five minutes or so they should be there. "Don't worry about that, you'll be fine. Also we will teach you about table manners," she said calmly.

"I already know table manners, you've seen me," Leon pointed out.

"Not like that. At restaurants it's different, more utensils and silverware," he looked at the back of her chair confused about why you would need more than just a fork, spoon, and knife.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom," he confessed.

Sly smiled, he had just been as ignorant when him and his pals had gone to their first fancy eat out. They had just stolen some painting from a museum and were returning it to its rightful owner who was on the thief net. This was the first time they had gotten a lot of money, so they went out one night. It hadn't gone that well, they were all dressed up and in disguise, but they had no idea what the smaller knifes, spoons and forks were for. They had to study what the rich people were doing then they finally got the hang of it.

"You'll see soon enough, but you shouldn't put yourself down so much, you're not going to embarrass us," the vixen continued.

Sly remembered something that Carmelita told him a few days ago."And if you're worried about being the only kid there don't be. I believe that one of Carm's brothers is bringing their kid as well, right?"

Ms. Fox was a bit impressed, she had told him when they were in the shower and that he remembered impressed her, not much but still the same. "Si, so don't stress about it, everything is going to be fine.

"I hope so," Sly and Leon said at the same time which made both of them laugh while the vixen shook her head smiling.

It went quiet after that and Sly started paying more attention to the road, they may be in a city but things could peaceful then suddenly there's an accident, and because of the slick road he wasn't taking any chances. Something flashed in front of his eyes, and he blinked losing some focus. It was just them going past a lamppost but he swore he saw else and heard something as well. It sounded like a cave collapsing on itself. Instead of dwelling on what he thought he just saw he just kept driving, just a few more minutes until they were at the restaurant.

_No that couldn't be, it was just the light. _He thought to himself. Was this another break through with his repairing memory or. He saw a crazed man in front of him connected to a machine by a hat and he was controlling it. It was Dr. M all he saw was a flash of red light and then darkness and he was back. It had only lasted less than a couple of seconds but still, what was all that about?

"Sly you alright, you look skittish," Carmelita asked looking at him with concern.

"I'm fine, just thought I saw something," he mumbled back blinking a few times to clear his eyes from the adjusting light.

"Okay, you went tense and nearly drifted into the other lane," she explained.

"I'll tell you later, but I'm fine now," he said with a sly smile. She just took his word for it but how he just lost focus worried her. He pulled up to the curb and put the car into park. They were here finally. Now the fun was going to begin. The name of the establishment was Le Paradis, not one of the best names but hopefully fitted its name. Sly got out first and helped the vixen out first and then gave Leo a hand as well. They were fifteen minutes early, and doubted if anyone else had showed up yet. He hooked his arm with his mates arm and Leon was in front of them, they headed into the warm building and walked up to the hostess's desk.

What greeted them was the sound of waiters going back and forth taking orders and taking the food to the tables. The scent of the food that met their noses was good, it wasn't a five-star but still the food and the restaurant looked welcoming and eloquent. The walls design was in a diamond, and it was a red velvet paint with some gold and white in places. There was a chandelier hanging above them in the entrance and it was made completely out of glass except for the metal wiring that held it. Cooper noticed it was just glass, not made of diamonds like some of the old ones he had stolen a few years back, but it still must have been expensive and he guessed around a thousand dollars or more.

While he admired the inside of the restaurant Carmelita went up to the hostess leaving Sly and Leon back. The bob-cat watched them patiently, and was doing some work on her computer as well.

"Can I help you Miss?" the women asked kindly.

"Yes, were with the Fox's Party," the vixen replied curtly.

"Let me look if we have you reserved," she looked through the lists and found the group. "And you are?"

"Ms. Fox and Mr. Cooper."

"We have you down, so you can go on ahead….what about him?" she asked nodding toward Leon. He became flustered and avoided looking in that area, Sly saw his son scoot closer to him and he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He's with us," Ms. Fox replied.

"He's not in the list….but we're not full tonight so I don't think it will matter," she said. "Follow me and I'll show you to your table."

"Thank you," she breathed, she thought there was going to be a problem. She was about to call for the other two to come along but she found Sly's arm already hooked with hers and Leon was in front of them, his tail swished back and forth slowly and twitched showing he was on edge. "Alright then," she smiled and they followed the hostess to their table.

"Leon, calm down," Sly reminded him. He nodded and he quickly settled down, just before they got to their table. They found that no one else had showed up yet, so they could talk for a bit till everyone else started to arrive. They all sat down and Sly grabbed one chair from an unused table for Leon to sit in, they would need it. And pulled out Carmelita's chair for her.

"I'll send a waiter over with some beverages, have a good night," with that the bob cat left. The table's dimensions was six-foot by six-foot, enough room for eight people.

Leon noticed all the silverware beside the plates and already looked hopeless. It was a formal table setting, two forks on the left, a knife, spoon and smaller fork on the right. At the top there was a fork and a spoon pointing in the opposite direction. Above the forks on the left hand side was a plate with a knife inside it which the handle faced the chine between the utensils on the left and right. From the top left plate from its right corner was a small white boiled egg holder with a very small spoon inside it. Above the right had side silverware there were four glass cups. All four of them were of different size and shape, each went with a different drink. In the center was a large round plate, then on top of that a medium-sized plate and on that was a bowl. All the china was white with rings of gold on the edges. It was like this for the seven places for the table, until the raccoon took the things he needed from another table that was empty, there would be eight of them with Leon so he fixed this, (this is what it looks like.)

"This looks confusing," the Arctic fox remarked looking at the table setting.

"I'll help you," Carmelita said.

"Thanks," he replied happily.

Sly pulled up his left sleeve and looked at the time on the wrist watch he had taken from one of the RMF, it was just an ordinary twelve hand clock. They had a few minutes before everyone started arriving, and he needed to use the restroom anyways. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said getting up. The two foxes just nodded. Carm was telling Leon which forks and spoons to use throughout the meal. The raccoon placed his jacket on the back of his chair and left. He noticed the restrooms when they had first come in, it was on the far left of the restaurant and he needed to take some aspirin, his shoulder had gradually built from a throb to an irritating itch to silently shrieking in pain at him. If only he was faster and wasn't so damn foolish with his brother then he could have avoided the pain he was experiencing presently.

He walked into the bathroom and popped a few pills down, and looked into the reflection of the mirror. What greeted him was his face but wasn't his exactly. His brother had the same looks, same build now, and just identical, all that defined the two was their personalities. Ignoring the image the mirror was giving him he leaned over the sink and turned the faucet on cold and started splashing some cold water into his face, he did this a few more times till his face fur was soaking wet, it was helping him to calm down. When he looked back up it reminded him of something that was drowned, he smiled amused at how silly he looked and grabbed a paper towel drying himself off. All that was on his mind was to get Carmelita's parents to like him, or least be less hostile.

A scar that was barely noticeable on his face caught his attention. It started in the middle of his right eyebrow and went down to the lower part of his eye socket. He had gotten that years ago, he was at the Panda Kings Palace in China and he was jumped, well more attacked by a monkey. That was how he sprained his ankle, a guard he hadn't seen had punched him in the face and he ran into some sharp metal and it had cut him bad. He hadn't noticed till the sentry was unconscious and by the time he had enough blood in his eye he panicked and slipped and landed on a level below him and that was how he damaged his ankle. Miss Fox found him resting against the wall of the building half conscious and in shock from how much blood had escaped his eye. But that was a story for another time.

When he was dried off, he looked back into the mirror seeing that he was as dry as he could get, he was still wet around some areas but his fur was trapping the moisture. Straightening his tux he left and walked back over to the table which was near one of the windows. A few other people had arrived so he took in a deep breath in preparation and got back to his chair and sat down next to his vixen who was talking with a male fox who had the same fur color she had. He had taken a seat and was on the right side of the table, next to Ms. Fox.

"Sly this is my brother Hector, Hector this is my partner and boyfriend Sly," she said introducing the two.

"!Hola!" Hector said he offered a hand and Sly gave him his but the fox pulled him by his fore arm and hugged him. The raccoon didn't know how to respond but returned the hug, it was brief like a brotherly one. "Bonjour," he said at last.

"I'm guessing you're the Sly Cooper that I've heard so much about?" he asked curiously.

"The one and only Sly Cooper," he finished with flashing his arrogant smile at him.

"Carmelita was just telling me about the man she was seeing, and she mentioned you were a cop. Is this true? It's been mentioned in the news and papers you were brought in a while ago," Hector sat down watching the raccoon carefully.

"I am working with the law enforcers now, but I am being watched and have tabs on me," he waved his hand. "It's mostly your sister who's been keeping an eye on me," he said looking at the vixen with an excusing look.

"I still haven't heard any complaining Ringtail," she added placing a hand in his under the table.

"I see that she's given you a nickname," he said laughing.

"Remember yours Hector….." Carmelita and her brother caught up and Sly looked back over to Leon who was picking up certain silverware and putting it back down. He seemed to have the hang of what did what now.

"Everything alright?" he asked seeing the boy mouthing something.

Leon made a small smile, that made his father smile for a moment. "Everything's fine dad and today has been the best day ever."

"It's good to see you smiling again, you didn't look too thrilled in the car," he pointed out. Leon nodded in agreement and looked back to the tableware in front of him.

He felt a sudden pain in his hand as the vixen dug her nails into it. He looked over at her and she seemed fine, but it must have been something with her stomach. He squeezed her hand gently, and some of the tension in her face melted away. Hopefully she wouldn't be sick tonight, she had done so well today, except for ex-morning she had thrown up a few times but that was it.

"Hey, ummm dad?" Leon asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Thanks for the presents you and mom got me, I didn't want them or need them, but thank you." Sly scooted his chair more to the left over to Leon who was on the left side of the table scooted near the left corner.

"We know you didn't need those things but we got them for you because we love you, and we wanted to see you happy," he said.

"I was already happy. You adopted me, I can't ask anything more from you."

"I know, but enjoy being a kid while you can," he said ruffling his sons hair. "But I understand what you mean. And thanks for getting me those books," Leon had gotten him crime books from the criminals perspectives, and one of them was a thief. The cub had figured out who Sly really was and also asked questions from both the raccoon and the vixen and got the answers he was looking for. This made him proud of who his father, and they had something in common they were both thieves at heart.

"Your welcome dad."

Sly relaxed into his chair and thought about the future. Carmelita would be giving birth in seven to six months and his brother was still illusive by the authorities and desperate. The two put together wasn't a good combo and made even worse outcome, just meant Carm, Leon or anyone else that he cared about was in the crossfire. If only he knew what set his brother off then maybe he could get to him, make him see what he was doing was wrong. Though diplomacy with guns and their canes seemed more or less closer to what would happen. So much hatred directed towards him, and he didn't know why.

This brought some thought to mind and he pondered over when they were separated. Silver told him to write or call so they could stay in touch and he had but he never got a reply, he just thought the Mistress or Master at his orphanage was even more strict than Ms. Puffin. The only problem was that Silvestre would always try and bend around rules or find a loop-hole of some sorts. The older coon had accused him of abandoning him when they were reunited, not much of a reunion if anyone asked. But that wasn't the problem at the moment, how could he have been so angry at him for not staying in touch when he had, or was there something or someone else involved? It was the only possible option and best explanation he could come up with. Someone hadn't given Silver the letters. This wasn't enough to set him off was it? He would have been upset and angered about it all but to completely go crazy, something else must have happened and it was his job to solve this case, and if it meant retracing the past then so be it.

His vixen was right he should go and figure out his brothers past to see if it had anything to do with what was happening now. But that was the big problem, he needed a team to help him out, and he didn't trust anyone at the station enough to help him out, except Dustin; the snow tiger had his hands full with arresting and questioning the RMF they caught. He needed Bentley's brains and Murray's brawns just in case his brother had any surprises for him and it would be good to work side by side with them again, he knew they would have his back. Carm did to but she was going through her own problems which they had both caused and she was the only person besides Barkley keeping him from being put behind the slammer. Just another two weeks and maybe he would have his gang back, or he would just have to tackle this one alone, like his brother wanted, easier if he was by himself. It seemed like his brother had planned for this to happen but that was impossible, no one could of predicted the break up of the cooper gang and his amnesia and his working with the law, only if you had a time machine. And by how bad his brother's gang had been doing it was highly unlikely that he had the resources or the brains to make something that complex. Bentley and Penelope he could understand, they were tinkering with a lot of things he could imagine them working on something like that.

"Sly, something bothering you," Ms. Fox asked when she noticed that her raccoon had gone quiet and was thinking about something. It was seven-twenty, the rest of her family should be showing up by now.

"Sorry that was rude, what did you say, love?" he said focusing back on what was real instead of what was swirling in the mists of his mind.

"Is something up?"

"It's just my parents, I miss them," this was half of the truth, he always felt off around this time of year. He remembered only a few Christmas's with his family, and he missed that, being a family with his brother, uncles and cousins but especially just his brother and parents. "I'll be fine, I was just thinking anyways." Hector was talking to Leon about what he had gotten for Christmas and questioning him about his life before he was adopted. Leon kept all the details of him being in gang and a thief out of it, the less people that knew what he had been up to the brighter future he still had in front of him.

Carmelita knew that the certain time of year was coming up. "I know that…in a few weeks…..that it will be the day they died," she didn't know how to phrase this, normally he asked her. "Do you want me to come this year?" she said even softer. She placed her hand in his and held it tightly and placed a hand on his face and stroked up and down the jawline.

His eyes watered up a bit, he suppressed the urge to let them fall because he had enough of crying over his parents but no matter how many times the tears fell it would never be enough for him. This was one reason he became a thief, thieves had stolen something that he cared about and made his younger life miserable. So in turn he made it his job to insure that thugs like the Fiendish Five couldn't make anyone else's lives hell. Why he became a thief was complicated, because his father gave him the option and he wanted to be like his father, and when he was gone to make him proud.

"Carm…." he muttered.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring it up, I just thought that it was time i offered," she said quickly.

"No it's you've never offered before and I thought I was always dragging you along. But I would like that," he moved her hand off his faceand kissed the knuckles gently, then flipped her hand over and kissed the palm. "You don't have to come it's up to you," he whispered. She shook her head, she wanted to come and comfort him, and they left it at that.

A few minutes went by and the four of them talked until the rest of the Ms. Fox's arrived. They did around Seven thirty, ten minutes late, but it didn't matter.

Hector and Sly were talking about politics involved in the law and how they sometimes had to attend these meetings and parties that just got in the way. The two men found out they had bumped into each other on a few occasions when Carmelita was on a forced vacation. The topic at the moment was how annoying a warrant was.

"I can understand how you feel Cooper. I was working on this one case up in Venice, and this drug dealer had just set up shop in this apartment but by the time we had the warrant she had gotten word from someone in the inside and left, it took me three weeks to find her again and I had to do it alone, it's well estúpido," he finished.

"I had the same problem with some small gang called the Alleyway's, the name gives it a way but they lived in this run down hotel. By the time Ms. Fox, I, and a few other officers got there they were waiting for us and they had gotten their hands on some illegally owned firearms, let's say it was an interesting night."

"At least it's not like in America where everyone has a gun," Hector said, he was slouching in his chair and his hands were behind his head. Leon and Ms. Fox were just listening to the two's stories.

"I've been there and when you're a thief that makes things Interesting. Cops, security, and sometimes owners were all firing at me and my gang. When I was looking for the missing pages of the Thievius Raccoonus and went after Mugshot, it was just raining bullets."

"Sounds like you got around a lot. Did you know, this is the first time I've left Italy in the last five years, it's just how far of a rope the station has on its officers down there. We're few on officers so everyone is multi tasking," he let out a sigh, weary of his job.

"I could put in a word to my boss, we have too many officers at the station not doing anything, they could be commissioned to give you a hand."

"If you….."

"Carme, Hector it's so good to see you," said a familiar women's voice. Sly turned in his chair and Hector sat up seeing the rest of the family had just arrived. The fox got up and got hugged by his mother and greeted his brother and father. Sly got up as well and Leon just stayed in his seat trying to make himself smaller which worked, his fur flattened against him and he was all skinny and it seemed to work, because no one noticed him. For the moment at least.

Cooper shook Mr. Fox's hand first, who nodded to him with a forced smile, but seemed more relaxed than last time they met. Luis, Carmelita's oldest brother gave Sly the same hug Hector had given him oblivious to who he was, which was by all means alright with him. Luis had a very dark shade of range for his fur and had blue eyes like his father. Hector was the youngest and had a lighter shade of orange for his pelt and a dark brown eye color. and Videl was in the middle, he couldn't come due to his wife being in child-birth that exact night. Mrs. Fox and him just shook hands, by the look in her eye and the tension he could feel from her, she still hated him. Luis's daughter was talkative and greeted her aunt and uncles and even Sly in a happy way and it made him chuckle at just how friendly she was. She had a mixture of grayish orange fur which meant her father had breaded with someone with that color of fur, maybe a Gray fox, and she had green eyes, most likely her mothers. The greetings took a couple of minutes but they all sat down at the table all talking to different people. All the men wore a tux or a suit of some kind, but were all the same color, a dark black. Mrs. Fox had a reddish dress, similar to Carmelita's but with no leg slit. Luis's daughter Reyna had a light blue dress, that covered all of her fur and any skin but the neck up.

From where Sly was this was where everyone was sitting. Mr. and Mrs. Fox were at the head of the table, and Richard was on the right and Presta(Mrs. Fox) was on the left. Carmelita was on his right, Leon was on the left corner near Sly. Luis's daughter, Reyna was on the left side of the table taking the far left corner, next to Mr. Fox. Hector was on the right corner next to Carm, and Luis was on the furthest right corner next to his mother.

Reyna and Leon were talking to each other quietly, and Sly could hear some of it. She was asking most of the question while he answered them, mostly who he was and who his parents were. She seemed surprised when he exclaimed he was his and Carm's child. She started to explain that he didn't have a resemblance, well physical, until he told her he was adopted. They went onto mundane things that kids talk about. Hector wasn't done with Sly yet and got his attention by waving his hand.

"As I was saying Sly, if you could mention that to your boss I would be grateful," he said his voice was up a fraction.

"Anytime Hector, but I'll see if he goes with this, my boss is still unsure of me in some areas and he might think I'm planning something," he replied.

"Well you are aren't you, your planning on helping me," he joked. "But I see what you mean, a ex-thief asking for most of the station to be commissioned to a station would cause some worry," he thought about how he could do this without getting the raccoon in any more trouble with the law then he already was. "I'll give you my number before we leave and I'll talk to him, but sill get that word in for me, and give him my number."

"I'll do it when I first get in," Sly promised.

Luis was talking to Carmelita so he had to raise his voice to be heard over his brothers. Out of all three of them his voice was softer and wasn't as deep, so he had to sort of yell to get heard by his sister. Hector and Sly's conversation died off after Luis and Carmelita started talking they didn't have anything to talk about for the moment, and her youngest brother lowered his voice.

Cooper grabbed a glass and filled it up with the cold water from the pitcher that a waiter had left without him noticing. He took a few mouthfuls and his eyes locked with Mrs. Fox's ice cold gaze for a second, he ignored it and looked over to Leon who was just waiting, looking about the fine establishment. Reyna was talking to her grandfather leaving the younger cub to figure out something to do.

Everyone had seen Leon but hadn't asked who he was yet but they were curious they just didn't want to appear rude. Reyna and Hector were the only ones who had talked to him so far and they liked him, he was polite for his age but very shy and nervous, and she didn't understand exactly why.

Mrs. Fox decided to ask this question first because out of everyone else she was the most curious and when she asked, Hector was about to say something but sat back in his chair and took a menu from a waiter who had just come by with them. While the waiter placed them around the table the oldest vixen asked her question.

"Who's this if I may ask?" the oldest vixen said, referring to the Arctic fox.

"Mamá this Leon, our adoptive son," Carmelita replied, everything had gone quiet except for Luis and Hector talking to each other in hushed voices. Luis was asking about who the raccoon was, and Hector was explaining.

"When did you two adopt Leon?" she questioned.

"Last week."

She looked at the cub. "How old are you Leon?"

"Six and a Half," his tail wrapped itself around his waist, he did this when he wanted to close himself off but no one noticed this but Sly and Reyna.

Mrs. Fox got the questions she wanted answered so they all went back to their own conversations. She begun talking to her husband about what they wanted to order, and everyone else just talked about what had transpired throughout the year. Carmelita and Sly talked about what they wanted to order, and decided on what they wanted. Leon didn't really care what he wanted, and didn't want to choose anything after seeing the prices. It wasn't the most expensive in the world but for someone who rarely saw that much money it was still what he thought was too much.

Their son at the moment was thinking about everything he had heard from his father and mother, and was confused. He already knew that Sly was the Master Thief he had seen on the news and heard on the radio, a couple of years ago. All this made sense but why was Sly here now, why wasn't he out thieving and doing the things he had heard on the news.

"Um, dad? he managed to say, he didn't want to seem like he was going into his fathers personal business.

"Is everything alright?" the coon asked.

"Yes dad, just board," he said looking at him with his grey eyes.

"Just checking. Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Uhhhh….yeah. You said you used to be a thief. You've already told me but you mentioned a book a few days ago, the Thievius Raccoonus. What is that?"

"Ahh," Sly smiled glad that Leon wanted to know more about his side of the family. "The book which I mentioned has everything to do with my ancestors tradition which I picked up at a young age. The art of thieving. All of them, since the Ancient Egyptians, and maybe even further back were Master Thieves and throughout the ages they wrote down their biggest heists and skills and personal life stories into the book, like a diary. When they had kids they passed it down, it was mostly from father to oldest son, but then it changed to mothers to sons and daughters. All of them were great thief's in their time but some were better than others. No one is as good at thieving then the Coopers, so I've read from a few ancestors of mine, and I believe it," Leon was listening at full attention now and he was very interested. He had been a thief for the gangs he had worked with but small things not anything big like his father was suggesting.

"You were a thief before you were a cop then?"

"Yeah, for a while at least."

"Why did you stop then?"

"Well, I can't actually remember the exact reasons, but I started after I banged my head against a wall and got amnesia, memory loss you can't remember something even if you try."

"Why didn't you go back to it after you remembered?"

"Well, I had been running from the law for a long time son, not as long as my father but six years straight that is still a long time. And there was another reason," he looked to his right looking at Carmelita, who was laughing from Hector and Luis arguing about the details of something stupid they did as kids.

"Mom?" the kid asked. Their vixen heard that and was about to ask what he needed, when Sly continued his talk with his son, and answered the question.

"Yes, I stopped because of mom," he said smiling.

"Why?"

"Your full of questions tonight aren't you," he teased. Leon shrugged and got a bit flustered. Cooper placed a hand on his shoulder smiling shaking his head a little. "You remind me when I was growing up, so many questions. I understand, you're curious about how things work, and I'll answer them, to the best of my ability at least."

He moved on with the question his son wanted answered. "Alright, I retired from being a thief because I loved her and wanted to be closer to her. I wanted to be there every day and one day have a family of be a father. Not disappearing for a couple of weeks or months for a heist," he explained. Carmelita listened in on the conversation, not paying attention to what anyone else was doing.

"I think I get it," Leon said quietly deep in thought."

"Did that answer your questions?"

"Yes, thank you." Sly nodded and Ms. Fox rested her head against his shoulder, letting out a long breath through her nose ruffling his fur and tickling his neck. He looked down at her and smiled, while she closed her eyes resting for a moment. He intertwined their hand under the table and rested them on her lap. She was right, tonight hadn't been so bad after all. Her brothers were alright and hadn't reacted like he though they would. And her father had chilled out. But her mother still had this hatred toward him which he couldn't place.

The waiter came back over and took their orders and Sly ordered what his family wanted. His vixen still rested against him all the while and he thought she had fallen asleep but she opened her eyes when he was about to nudge her in the leg.

"Awake Gorgeous?" he asked.

"I was just resting my head, raccoon," she muttered.

"I see that. You should have taken a nap today."

"I know, but I wanted to watch you and Leon play chess. Also that was cute, listening to you explaining the Thievius Raccoonus to Leon a few minutes ago," over the last six days he had really let the stress melt away from work and did what she asked. She sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

"How is your stomach feeling," he asked.

"I feel sick, but not as much as ex-morning, thanks for everything," she said the last part in that sarcastic way she had.

"Well, I hear you complaining but not blaming me," he joked.

"Not yet Ringtail, just a few more months," she said.

"I know I should be bonding with your parents at the moment. But when are you going to be on parental leave, or are you just going to turn in your badge?"

"I-I don't know….I've been on the force for a long time. But…." she stopped seeing if she should say more.

"But?" he literally had no idea what she wanted to get out at the moment.

"I don't know Sly, one thing at a time," she finished.

"Love you Inspector," he said gently.

"Love your too, my criminal," she said back. They started talking to everyone else and Sly even attempted to talk to Mr. Fox which had gone somewhat well. It was mostly about Interpol and how they were both fairing day-to-day on the job. Richard may have been retired but he was constantly called for meetings on the board. He was the best at what he did when he was on the force and Interpol hadn't forgotten. It went well, but it was short. The older man still wasn't keen on him being there or anywhere near his daughter. Cooper couldn't blame him really, if he had a daughter that was dating a thug then he would have the same kind of response. Richard still didn't know much about him and doubted if he even wanted to. If he could see what the fox was doing he would of seen that he was studying how his daughter acted with far his daughter seemed more relaxed with the raccoon then she had ever been with any of her ex-boyfriends.

When Sly tried to talk to Mrs. Fox she had just told him to respectively to leave her alone. He left it at that and just listened in to other peoples conversations not really interested in any of them.

He placed a hand over his shoulder and growled to himself when sudden spasm of pain hit his shoulder. Carmelita looked at him concerned and rubbed his neck. She said they could leave if he wanted but he refused. The spasm of pain in his arm had left and he was alright, for now at least. Mr. Fox saw how the raccoon had a pain filled grimace and was wondering what had caused the pain. He was going to ask but then the food arrived and they started to eat. And he suspected that the coon didn't want to talk about it.

Ms. Fox dug into her food keeping an eye on Sly, not completely buying that he was fine. He wasn't one to make himself a burden on anyone and always put others before himself, but if he was in pain she wouldn't mind leaving early tonight. Cooper dug into his lobster remaining quiet, he hadn't said anything for ten minutes or so. He was being friendly with her parents and it only seemed like her father was giving an effort to try to get along with him. Her mother was being really stuck up and from the way she kept glancing over at them, she had something she wanted to say or do, but was waiting for the right moment to strike. He hoped that whatever was keeping her from doing this just kept it up for tonight.

Halfway through the meal everything was mainly quiet except for slight comments on the food and how everyone was doing. The only other person who was quieter than Sly at the moment was Leon, he simply didn't have anything to say, unlike his dad who was trying to find something to talk about with everyone.

Hector and Luis didn't seem to mind that Sly was there, they actually liked him. When Mr. Fox had called them they were surprised to hear who their older sister was in a relationship with and were all the more angered. As the time went by and the two of them thought about it they both came up with a similar result. If their sister was happy with the ex-thief then who were they to deny her something they knew she had looked for a long time. And it was none of their business who she dated or spent time with.

Hector was the youngest and disliked the silence that had settled among them, it was like he was dining with a wall and it was really starting to get on his nerves. "So, when did you two meet each other?" he asked his sister, realizing that hadn't come out right.

"Well I first saw Cooper on my first assignment eight years ago. I was guarding the Diva Diamond at the Paris Opera House, Inspector Barkley now Chief Investigator Barkley gave me the assignment."

"He knows that, he meant when did you two start seeing each other?" Luis interjected.

Sly paused in his meal and Carmelita did as well and they looked at each other. Not many people knew about their secret relationship except for a few people, her parents, Murray and Bentley; and they had their suspicions that Barkley already new.

"Well it doesn't matter if anyone knows now," he pointed out the obvious to her. She looked back at her brothers who hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"Around six years," her brothers reactions were not what they were expecting. They looked shocked and started to chuckle to themselves.

"And I thought I was good at keeping secrets," Hector said to no one in particular chuckling from the humor he found in this.

Mrs. Fox still couldn't believe this. "I guess he put you up to it?" she nodded at Sly.

"It was actually mine mamá," Carmelita lied, before Sly could answer. It was his idea but she could have said no but she didn't.

"Why did you date a criminal in secret when someone could have found out?" her mother barked.

_Thanks Hector for starting this._ Ms. Fox though to herself. "I really don't know why I chose Sly. You never know who you are going to fall in love with."

Sly was listening to this and so was Mr. Fox and they both really had enough of this. It was Christmas and they were all spending this night together, couldn't they just get along. Sly spoke up first. He cut Mrs. Fox of before she could reply to that. "My lovely senorita and señora can we please just get along for tonight?" Carmelita looked at him and nodded and returned to eating her food.

"Wait just a minute you no good…" Mr. Fox took his wife's hand and squeezed it, not hard but enough to quiet her. She looked at her husband and he whispered some things to her which no one could here. When he was done she nodded and noticeably calmed down.

Carmelita suddenly got up feeling suddenly ill and got up immediately with no announcement of where she was going and left. He watched her go and she headed into the women's restrooms. He thought that she was in pain but it seemed like she had panicked and gone to the restroom, her stomach mustn't be handling the food that well. It was a sirloin steak without any alcohol, just cooked with expensive herbs and spices, but it seemed her stomach wasn't agreeing with it. He returned to eating his food and stopped seeing everyone was looking at him for an explanation.

"She hasn't been feeling well for the last few days, stomach bug," he said bluntly. They bought the bait and returned to eating dinner, but Mrs. Fox a few minutes later suddenly got up and left for the restrooms as well. No one thought anything of it and continued to eat.

_Mean while in the women' restroom of Le Paradis…. _

Carmelita had just left the stall, she hadn't thrown up like she thought she was, she was just feeling sick. She was washing her hands when her mother walked in, but she hadn't come to use the restroom. Instead she was more curious about what just happened and had an idea about what had caused it.

"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Presta Fox asked. Her daughter turned around seeing the questioning look her mother was giving.

"I haven't been feeling well for the last couple of days," she growled. They normally got along well but ever since her mother found out about Sly things had changed between them.

"I can tell when your hiding something from me." Ms. Fox most of the time kept eye contact but when she was nervous or lying she avoided such interactions.

"I'm not hiding anything mamá," she huffed angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm your mother not one of those officers at Interpol!"

"Then please just leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me what really just happened out there?" Carmelita just stared at her mother, a sour look on her face, she didn't want to tell because she knew her mother wouldn't take the news too kindly. Presta had the same expression on her face as her younger vixen tried to step past to return to dinner, and her mother grabbed one of her arms and stopped her. Before she could react the older women placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the bump. "You're pregnant?" she snarled distastefully. "I guess it's his?"

"Of course it's his, who else's could it be besides his."

"Your kids are a criminals, how can you just throw your life away to him like this? I thought that you were smarter than this."

"I don't care what you think of this, I love him and I'm carrying his child or children and I'm happy," she crossed her arms putting more weight in her right leg as she leaned back slightly her left leg forward.

"I can't believe this, my daughter has been…knocked up by a low life, selfish, idiotic raccoon. You could have chosen better, someone who is more like you…." she stopped, she was so distraught over this that she couldn't even describe it in words.

"I'm not having this, not tonight," Ms. Fox tore her hand out of her mothers grip feeling somewhat depressed at the barrier that her mother had made between them. Sh walked out leaving her mother there to brood over it.

_A couple hours later…._

Everyone had finished eating and were getting ready to leave. Carmelita's mother had cooled off in the restroom a few minutes after the uncalled for talk. Hector was staying in Paris that night and taking a flight out that morning, while Luis and his daughter would be heading back home to Italy. Richard was heading to a meeting up in Norway and Presta was going with him to keep him company, and to see one of her brothers. Everyone had plans for the rest of the Christmas holiday and were saying their goodbyes to each other.

When Carm's family were waiting for taxis to show up Mr. Fox took Mr. Cooper aside out of ear shot so he could talk to the raccoon without anyone else getting involved. What he was about to discuss with the younger man was really troubling him. What he was about to do was difficult for any father in his place.

"Mr. Cooper…."

"You can just call me Cooper or Sly sir," the raccoon stopped him.

"Alright Cooper, I wanted to talk to you about my daughter," he growled deep in his throat and Sly sighed both had different reasons for what they just did.

"I guess you still don't want me anywhere near her?'

"I don't like the idea, but let's sit down," he sat down on a bench near the restaurant after swiping the snow off of it. They were a good hundred feet away or so from everyone else. The younger male looked a bit reluctant but sat next to the older man.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well as I said my daughter, I don't approve of you being with her, after all you have done," Sly opened his mouth to comment but the fox glared at him making him shut his mouth. "When I picked you up out of that attic, I hoped that you wouldn't follow in your father's footsteps. As we all know you did, and I can't say that you didn't make your old man proud. I can understand the reasons that you took up his way's. And this is the reason I can't trust you with my daughter. What you do in life has consequences and this is one of them." he stopped and let Cooper absorb the words. He did and didn't look all that pleased.

"Now as you and Carmelita have told me, you two have been in a relationship for the last five years or so, right?" Sly nodded and he continued. "And I still don't know the reasons why she has done this but I haven't seen her this happy since she graduated from the IA(Interpol Academy). All I want in life is to make sure my daughter and sons get through life without many problems, but I mostly want them to be happy, especially Carme. This makes sense to you?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"You probably already know about her other relationships?" Cooper again nodded his head and the old fox continued. "When the incident happened with Rick she wasn't herself for a while and stopped looking for...love, to put it simply. I was afraid that she would never find happiness in her life again, but," he started to mumble these next words not believing what was coming out of his mouth. "it seems like she has."

Sly didn't know what the older man was trying to say, he had an idea but wanted to hear it from the fox. "Mr. Fox I can't understand but what are you saying exactly, do or do you not want me near your daughter. Either one I'm staying with her because that is what she wants."

"Now there, you have it right," the fox said chuckling halfheartedly. "I'm giving you my approval to marry my daughter." Mr. Fox got what he had dreaded to do since he saw Sly a few months ago, but if it meant it would make his daughter happy then it was a worthy cause. And her happiness meant a lot to him.

"Than-Thank you Mr. Fox. I cannot ask any more from you then this," Sly was shocked he thought that this would never happen.

"There is one thing you must do though," the fox said sternly looking the coon dead in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Keep her safe and make sure to make her happy, got it?"

"I can only promise to try, and that is all I want for her," he said politely. They got up and he was about to head back over, a kick was in his step so to say from what just transpired, nothing could ruin this night except...

"Before we go our ways, my wife told to suspect grand kids, from Carme. I guess you know something about that?" he stopped in mid step and faced the older man who was looking at him seriously.

"I guess it's better that you find out sooner than later," he smiled at him innocently which looked like his devious one. "And your daughter is pregnant with my kids, our kids I should say. And I'm not apologizing for that."

"My wife has a different opinion, but are you ready to be a father, Cooper? Just pointing this out but you have never looked like the father type, but you seem to act it," Mr. Fox said what he had observed.

"I honestly don't think any man is ever ready to be a father, but I just have to," he said, thinking. Was it really going to be smooth sailings from here on out with his life with his vixen, or would Mrs. Fox figure out a way to finally separate them?

"Exactly what I thought when we had Carm, but it's time for me to get going, I can see Presta waving at me to hurry," he offered his hand out and Sly took it giving a firm hand shake. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Cooper." "Merry Christmas, Mr. Fox and thank you." Sly followed him to the taxi that he was taking. And waved goodbye to them after the fox had stepped in and felt the stress and pressure that had built up lessen.

"Well that's finally over with," he breathed.

"Hmmm, hear that, it's finally quiet again," Ms. Fox hugged him resting her head against his chest letting out a long breath of air which they both could see. The temperature had gone down a bit since they entered the restaurant a couple hours ago. They were the only ones there her brothers had already taken taxi's and left. Leon was waiting in the car for his parents where it was warm.

"I can't say tonight went all that well, but I have some good news," he looked down at her wrapping his arms around her looking into her amber orbs.

"What, Ringtail? she asked looking into those chocolate eyes. It started to snow again and the flakes were bigger and wetter then they had been, it seemed like the storm the news had mentioned before had started. This stopped him from saying what he wanted to there and then but it was for the best now that he thought about it. He didn't want unwanted ears or eyes listening or watching in on what he was going to do soon.

"I'll tell you when we get home," he said walking to the passenger side and opening the door for her. Once she got in he got into the driver's side and drove them home. It took longer to get back then it had gotten, but they finally got into their apartment forty minutes later. Traffic had been moving slower then usual because of the snow and how thick it had gotten making visibility hard. The snow sticked to the windows and gave the window wipers a hard time. Now though they were home and in the warmth of their apartment.

Once Sly unlocked the door Leon stepped in first rubbing his eyes tiredly. As he got his shoes off he fumbled with the laces having a hard time getting the shoes off. When they were off he let out a long toothy yawn, and tried to blink the fatigue out of his eyes. Sly squatted down neck to him hugged him, ruffling his hair.

"You did good tonight son, now I think it's past your bedtime," he said with a hint of teasing.

"Yes dad," he walked up to Ms. Fox and she hugged him kissing his head, he purred for a moment and let go of the vixen.

After he hugged both his parents good night who watched him walk down the corridor and before he closed his door.

"Goodnight," he called to them.

"Goodnight," they both called back to him.

He had done well tonight, he hadn't complained much and behaved which was more than Sly could say for himself at that age. He would of gotten in all kinds of trouble with Bentley and Murray, or just by himself at the orphanage which he did. He looked at the time on his watch and it was coming up for eleven at night. It wasn't too late for him or his vixen but the night had drained a lot of his energy. After they got their footwear off the two of them headed into their bedroom and he closed the door. Quietly, he heard Leon whimpering softly which meant he was asleep, it was cute and he hadn't heard anyone make that noise, except for Carmelita on occasions, but that was rare.

The couple put their coats away on the coat hanger in the corner of their bedroom, which was near the door to the balcony. They got changed into their night ware and got into bed. Carmelita was getting comfortable, and getting ready to go to sleep feeling somewhat tired and Sly finally made up his mind on when he wanted to put his plan into action. Six years, he had been dating and courting her for six years that he couldn't complain about because for all those years she had remained loyal to him and he had to her. They had been a couple for so many years, hiding their affection from everyone but now he just wanted to have a normal life with her.

Before he could get out of bed to get what he needed, Carmelita remembered what he said before they left the fine establishment. "You said you had something to tell me? And you said their was another present you wanted to give me," she asked rolling onto her side looking at him in a somewhat seductive way. She had a hand on her outer thigh and the other propped her head up, her hair was let down again and spilled out behind her. She wore her normal purple night dress which hugged her figure.

He looked a bit distracted and she laughed sweetly to this. She was glad that it was only her that had this effect on him, and enjoyed the attention. "Uhhhh, oh," he had gotten lost while marveling her body and was staring back into her eyes like before, but hers this time hers was suggesting something more than talking, and calling it an early night. "Your father told me he approved of me having your hand in marriage."

"Is that so?" she purred taking the hand off her leg and rubbing his chest and down to his abs. He growled deeply in the back of his throat, she just knew where to touch him to get a response. She scooted closer rubbing his healing shoulder with feather like touch being gentle where she was caressing and he moaned slightly from it which made her smile and gave her thoughts on other matters.

"Before you take this any further Inspector I have one last present for you,"he got up walking back over to where he put his jeans. She pouted all the same she waited for what he had in mind. His pants were on the chair next to the coat hanger. He rummaged inside the pockets frantically at first when he couldn't find the item he was looking for. He felt the hard lump in the right side pocket and took it out placing it behind his back with one hand.

"Could you come here, my lovely vixen," he said calmly. She climbed out of bed grumpily but the curiosity had gotten the better of her and she walked up to him their noses inches from each other. What was it that he needed her to get out of bed.

"What are you up to Ringtail? she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know anymore but close your eyes, and don't open them till I tell you." she did as he had asked and he kissed her on the nose before getting onto one knee taking the velvet covered box out from behind him. It wasn't the most romantic place and he wasn't dressed as fancy as he was at the restaurant, at the moment he was in his boxer shorts and she was in a nightdress. He had reasons for doing it here. One, the less his brother knew about his attachments to her. How much he cared for her surpassed that of himself, and Leon was exactly equal to that and so were his pals. If he did this in public Silver may hear about it and find his so called Achilles heel.

He took a deep breath through his nose and let it pass through his mouth and opened the box. The band was made of silver and the metal was twisted and encased the knuckle sized round amethyst. It was a amethyst that he had stolen from Rajan's palace and kept for himself, it had no owner and Rajan hadn't paid for it either, it would of been too much of a payment for him to make. It was originally uncut so he had cut it till it was this size and looked perfect. When he had lost his memory he had completely forgotten about the gem he had carved over the years for the special occasions that he hoped would happen in his life. Bentley had sent the gem a few weeks ago, suspecting that he was going to do this with Carmelita soon, and in the same package was a note with a phone number, address and directions to the hideout that Bentley and Murray were using as a home. Would make it easier to contact them when he needed them.

He took Carmelita's left hand and held onto it with his right hand and held the open boxes in his left. "You can open your eyes now Gorgeous," he said softly, it felt like he had stepped outside of reality, and his stomach had a tightness in it. He was nervous, he loved her, but what if she wasn't ready or just didn't want to marry him. She opened her eyes and gasped seeing what he was doing.

"Sly…" he stopped her squeezing her hand, and looked deep into her eyes from where he was kneeling.

"I know this isn't the most romantic place I could have chosen and I'm not dressed for it," he chuckled before he went on, his voice had the suave romantic one he reserved for her. "I haven't been happier since I first laid my eyes on you, though you had sights on me as well," she giggled from this making some of his nerves melt. "And whenever we were apart I was always thinking about the next time I would see you. And when you agreed to being with me in secret I was the happiest raccoon on this earth and I never wanted it to end. Would you make me even happier? Carmelita Montoya Fox will you marry me?" he finished what he had planned to say to her.

She smiled, tears in her eyes and she didn't hesitate in what she did next. "Yes, Sly," he took the ring out of its box and slipped it on her wedding finger on her left hand. She stood up and she paid little attention to the ring at the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had. His hands snaked around her waist and held her to him. The kiss lasted a few minutes till they had to break for air.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," she breathed.

"So have I, now let's take this to the bed," he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed her onto the soft bed and they made love quietly so not to wake Leon. They both had tears of joy in their eyes as they kissed, which stifled her moans. They hadn't been this happy for a long time, for now they were happy.

**Author to Readers and other Writers. I know this has taken a while but I hoped you enjoyed, and I know not the most romantic but I still hope you enjoyed. Until Chpt 14 this is JFR. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Memories of Life

And

Stressful Positions

The following Tuesday Carmelita was at her desk filling out a report on the case they were on. Just excuses why the culprit hadn't been caught sooner and how the investigations were going. It wasn't exciting in the slightest, but it had to be done, all part of the job.

Over the last two days since they got back from the Christmas's holidays the male and female officers at the station had noticed her engagement ring and that she was pregnant. This made a lot of people jealous and a few male officers just looked completely pissed off. They could tell she was pregnant because she wore baggy clothes Monday and she had entered her second trimester so her abdomen was more noticeable than it originally was. It hadn't expanded all the way yet but it was more noticeable her first trimester had been. She also went and told Barkley she was pregnant and they had discussed what would happen. And it was pretty straight forward, she understood most of it but had some questions, she had read this in a Police magazine and it had gone over what the job would be like for when she was pregnant, this had been years ago, just a few months after she had passed the academy, she had remembered most of it but some of it she had forgotten.

She was given a maternity uniform and was given better body armor, which she normally refused to wear but since she was carrying she gladly excepted it. The chief had explained about what would happen with her job as she was pregnant. She would be given light duty assignments when she could no longer perform essential functions of a police officer. So when she was later in child carrying and couldn't move as fast as it was required in rescue situations or something that would require her to move quickly, then she would be given the lighter assignments. But she had to tell him about it first so he could give her different assignments that she could do in her later stages. She was still to put in the same effort as other officers at the station and was still allowed to work with Sly on his case unless her pregnancy stopped her from being able to perform movements that involved running after criminals, then she wouldn't be allowed to do field work but would still be on the case just in a different way. When she gave birth she would be allowed twelve weeks of paid or unpaid leave. And because she has arrested a lot of criminals she was allowed to keep her sidearm for self-defense since there might be a few criminals who might want revenge on her. In all this was the summary of what he told her, it had taken a few hours of questions and answering them and explaining it all to her.

One last thing was that Cooper would be allowed to have twelve weeks off as well since he was the father to be with his kids or kid and to help her out. After her twelve weeks were up it was up to her on what she wanted to do. And she still wasn't sure, she wanted to keep her job going but she had worked for so many years and was getting tired of her co-workers being thick, but she enjoyed bringing law breakers to justice. Maybe it was time for her to start a new life, she wanted to have kids for a few years but refrained because it would have been too difficult for her or Sly to raise them but she was still coming up with a decision.

This had all happened yesterday and now she had filled out the last line of a report and decided to look into a file she hadn't looked into for nearly a year. It was more curiosity that was calling her to do it. The file she took out had nothing to do about the case, but she just wanted to look over something she had seen a while ago but had forgotten.

Her hand took out a copy of Sylvester Cooper, and it was battered in areas, the corner of the yellow material were torn or folding in on themselves and the documents inside were all but straight, either standing out at strange angles, or near falling out. The wrinkles and the scrunches were old and she still remembered how they got there. One of her outbursts of rage of frustration not being able to catch Ringtail. She hoped she would never catch him for personal reasons that she knew besides the raccoon. But with her boss chewing her out and threatening on deducting her paycheck and demoting her for every time that Cooper had escaped. The result was her desk turned over and documents scattered about the floor while she was cursing her head off.

She could still remember Barkley yelling at her for nearly destroying her office in a fit of rage. He couldn't blame her but to destroy her office was out of line, and the new officers were getting frightened of her passing them in the station. The vixen could still remember the looks everyone gave her for a while, like she was loco. She couldn't blame them, she was loco from working on the case so long, what she needed was a vacation or just to finally put the thief behind bars. At this point she really wanted to arrest him, and she was close at times but he always got out of her grasp.

These events took place before the damn raccoon snuck into her office and stolen the painting with a map of the Cooper vault which started another world-wide chase of the elusive thief and gang. That had sent her over the edge and a few months later of not seeing his blasted tail she had finally caught up with him enough for his mysterious visits that he promised. She had seen him briefly at Australia before her mercenaries had arrived but they hadn't got time until afterwards to talk, but she was too tired to bring up what happened. When she had caught up to him again it was during when the gang was saving the Panda King's daughter, Jing King from General Tsao. She was sent to arrest cooper and his gang, and the any other criminal that got in her way.

She took out document that just had some medical info, but this was outdated, this was before he ran away from his orphanage with his friends. She read over it, already knowing that he had some mental problems. Everyone had something that made them different, but he had just one that interested her. It wasn't really mental but it just explained that he had a problem with anger issues, or emotional break downs that were hard to get him out of. This had been reported by the head mistress at the orphanage, Ms. Puffin. He hadn't shown any signs of having any of these problems, maybe he was given treatment or this could of just happened more often when he was a kid. Could have been caused by being separated from the rest of his family and the trauma of seeing his dead parents. She didn't know but curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed his brothers and looked at another medical report. It had been done in the same year and it was the last one, they were both sixteen when they both checked up last. His brother had the same problems but it didn't explain any further than that, just his brothers though.

Why was the question? From what Sly had told her his brother was crazy, and from what she had read and learned over the years of working at Interpol, people didn't just wake up and were suddenly crazy, not without a cause. Something had messed his brother up, and he kept telling her that. She believed him but what could have it have been? Did he just snap because he couldn't handle being kept from his brother or did someone do it to him? Maybe the doctors who had treated him for his anger issues didn't treat him right and just made things worse. She had worked on similar cases with Barkley when she was a constable. The doctors made a mistake and made a small problem into a bigger one.

The vixen could tell Cooper thought about this a lot when he wasn't working at the office or out on crime scenes. He was trying to put the pieces together, maybe just maybe he would figure it out. This would make him understand what was wrong with his brother but it wouldn't help them find him. Fort that they needed a lead or maybe get the information out of the arrested RMF, but they still weren't talking. They were very stubborn. They just said yes or no or just didn't answer the question. They would get an answer eventually they would just have to keep working at it.

She put the files away and thought again about being after Sly in China again, when he was gathering other criminals to help him burst into his family vault. She thought about the first night he had come to see her since the stunt at the station and what happened after that. It was one of the most stressful times she had to work with Interpol and it was a mixture between her fault, Sly's and the job. Carmelita wasn't pleased to see him, he had broken into her office and hadn't seen her till a few months later when he was recruiting his team. The stunt he had pulled at the H.Q. of Interpol left her confused which just made her even more furious with her raccoon. Had he used her, it didn't seem like he would ever try something like that but the way it happened…..just left her in angered. He always had a cause to do something but this was just too far. Nearly costing her job was way over the line.

The conversation and memory of that freezing cold night in China rang in her head and she remember what she had yelled at him and what had happened all the same. Somehow it was even colder than it had been when she was hunting down the cooper gang up in Alaska. Her mind thought about that night while she continued to work.

_"You damn, stupid…..uhhhhh, you blasted raccoon! What were you thinking when you just broke into Interpol H.Q.!" the vixen yelled on edge from seeing her mate show up after all these months._

_ "Carm, I….."_

_ "Do you understand how it felt to have you just steal something from my office in the middle of the night!" she shook her head and walked back over to the queen sized bed and slumped down in it crossing her arms glaring at the raccoon across from her._

_ "I can see that it looked bad from how you saw things but let me explain," he said walking away from the window he had picked open then crawled through moments ago. He had quickly shut it when he got in, it was freezing outside. He really hated being out in the cold at night It was very late outside the sun had set hours ago and the moon was hidden behind the snow storm outside. He had only just found where she was staying, at a hotel outside General Tsao's palace. He followed her back after the mission when he had bumped into her at the bridge. This night was staring to remind him of the time up in Alaska and he had no wish to relive what happened there. _

_ "Bad, it was a disaster. The Chief and the other officers heard something smash, then me yelling at someone and by the time they got there I was alone. And the painting was gone. My boss put the two together and figured out you came and stole it and I was nearly fired for good because I should have been able to stop you," she was yelling as loud as she could at him and he was only a few feet away listening to her patiently, contemplating on what to say that would make it better. He scowled mentally knowing there was nothing he could say that would make this better, he could only apologize and that may backfire but it was better for him to say sorry then not say it at all. _

_ Sly's cane was in its holster on his back, he grabbed it and placed it on a chair away from both their reach. If she was truly this upset he suspected she might try to knock him out and take him down to the nearest police station. He had observed his surrounding when he entered the room and her shock pistol was in its own holster on the bedside table. He took the rest of the steps between them and crouched in front of her. It took him only a moment to figure out that she could kick him in the face easily if she didn't like what she heard, he threw it aside deciding it was a risk he was going to have to take. She was still wearing her combat boots and winter gear, he hadn't really given her time to relax before he arrived._

_ "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't have given me the map even if I asked, but again I'm sorry for nearly getting you fired I know how much your job means to you," he said placing a hand on her knee looking up at her. _

_ The vixen nodded agreeing to this, she wouldn't have given it to him. Her job meant a lot to her and her boss knew she wouldn't just lose something as expensive as the painting. They only found out it was a map when Sly took it from them. _

_ "You don't have to forgive me, but do you want me to stay the night or do you need some alone time?" he asked rubbing her knee through the thick jeans._

_ "I'm going to get out of this gear and take a shower, you can wait for an answer if you want ringtail," she got off the bed and headed into the bathroom leaving the raccoon to himself. He decided to go, she didn't look like she was in the mood to break the law with him. _

_ Cooper grabbed his cane and opened the window straddling it, one leg outside on the edge and the other inside. He immediately felt that the wind had picked up, it was gentle earlier but now it ruffled his exposed fur violently. He shivered as it racked its icy claws through his clothes making him feel exposed. His blue sweater kept him warm and underneath that and his jeans he wore thermals but still he could feel the effects of winter. The snow fell in big clumps and with the added wind made a blizzard. He shook his head feeling annoyed, he couldn't see the lights of Tsao's palace or anything else five feet in front of him. _

_ He pressed his back against the frame crossing his arms watching the snow fall, it was nice to get these precious moments to himself and spend time with Ms. Fox, he didn't mind his friends but they could be a handful. A snow flake landed on the tip of his nose and he saw just how beautiful it looked. His eyes couldn't see the dense detail it hid for a microscope but he could see some of it, and then it melted from the heat of his flesh. He looked back in what he thought was the general direction of the Palace but it was hopeless, he wasn't going to risk it. The Palace was eleven miles or so away, it had taken a while to get here and he had little option but to stay._

_ Carmelita came out of the bathroom wearing little, a black bra and panties was all that kept her figure hidden, but yet at the same time revealed so much. She saw Ringtail in the windowsill looking outside, she didn't disturb him knowing he was thinking about something. She had only come out to put her gear on the chair near the bed. _

_ She placed her clothes on the seat and took another peek at her mate, he had matured since she had first met him. He still acted like a teenager sometimes, joking and acting arrogant and thinking he was better than most people was still about him, and he still did childish things but not as much as he used to. She had noticed right away when she first got to talk to him that he was more sure of himself, he even tried making her admit that she liked him when she was new to his case, and she had to admit she did but the law was still fresh in her mind and she resisted her feelings. _

_ The raccoon was more serious than before, he seemed to have grown up. Maybe it was him spending time together or maybe he had just changed for her. The last possibility was that he had just matured in general. She shivered from the cold air getting into the hotel room and reentered the bathroom leaving Cooper to his thoughts while she got under the hot water of the shower. She let out a sigh and started washing herself with the soap that was replaced every day or so._

_ Sly got back inside the room a few minutes after Carmelita had watched him without him knowing and locked the window. He was stuck here till morning, or he could weigh the chances of getting lost in the storm outside, and he didn't want to have to explain the excuse he would have to make for Bentley and the gang to come find him. He sneezed into his arm feeling chilled. He had the window open for too long and he could feel that most of the heat from the room had escaped. _

_ He groaned as he felt his back ache. His joints felt like they had frozen up after the long job he had to do to make sure this mission for the Panda King succeeded. Everyone else was in the safe house staying warm while he worked hard, except Murray who was shoveling snow off their hideout and working out with the weights he had brought. While the hippo was doing that Bentley and Penelope were calibrating their technology and equipment or dealing with thief net from the stuff he brought back from the guards wallets. Panda King and the Guru were meditating, well the panda tried but was feeling anxious about his daughter's safety, but the Guru as always stayed quiet and meditated when he didn't go out on a mission._

_ Cooper laid down on the bed placing his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling thinking to himself. The sound of water running gave him ideas. He needed a hot shower today after all he did. But that wasn't his only motivation at the moment. He hadn't touched or kissed his vixen for a few months now and he suspected that she missed him just as much. They had seen each other nude countless times before and they had shared showers together, he wanted to show her that he cared still._

_ He got up and started undressing just winging it, if she didn't want him in the shower he would find out but he needed one none the less._

_ Ms. Fox was doing her hair feeling the tightness in her joints melt away and the stress of her job slowly slip away. It was impossible to forget about her job all together, the hot water washing over her fur and skin was soothing and it got her mind away from the real reason she was here. Five nearly six years had passed since she and Sly had got together, and she was starting to feel exhausted. About her job, Sly and her personal life, there was just too many conflicting emotions and thoughts in the Inspector and she kept asking herself. _

_ "Should I just end this relationship and just arrest Ringtail?" she whispered the question to herself. It wasn't to be cruel or to hurt her raccoon but she just didn't know if she could keep this up anymore. Being in an illegal position in a relationship with someone wasn't the best thing for an officer to do. What if someone found out, what if she told Sly that she needed a break or just to end it between them? What would he think of her, just a heartless person? She enjoyed his company. He always made her laugh and feel better. But was this enough to stay with him, like this. Secretly hiding their affections behind covered windows and locked doors where no one could see them. _

_ These thoughts just confused her and always put her in a hard place, what was she post to do? Just give up the only person who cared about her for who she was, who actually put himself in a vulnerable position so he could be with her. He knew that she could just as easily arrest him in his sleep or cuff him to her bed and call her boss to send dispatchments to come get him. She would have to explain that she slept with him so she could catch him and she would be looked at differently by her co-workers and boss but it would be little compared to the stress that she would get rid of. _

_ The young vixen got the last of conditioner out of her hair and looked down at her hands, the fur shone from being wet and from the soap she had used. She closed them into tight fists feeling once again agitated and confused again. What was she supposed? Sylvester never meant for this to happen to her and she could see him backing away from her if she asked him to, he only wanted her happy._

_ She breathed in deeply breathing in the steam that the shower created, and let out a long breath of air, which came out as a loud sigh. She blinked a few times getting water out of her eyes and thought about her relationship with the thief. He would sneak over to see her when he could, this could be once every couple of weeks or a month at least, or sometimes he would be able to see her every other night if he could. But ever since he started looking for this vault that his ancestors had made she hadn't seen him that much. The last time they had been able to be with each other as lovers was before he got the map, this was at least three months ago. Maybe he really had been just trying to stay away from her, or just giving her space since he did something stupid. _

_ She hadn't forgiven him outwardly but inwardly she had. Just him showing up and saying it was all she needed. She was one of the few people who knew how he worked and acted, and he wasn't one to betray his friends or her especially her trust. _

_ The vixen straightened some fur on her stomach and she jumped as two grey arms wrapped around her middle and the owner hugged her from behind. She let out a yell in surprise and tried to turn but he held her firmly not letting her. _

_ "Dios, Cooper!" she said her heart hammering wildly in her chest. She hated it when he did this. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack."_

_ "What would become of rendezvous if that happened? But I didn't mean to scare you Inspector," he nipped her ear playfully and moved down her neck leaving little bite marks, marking her as his own. _

_ "You didn't scare me Cooper, I was just surprised but what are you doing in here?"_

_ "Well I needed a shower too, and I thought you could use some company," one of his hands rubbed up and down her outer thigh while the other rubbed around her stomach. She tried not to but she moaned from his touch. _

_ "I thought you needed a shower? And how long have I been in here" she asked while he continued to caress her body. _

_ "You've been in here for ten minutes, and to answer your second question. We haven't spent much time together lately and I've missed you," he chuckled softly and kissed her neck._

_ The contact made her squirm in his hold and he stopped, she was never this resistant. He loosened his hold on her which wasn't that strong anymore, and she turned to face him. Before she said anything he knew something was wrong._

_ "Sly, I need to ask you something?" he nodded, even though this was a weird place to discuss something serious he was listening intently. _

_ "Do you think this relationship is working for us?" _

_ "I think it is, but is it working for you?" he asked feeling slightly worried._

_ "It is but I'm tired of the time apart from each other and having it conflict with my work," she put it simply._

_ "I know, but what do you want us to do?" _

_ "I don't want to lose you Sly, but my boss is chewing me out more and my jobs on the line, if I don't arrest you soon then I'm going to be fired," she growled in annoyance why did these kind of things have to happen to her. Why couldn't she just have a normal officers life._

_ "I wanted to talk to you about that, I know that this isn't working for you anymore but if you want to keep this professional I'll understand," he said slowly letting the words escape his mouth, he didn't want to lose her, but if it meant her keeping her job and staying happy then he would. _

_ "No, Sly I don't want that but when is this going to end. We talked about having children some day but we can't raise them if you're a thief and I'm a cop, one of us or both of us will have to give up our work," he blushed and she noticed which made her laugh softly. Talking about a future together always made things odd between them. _

_ "I may be retiring from thieving after this, as I said in Australia even it was briefly I want to spend my life with you. But me just retiring won't exactly make me come clean now will it."_

_ She understood that him giving up being a thief was hard, but she already knew that she couldn't promise him safety from the law, and she knew that her chief wanted him arrested and thrown behind bars for good. It wasn't going to be easy but they could figure this out somehow. "One thing at a time, for now," she gave him a proper kiss, a soft one. It wasn't as exotic as a French kiss or any other kind, but it was gentle but it had passion. "let's just enjoy this time we have together," she said smiling seductively at him. He smiled back and kissed her wrapping his arms more firmly around her._

_ "Let me make up this up to you, tonight I'm yours and maybe even tomorrow if this storm doesn't calm down," he said as he pulled away looking down at her, his eyes were soft and gentle while her amber ones fell back into being relaxed. The intensity was still there, but not as much as the love had come back into them. He took a handoff her hip and caressed her muzzle which she pushed into, letting him touch her. He started nipping her ear again and worked back down to her lips, starting a long passionate kiss between them. He wasn't perfect but he wanted to make this up to her, this wasn't about the sex to him, it was about showing how much he cared for her, trusted her. It was to pleasure her physically and emotionally. She hadn't been with anyone over these longs months apart and he was relieved she hadn't found some else for companionship. He felt her arms wrap around his neck pinning him to her while his arms held her around her shoulders and lower back, locking them in the comfort of an embrace. _

Miss Fox's came back to reality concentrating back on her work thinking about all that had occurred that night and afterwards. They spent a few nights together, he would come over when he could and a week later when his gang had saved the Panda Kings daughter they had left for Blood Bath Bay. That was last time she saw him before Kaine Island. This was because Barkley wouldn't let her go there. It was too dangerous for a Interpol officer and a couple of squads of mercenaries to go there. It would turn into a war zone and because that place had hundreds of thugs and pirates it was just suicide to send her.

She was then sent to Kaine Island where Sly nearly died in the hands of one of Dr. M's mutants but she had saved him along with the help of the mercenaries that she had hired, unfortunately none of them survived. And she didn't know where Cooper had ended up but had a good feeling that he had survived. And she found out a few hours later when she found him battling Dr. M in the Cooper vault. That was where his old life had ended and his new one started because of her. She lied to him about his identity when he asked it at the hospital after his cracked skull had been stitched up and they found out he had amnesia. She at first thought he was faking it but when they were alone she asked him about certain nights they had spent together, just asking him where he was on the exact dates and times and he just stared at her like she was mad.

Now here she was near a year later, pregnant and her raccoon working alongside her. What could only make this better was if he had the rest of his memory return because he still doesn't know what happened clearly. She told him that he had suffered from amnesia for taking an energy bolt for her. He was gradually remembering but he was having problems with remembering anything after Holland. Once he could see past there, then he would understand that he was planning on giving up being a thief, and it wasn't just her forcing him into it. She only thought like this because he looked at her for some periods of time, thinking about how he had gotten there and trying to recall what decisions made his dream a reality. He had already admitted that he was happy where he was, but to the vixen it felt like she was only living with half of Sly. Until his memory came back she just had to deal with the question he had when he was confused about something that she mentioned about their past together or just when he could recall some memories from there.

From looking back on the six years that had passed since they became a couple she realized that other than a few arguments, disagreements and hard decisions it was for the most part a normal relationship. Except for him being a thief and her a cop and she was constantly on his tail until they both had personal time, which they for the most part spent together. Either at her apartment cuddling up in the bed together, going out to a restaurant, catching a few late movies, or going out to a park for a picnic which was rare. This was only possible because no one actually knew what he looked like without his mask and when he dressed up as a normal person in society no one looked at him twice. People and even cops that saw him thought he was just another raccoon, not the master thief who had a huge bounty on his head.

The vixen smiled to herself thinking about this as she finished another document she had to fill out. Life had been good to her, and when this case with Sly's brother was over they would get married and soon she would give birth. So much to look forward to this year, and having Leon in their slowly building family was defiantly in no other words interesting. He was a good kid, and she loved him as if he was her own child. He was respectful, polite, and very independent, most of the time. He still needed help with some things, but he wouldn't ask them for much, maybe some help here and there some school supplies or art supplies. And since he had gotten his models which he loved to make he asked for paints and glues if he ran out.

Only thing that could make this better if her mother could just except this. Of course it was hard to, she was settling down with an ex-criminal and hadn't told anyone about her being pregnant, adopting a child, or about the secrets relationship that she had been in with the raccoon. Any parent in general would feel hurt and have their own thoughts and opinions about it. All Ms. Fox could do was hope that her mother would eventually just roll with the fact that she was a grown women and she could make her own decisions, even if people believed that it wasn't the brightest.

Carmelita looked at the clock above the door and it was nearly six in the evening. She had to go home in a few minutes to get there before Leon got home. She had told the chief about adopting a kid with Cooper and told him about their relationship and that she was pregnant and he couldn't believe it at first. He thought they were just dating but to find that they were engaged and going to a family soon just blew his mind. It confirmed his suspicions that his top Inspector was closer to Cooper then he had thought. He had heard reports of the thief flirting with her on occasions and hoped that she could keep a hold of herself. But it seemed that she had asked him to accept the raccoon as an officer was out of her feelings for him and of course because he would make a fine officer.

Carmelita was now allowed to leave early. This was because school for Leon ended at four-thirty but he was in some after school activities, so he got home later. First day he had gone to a regular school he had joined the gymnastics' team and from leaving work early to pick him up some days she saw that he was good at it. He was like a younger version of Sly, but could already do half the stunts his father could.

As she was getting her stuff ready she was wondering where Sly was. He had left for a meeting up on the eighth floor with the chief to bring up plan on a new department at the station. She hoped it would work, maybe he would cheer up if he was working with his old friends and maybe they could finally catch his brother. She also hoped that Bentley could help him out with his memory, maybe he could something, or just being around Sly would trigger more of his memory to come back. And besides that maybe Sly's gang and her could try to get along.

The vixen had her stuff ready and there were a few minutes left before she was allowed to clock out. So she sat back down at her desk and read through some more information on Sly, seeing if she could find anything that could help with this case. She took out his brothers and laid it next to his on the desk and started reading through them. Instead of going through everything she started their personalities and because Silver was thought to be dead since he was nineteen it hadn't been updated. This was annoying, it seemed like Mr. Wolfgang, who was the equivalent of Bentley in the Cooper gang had erased a lot of the older raccoons life, and putting in fake data which made the government think he had died long ago. Because the German elf lived in Germany he only had access to that country's government information which meant that Sylvester must have lived in Germany for a few years. Because he was a France citizen he was reported dead, so France's government added this to his file. Elaborate way to make sure you were gone but had holes in it.

Something in Silver's file caught her attention and she looked through it. He was taken to an orphanage up in Strasbourg, a historic city up in North Eastern France. But the history mattered little to the vixen, she read on and found out he had been sent to an orphanage there. It was called the Daylight Orphanage, nothing fancy but she read that when he had become age to leave he left a hospital for the mentally ill, it was called _Lane mentale, _that was all it said. His brother must have been moved to the orphanage to the hospital for some reason.

Carmelita guessed that Sly already knew about this, he had gone through this file hundreds of times before so he must have seen this as well. The only problem that bothered her was, why did his brother go to there in the first place? Did he share the same kind of problems or did this occur after birth, maybe he went crazy.

She heard footsteps outside her office and she saw someone's outline through the closed blind. It must have been Sly, she quickly put the copied file of him into her desk. It would look strange if she had his file out, he hadn't done anything wrong for nine months now and it would look odd if he saw her looking over it. One thing his amnesia had done to him which she couldn't explain was that he had gotten suspicious about everyone, he didn't show it but he didn't trust anyone besides her and Barkley at the station. This must be because him being a thief and all prior to his memory loss, she would have the same reaction. People were watching her closely, ready at a moment's notice to act and take you down.

Sly walked through the door with a tired expression on his face and it changed to confusion seeing her there. If she looked closely he looked troubled and had a scowl which he was trying to hide with a forced normal smile. She looked at the clock behind her and it was nearly a quarter past six. She normally was gone by now and she cursed at herself, Leon was going to be home soon and he didn't have a key to their apartment.

"Ms. Fox, shouldn't you of checked out by now?" he asked politely.

"Sorry Sly, I wasn't watching the time," she regretted about losing the time, Leon was quick to conclusion when things weren't normal and she could already she him panicking when he couldn't get into their apartment.

"It's alright, but I'm checking out now, so I think we should get home before Leon freaks out," he grabbed his coat of the hanger, he came over to his desk and was looking for something but couldn't find it. He had a curious look on his face. "Ummm, have you seen Silver's file I had it on my desk?" she handed him the file which she had looked at and he nodded, placing it inside one of his inner coat pockets.

_Nineteen minutes…_

Ms. Fox was driving tonight and like so many times prior it was quite and Cooper hadn't said anything about the case. He was emotionless, just leaning back in the passenger seat not saying anything, she could tell if he asleep or thinking. His eyes were closed.

"Is everything alright Ringtail?" she asked.

He looked over at her, his eyes blinking slowly. He was really tired, he had nearly fallen asleep until she said something. Was everything alright?

"I'm just beat, it was a long day of talking. When we were near the end, that was when Barkley and I were allowed to bring up my plan..." he let out a soundless yawn, some of his teeth showing. His hands turned into fists as he remembered what had happened today.

"So how did it go?"

"Well, they agreed to let it go ahead….bu they'll be watching me even closer than they are now," he was extremely ticked off about this certain agreement he had to agree to it so his idea could come into reality. Barkley tried to defend him but it was either this or nothing so in the end he agreed. But then they talked to him about his situation and they gave him the current charges he had on him, and told him about what he to do to stay on their good side and avoid further consequences. His boss wasn't pleased with what they were telling him. Barkley still wasn't all the way with Cooper but he respected the ex-thief and he had to admit one of his serious officers at the station. What the superiors were doing sounded too much like black male to him, no it was black mail and that wasn't a good way to keep Cooper in line.

Sly's voice had tension in it and it's level built up till he was yelling. "I've been with Interpol for what? Eight months nearly a damn year Carm! I haven't done anything to deserve this, I've followed the law, gone to these damn meetings, talked to politics gotten warrants and gone with this due justice shit. Following the law like an actual cop, and still they keep watching me and having people spy on me!" he stopped, but the fuse was already lit and he just wanted to get this off his chest. She was listening, and knew he wasn't blaming her.

"I keep working and pushing myself more than everyone else at the damn station. I snuck out and did my own vigilante crap for a couple of months, and I got credit but still what do I get. Yeah the pay checks are good but that doesn't make up for them stalking me to and from work. I didn't even know till they brought this up, and they keep fearing that I'm going to hurt you or use you as a hostage," this was all new information he had just learnt today and he needed to vent how pissed he was about it all. He held his head in his hands and let out a long deep growl, grinding his teeth. He wasn't trying to act like a kid but this just wasn't fair.

"One of them even suggested that I am working with my brother secretly. And they've gone through my emails, and seeing if I have any leads to him. I've sent a few to Bentley to know how he has been but they think I'm planning on doing something," he paused taking a deep breath. "How…..how could they suspect me to work with Silver when he put a bullet into my arm," tears were making his way down his cheek in frustration. Life was going so well till he found this out today "I-I can't do this anymore, Carm. My, record was post to be lessening the more I worked for Interpol…..That was the deal Barkley made with me, but I found out that I've gained….another ten years instead of losing years I'm going up," he started to sob, trying to keep it in and started to cough his lungs conflicting with his emotions. It was like someone out there was trying to make his life hell on purpose.

Carmelita couldn't take this anymore, he had been upset, angry but he hadn't had an emotional breakdown on her like this, they really must have hit him hard with this hidden information . She pulled up into the curb a few blocks away from their apartment. It was hard but after she got her seat belt off she wrapped her arms around her and he buried his face into her shoulder, taking the comfort she gave him.

"They were telling me the situation that I am in…..and if I quit Interpol I will be arrested and sent…..to prison without trial because there is too much…evidence standing against me. I know I was a thief…but this just isn't fair. I want to be able to retire some day from this…"he waved his hand about emphasizing the law with the car. "… I want to raise a family… grow old with you… but I can't see how this is going to work," he stopped he got everything he needed to get out and he was just exhausted of his emotions, life, and now this life he was trapped to. Carmelita and the family they started together was worth giving up his old life but being trapped like this was cruel, but he wasn't going to just run off, he was a father and going to be a husband soon, he wasn't going to leave her.

"Shhh, shhhh, everything will be okay Ringtail. We'll figure this out together. Everything will be okay, I won't let them take you?" she whispered sweet nothings into his ear which she meant. She slipped her hand through his coat and rubbed his back. He was shaking against her breathing ruggedly. She had no idea that they were going to be this rough on him. She would have to talk to Barkley about all this, she hoped he could explain this to her.

When he had cooled off which had taken a few minutes they were running late to get home. It was five minutes till seven so Leon had been waiting for them for half an hour or so. She checked if Sly was alright before she pulled out of the curb and headed down the rest of the blocks. They both didn't want their adoptive son to see Sly in the state he was just in. Leon was already messed up enough but to see one of the people he got his strength from at his early age would confuse him. It was safer to let him think everything was okay with them. It was but with work it was getting complicated.

They got to the front lobby at the entrance of the apartment and found Leon sitting in a chair reading a book he had taken fancy to. It was a biology book about Leonardo da Vinci and it explained things he had done in his life and what inspired him to do paintings in his life. Leon was very interested in art could tell his parents what year it had been painted and who the painter was, and what impressed Sly was that he knew exactly where they were in the world, which museums had them or rich people owned the original copies. He did research and remembered a great deal.

Carmelita sat next to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead which made him smile. "How was your day azúcar?" she asked him softly, smiling from him smiling.

"It was okay mom, but why weren't you home?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't keep track of the time, sorry if I scared you."

"No, I was fine, the man at the desk let me stay here and kept an eye on me," he said nodding his head over to the front desk.

"I'm glad you had a good day son," Sly sat on the other side of the fox and he got hugged by him.

"Hi dad," he said when he pulled away.

Sly laughed, a true one keeping his negative emotions bottled to himself, till he could talk to Carm about it more in-depth. Leon somehow always made him smile and laugh, just a good attitude about things cheered him up. He ruffled Leon's hair and the boy laughed as his hair fell into his face a little.

Since they had adopted the cub he had become more relaxed with them and was starting to come out of his shell more. He was still strange around large group of unknown people and was quiet when that happened but he was getting used to it. The principal had to call them a few times asking if their son had a mental disability because he would act strange. But they explained that he had a few problems with people but kept his criminal side a secret.

"Dad," the boy grabbed a letter and gave it to Sly. "The man at the desk gave me the male and this is for you."

The raccoon looked at it, not seeing a return address or the sender's name. It had the apartments address and his name but other than that it remained blank. He opened it up wondering if it was just another male officer giving him crap for dating, well it would now be proposing to Ms. Fox. He took out the letter which was on white paper. He started to read it and this is what it read.

_To Sylvester Shadow Cooper_

_ I have in my possession a letter given to me from your mothers parents. This was given to me the day you and your brother were separated and given to different orphanages. They informed me you may have questions and I will answer them. I have had this letter for some time and was post to give it to you when you turned sixteen, but when you ran away I couldn't obviously. But I was rummaging through my old files and found it in yours. And since you are now working for the law I can give it to you without breaking the law. Now I am a very busy women and have an orphanage to run so please come sooner than later. It would be easier for me if you just got the letter and got out of my hair, I have more important things to be doing then explaining people past._

_ From Miss Puffin_

_ Head Mistress of Happy Camper Orphanage. _

Sly looked up from the letter. A letter from his grandparents, what could this all mean. He hadn't seen or anything about a letter, and he hadn't seen them again after they left with Silvestre. They died from some of Clockwerk's thugs a few months later. He looked back at the letter in his hands. It looked like he was going to have to go and see what this was all about, maybe it would clear up with what was going on now with Silvestre or it would point him in the direction he would have to go. First things first, he needed to get his old gang on board.

"Dad something wrong," Leon asked.

Sly looked at his son and smiled softly at him. He was in good spirits again being with a family of his own, he would sleep tonight and start on getting his team tomorrow. "No Leon, everything's fine."

For now everything was fine, but soon things would get chaotic for Inspector Cooper, but this is in time to come. But first he would have to convince a certain old friend to help him.

**Alright, I have some bad news. I am not stopping the story so nothing like that. But classes are coming back up and I might not be able to get to do this as much as I like, I don't know yet so just hang in there for a bit while I am writing the chapters. Other than that enjoy the chapter I have written. Also the flash backs I am doing are for my enjoyment to the story, but if you guys like these flash backs with Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox send me a private message or send it in a review and tell me if I should make them into short stories. They will be in greater detail though and explain a lot more then these random memories.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Letter that Pains, but

Lifts the Veil

Sly was laying on the couch a few nights later deep in thought. The TV was on, playing to itself quietly, a background noise really because the Cooper wasn't paying it any attention. He sat up slightly due to irritation from his shoulder; it had healed faster than the doctor had said. It was mostly sore and ached to itself. He stretched his arms out till he heard the satisfying pop and he let out a groan. He fell back into the leather couch watching the credits of the movie. He grabbed the remote and flicked through a few channels and he stopped when he got to the news, hearing his name again. They were just discussing about the situation about the trust Interpol was putting into him, he quickly turned the TV off, and returned to his thoughts.

He was only out here because his mind was restless as was his body. And when Ms. Fox woke up screaming it had startled him into being fully awake. It had taken a good ten minutes to calm the hysteric vixen down. She had been crying and sobbing not making sense about anything. She had eventually fallen back to sleep after he comforted her. And the thoughts on his mind kept him awake as his family slept.

At the moment his gang was on his mind. He had called the number Bentley had written in a letter, it was in the package that held Carmelita's engagement ring. He was glad no one intercepted the package, and luckily for him Bentley had packaged the letter and the ring inside an Amazon box. His main worry was because in the letter the turtle had asked him to come back to the gang, and if anyone had gone through the box it wouldn't have looked good. Was his pal trying to get him arrested or was it just a minor error?

Either way he gave the Brains a call, and the two friends talked for a while catching up on what they had been up to. Nothing had changed much, besides Bentley joining a team of computer programmers, of course he would do something that involved technology. Still the master hacker asked him about joining back up with the gang and Sly again denied.

It had all gone well the two old friends argued about reforming the gang. It was over, and it was time to settle down and let the next generation handle it, this was Sly's point of view. but Bentley wanted it to be like old times. It finally ended after the two of them could find no footing. After a few minutes of silence had passed on the line Cooper approached recruiting Murray and Bentley into Interpol.

It had all gone silent again, Bentley didn't speak as he finished his explanation about this plan. The Brains gave his feelings about it and didn't trust the prospect of working for the people who had tried to put them behind bars for most of their life. The thief bit back his anger and the hurt that his pal wasn't going to agree to this without more persuasion. He couldn't blame him for being this way, he suspected that his pal would do exactly this. He tried to reassure the turtle that everything would be fine and they wouldn't be under constant watch, like he was at the moment, though all the same they would be watched, just not with the same force and secrecy as they were with him.

Mainly because as he always told his gang if they got caught or one of them he would take the rap of it all. But the constant being watched wasn't what he wished. All his lifelong friend said before hanging up was, "Let me thing about this Sly, I'll talk to you later." It made sense that he wanted some time to think about this, but Sly was getting impatient now.

The case still needed his attention and he had talked to Barkley about investigating Silver's past. He had done this after the meeting and talked to his boss in his office. The chief needed to be persuaded about how this plan of his could work. It took some time but eventually he convinced his boss. The badger could only promise him a week away or less to do this, mainly because he needed him to be ready to burst his brother, or if the situation demanded his skills. He would have been able to go right away if he was a normal officer, but Barkley had to tell the superiors about this and they were making arrangements for officers to follow him and keep an eye on what he exactly did or where he went. It was unfair but because Interpol's higher ranking officers and government didn't trust him he had no choice but to follow the rules they had set for him.

Barkley promised him he would try his best at getting this sorted out, but it would take some time and in the meanwhile Cooper would just have to keep up being a good officer of the law and everything would go smooth sailing, or so to say because so far nothing had been smooth since Silver had showed up.

Now here Sly was, thinking about how he was going to do this without his gangs help. He was a decent hacker but not as skilled as Bentley. Murray was the strength and force, which he only possessed half of, mainly because he couldn't get any stronger than he was. If he was truly going to be alone in this case then he would have to rely on his honed skills as a thief and the luck which all Coopers seemed to own. It was a if he needed Bentley and Murray, it may just be a few days of traveling to his brothers orphanage, and the hospital. Or maybe his brother suspected him to go this way and was waiting for him, so they could make their next rendezvous. Either way it would be nice if he could be with his pals again.

He was getting anxious about the next day to come, waiting for a phone call from Bentley or Murray. If they didn't call him and make arrangements to meet up with him tomorrow somewhere then he would have to tackle this himself. He could bring along Carmelita, but he didn't want to get her involved in this if things went wrong. Also they didn't trust or know anyone well enough to take care of Leon and she even told him she wasn't going, if circumstances had been different then she would have gone.

Just so many problems and complications made it so he would have to go by himself if his gang didn't give him an answer. his boss couldn't spare anyone because they were all busy with arresting RMF or any other criminal in Paris, France and the world. So many problems for such a small investigation of the past.

Sly looked at the time, it was around midnight now. He had gotten out of bed a couple of hours ago or so needing a drink and to use the restroom but his thoughts caught up to him and were making him over think. And there was a lot to think about, what would happen, what would he discover about his brothers past? Questions like this were worrying him, he didn't want to know what happened in Silver's past, and what would happen if the older raccoon was waiting for him, he didn't want to think about it. Maybe he was stressed out and over thinking this? He just needed to stay calm and deal with it when it came up.

He looked back at the clock on the stove, just a few more hours and he would have to start getting ready to head out, and falling asleep at the wheel wasn't going to help. He wasn't going up to Strasbourg immediately, he was going to the Happy Campers Orphanage. Why? To get a letter from Ms. Puffin that she had held on to for nearly seventeen years, and this was given to her by his grandparents. What could it be, money, a key or some other kind of confusing clue to his shattered past which he wished to keep where it belonged, the past.

Other than annoyed about this letter information, he hated that women, she was strict, mean and didn't get along with children. Making his childhood and others a personal hell. But he was thankful for a roof over his head, but the fact Ms. Puffin hated him and especially him just gave him a strange feeling. But if this letter was important, well it was anyways, it was given to her by his mothers parents and that women had answers about why he was separated from his brother and the rest of his family. The only concern he had been, who wrote the letter. Did his grandparents or his parents write it, or did someone else.

Sly yawned stifling it, blinking his eyes a few times which had become heavy with exhaustion. It was a quick day at work but it had taken a lot more out of him then he suspected. He needed to sleep some more and let his head calm down.

He suddenly jumped, nearly out of his fur when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head about to see who the intruders hand belonged to. He quickly fell back into feeling secure, who he saw was his vixen who had just sat down next to him. She gave him a small smile and nuzzled his neck affectionately, he returned it feeling wide awake again from the adrenaline rush he had gotten. His heart was still hammering in his chest. He s wrapped his arms around her protectively, his brothers words rang in his head still. His brother wasn't going to play fair, not that he ever did but now his brother was going to get someone he cared about involved, this needed to end but without knowing where his brother was, was going to make it difficult to arrest him.

Carmelita giggled softly when she felt his heart, she had really spooked him. Her soft womanish laugh broke him out of his thoughts, she always had a way of making him feel better. A smile formed at his lips when he looked down at her, seeing the way she was nestled into his chest fur. He kissed her hair breathing in her scent as well, he closed his eyes resting his chin on her head.

"I see that my vixen is trying to give me a heart attack," he scolded playfully in an undertone.

"I thought you had better hearing," she shot back sarcasm in her voice.

"I do, but you hardly made a sound when you walked in," he kissed her forehead. It made him smile in the kiss which she felt. "Looks like you did learn some things from me."

"MMMMMM," she moaned as he started to stroke her stomach. She defiantly looked more noticeably pregnant now. She wore a more baggy nightdress and since Leon arrived at their home she was wearing her bra and panties when she went to bed. He stared at her stomach wondering what their future would be like.

He was getting a long perfectly with Leon and Carm was still giving him pointers but less so now that he had gotten the routine of being a parent was. Carmelita giving birth made him think about another topic. Who was he going to give the Thievius Raccoonus to? Leon was by all rights his first son and he would be proud and happy to give it to his son, but he didn't want to cause another incident in the future between his adoptive son and his born child or children. He wanted to insure the Cooper line continues but he didn't want another fight over the book. Leon was young and still getting used to his new life and Carm and him were helping him deal with his problems, mostly the stuff he had seen and how it kept bothering him. Sly would wait before he decided what to do with the book, but first he would have to approach Carmelita with this topic. Soon, not now.

"Something wrong?" she asked as he continued to caress her. He tore his eyes away from her stomach which he had stared at for a few minutes. He was confused.

"I didn't mean to stare!" he stated blushing slightly.

She laughed softly. "It's better that it's you then someone at work, but I meant did something wake you?" she said her hands rubbing his chest, it felt wonderful for him.

"I had some thoughts on my head, but they're not important," he looked at the time once again. "Come on its late," he returned his attention back to the vixen, whose head was now resting on his bare chest, her hands roaming his abs and the rest of his unoccupied chest which she was using as a pillow. He chuckled softly, this was his home now, being with her and Leon, he wouldn't give it up.

"You comfortable?" he asked her. She only replied with a nod and she sighed.

"Do you want to return to bed?" he felt that the room was chilly and she wasn't wearing pajamas, nor was he. He always wore his boxers, unless he was sleeping in an unheated room, like when he was up in Alaska going for the Clockwerk organs and talons with Bentley and Murray.

He waited for a reply but didn't get one so he looked down into his arms finding her asleep. Shaking his head, amused from this, and without anything else said he got her in his arms and picked her up bridal style. He got up slowly and made his way back to their bedroom, she had dozed off. He wasn't surprised, she looked sleepy when she came out and this was because she was having a lot of back pains and working all day was wearing her out.

Sly walked into their room, his vixen in his arms whimpering softly in her light sleep. This wasn't the first time neither would it be the last but it never got old to him. Cooper sighed feeling tired himself. Gently he placed her on the bed so she was lying on her back, sleeping on her stomach was uncomfortable so it was either on her side or back.

He heard something creak in the hallway and he postponed going straight to bed. Before he left the room he pulled the covers over Ms. Fox and left to see what made the noise, most likely Leon or maybe something else.

The raccoon walked back out into the lounge and found Leon getting a glass of water, and he noticed that the TV was playing a documentary on the first world war. After he turned it off he found his son sitting at the table with a chair pulled out and he was surprised at how quiet the fox could move. He walked over to him trying to stay awake; every time he blinked his eyes opened slowly and it was becoming harder to keep them open.

"Leon, what are you doing up so late?" he asked placing a hand on the kids shoulder.

"I needed a drink, but I couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"Nightmare?" The boy nodded and looked the other way.

"Well, try to get some sleep you have school tomorrow," Sly coaxed. He found out that it was best to try to sleep through bad dreams then get no sleep at all.

"I can't. I keep seeing that night, the gunshots the screaming, I don't want to go to sleep," he said fear edged in his voice.

"Hey," Cooper sat down and moved the fox's head so he would look at him. "I understand what you're going through, but you need to sleep it won't help anything if you don't," he ruffled Leon's hair which cracked a smile from the otherwise serious look he always wore.

"Come on, it's late," he gave the boy a hug and kissed his forehead like his dad and mom used to do to him when he was a cub.

When he let go of him the boy pushed in his chair quietly and headed toward his room. He was entering his room and Sly followed him in. The cub crawled into his bed and got under the covers and Sly tucked him in and sat on the edge stroking his muzzle softly, seeing the small lines of skin that showed, they were scars but the white fox still didn't tell them what they were from.

"Leon, I'm going to be gone for a few days, so I want you to take of mom while I'm gone," the kid didn't like the sound of him leaving but didn't sound it. "I'll be back as quickly as I can but while I'm gone behave, keep doing well in school."

"I will Dad," he said, not sounding pleased. This made Sly smile but he wasn't feeling up to going himself anymore, what if his brother tried to hurt them while he was gone.

"I have to leave early so goodnight," he gave him a hug which he returned and got up and was about to close the door when.

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too, son," he closed the door and back to his room so he called crawl back into bed and enjoy the last few hours of sleep.

When he climbed into the bed pulling the covers over him he felt the bed sift as Carmelita rolled onto her side, facing him. She laid her head onto his chest and placed a hand on his shoulder securing a hold onto him. He just thought she was asleep but was quickly corrected.

"Where did you go off to Ringtail?" she murmured.

"Seems like Leon wasn't the only one who had a nightmare tonight so I got him back to bed. He doesn't seem thrilled that I'm going."

With her eyes still closed she nodded. "He's just afraid you won't come back."

"I will come back, I always do," he said his trade mark smile forming.

"I've noticed," he nipped her pierced ear, making her growl. "Not tonight," she moaned.

"I know, but still," he kissed her making it last.

"Your determined for a round tonight aren't you?" she asked actually getting annoyed.

"No I just want to kiss you," he said locking his arms around her. "I'm actually not sure if I'll come back, so i just want to do this one last time," he said sincerely fear creeping into his voice. "I can't promise to...come back if my brothers set a trap." The vixen looked up opening her eyes seeing what she feared, his own fear. He wasn't one to be afraid but Leon and her must have mattered a great deal to him if he was afraid. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, she wouldn't mate, not feeling extremely well but she didn't mind this. She wanted to get this out of his head, and she wanted to do something with him tonight but her body had another mind of its own. It turned passionate like it always did for them and she moaned slightly from his tongue her eyes were closed but his eyes roamed over her drinking her in just in case this was the last time. He doubted this was the last time and if it came to it he had a lot of inspiration to fight back.

A couple of minutes passed and they broke apart. He respected her warnings and didn't take it any further, but couldn't refrain from his fingers running through her cobalt hair. It felt so soft, and it smelled of something familiar that he couldn't place at the moment.

"Was that so bad?" he teased.

"You're a good kisser I'll give you that much," her voice soft and calm. He was good at other things to but she wouldn't admit it, he was already overconfident enough. She buried her head into his chest, she was exhausted and wanted to sleep now. She stroked his chest while his other hand stroked right above her rump where the pain was and she began to purr with a half growl as it brought a wave of relief mixed in with twinges of pain.

A question disturbed her from dozing off though, a few minutes after they had made out. She had suspicion that he would ask sooner or later. "Why did you wake up shouting earlier tonight?" he asked.

She could understand the concern, because she didn't give him a reason and she hated bringing this up. "Prague."

He looked at her sympathetically and pressed her to him more, knowing what she had gone through. "Were you back with the Contessa?" she nodded into his chest. "Do you wan…."

"Please Sly, I just want to forget about it," she cried desperately tears visible in the darkened room. She started to sniffle and cry gently into him not voicing it but controlling the noise she made. All the raccoon could do was stroke her had mutter gentle words to her.

After a few minutes passed and she had calmed down to a degree. "Hey," he lifted head up by the chin so she would look at him. "It's over and I promise that I won't allow her to touch you again," the vixen started to shake in his arms and she started to press herself into him more till they were together tightly. He started to kiss and stroke her tenderly while she just laid there. SHe was so different when she was away from her work, she found strength and security in him while he found his gentle caring side in her. He wish he could do something to make her forget what happened but it wasn't working that well, and he started to feel awful for her pain.

"I just can't believe she started doing that to me," she spoke weakly, sniffling at the same time.

"I know, you didn't deserve that," he started to nip along her muzzle and she started to return the affections and he saw that it got her mind off of it. They continued like this for a bit and he finally felt her slacken against him and he saw that she had fallen asleep. He snuggled into as close as he could to her and it seemed to help her, a small content smile formed and he started to doze off.

"I love you my gorgeous vixen,' he said into her ear giving it a last nip.

_The next day, outside the Happy Campers Orphanage….._

Inspector Cooper stepped out of his car onto the gravel drive in front of a familiar but only in ways that made him rather turn away. If it was up to him he would have just wanted the letter mailed but the women who was his tormentor in his child hood said she was to give to him in person. He looked at the time on the watch he had acquired from an RMF agent and it was twenty-three minutes to three in the afternoon, he had only three hours when the clock landed the third numeral till his booked flight left, he needed to make this quick if he wanted to get up to Strasbourg tonight or in the least early morning tomorrow.

He hesitated a couple of minutes not wanting to go into the old building. With scrutinizing eyes he overlooked the two-story building with its depressing brown paint job. His vision flashed from present to past, and he saw it like it had been when he first arrived. The past shot back to the present and he only noticed a few differences in the building: the far left window on the second floor was cracked as if a baseball had collided with it. One of the for posts holding the overhang and its gutters up was splintered in the middle and the overhang was sagging in the unsupported pillar. Other windows had been boarded up hastily, but a few remained untouched and the dust and dirt was plain to see, giving them a sickly greenish gray hue. What used to be a half decent building with unpleasant memories was now in shambles and he suspected that this place was going to be knocked down soon or just left to rot till it collapsed.

Besides the more emotionally unpleasant times he shared their the good times outnumbered them, and each one that his amnesia had given back to him were with his two pals. The Brains, the Brawns and the Thief, all their titles, and this is where they pulled off their first heist, a jar of cookies from Miss Puffins office. Yes it was unsuccessful but that was when the Cooper Gang had been formed and many more heists and burglaries were to be committed in years to come after that. Though to come to an agreement among himself, it could have been a lot worse if his pals weren't there. And in all honesty he had to admit that even though the bad times were few they still outweighed the good times.

The good times hiding under their blankets with a flashlight going over Bentley's schematics and plans while Sly would steal the goods or valuables that were their target. Murray would help him with his strength or just pulling their getaway vehicle at the time which was a red wagon, this made him smile and chuckle to himself inwardly, they were deranged delinquents at that age and he….not in a bad way, but was sort of glad that he was put here or he wouldn't have met them. And where would he be without his Gang, he probably wouldn't be as successful and to a shocking conclusion would never had given Interpol enough trouble to send their best after him, Ms. Fox who had become the love of his life and his secret love behind closed doors and disguises later down the road.

A haunting thought came to mind from the back of his sub consciousness, it was a whisper which left a sour taste in his mind, while anger, guilt and the heaviest of them all sorrow replaced his somewhat good mood. The voice said simply.

_ If I wasn't drooped of here, maybe Silvestre wouldn't have lost it. _

With a snarl of frustration he shook it off not wanting this on his mind at the moment, he needed to keep focused and not dwell and weep over such a childhood that had left his brother what he was now. He started advancing toward the front porch of the building noticing that there was only a single car parked outside. He stopped again looking back toward his police vehicle that he had been provided months ago now, and was hoping to see a familiar blue van or just any sign his pals would show up but to no avail. They probably decided that they wanted no part of the lawful side of life. This was just his thought though, maybe he was wrong and he hoped he was for once.

He had given them a call hours before back at his apartment before he left and got no answer, so he had to leave a message. After that he had a suitcase with a few clothes, and some money and left, but not before saying goodbye to his family. He cracked a grin remembering catching Carmelita off guard with a deep passionate kiss which made Leon's cheeks turn red, and his feisty vixen all the same which made the moment priceless. He took a step back slowly and another and turned around his patience was up and he had no time to wait for people who he suspected to not show up, he was on a schedule after all. As he made his way up the gravel it crunched and cracked mixed in with the snow and ice, he breathed out his warm breath visible in front of him and he shivered. He quickly zipped up his coat. He had problems maneuvering at some times because of the bullet proof vest, as he had found out it was quite useful.

Placing weight on his first step on the wooden porch of the orphanage he started to walk to the front door while the wooden planks creaked under every step. His boots may be made of a softer rubber since his shoulder was wounded, but they did little to suppress the noise each foot fall made and the constant wining of the floor. When he reached the door he just opened it and didn't bother to announce himself to the deserted building. He looked about the lobby and found that the chairs, front desk and pictures were all gone, and the inside was even worse than the outside. The paint was peeling showing molding wood underneath. The wood and tiled floors alike were covered in layers of dust, with the occasional chips and chunks of paint. He whistled out loud seeing how bad things had gotten here over the years, he wasn't suspecting this. He though that Ms. Puffin was still running an orphanage.

This aroused suspicion from him, she said she was a very busy women but without a job what could she possibly be doing that was more important than giving him a held onto letter that was rightfully his. He would have to ask all these questions when he found her and he had a good feeling where she was. Seeing directly in front of him to the left, which would have been behind the front desk was a hallway, he headed in that direction, knowing where he was heading.

After taking a left and two rights and once again another left he was on the far side of the eastern wing of the orphanage and he stopped outside a door which had 'Head Mistresses Officer' printed on the glass. Not even the untrained eye was needed because it was obviously open and he could hear someone shuffling about the door muttering to themselves. Without warning anyone to his presence he pushed open the door and saw his old caretaker. He should have suspected that she had aged over the years, but it still caught him off guard. Her hair had been white when he was last there but her feathers weren't a silvery grey and mixture of what was left of her light grayish blue plumage. She had been old when he was last here but now she was showing it. She took her focus off a picture she had looked at then looked up at him and she studied him for a few moments and the picture in her hand was placed back into a small cardboard box. Everything else in the room was gone except some pictures and some files in the closest. She didn't seem to have a clue who he was and he didn't care.

"I guess you're here for the letter, Mr. Cooper," she croaked her voice raspy and showing signs of strain, she sounded weak and not as loud and angry as she used to.

"I would greatly appreciate it if I could get it," he said not making a move from leaving the threshold of the door.

"I should have guessed that was the only reason," she huffed to herself some of that old anger from her youth coming back.

"I don't understand?" he said confused at her meaning.

"Don't play dumb Cooper," she shot him a glare. "All this," she waved her hand around her. "This is all because of you. When you ran away you informed the authorities I was mistreating the children here, it was evidently shut down but, it's taken years emptying it out." The old women looked about it sighing in loss of her orphanage and he felt a twinge of guilt rise from his stomach but he was more confused. How could this be his fault?

"I'm sorry but, how could this by my fault?" the raccoon asked

"What do you mean," she said exasperated. "Did you bump your head or something?" her eyes widened as he nodded. "I guess that would explain the badge," she pointed at her the golden metal around his neck. "Last time I looked at the news papers you were being hunted down. And then I heard on the radio that Interpol allowed you to join," she shook her head lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you gave me the letter you mentioned and tell me what you know," he said abruptly, he didn't want to spend any more time here then was absolutely necessary.

One of her withered hands went through one of the pockets inside her coat and she revealed a slightly ruffled partridge. She handed it out to him and he took a few quick steps and took it from her and she gave no reluctance to hold onto it. He was going to open it here and there but he decided that he would do this when he got back to his car but first questions than answers that could be answered.

"So why did my grandparents give you this letter?" he asked leaning against one of the few normal untouched walls that time had not ravished.

"From what they told me it was from your father. They gave it to me so I could give to you when you old enough to understand what was being said to you," she said walking back over to the closet and taking a few thinks out of it and placing it in the same box.

"Why wait for so long, and why didn't you give this to me before I ran off?" he asked suspicion and anticipation hinting in his voice.

With a loud audible sigh the old women rubbed her temples. "I was given instinct instructions to give it to you when you turned seventeen but you, Bentley and Murray all ran off before then, and got the place closed down afterwards. And to wait so long, I forgot about it after the first few years of you living here and when you ran off I had no recollection that it ever existed. I only found it a week or so ago when I was cleaning out my closet. I mailed it to Interpol guessing they knew where you were. So if you have any reason to be angered from the long wait, blame yourself," she explained while pacing back and forth between the files and the box taking the rest of the things that were left in the small file room.

"Just a couple more questions then I'll leave," he said feeling just as tired of this meeting. "Why were Silvestre and I separated instead of being kept together?" he asked with old anger rising from his childhood.

If the anger that radiated from the raccoon disturbed the old women or even caused a reaction he did not see it but heard the sternness in her voice. "That is something that I know little of but I will explain to you if you are patient, so don't pester me. Your mothers parents brought your brother here if you remember and they asked to talk to me privately and we discussed what was going to happen and slightly disagreed with splitting the two of you up," she paused, seeing the look on the raccoon's face but continued on. "But your grandfather insisted that you two be split apart and sent to different orphanages and wouldn't give me a truthful reason. I normally wanted to at least have the child's other siblings when this happened but this what not the case. And I even brought up the reason none of your other relatives would take you in, and you grandfather started shouting about it was too complicated and not my business to get into. But after we came to an agreement he gave me the letter and I refused to take it at first but he insisted to take it, so then I just took it to get them out of my feathers," she huffed out a breath and paused. "In sort they weren't making much sense, maybe that letter of yours explains it or something I don't know."

"Alright. Do you know where my brother was sent to in Strasbourg?" the raccoon asked hurriedly, it was three thirty and he needed to start heading out. He was at least an hour outside of Paris and he needed to get to the airport which was on the east side of Paris.

"Some place called, The Home of Gifted and Disturbed Children, a weird name I know but your grandparents mentioned your brother had a disability."

"That was all I needed, thank you for your cooperation Ms. Puffin," without anything else said he left with the letter clutched tightly in his hand. He didn't let go of the grip till he was back in his car and turned on the engine to let some heat flow through. It was freezing outside and the inside was reflecting the weather. Before opening he looked on the outside but it didn't read anything except his grandparents address. The raccoon stopped his fingers about to open the percale and his grandparents came to his mind.

As he had told Carmelita, Clockwerk was thorough with his extermination of the Coopers, and that meant he went for the extending family's as well. He had only found this after leaving the orphanage and went to seek somewhere to spend a few months or weeks with his friends, and that's when he found out that everyone besides him and maybe his brother had been gone for a long time. When seeing his brother for the first time since his childhood Sly was confused and all the same relieved, he wasn't the last of his family. This was all put to a bitter hatred when his so-called brother tried to kill him. Still, he was technically the last Cooper left and what remained of his family, all because of something that someone wanted. Pulling himself out of the revelation that only made his mind throb with emotions he otherwise thought he cut off.

He opened it up and took out a letter a few pages long, all in a neat cursive handwriting, almost like his own. His eyes widened, he had his suspicions over who might of wrote this but wasn't suspecting this. It had been many years since he last saw the familiar penmanship, there was only one other person who could have wrote this who was still alive and that was Silver but it was without a doubt his father's writing. He suddenly felt more awake then he had the last couple of weeks, but this little to stop his hands from shaking from anticipation as he picked up the first page. He started to read it, slowly as to make sure he understood what was being said.

_Dear Sylvester _

_ If you're reading this then well, as you probably now I'm dead and have been for some time. I don't really know I'm going to explain this but I will try my best and you will probably have some questions that have been unanswered so I will answer them. _

_ First thing I'm going to tell you is that I'm sorry about you and your brother being separated but your mother and I agreed it best to do this. I don't feel especially proud of what I had to do if it came to it that is. I had no intention if this was to happen but as your mother and I talked it was better that one of you survive then neither of you because that was all we wanted for you, was you to be safe and moderately happy. _

_ You are wondering still why though and I'm getting to that. We had you two split apart like you were because I have, had suspected Clockwerk to come after me for some time. I had found some mentioning's of him in the Thievius Racconus and seen him in nearly every picture of our ancestors, and I started doing my research into the matter. I had to meet my father on the matter about it and I quickly discovered that this mechanical owl had hunted our family throughout time he killed off the coopers. Rioichi, Sir Galleth, and Tennessee Cooper are just examples of the ones he was able to get eventually get but most Coopers were either killed in old age or eluded this mechanical owl till death took us naturally._

_ As any Cooper should I fear that if he should find me he will not be merciful to me or my family. I doubt he will find us but I have my doubts and I suspect he already knows where I am and that puts you and everyone else in danger, the entire family, Cooper or your mother's side alike because Clockwerk, well I don't know exactly why he goes after the other sides of the family. Maybe this is because he just enjoys killing or maybe he just does it to make sure that whoever escapes punishes for not facing him and takes the family out to draw them out. I don't know and I haven't the time to worry about why, but when._

_ Everyday I spend with you is a blessing because I fear the day he shows up but we've moved a few times since I discovered he was coming for me. You were too young to remember your or your brother but we originally lived in Germany where I met your mother. And most likely from moving about, Clockwerk has lost us for some time but it's not just me he's looking for. He'll go for my father and his brother, and then me and my brothers but eventually you and Silvestre. Either way I don't care, I don't care what happens to them or me but I worry for you my sons and your mother, I can't bear the thought of losing you._

_ That's why if you two survive if this happens then you would be separated so if got one of you then he wouldn't get the other, because to my knowledge he doesn't know how many children I have. I know this sounds weird how I explain it being better if just one of you survive then both of you being killed but I do it because I rather have one of my sons live then both die in the talons of such an abomination such as Clockwerk and whoever follows him. _

_ But you probably have found a hole in this and I can tell you why and this is about your brother. It was another reason we couldn't let you two be together because if we have passed on then we can't help him anymore and we didn't want either one of you hurting the other. As you may have guessed Sylvester is different, which sounds strange because you two are identical to the last stripe on your tail but he has a mental disability. It was nothing at first but it soon showed to be becoming more noticeable, and you would often become frightened or worried for him, and we lied to you in saying that it was just a mood wing it was a lot more complicated. _

_ To put it plainly your brother has a personality disorder. Your mother and I still don't know why but the doctors told us that it occurred when you two were being born, something just happened that we don't know but it became a part of him and we still loved him all the same. But it was more than two after we studied his behavior with the doctors and specialists. He would be angry, kind, clever, or sometimes just really enraged, but most of the time he was normal. But as with everyone it was different and he could sometimes control it if he was careful and we helped him. But another side effect of this was that if he was happy or sad the main mood would show through his other personalities. So we didn't want him to be at an orphanage where someone could set him off wrongly so we sent him to another orphanage up in Strasbourg so he could be helped and hopefully it would just go over time. _

_ I don't know if your angry or upset with me but I really wish there was another way we could have done things if Clockwerk found us. But I just want you to know that your mother and I love you and if we die our only regret was not seeing you grow up and just being there when you needed us. I hope this will at least explain my actions but I cannot forgive myself for what may of happened to you._

_ I love you and your brother very much, and I didn't just write this to you. your brothers headmistress would have gotten the same letter. _

_Dad_

_P.S. The only thing i regret in this life was not being able to give you a normal life and for that I can only say sorry but we're Coopers and our lifes have never been easy. I don't know what else I can put into this letter but I love you both and I hope that if this never happens we can continue on with our lives, and if not I'm proud of you, if your still alive, and I don't care what you chose to do with your life as long as you happy._

A tear escaped Sly's eye and fell onto the letter leaving an inky blob and he took in a deep breath realizing he had held in his breath. He felt…he didn't know what he felt. Weight of not knowing the circumstances about the separation lifted from him. Anger coursed at his father which he let go off because it was useless. And a depressing sadness that his father had failed at keeping his sons safe because they were both at each other's throats. It felt good to know why his brother was so different but what could he do to stop his brother. He felt even more hopeless, but some hope rose because there was still two pieces to the puzzle left. The orphanage and then the hospital his brother was sent to, maybe there he would pick up the last remaining clues on how to convince his brother this was all pointless.

"Why couldn't you have just told us this was your plan before this all happened?" Sly slammed his head into the steering wheel feel pain but he ignored it. He couldn't blame his father but he still felt like this was somewhat his fault. James Cooper didn't mean for this to happen but it was just his anger getting to him. And it was like Clockwerk had planned this all out when the owl killed his, their parents.

He snarled a growl coming from his voice wanting to break something for once just to destroy something in his hands. Before his anger could escalate any further he calmed himself down. Partly because he didn't want to pay the damages off the car and something caught his eye on the passenger side mirror. He picked up his head and saw it was a van. Just a normal with looking van and there was nothing special about it. Look like a electricians or a movers.

The Inspector got his engine started and started pulling out when he saw someone step out of the van. He stomped on the brakes making the care lurch. A hippo just stepped out of drivers side and went over to the passenger's side. What he had overlooked was the driving side of all cars and other vehicles in France was on the right, the driver stepped out of the left. But other than that the hippo looked familiar, he wore a leather jacket and wore leather pants, mostly looking wearing the same get-up he had in the hospital. But this man's arms were huge and so was the rest of his body, his stomach bulged out but he had no doubt who this was.

The hippo took something out of the side of the passengers then helped someone into it. Deciding to just go and see Cooper got out of his car and walked over to them a smile forming as his suspicions were laid to rest. There walking and wheeling themselves over to him were his two lifelong pals. Bentley and Murray, his brothers, not Coopers but he counted them as close as he would have Silver, if things between his sibling were different.

"SLY!" Murray shouted and ran over the last few steps and gave Sly a strong hug that popped his back out loud.

"Murray-I-it's good…. to…..see…..you too," Sly managed to get out from the lack of oxygen his lungs wanted. This greeting only made the hug tighten around him and he was struggling now.

"Murray unless you want to make Sly unconscious I suggest giving him some air," Bentley said a big grin on his lips. He looked mostly the same in his upgraded wheel chair but he was wearing a thick coat to keep himself warm.

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry pal," he let go of Sly who dropped to the ground, panting for breath.

"It's fine Murray," Sly said laughing. The big guy still didn't know his own strength.

The turtle wheeled over to him and offered his hand, but Sly got on a knee and crouched, bringing the reptile into a hug. Bentley had to lean forward nearly on the edge of his seat to return the hug.

"It's good to see you're out of the hospital," the turtle said, his nasally voice filled with nerves. He had been rough on Sly and he felt guilty for starting the argument with his friend about coming back. He said he was done but Bentley didn't want to old days to end it felt a bit strange that it had ended as quickly as it did but none the less they had pulled of a lot of great heists that made other thief's look small. Rubbing the back of his head and beating around the bush not sure exactly how to apologize Bentley gave it a shot.

"Ehhh, Sly I just….want uh say that I'm sorry for….un….under calculating your decision to come back….It isn't my decision," he breathed out the lost word feeling relieved as he got it out but waited for the answer to come from the raccoon.

"Everything's fine Bentley, no reason to apologize, but as I said I'm not going back. But I will stay as a thief though," Murray watched the two talk and make up. he was on the couch watching NAS Car racing when he heard the two shouting over the lines at each other. Ever since the guru he had been able to keep his own anger at bay but he was still annoyed that Bentley couldn't just drop it, as long as Sly was happy he was happy. He decided to speak up.

"Bentley said something about a job, what's he talking about Sly?"

"Well, I was able to convince the board to let me do thieving in the department and I'm allowed to have a team, I was wondering if you two wanted to join up. It doesn't matter if you don't though," he said looking back between both of them.

"What would we be stealing?" Murray asked again cutting Bentley off.

"Well after this stuff with my brother is over, we would be doing what we normally did but be assisting Interpol more and calling them in. And we're not allowed to keep the items that we take off the other thief's and criminals this time," the raccoon said knowing that Bentley was going to be brining something up.

"How can you trust them. They'll probably arrest us once all three of us walk through the entrance…"

"No! I struck a deal with them and the superiors agreed to it. If anything we do steps out of line, or you two do something that breaks the law I take the entire rap for the team and I have to serve my time in prison which is around three centuries or more," he said darkly. He hated being black mailed by these people. Only Barkley could resolve this as being a Superior on the board but he would off to talk to the government officials and other such politics to get Sly off the hook. "But your files are clean, I got them to compile all your charges onto my file. So they can't arrest you anymore because you two have nothing to be blamed for, your both free."

"Sly, the Murray is thankful but you didn't have to throw yourself into the river like that," he said not knowing that Carmelita had taught the raccoon to swim before the RMF business started.

"Really Sly it wasn't necessary," the turtle agreed.

"I don't mind guys, if Barkley gets his way I should be a free man in maybe ten more years of service, because my file will start to vanish slowly, and no one will know why," a thought came to mind and he just couldn't pass it by.

"How did you guys know I was here, only Carm and my boss knew my exact whereabouts," he didn't tell them they might secretly being watched by other Interpol agents at the moment because he was sure they didn't know where he was at the precise moment.

"We called your apartment and Ms. Fox picked up telling us you had gone here and she told us you were waiting for a call back, so we just met you here," the Brains explained. Sly again nodded this made sense.

"So where now?" Murray asked.

"Well I have a flight to Strasbourg in…." he looked at his watch seeing the time was four thirty. " ninety minutes or so."

Bentley pulled out his lap top and started going through the airports bookings and asked Sly a few question on what the details of the flight. When Cooper gave all the information he knew about the turtle started hacking the database and got into the flights schedules and passenger bookings. He took off two people he found to be drug deals trying to flee the country and put Murray and himself down near Sly's seat. He put in false identities as well knowing they would be held up by regular security when they got there.

"You know I could just give you these," he pulled out pair of gold badges and Interpol idea cards and handed them over to his friends. "I had these made if, and Barkley didn't mind. But you two will constables till you come into the station or you might have to work your way up, if you stay that is. " he grinned at them arrogantly knowing they would. The pay check was good and from what Bentley had told him about pocket expenses on the phone they would take the job.

"Your thought of everything, your scaring me Sly," the turtle said in a serious voice. The three shared a quick laugh and then they started getting back in their transports. Sly would leave his car at the airport and get it when he got back. It wasn't the best one in the force, and was rather old so no one would need it. The other two would take the van and meet him at the airport.

Everything was in place and he was ready for whatever was chucked at him now because he had his pals with him. Not forever, maybe just his once but that would do, he just needed them this one time and it was good to see them again. He wouldn't mind if they quit the force after his brother was behind bars.

**Author to Readers.: Sorry for the delay but some things came up. But if you're wondering where these other sort stories are just hang in there they will be out when this one is done and I know it's early but start giving me ideas for a sequel if you guys want one, I may or may not use them or might combine a bunch of them. Next Chapter will be out either in a week or two, or maybe less matters how much work I can get done from my classes.**


End file.
